Karry Prime (Power Girl and The Flash)
by Captain Sigma - Karry Beta
Summary: Join Barry Allen and Kara Wells on their continuing journeys and adventures as The Flash and Power Girl, respectively. Multiple event series'. Continuation of Power Girl and The Flash. Part of the Millma Verse.
1. The Battle of Krypton

Karry Prime.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Arrowverse, or DC, apart from the idea. Anyone who wants to copy this story, please ask me first.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page.

Note: I'm back! This has been a long time coming – ever since the original SuperEarth was published – but here we are. Karry Prime. This is my permanent thread, like Karry Universe for Millie, for my own Supergirl/Flash story. It's a continuation of Power Girl and The Flash and takes the form of an event series, with 12 chapters effectively covering the 12 months in a year (as I can't do little and often). Anyone who is new, I do ask you to read the LAST chapter of Power Girl and The Flash, as that covers the entire previous story without you having to read the entire story and catch you all up. Or just start here – hopefully I don't alienate anyone. Everyone, enjoy!

The Battle of Krypton.

(August 2017)

"The time has come," the Kryptonian official stated as Kara moved over to Barry. "We know what we must do," she was joined by some high ranking Kryptonian military officials as she spoke. "Take these to your ranks," the official handed over several spheres to the officials. "We can beat them."

That was when Barry and Kara got their first view of the alien threat they were facing because, storming down the corridor, seven-feet-tall, with a full suit of armor and waving tentacles, gun in hand, was something thoroughly un-Kryptonian.

"I've got this," Power Girl stated, moving forward and letting loose with her x-ray vision, it easily slicing through the creature's armour. The thing screamed but didn't stop; pulling its large gun up, it fired at Kara, but the laser beam that shot from the weapon did no damage to her, or the suit. The Flash now ran forward, grabbing the gun from the thing that didn't even know he had sped to it. He turned the gun on the alien and fired, the creature falling over backward, collapsing onto the floor.

Power Girl and The Flash took a sigh before high fiving one another and turning to see the Kryptonian military generals looking on in surprise and shock.

"Any questions?" Kara asked with a smirk.

-One Week Previously-

A rip in the fabric of space opened just outside a familiar warehouse facility. A woman in white garments and blonde hair stepped out as she shook herself off. It was Sara Lance.

"Central City?" She sighed to herself as she recognised the place. She should have known she would end up here. "I've got to find my Cisco to send me back to Platinum…"

"White Canary?" A voice in her earpiece suddenly came to life. It was Winn.

"Here, Big Brother," she called him by his code name.

"Where did you go? The last I knew, you had to sign out. You've been gone two days! I couldn't even track you…" he sounded concerned, causing Sara to raise a hand to her face in annoyance.

"Long story. Can you locate Vibe for me? Would be easier than hitchhiking back up to Platinum Flats," she now asked.

"Why are you in Central?" Winn countered.

"Another long story. Just get me Vibe, please." Sara stated.

"On it," Winn chimed up. "In a warehouse about a mile east from you. They're working out of it for the moment," Winn spoke up.

"Canary out," Sara responded, pressing a button on her earpiece to switch Winn off as she moved.

Reaching the warehouse about five minutes later, Sara was surprised to see it guarded, but was let through without question. It was easy then to find where Jesse, Wally, Cisco, Barry and Kara were.

"Cisco!" She yelled, causing him to jump. "You left me on Mutant Earth!" Cisco turned around, shocked as he looked at Sara. They had only recently come back from their ordeal with Echo and Tremor, the latter of which was trying to kill Ciscos across the multiverse. Her Cisco had been there on the adventure, and helped return other Earth versions of her friends once the ordeal was oer, but had forgotten about her. "I leave to go to the bathroom and when I come back, only their Cisco and Caitlin are there."

"Oh… Err…" Cisco said, suddenly nervous. "We had that Millie Allen to find a home for."

"She stayed on that Earth. They told me that," Sara said, crossing her arms, annoyed and not buying the excuse on why she had been forgotten.

"Okay, fine, I forgot you were there," Cisco sighed, as Kara tried not to giggle behind him. "You could have just stayed and chilled out on a beach somewhere. Aruba's nice this time of year…" Sara glared at them. "Okay, okay! Why don't I send you home?" Cisco put on is goggles on as Sara rolled her eyes.

He outstretched his hand and behind her another blue rip opened. Without another word, she stepped through it and back to her new home. Platinum Flats.

-PowerFlash-

A week later and Cisco sat in the converted warehouse.

With the impending reopening of STAR Labs, they had converted the warehouse STAR Labs owned in Central City into the new ARGUS Facility – as ARGUS had temporarily taken over STAR for a few months previously. Now STAR was having an overhaul in time for its grand reopening next month and Team Power Flash had obtained a room and medbay in the warehouse for themselves and their costumes until they could relocate to the new STAR Labs, with its closed-off Cortex and basement for the team.

Even the metas in lockup in STAR were now in the warehouse, under ARGUS lockup, protection and rehabilitation. Even now, Shawna Beez had been released into the public once more, reformed and doing good. Although Lyla Diggle was keeping a close eye on her.

Now though, Cisco was alone and bored, despite directing The Flash, Power Girl and even Power Dog on their latest chase in Central – since their relationship had been established, Kara's job had settled down and Barry had since made the first public announcement of his official takeover of STAR Labs – and even keeping tabs on Quick and Silver over in National City.

Wally and Jesse, although with their lives still in Central, had now moved their superhero business over to the next city, National, to be their salvations since Central has Flash and Power Girl. The city was taking well to their new speedster heroes, with Siobhan at CatCo calling them the Fast Couple, along with Quick Pup – Jesse's own Kryptonian puppy, who kept to the ground on most occasions and even wore an outfit much like Jesse's. Cisco had made the outfit, along with Powie's Power Dog costume. It had been a fun afternoon, that.

A bark from Kara's other Kryptonian puppy, who had been napping in her basket, alerted Cisco to something being wrong, and, as he turned in his chair to face the puppy, he paused as a green light emanated throughout the room.

"Guys?" Cisco said into his headset. "I think you need to get back here…"

Kal-El, in full Green Lantern outfit, stood before Cisco now, a worried expression on his face as the puppy, Polly, now sniffed at his feet, intrigued by the familiar smell.

There was a gust of wind and Barry appeared, in full Flash outfit to take in Kal, who hadn't yet spoken as Barry looked to Cisco and sighed. "Kara's not going to like this," he muttered.

"I didn't respond to her call," Kal stated to Barry. "I can explain."

"You better," Barry stated, not warm to Kal as he vanished once more in a gust of wind, leaving Kal and Cisco alone once more with the dog.

"She's not happy with me, is she?" Kal asked with a sigh.

"Considering I spent ages making and testing various tech to allow Kara's powers to work under red sun, I'm surprised I'm not cold shouldering you too. Everything is in storage. Kara thought you'd died, Kal," Cisco stated, in earnest now. It was true he and Kal hadn't really spoken before, but he knew enough about Kal-El to know who this was and why he was here. He deduced Kal had been keeping some sort of eye on his cousin too, to come here instead of STAR Labs.

"I didn't want her to risk her life against the Harvesters," Kal shrugged. "The Lantern Corp –"

"Needed help," Kara had turned up, arms crossed and in full costume as she looked over Kal. Powie was by her heel and wagged her tail at Kal's appearance, despite her mistress's feeling of unease toward him. "I was happy to offer that help, but it turns out you didn't need it. Why are you here Kal?"

"Because I'm hoping you're not mad at me enough not to help now," Kal sighed. "We thought we could handle it. We had a plan. I didn't want to endanger you, but it's got bad, Kara. The Harvesters are attacking left right and centre. We've managed to evacuate most of the minors off Krypton and Daxam, but they overpowered us. Not even the support of the Lantern Corp is helping," as he spoke, there was another gust of wind and Barry had turned up again. He had brought Caitlin with him too; she looked a little flustered but happy to be there as she glanced at Kal.

"If you'd have just answered my call to start with," Kara muttered, biting her lip at this information.

"I was… busy," Kal avoided her eyes at this, glancing at Powie instead. "And like I said we had a plan. I couldn't leave. We thought it would work. It failed. Now I hope you have a plan."

"Of course," Kara pursed her lips and crossed her arms as Cisco, Caitlin and Barry looked on in silence.

"My Kara doesn't hold grudges," Kal muttered at the attitude and Kara couldn't help but smirk at that.

"That's not a trait all Karas share," Cisco pointed out making the group look to him. "One of the new worlds in the system… okay, not the place," Cisco fell silent at the look Kara and Kal were giving him now. He'd mention it later, when the situation wasn't so dire.

Kara smirked now at Cisco, which turned to a smile at Kal as he brought her into a hug. "I don't hold grudges," Kara whispered as Kal put his arms around her. "Just don't do that again."

"Okay," Kal said deciding not to mention the Kryptonian tradition of honour that might have this other Kara holding a grudge. He was forgiven. That was what mattered.

"Cisco…" Kara stated, turning to him after breaking off from the hug. "Tell him what you've got."

Cisco couldn't help but smirk at this instruction, jumping up as he moved over to Kal-El and taking him by the shoulder. He didn't resist. "Solar bombs, man," he stated simply. "Filled with yellow sun energies, these bombs are harmless to both parties, but should allow any Kryptonians in the vicinity to have temporary access to the power Kara has on this Earth. Daxamites, too, could benefit from it. Imagine," Cisco waved a hand in front of their faces, "hundreds of Super Kryptonians taking on this… Harvester army. You'd be unstoppable."

"That's… Impressive," Kal nodded, shaking Cisco off his shoulder.

"Took inspiration from that vampire movie. The one with Hugh Jackman. There was this cool solar bomb that wiped out a whole mansion of vampires," Cisco smiled pleasantly.

"I have no idea what vampires are," Kal muttered giving Kara a look.

"We'll have a movie night someday," Kara said with a smirk.

"But it's only temporary," Caitlin spoke now moving on from the vampires. "And your Kryptonian friends will be left unharmed after it."

"But importantly, it will be hard for them to _be_ harmed when with the power," Kara spoke. "And if they are, they should have a good healing time compared to normal." Kal smiled at her enthusiasm now.

"I developed them months ago. Put them in storage when you didn't come on Kara's previous call, but Barry, if you –" before Cisco could finish, Barry had sped off, returning only seconds later with a large sack. He looked almost like Santa Claus in his red outfit too, but he silently handed the sack to Cisco, who took out the small sphere. It looked to be made from aluminium, and although Kal hadn't held them yet, they felt warm to the touch.

"I also made this…" Cisco rooted in the bag to pull out a small box as he turned to Power Girl. Opening it, Kara was curious to see two metal wrist bands and a similar-looking dog collar, of comparable design to the solar bombs he had plenty of. "This idea I stole from Karry. Well sort of. I was telling Karry Cisco about what I was doing when we were updating a system and he mentioned on their Earth their Astra wears a red sunlight bracelet to take away her powers."

"Seen it," Kara said with a frown, not letting Kal react to Astra being alive on another Earth. "Hate that they do that to her."

"Well we figured there was no reason the idea could not work in reverse," Cisco said moving the subject back on track. "Yellow sunlight bracelets. Solar bracelets. Solar collar. With power in them for two to three Earth days. Should give you, Powie and Barry plenty of time on Krypton to help…"

"…and Barry?" Both Kal and Barry spoke up as one then gave each other a look.

"Yeah, Barry's going with. I thought you knew, Bar?" Cisco asked, confused on Barry's confusion.

"I… well," Barry looked around at the expectant looks on everyone else's faces. "I suppose. But why do I need a bracelet thing? My powers aren't solar-originating."

"True, but if a yellow sun can turn a Kryptonian into a superhero, we don't know what a red sun can do to a human. I need to speak to other worlds about that, but not had the chance. But Barry, your skill is your speed; if that's taken away, or something else given, it could very easily throw you off. Cait and I won't be around to give you instructions in your ears this time. The yellow sun bracelet will be enough to keep you Earth-bound on a non-Earth planet," Cisco took a breath at this.

"Oh," Barry didn't know what else to say at that. He never having thought a red sun could give them powers, but they truthfully didn't know.

"When you get back I need to check you two over, make sure you have no residing affects," Caitlin offered. It seemed she had been ready for this for months too.

"Okay. So, what exactly are we facing?" Barry asked, unprepared to go to another world, but keen to try something new.

"Harvesters." Kal stated, as if this alone should have made sense to the room.

"Sorry. No. Not heard of them," Kara stated, shaking her head. "I mean you told me about them last time, but beyond that, I've not heard of them."

"Really? I thought you had another Kara's memories?" Kal asked giving Kara a look at this.

"I do, but there were no Harvesters in that universe. Or at least they weren't called that," Kara shrugged.

"Oh. Well, they're these three feet tall… aliens," Kal started, to a scoff from Cisco at the size, "who have armour which makes them seven or eight feet depending on their rank." Kal asserted, shutting Cisco up at that. "They're thuggish but smart at the same time. Cockroaches of the universe, they're known as, because they infest any planet or system they set their eyes on. They destroy the capitals of the planets, or the highly-populated areas at least, and turn the rest of the populace to slaves. They burn up the resources, leaving the planet a husk of what it was and move on. Anything to cause death and destruction."

"Why Krypton and Daxam?" Kara asked, horrified to hear this.

"For years, my Kara and the Kryptonian High Council have been trying to keep the Harvesters at bay, finding ways to keeping them away. At one point my own father tried to trick them into the Phantom Zone, to be lost and to keep the universe safe, but they always come back, or in this case were one step ahead. Dad survived, but barely." Kal sighed.

"So, we stop this army and then what, they come back stronger and better than ever?" Barry thought.

"No. We stop them and that's it. We wipe the Harvesters out of the universe once and for all. Any that come back, well, the Green Lanterns may start taking note of them," Kal couldn't help but smirk at this.

"Wow. Okay. So, defeat an alien menace then home in time for tea," Cisco smirked, sitting down again and toying with the solar bomb he'd removed earlier.

"Jesse and Wally good to help out here?" Barry looked back to Cisco at this.

"The Legends can cover. I'll talk to Ray," Caitlin smiled at this, referencing the time-locked Legends, currently residing in Central but not up to much. It was just Firestorm, Atom and Nate Heywood now, but they were recruiting. It seemed weird having a vigilante like Ray in city of proper superheroes, but it worked when either National or Central required backup.

"How do we get to Krypton?" Kara asked Kal now, nodding to Caitlin at her Legends comment.

"You literally hang on tight," Kal held out both hands. "It gets bumpy."

"I suppose we don't have time to think about this?" Barry asked now, unsure whether he was joking or not.

"Mr. Allen, the planets of Krypton and Daxam are on the edge of a knife – one wrong move or delay and everything falls apart; both planets die. That's a lot of parent-less refugees too. We can't split up families. We need you. We need Power Girl and The Flash, and those solar bombs." He nodded to the sack as Powie whined at his feet. "Yes, and Power Dog," he smirked, crouching down to ruffle the fur on her head. Powie rubbed against Kal's leg happy to have him back. She had missed him for a while.

"Okay then," Barry stated, taking one of the bracelets from the box Cisco had put on the nearby desk and putting it on. It felt warm, but there was nothing different or unusual about it. In a heartbeat, Kara has the other one on and was putting on Powie's taking off her normal collar to do so.

"You literally throw it to the ground," Cisco tossed the solar bomb he was handling to Barry. "The higher impact, the more light and more energy for the other Kryptonians."

"So, you need some height for that?" Kara smirked as she picked out a bomb from the bag. "I think I can do that." She tossed the sphere over to Barry at that. "Ready Barry? Powie?"

"As I'll ever be," Barry sighed, tying up and hitching the bag over his shoulder. Powie was giving Polly, her pup, a licking as Kara moved over and couched by the pup.

"I'll be back in a few days. You be good to Auntie Jesse, okay?" The pup yapped at her, licking her nose as Powie nudged her playfully in the basket.

"These spheres better survive the transport," Barry added to Cisco while Kara said her goodbyes; Cisco though, shrugged. It was too late to test that.

Kara moved to one side of Kal, picking up Powie to allow her the transport, while Barry took position on the other side of the Lantern. "See you in a few days, I guess," Barry muttered as Kal grabbed hold of them both.

"Good luck," Cisco and Caitlin said as one as green light overwhelmed the superheroes, and Kryptonian, and suddenly Barry felt like he was being pulled through drainpipe, head first, as he tried to scream, but couldn't.

-PowerFlash-

Barry wretched as Kara held on to Kal for support and the man chucked. "First time can be a killer," he muttered. "Especially as we're not strictly allowed to take others with us on teleport, but tough times and all…"

"Kara Wells?" A female voice spoke as Kara shook herself off, dropping Powie to the floor, to see the brunette moving toward her. She looked stressed, like she hadn't had time for anything in the past few days, but also felt extremely familiar. Like family. "Is this them, Kal?" She asked the Lantern but her eye not leaving Kara.

"Yeah Kara. This is… well, you," Kal stated as Kara realized who the woman was. It was her! Kara Da-Ver. She too had a golden retriever by her side, and Kara Wells realized this was Powie's mother, who cocked her head as Powie moved over to lick her snout. Powie's mom gave a bark and rubbed her head against her own pup.

"Oh Rao…" Kara Wells muttered, eyes wide as she took herself in properly. She'd aged well. "Nice to meet you. Me… you?" Kara Wells held out her hand.

"No time for pleasantries, Kara Wells. Kal-El supplied you with all the information needed?" Kara Da-Ver asked

"Erm yeah, we also got these…" Kara Wells held out the solar bomb. "It'll give you powers – well, everyone powers, we hope." Kara Wells was a little miffed by talking to her eventual, sort of, future self. And to see her future self so… busy. She was in charge around here Kara Wells had to remember and her planet was under attack.

"How many?" Kara Da-Ver asked, intrigued.

"Enough," Barry groaned; Kal quickly used his Green Lantern powers to remove the bile the transport had made Barry throw up on the dirty carpet. The room wasn't in the best quality now anyway.

"Good. We're going to need it." Kara Da-Ver stated, ignoring Kal's use of power. "Come, I have gathered the remaining members of the council."

"Kal said the Harvesters were attacking everywhere," Kara Wells, stated, now following her double out of the room, Kal and Barry taking up the rear with the dogs in between. The architecture looked familiar to Kara Wells, but it was all so… damaged. It seemed the Harvesters had already tried to attack the larger population of this city, ruining many Kryptonian buildings in the meanwhile.

"We managed to hold them back. The Lantern Corp helped gain us a temporary ceasefire, and there's now a temporary Lantern barrier over this city," Kara Da-Ver stated matter-of-factly, as she led the group into a large chamber. "It won't last long. Our armies are running thin…"

"Kara," an older woman in a flowing dress, with greying hair and handsome features stepped from the group gathered around a large table. Kara Wells could see a flickering holographic screen showing a middle-aged handsome man with dark hair she didn't recognise.

"Mom?" Kara Wells asked, eyes wide now as Alura Zor-El grinned at the younger Kara, pulling her into a hug before Kara Wells could say anything. It felt odd. The memories she had of her mom were from another Kara, in another universe. The pain she felt at her loss was there, but lessened by the multiverse; even more so in knowing she lived in this universe.

And now she was hugging her. And Kara Wells couldn't help but hug back. This was her mother. A woman she never thought she would see and it felt good to be in her arms. To be with her.

Alura pulled out of the embrace to look over her daughter, grinning from ear to ear as Kara Da-Ver moved over to the table to address the man at the screen, and the others gathered. Barry, Kal-El, and Powie felt out of place, as Pal-E had kept by Kara Da-Ver's heels to reach the table herself.

"Where… erm, where's Dad? Zor-El?" Kara Wells asked her mom, who's face creased at the name and reference. Kara Wells wanted to see her father as well. Well her Kryptonian father. Kara Danvers from Alien had good memories of him.

"Did you not…?" Alura looked to Kal at this.

"No. It never came up," Kal stated as Kara Wells looked between the two now confused but feeling she was going to get some upsetting news.

"He died, sweetheart," Alura stated putting her hand on Kara's shoulder. "Five years ago, now. It was peaceful, he's with Rao," Alura couldn't quite meet Kara Wells' eyes at this, but Kara decided to let this go. It wasn't the time. "Are you Barry?" Alura now addressed Barry, who was glancing at the gathered group with a frown.

"Yes, ma'am," Barry nodded, and before he could do anything else, Alura had him in a hug. Thanking him for being there for his Kara since the start. He couldn't help but smile into the hug as he looked over at Kara Wells, who smiled at the odd union.

"Kara?" Kara Da-Ver called over, and Kara Wells looked over to her older double, she indicated for her to come to the table, which Kara Wells did. "Kara Wells, this is the Kryptonian High Council. You may notice some members. Jor-El and Lara Jor-El, my – our, I guess – aunt and uncle and Kal's parents," Kara Wells nodded and smiled at the two, remembering them from her memories of the other Kara. They had aged well, too.

"Kal's younger brother, Gal-El," Kara Da-Ver indicated a very handsome man who looked eerily like his older brother. She nodded to him too. "My own husband, Da-Ver…" An attractive man with a short beard held his hand out of Kara Wells to shake; he had a twinkle in his eyes and a lopsided grin, as if appreciating the sheer oddity of meeting a younger version of his wife.

"And this is Si-Ma, Lyra Sti-Ey, Cha-Ed, Ma-Mia, Rose Do-Ter, Mags Sa-Yer and No-Bel – the remaining members of the High Council," Kara Da-Ver introduced. A throat was cleared and the Karas turned around to see an older Green Lantern leaning by a wall. Kara Wells stared at him as Kara Danvers' memories took over. She remembered this Green lantern, although her memories of him were younger, he with dark hair, not the silvery hair he had now.

"I know you," Kara Wells said, wracking her brains for the name of the Green Lantern who had saved her as a child – well, the other her. "Ha-Pri?"

"That would be me," Ha-Pri said with a nod. "But you may call me Uncle Ha."

"Why?" Kara Wells asked, confused, thinking that was strange.

"Because he is, or was, Aunt Astra's husband," Kara Da-Ver supplied, as though this was obvious.

"Oh," Kara Wells said, giving Ha-Pri a look. Kal had mentioned he did not know who Non was, and Astra had been a Green Lantern until her death, but she had never asked who Astra had married instead. "I'm glad she ended up with you instead of… well never mind. It doesn't matter. Hello Uncle Ha." Ha-Pri smile as he too came over and gave Kara Wells a one-armed hug.

"And that is King Mon-El on Daxam," Da-Ver interrupted the moment, wanting to get the meeting over as he indicated the handsome older man on the screen, who had been patient with introductions so far. "The rest of The Lantern Corp members are currently on Daxam, we can introduce you later, but my wife mentioned something about a secret weapon… and the fact you have powers."

"Mon-El…?" Barry mumbled quietly, having remained silent during the family moment. He smiled at seeing Kara interact with her Kryptonian family. It was a piece she was missing, besides having Kal and now she was actually meeting them all. "Like…?"

"Yes," Kara said, interrupting Barry before he said it out loud. They had already been through this with Kal once. She knew Barry was about to ask if it was the same Mon-El who was Alien Kara's boyfriend.

"Oh, wow, you aged well," Barry said to the screen, making the King raise an eyebrow and Barry thought they had to get a picture for Alien Earth Kara. "Sorry… continue."

"Yeah." Kara Wells sighed. "Okay. I do have powers. Obviously. I mean there's a reason why I'm called Power Girl on Earth," Kara felt a little odd, surrounded by so many Kryptonians, but she needed to show off her powers first, to prove to them they could be effective in this war, so she took a step back and lifted herself from the floor. It took a momentary effort, having to concentrate on the energy flowing from the yellow sun bracelet over her body, rather than being eradiated all-over, but it was easy after that first moment. Several council members took a step back at this and Mon-El even whistled appreciatively on the holographic monitor.

"That's not all," Alura now spoke, Barry by her side and Kal to the back. He was sitting down with Powie's head on his lap, obviously enjoying having the dog with him once more.

With a nod from Barry, Kara lit up her eyes and on the wall behind the group, easily carved the House of El symbol onto the brickwork; she then opened her mouth and demonstrated her freeze breath, sending shivers across the gathered group. Landing, she then glanced to Barry and nodded. In a flash of light, he sped around the group and landed by Kara's side. They applauded.

"The name is appropriate," Da-Ver commented, indicating he was impressed by the powers his wife's younger self had shown.

"Barry Allen here, otherwise known as The Flash, just has speed, but can do so much with it, while I have a whole ensemble of powers. Kal-El experienced them back on Earth when he helped me several months ago," the other Els in the group looked beyond Kara to Kal now, all three with a raised eyebrow as Kara Wells tried not to chuckle at this move. It seemed Kal had not told them about using Kryptonian powers in the fight again Power Man and Bizzaro. "My powers though… they can be yours. For a limited time." She grabbed one of the solar spheres from the sack Barry had with him and placed it on the desk in the centre.

"This is a Yellow Sun Bomb. It gives anyone with the ability to soak up and use that radiation, my abilities. It'll last for probably around an hour or two apiece, for all involved, but you can do magic in that time with these gifts. I propose – well, Kal-El, myself and I propose that we give as many Kryptonians, and Daxamites, these powers to help destroy the Harvester army," Kara took a breath at that, surprised at how authoritative she felt and sounded. It must be part of her DNA though, given Kara Da-Ver and the many other Karas she knew across the multiverse.

"Will Daxamites have the same abilities though?" Mon-El asked on the monitor.

"Similar," Kara Wells said biting her lip. Cisco had met Mon-El from Alien Earth not long ago and she had talked to her Alien Earth Counterpart about him several times. "You will definitely get super strength, speed, and invulnerability." Kara commented. "We know a… well, it became obvious from Barry, but we know a version of you from another universe who uses those abilities to be a hero, but he does not have the more complicated powers." Kara sighed. "We're not sure why. We're theorizing Kryptonians get more powers under yellow sun because Krypton is closer to the red sun than Daxam. Still, the abilities you do get from them would be useful in this war and maybe in this universe it will be different and you will get all the powers. Who knows?" Kara took a breath when she finished her speech. She had been going fast and basically said all that in on breath.

"Understandable. In which case, I accept the use of these spheres," Mon-El stated on the screen. "If possible, our best scientists could recreate them here on Daxam, but we need one to start with…"

Kara paused at this, frowning. She hadn't thought they could recreate yellow sun over here, but Cisco and other Earths had long-since replicated red sun energies, so it made sense. The question was: Would they put these powers to good use? She dared not think of a planet full of superheroes and supervillains.

As she contemplated this, she felt a hand slip into hers and saw Barry by her side. He looked determined.

"Mr... well King Mon-El, sir," Barry started before Kara could wanting to be polite to royalty as he said this. "These are to be used in this situation only. Bad use of these powers could be your undoing – Krypton's too," he addressed the table quickly at this. "We have plenty of superpowered people on our planet, and while some of us are good like myself and Kara Wells; a good portion of them aren't. There's a saying on Earth: With great power comes great responsibilities. So, think hard before you try and recreate them, okay?"

"Of course, Barry Allen," King Mon-El stated after a moment of thought himself. "The technology will be limited to the highest security after this use. We shall discharge them across our remaining military, but after, once Daxam and Krypton survive, it shall remain locked up. You have my word."

"Okay," Barry nodded, but his eyes fell upon Kara Da-Ver now.

"The same here," Kara Da-Ver stated, knowing why Barry was looking to him. "Under strict protection. But you have so many, hopefully we won't need to recreate them."

"Kal-El?" Mon-El spoke on the screen, and Kal stood, moving toward both Karas now. He picked up the sphere on the table, and without a word it vanished in green light. "Thank you," Mon-El spoke, as he showed the room the sphere now teleported into his hands.

"Be careful," Kara Wells stated.

"We shall be in contact within the hour for an update," Kara Da-Ver stated at this, and the screen switched off, throwing the room into sudden darker light.

Barry and Kara both sighed as one, but Kara smiled, looking at her family in the room. This felt weird, but it was also something she had been thinking about for a while. Visiting Krypton and meeting them. Seeing her family again. It was something no other Kara could do, and she felt privileged to be the one to do it – even if under such harsh conditions. And having Barry here with her just made it even better.

-PowerFlash-

Cisco span on his chair as he glanced to Caitlin next to him. Since Barry, Kara and Powie had left, Cisco and Caitlin had been directing the Legends in the superheroes' places. Now though, Cisco had a question he was dying to know the answer to.

"Tell me again how Nate got his metal skin?" Vibe asked, watching on the computer at the satellite imagery of Firestorm, Atom and the metal man facing off against the meta-human with lava-like skin himself. Cisco had yet to name the meta, but he was more curious about Nate Heywood first.

"Alright, so Martin and I were working on a formula to give me the power of my Atom suit – that is to shrink and grow huge, right?" Ray spoke over the intercom, the sound of him blasting the lava meta meeting their ears at the last moment.

"You wanted to become a meta human," Cisco nodded at that, knowing Ray couldn't hear him nod.

"Everyone else is," Ray stated simply. Caitlin shifted uneasily in her seat at this, but Cisco didn't notice. "Anyway, so we get the formula complete, in a vial and everything when who should sneak up on us by Nate."

"I just wanted to see what you guys were doing," Nate now interrupted, the sound of metal on stone meeting Cisco's ear as he too attacked the lava man.

"Ray jumped," Jax spoke. "Well, Gray said that anyway…"

"Yeah, I jumped, it caused the contents of the vial to splash onto Nate, temporarily blinding him," Ray let out a grunt as he made a move on attacking the lava meta.

"I was blinded for all of five minutes as what felt like my skin was on fire," Nate added.

"His skin turned to metal. We all freaked out. Martin told me to get Caity and –"

"I came to check him over, but I couldn't with his skin all… well, metal. There was no way to take a blood sample or anything," Caitlin contributed next to Cisco.

"Until I knocked him out with my blaster," Ray spoke, sounding pleased with himself. "Then Caity took blood and skin samples, to find out what exactly the formula had done to him – turns out it wouldn't have worked on me; or at least not the way I wanted. Wrong ingredient. I would have got the metal skin and not the shrinking thing."

"Is this the sort of experiment STAR Labs would be doing…?" Cisco asked in curiosity.

"Oh, more than likely," Ray muttered as there was a roar of fire and a whoop from the three. The lava meta had been taken out. "Change of topic, what are we doing with metas now, what with ARGUS in town?"

"They let us do our thing – we have first come privileges when it's matter of meta-humans, but they deal with more than just metas. As we don't have The Flash or Power Girl to bring the rogue meta back, I'll tell Lyra to bring a van to pick him up."

"Any clue who he is?" Jax now spoke.

"Facial recognition is having difficulty with that," Caitlin now spoke in. "Once he's back at ARGUS base, we'll be able to get an I.D."

"What is going on with ARGUS?" Ray now asked. "Alex moved a few months back now, who's leading the team?"

"Position is still open," Cisco stated, "but Lyra's getting stretched thin. She can't keep running everything. She needs to go on maternity leave pretty soon and needs a second in command without Alex about."

"Something to think about," a voice spoke, and Cisco turned to see Jax and Martin separating behind them. Firestorm had flown directly back to base and Stein had a glint in his eye Cisco hadn't seen before. "And for the record, Mr. Heywood's newfound abilities had nothing to do with me. It was Mr. Palmer who miscalculated the formula that infected Mr. Heywood – I had very little to do with it." Stein stated.

"You helped though," Ray added, entering the room and taking off his helmet. "Nate's waiting with Molten Man for the ARGUS van. Will hitch a ride back."

"Molten Man?" Cisco pulled a face at that. "We can do better than that. I was thinking of just, Magma. Catchy, right?"

"Catchy, but not scientifically correct. Magma is lava when it's underground; the moment it contacts air, it becomes lava. Molten Man is very obviously in contact with oxygen, so…" Ray stated, as Cisco rolled his eyes.

"You're not exactly an atom though, are you?" Cisco pointed out. "And Jax and Stein aren't exactly a storm of fire… it's just a name. Magma. I like it, so I'm naming him that."

"Fair enough," Ray sighed, shrugging as he smirked at Caitlin, moving over to kiss his girlfriend as Cisco input the name into their software – they had files on all the metas they had faced since the original Weather Wizard, after all.

"So, Nate's skin?" Cisco asked. "Something you guys celebrated?"

"Far from it," Jax stated as he took a seat.

"I thought maybe some blood samples from Mr. Allen would be effective – the quick healing of the speedster could act as an antibody for the potentially lethal dose of meta gene, but it was too progressive." Stein now stated.

"Thought he was going to go completely metal," Caitlin stated as she pulled away from Ray. "But it was just his skin. It's honestly really fascinating – he's the first non-Particle Accelerator meta-human I've seen. It proved a theory of mine and one I need to work more on, which kind of brings me to something else…"

"Your meta-human studies?" Cisco asked, intrigued turning around. "You told me before that insane Power Man and Bizzaro attack."

"Ray's agreed to fund me," Caitlin blurted out. "As part of one of STAR Labs' new project. Barry needs to sign me off though, as he's the one running the place, but when all's set, I should need to hire a team of researchers and run my own experiments – it's quite exciting."

"I'm pleased," Cisco smirked at his friend. "Although this isn't charity because…?"

"She's my girlfriend?" Ray completed, folding his arms. "Mr. Ramon, I'm surprised by you. STAR Labs is going to make Palmer Tech a lot of money, and effectively being the meta-human centre of the world makes its location in Central City perfect. Even Wayne Enterprises won't have the resources I will."

"My man… an entrepreneur," Caitlin smirked. "And to think you shied away from it until recently." She punched Ray playfully on the arm.

"Well that's Molten Man in lockup," Nate entered the room at this, not having been privy to the prior conversation.

"He's called Magma now," Ray muttered as Cisco chuckled at the lack of enthusiasm.

"Oh. Okay. Well if we're renaming things, I don't like the name you gave me," Nate pointed at Ray at this.

"What did you call him?" Cisco turned, curiously, to Ray now.

"Well I was calling him 'Girder' in homage to our late friend of similar abilities," Ray stated, referencing Barry's high school bully, Tony, who could turn himself into steel, "but that was in bad taste, according to Caity, so we've been calling him Metalhead since."

"Please… never name meta-humans again, Ray," Cisco sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose now in obvious agitation. "Nate…" he looked up at the man in question, "any suggestions? Anything you prefer?"

"Well, when my grandpa fought in the second world war… they called him Commander Steel so I was thinking –" Nate began.

"Not Commander. You don't have the authority," Cisco stated in thought.

"Citizen Steel then?" Jax pointed out, intrigued by the conversation.

"No. Just Steel," Cisco smirked. "No Metalhead, no Commander… just plain Steel." He nodded to Nate at this.

"I like," Nate shrugged.

"I still prefer Metalhead," Ray muttered, Caitlin scoffing at this.

-PowerFlash-

Cisco woke up with a start, wondering why he had woken until he saw his phone was flashing. Rubbing his eyes, he took a moment to find out who the caller was, before checking the time. It was 4am. Who would be calling at this time…?

"You're on with Cisco…?" Cisco started as he answered, noticing the ID being that of STAR Labs – or at least a STAR Labs number. Who was at the labs at this time of the night?

"And so are you," Cisco's own voice replied to the comment, causing Cisco to sit bolt upright.

"Which one are you?" Prime Cisco asked wondering if Karry needed help with another stranded. They seemed to call a lot for that since they did not have their own Vibe around.

"Mutant Earth," the other Cisco replied. Prime could picture himself smirking. Prime Cisco smiled himself at his favourite alternate of himself.

"Why are you calling at 4am?" Prime asked, impressed at his latest updates to the Multiverse Communications System – with Karry integrating their Gideon into their part of the system, he had to find a way to outshine them… or at least, keep in line with them. He and Harry were currently working on their own Gideon from scratch – not wanting the technology Eobard had brought back with them to interfere with the time continuum – although not wanting to keep the name. It was through this A.I. that Cisco had linked the communications system to his own cell and how he was able to talk to his Mutant self. Their new A.I. wasn't as advance as the Gideon of Karry but he was getting there and Karry Barry, the creator of their Gideon, had given them some tips.

"I couldn't sleep of course – I thought you would be the same," Mutant Cisco replied, as though this was obvious.

"Should I have a reason to stay up all night?" Prime asked, adding musingly: "Well, reasons I don't already have."

"Of course! There's the matter of an insane version of ourselves we were told about a week ago. We decided we needed to help him," Mutant Cisco was talking about the events of Echo and Tremor, when they had helped a multiverse of heroes slide to other worlds to trap the evil Vibe, to stop him from killing all versions of Cisco. On one of these new Earths, a Cisco existed whose powers had driven him insane.

"I… I haven't really had the chance to think about him," Prime Cisco muttered truthfully. With the redevelopment of STAR Labs, keeping an eye on both Team Power-Flash and Team Quick-Silver in both Central and National Cities respectively, and not to mention Kara and Barry leaving for Krypton, the SnowAllen version of himself had since been put on the backburner of his brain.

"Well I have," Mutant Cisco replied, sounding annoyed that his Prime double had forgotten his promise to help their SnowAllen counterpart. "And I wanted to run something by you. Are you by a computer right now? Would be easier to talk face to face."

"One minute," Cisco yawned, looking around for his laptop. "Where are you now?" The thought came to him, judging from the fact a Black Siren had taken down his apartment block, effectively making Vibe Junior homeless.

"STAR of course," Mutant Cisco replied. "Thanks for sending a system to add here. Easier than heading to the Farm to call."

"That's fine. I mean, where are you living…?" Prime Cisco muttered, opening his laptop and switching the thing on.

"Oh. With Joe. Iris and Barry are no longer at home so it's Wally and me here. He likes others in the house. You on?" Mutant Cisco added.

"Patience, brother from another universe," Prime muttered, wiping the sleep from his eyes. It was way too early for this.

"More like me from another sea," Mutant responded.

"You're weird," Prime Cisco moaned.

"Hey, I'm you," Mutant Cisco countered, suddenly defensive.

"Don't I know it," Prime Cisco smirked to himself as the video chat came up and he hung up, seeing his alternate on the screen.

"Okay, I have several different ideas," Mutant Cisco said typing on his computer. "Going to email you them now so you can look at what I have been working on."

"How do you have so much time on your hands?" Prime Cisco asked, rubbing his eyes as an email came in and he opened it to see all the ideas on it. Mutant Cisco was right in saying he had several ideas – Prime Cisco was impressed. "Don't you have to be the brains of Team Powerflash?' Cisco smirked. Another reason he liked Mutant was their similarities. On every other world Kara was Supergirl and while Kara Kent was not Power Girl, the name was similar enough to use the same terminology. The rest of the Earths used 'Superflash' instead.

"Kara and Barry are at the farm. Haven't been back to Central all week," Mutant Cisco said dismissively. "A big Mutant threat has not popped up here and they rarely come for normal day crimes. Especially during this time of the season when their farm is the busiest. Caitlin is busy taking care of our coma duo and Harry is busy at work getting STAR ready to become a museum. I have been working on updates for our new warehouse headquarters. Made some really cool new equipment to jail our Mutants. This week Harry and I are going to transfer everything over, including this system, and start building our new jail, but until then I have had a lot of free time."

"No other heroes who need you?" Prime Cisco asked. Prime Cisco didn't hate Mutant Barry for leaving Central, but he could see his Barry reasons for his dislike – ever since their Barry had left Central to live full time in Smallville, things had changed dramatically in that city regarding metahumans and how they were handled.

"The Justice Society doesn't really need me," Mutant Cisco said, and Prime Cisco smiled. He had not known they had a Justice Society, the same way they did. "Arrow vigilantes have Curtis; Felicity too when she's not running Smoak Tech. Wonder Woman doesn't work with techs. Static has Gear. Cyborg is smart… and well, a Cyborg, so his computers can do the work I can from his brain."

"What about the Legends?" Prime Cisco asked, wondering if the same thing had happened there as it had here: Rip Hunter abandoning the Legends, forcing the group to restructure on Earth.

"The ones on the Waverider with Rip Hunter?" Mutant Cisco asked. "They are time traveling. Protecting time and stuff. They stopped here a while ago. I am pretty sure Sara is dating Rip, but they don't need me." Prime Cisco was shocked there. So, the Legends were still time traveling over there – he better not share that information with the remaining ones here. "But anyway, my ideas. I have three that could really work. A couple of others that have a chance. I think the main problem for SnowAllen is with mutants being stronger, he's vibing all the time. We need to find a way to weaken him or regulate the power."

"I like the idea," Prime Cisco said. "But we have no idea why metas – Mutants, sorry, that's still weird to me – are stronger on SnowAllen. If we use our own research into powers and there's something different on that Earth, we could make him worst instead of better."

"I had not considered that," Mutant Cisco said, biting his lip. "We need to find out what makes SnowAllen mutants tick. We should see about planning a trip there."

"Not now," Prime Cisco said with a smirk, like his other self's enthusiasm. "Let's go over your ideas to discount the ones who will not work and let me improve them. We can plan on going there soon. When things are a little calmer here. I have my hands full, right now. Hey if you're bored, might be able to use another Cisco around, I'm sure other Vibes would be intrigued." Mutant Cisco laughed as they started taking plans.

-PowerFlash-

Iris has received the call first thing from Caitlin. Kara was going to be away for a couple of days, so she needed cover at work. Iris couldn't quite believe that Kara had actually left the planet, but stranger things had happened over the past few years.

Or at least, things of equal strangeness.

She was at CatCo now, early so to catch Cat before the day began, and knocked on the media mogul's door. The woman had her back to the office. She turned to face Iris, large sunglasses covering her eyes as she dropped these down her nose to get a proper look at CatCo's meta-human correspondent.

"Eileen," Cat started simply.

"Yeah, um, hi. Kara… she's not going to be in today. Might not be for a few days actually," Iris started, ignoring the misuse of name. "She's sick."

"Sick? But Karen never gets sick," Cat removed the sunglass entirely now as she leaned forward, arms resting on the edges of the desk. "She's some kind of supergirl, I suspect."

"Supergirl?" Iris said trying not to smile or laugh at that. She might not know much of the multiverse but she knew on other Earths Cat Grant had called Kara's alternate self Supergirl not Power Girl. It seemed very funny Cat Grant was now calling Kara it instead of her superhero self.

"A joke, Eileen. Never mind," Cat sighed. "The world keeps spinning. You know what morning coffee I take," Cat smirked.

"Of course, Ms. Grant," Iris sighed. It looked like she was back on assistant duty with Kara away.

-PowerFlash-

Barry sat with Alura while Kara instructed the higher Kryptonian military ranks on their soon-to-be temporary powers and Kal-El did the same on Daxam. He had very little to do right now, and honestly was only here for the fight, although he felt a little awkward being with his girlfriend's effective mother, who hadn't removed her eyes from Barry since Kara Wells had left her line of vision.

"Kara – your Kara – does she have a mother?" Alura asked, breaking the silence.

"What?" Barry asked, not sure he understood the question.

"Kal-El has done his research; she has a sister and a father, Jessica and Harold respectively, but there's no mention of a mother from all his research," Alura persisted.

"Oh. No," Barry frowned, not having realized this himself. Perhaps having grown up at Joe's, with just Joe and Iris, and with the shadow of his own mother still over his mind, he'd never really experienced having one as he grew up, so didn't see the reality of it with anyone else.

"That's a shame," Alura pouted as she looked beyond Barry, deep in thought now. "Girls need their mom."

"She's happy though," Barry tried. "Jesse and Harry are great to her, and we have a bigger family of friends so it's not really anything we've discussed," Barry tried. "It's never bothered her." Barry wasn't sure what else to say. This was in a way Kara's mother and Barry had a feeling Kara felt like Alura was her mother.

"It's okay. You don't need to explain," Alura looked back to Barry with a small smile now. "Are you and she bonded?"

"Bonded?" Barry now asked, this Kryptonian terminology unfamiliar to him.

"Do you share the Bond? A connection of passion and emotions. It only develops between those who truly need to be connected, although usually between two Kryptonians. It has been known outside of our species, although between one of ours and an external species," Alura explained.

"Like Karry…" Barry muttered to himself now, remembering Barry and Kara Allen on Karry Universe sharing some sort of mental bond – it had never been totally explained to him though.

"What's a Karry?" Alura responded, to a snort of laughter from Barry before he composed himself.

"Sorry, it's… not important right now, but no, I don't think we do. Well, I mean recently I have been able to predict her more than I can anyone else. Like when Cat Grant says something stupid to anger her, I can tell exactly why. Or when she's injured in the line of Superhero duties, where her pain exactly is – not that that's too common though… what?" Barry noticed the odd look on her face now.

"A minor bond, much like my Kara and Da-Ver, but it's present," Alura expressed.

"I'm… bonded to her?" Barry asked now, surprised.

"There's an easier test though," Alura sighed.

"What's that?" Barry asked, curious and still shocked.

"Pow-E. She has taken your Kara as her mistress fully?" Alura asked.

"Yeah, I suppose so. Obeys her every word; well, except for when she was pregnant," Barry mused.

"Pregnant? Pow-E has puppies?" Alura looked sharply at Barry now at this.

"Oh, yeah. Powie and Krypto, a long story, but they had six pups; gave most of them away to other… friends," Barry didn't feel quite like telling Alura of some of the other Karas in the multiverse just yet. That should be up to his Kara, not him. She knew enough though, given Kal must have told her how his Kara came to be – a chance encounter with another universe's Kara and a clone-making metahuman – but he didn't want to overwhelm her with so many orphaned Karas across the multiverse. He was sure Alura would insist on visiting them all if she knew.

"Wonderful," Alura smiled now, looking more relaxed again. "But anyway, what I mean is, if Pow-E is obeying Kara Wells, she should follow you with almost exact obedience, subconsciously knowing the bond that you should share."

Barry thought about that a moment, remembering being out on the field with Power Dog and she listening to him, as well as times at home when she paid just as much attention to him as she did Kara. "Yeah… she does," Barry stated. "I thought that was just because she got used to me…" Barry tried.

"You're Bonded," Alura smiled to herself. "Trust me. A mother knows."

Barry was a little speechless at that.

So, he and Kara Wells had become bonded much like the pair on Karry Universe? And he thought they were unique in that way too. He had to tell Cisco when he got back, maybe talk to the other universe's Barry to compare. Of course, it was only minor apparently so they didn't exactly have that weird telepathic thing the other couple had, but it was still something.

The ground suddenly shook beneath their feet as an explosion rocked the building. Barry jumped to his feet, but Alura was already moving.

"The Harvesters have broken through, it's now or never," Alura called, just as a door was thrown open and the two Karas, along with their dogs, came marching in.

"The time has come," Kara Da-Ver stated as Kara Wells moved up to Barry. "We know what we must do," she was joined by some high ranking military officials as she spoke. "Take these to your ranks," Kara Da-Ver handed over several of the solar spheres to the officials. "We can beat them."

"I must go to the main headquarters. Send a message to our troops from there to get everyone here," Alura said. "Be safe my daughters." Alura gave both Karas a kiss before running upstairs to get to her headquarters, which Kara Wells assumed was heavily fortified.

That was when Barry and Kara got their first view of the alien threat they were facing because, storming down the corridor, seven-foot-tall with a full suit of armour and waving tentacles, gun in hand, was something thoroughly un-Kryptonian.

"I've got this," Power Girl stated, moving forward and letting loose with her x-ray vision, it easily slicing through the creature's armour. The thing screamed but didn't stop; pulling its large gun up, it fired at Kara, but the laser beam that shot from the weapon did no damage to her, or the suit. Barry now ran forward, grabbing the gun from the thing that didn't even know he had sped to it. He turned the gun on the Harvester and fired, the creature falling over backward, collapsing onto the floor.

Power Girl and The Flash took a sigh before high fiving one another and turning to see Kara Da-Ver, her husband, and the military generals looking on in surprise and shock.

"Any questions?" Kara Wells asked, to a smirk from her other self.

-PowerFlash-

"Is it me, or do the bad guys seem to know The Flash and Power Girl aren't here?" Atom asked as he pursued a woman in black. She had only just missed firing an arrow off at the mayor – although Cisco's systems had alerted them to the fact just in time.

"Well, there has been an absence of the Scarlett Speedster and the Girl of Power since yesterday," Caitlin spoke up from the Wearhouse Cortex, Cisco by her side. The day, as usual, had been quite noneventful, but come the late afternoon and all hell was breaking loose. Or at least, another bad guy was on the loose. "Be thankful this one isn't a meta-human," she added.

"She's skilled though," Ray commented as the woman shot an arrow at him from ahead, he able to deflect it easily. "Any clue who she is? Seems like someone Olly would know."

"Well, it's not Artemis," Cisco chuckled. "She's still in Starling with the others."

"Does she have a sister?" Ray joked as he fired at her again, this time getting her on the shoulder just as she was about to leap from one rooftop to another. He paused in sudden shock as she collapsed over the edge.

Flying forward, heart racing, thinking he'd done something stupid and accidentally killed her, he was relieved when a fiery figured flew up from between the blocks, carrying the unconscious form of the female archer in his arms. Firestorm was able to control the matrix these days, so he wouldn't burn someone upon touch. It helped in this type of situation.

The metahuman placed the unconscious woman on the rooftop in front of Atom. They both looked over her form. "She kind of looks familiar…" Ray muttered, as Jax said nothing.

"Bring her back to base. We can find out more," Cisco stated.

"But I think Firestorm, you're needed elsewhere. Reports of a localized earthquake downtown," Caitlin now spoke. "Must be a meta, or else it would be felt across the city."

"On it," Firestorm stated, taking to the air as Atom sighed and picked up the woman, who stirred. Scooping her into his arms, Ray took off, heading back to the Wearhouse.

It became obvious what the cause of the earthquakes were to Firestorm when he saw her. Screaming at an office block, causing the building to crumple.

"Siren!" Firestorm reported. "She's back…"

"Just what we need," Cisco muttered, his mind going back to the conversation with his Mutant counterpart earlier. "We need to get people out of that building safely. We could really do with The Flash right now."

"Next best thing," came a female voice over the intercom, as Jesse came speeding onto the scene, wasting no time in running into the falling building, evacuating the occupants quicker than her name indicated. This gave Firestorm the chance to turn on Siren, but found her gone.

"What's her game?" Jax asked in annoyance.

 _We must help the people and prevent this building collapse being a catastrophe,_ Martin spoke in Jax's head as he nodded in agreement. This is what they knew and did best.

-PowerFlash-

The Kryptonians were adapting to their powers well; occasionally, the flash of yellowy-white sparkled across the planet's surface as a Kryptonian powered up with the solar bombs.

It seemed their superpowers were giving them the upper edge, as plenty of the planet's military occupants shot to the sky – firing laser vision or freeze breath upon their enemies; several had teamed up to help fight off hordes and Kara Wells had to admit that she was impressed. Or she should have been if she had the time to marvel at her teaching skills.

She, Barry, Powie and even Powie's mother, Pal-E, were taking on at least twenty Harvesters while the occasional Green Lantern popped into existence via teleport to help fight. Kara saw Ha-Pri leading a group of Green Lanterns in the fight. Kal was around too, fighting to protect his planet and staying close to his family – it reminded Kara of when they fought together on Earth and she had to smile at that. Working with her cousin was always nice.

King Mon had shown up with his Daxamite army, as the main battle was focussed on Krypton, not Daxom, and it seemed they too did not get the heat vision or freeze breath but did have the super strength and other abilities. Mon-El had a smile as he punched a coming Harvester into the sky.

Barry had claimed the Harvester's gun he had taken earlier and was using it against their own with great joy and pride – he was barely using his speed as a weapon, speeding around and firing like a madman. He was starting to see why Captain Cold liked doing this, but he knew there was a limit – he wouldn't dare use it against the Kryptonians, Daxomites, or Green Lanterns.

"They're calling a retreat!" Someone called, and Barry had to stop to see Kal-El shouting to both Karas this information. There were flashes of teal light, and the remaining Harvesters on the planet's surface teleported away. Barry took a breath.

"Did we win?" Kara Wells asked, taking a breath, feeling exhausted despite the yellow sun bracelet keeping her powers active. She'd never used her skills to this extent since her early days in ARGUS training with Alex. But she had to smile. She loved protecting Earth, but there was something about saving Krypton. It was something other Karas could not do and she loved being able to do it in their stead; keeping the home that was destroyed everywhere else alive. This Krypton had to remain; it was the only one they knew of still living.

Kara Da-Ver pulled out of her pocket a small round disc and the image of Alura appeared on it – she, along with the other high-ranking Council members, had remained behind, joining her in the main headquarters to keep track of the battles, call in orders, and keep their allies informed of what was going on. Kara and Da-Ver were the only ones on the front lines. With many of their generals' dead, the two had taken charge of the armies themselves, both having experience in the military.

"The Queen is calling a ceasefire. It seems negotiations are viable again – they didn't expect us to fight back so easily," Alura smirked, and Kara Da-Ver gave her younger self a grin. Kara Wells smiled back. It was due to her that this had happened, that Krypton and Daxam were spared.

"I want to be there. The Harvester Queen needs to know we're not ones to mess with," Kara Da-Ver stated. Besides, as head of the council it was her job to negotiate with the enemy.

"You and I will head aboard their ship, to talk," Alura stated.

"No. Well, not before I give you power," Kara Da-Ver spoke quickly.

"Why?" Alura frowned, clearly confused on why her daughter insisted she needed powers now the battle was over.

"If this is a double-cross, you need to be protected," Kara Da-Ver stated.

"Very well," Alura nodded, understanding her daughter's logic.

"I'll come too," Kara Wells jumped in, much to the shock of Barry. "I want to see this done as much as you guys." Kara Da-Ver merely nodded at the younger her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Kara…?" Barry started, but a simple glower from her shut him up. He felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced around to see Da-Ver behind him.

"Never fight with Kara, my friend," he muttered with a sly wink. "Trust me."

"Oh, I know," Barry smiled and sighed. "I just don't want to see her harmed."

"I don't think that will be a problem," Da-Ver replied, as the two Karas vanished in a blue teleport back to base, Powie moved over to Barry now while Pal-E moved over to Da-Ver. "I guess we're on canine duties," Da-Ver muttered now, letting go of Barry to crouch down and affectionately pet his wife's dog.

Barry sighed as he looked around. Wherever they were on Krypton, it was a wasteland now. Scattered with Harvester bodies, with fires crackling far as he could see. There had been buildings here, he could see their remains, but they had long-since gone before this battle. The city was a wreck, and would need rebuilding.

He suddenly felt overwhelmed. Never had he been involved in a full-scale battle like this, and while fighting, he hadn't considered… well anything, about it, but now. He fell to his knees as Powie whined beside him, letting him lean on her as he gathered his thoughts. He looked up to the red sun in the sky, so unfamiliar, so alien.

"I want to go home," he muttered, rubbing Powie's snout as he watched the Kryptonian army now starting to clear up the battlefield – they were very efficient. "I want to show Cisco this weapon too," he added in afterthought as he kept the Harvester weapon close.

...

To be continued...

Please review.

Captain Sigma out!


	2. Meeting the Els

Karry Prime.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Note: There is an IMPORTANT NOTE FOR GUESTS at the end of this chapter, but don't let that deter you from the rest of this chapter…

Meeting the Els.

-On Earth-

"Helena Bertinelli…" Cisco sighed, pacing in front of her. Instead of throwing her in a cell like they had been doing for over three years, Cisco now just had her tied to a chair. It was somehow more humane than the alternative – plus, they didn't have many active cells to spare in the warehouse refurbishment.

"What is it to you?" the woman sighed. "Could you loosen these binds? Your robo-man did a number on my shoulder."

"After the Q&A. Our resident doctor will look you over," Cisco dismissed. "So, why did you try to take out the mayor?"

"They were on a hit list," Helena stated simply.

"You're a gun for hire?" Atom asked, now in the room with Cisco, Caitlin and Helena.

"Well, more of an arrow for hire," Helena smirked.

"You've got better. Moved on from the crossbow," Cisco stated picking up Helena bow and arrow.

"You have me on file?" Helena quizzed with a raised eyebrow.

"No. We know your old friends. The Arrow. Oliver Queen," Caitlin was the one to speak up now, and Helena sat up in her chair, wincing as her shoulder stretched her injury. "Last he knew both your father and fiancée had been killed and you were going to jail. What happened?"

"I got out," Helena stated not giving any more details than that.

"Figured that. What led you there to here?" Cisco now asked annoyed at the simple answers from Helena.

"Time," Helena glared at this. "I have no one, nothing else to do with my life, and a skill going to waste. Easy money."

"By taking out members of city council? What did he do to be on a hit list?" Ray asked, intrigue now.

"He's a mayor. He doesn't need any more reason," Helena stated, then sighed. "Look, I haven't a clue. The name was on the list, I was in the city, it made sense."

"Be glad you were taken down by us than the police then, or else you'd end up right behind bars once more," Ray muttered.

"Does it look like I care? I told you I have nothing left going for me!" Helena spat to him.

"Okay… different tactic," Caitlin stated. "Who else was on the list? Where is this list?"

"How should I know? I call in my location, they give me my closest hit. Once the deed's done, I get my money. End of. You're better getting precious Oliver on that case – he's more than likely on it too, being Mayor of Starling, lucky boy."

"Don't think I haven't already done that," Cisco muttered turning away from Helena and to the computer.

-Krypton-

Kara had never been in negotiations before. Not like this.

She admired her older self, the way she handled the Harvester negotiation – and Alura had also been impressive. The Harvesters gave a full surrender and agreed to back off. She wondered if she could be like that. Kara Danvers on Alien was a reporter now, so, she was clearly good with people and Kara had her memories. Kara Allen on Karry ran STAR Co. – that had to be a lot of negotiations. Maybe it was something that just ran in the family.

Afterward, Kara Wells was brought back to the El home, where Da-Ver informed them Barry had fallen asleep and he had put him in Kara Da-Ver's old room. The husband and wife then left, commenting on getting their children back. Kara Wells was left to herself and looked out the main living area window.

"It's just like going back in time," Kara Wells heard a familiar voiced that tugged at the memories of Kara Danvers. She knew it was Lara behand her.

Kara Wells turned around and Lara and Jor-El were standing. Along with them were Kal and the man Kara Da-Ver had called Gal-El. A second son for Jor-El and Lara; something so different from what she was used to. "Aunt Lara," Kara said, giving a smile and then paused. "Can I call you…? I mean…"

"Of course, sweetie, yes," Lara said, giving Kara Wells a hug which Kara returned.

"A little cousin," Gal said, grabbing Kara Wells after his mother was done. The hug reminded Kara of Kal's hugs. Strong and friendly. "You should bring her around more often, brother."

"If he was around more often," Jor-El said, the hint of sadness in his voice. "Release her, Gal." Jor-El told his son, who had not let go of Kara yet and then he hugged his niece too. "Just like our Kara when she was young..." Jor-El said after the hug, giving Kara a look up and down. "So, what has your attention outside the window so much?" Jor-El had seen the way Kara was looking out the window, the concentration in her face. "The first time you get to see your home planet and it's a mess… It's not normally like this."

"I have memories of Krypton," Kara Wells said. "From and alternative Kara, and trust me I've seen the planet worst. Or remember seeing the planet worst, at least." Kara turned around again, looking at the window once more. "Before Krypton blew up there were warnings signs. The planet shook violently for weeks. I watched as that statue fell down." Kara nodded to the courtyard visible from the window, a statue still standing despite the battles. This part of the city had seen very little damage, luckily.

"Sal-El," Jor-El said, looking at the statue outside their family home. "Our ancestor."

"I was so upset when it fell," Kara said. "Not even a week later I was being sent from here, from Krypton, with the task of protecting Kal-El…" Alura had walked in at that moment, hearing this. The room silent as the words left Kara's mouth. "I felt the vibration as Krypton exploded and then the next thing I knew, I woke up. He came up, took the top off, and he held out his hand to me. Dressed in blue and red… our house symbol on his chest. He looked just like you." Kara turned to Jor-El at that. "Well, like Kal, but Kal looks like you that I knew who it was. It was over. Kal-El was a man and he wasn't even Kal anymore. Not really. He didn't speak Kryptonese, for a start. He was Clark Kent. The son of John and Martha Kent. A reporter at the Daily Planet. He was Superman. A hero, but he was still my cousin… my big cousin now," Kara smiled and turned to the silent group. There were tears in their eyes.

"Is there any universe you know where this didn't happen besides here?" Alura asked quietly, as Powie and her mother looked up from beside the entrance door – they had located there since the battle ended and it seemed to be their favorite spot.

"No," Kara said, shaking her head. "But don't be sad for them. I mean, they used to be sad and lost. I know how they felt when they realized they'd failed Kal, but they are happy now."

"How can they be when they saw their home destroyed?" Alura asked, wondering if she could be brave like these other Aluras and send her daughter off-world while they were destined to die on their planet. She couldn't imagine there being no Krypton. There would always be an empty space where Krypton was supposed to be, and there was Kara, alone on a strange planet. The last of her kind.

"Earth is their home," Kara spoke simply, surprising the El's. "They have Clark. Clark is even married and has kids on some Earths."

"Kids?" Lara interrupted, giving Kal and Gal a look. "The only time I can get grandkids is when Krypton is destroyed!" Kal, still in his Green Lantern outfit, took a step back at that, seeming to want distance from the topic.

"I have duties," Kal said, making eyes go to Gal who forced himself to look away.

"The Karas have the human family who took them in," Kara said, forcing the conversation back. "They're different, depending on the world, but it's usually the Danvers. They have friends. A lot of them are in stable relationships. Married and kids."

"Kids?" Kara Da-Ver had walked in with Da-Ver and two teenagers, catching the last part of the sentence. It didn't take a genius to know what Kara Wells was talking about. "My alternates on these other worlds have kids?"

"One world," Kara Wells corrected her older self. "I think there might be another one too. Recently we had six new worlds added to our multiverse system, but I don't know those worlds well. One of the worlds I'm very close to had twins a couple of months ago. I saw them when they were a week old. Krypto, the father of Powie's puppies, is from that world, so we went there with some of the pups." Powie barked at that, Krypto's name having woken her up. She jumped up looking around as if expecting her mate to show up, but drooped her head at the lack of his presence and lay back down.

"Who is mom with on these other worlds?" The teenage girl with Da-Ver asked her father after laughing at Powie's actions, very attune to the conversation

"Well…" Kara mumbled out not sure how to tell them who Kara usually ended up with on other Earths. "You see…"

"Kara is hiding something," Gal-El almost sang. "Come on, baby cousin. Tell us." Gal-El grabbed hold of Kara playfully, and rubbing her head.

"You realize she still has her powers can swat you like a fly? Kal teased his little brother.

Kara Wells laughed. "Okay, I'll tell," Kara said, surrendering to her cousin., not wanting to swat him like a fly "On most of the Earths we know Kara, the real Kara and not a clone, is with, well… Barry."

Kara Da-Ver didn't react to that, she merely raised an eyebrow. "Your mate?" she then asked.

"I don't know if I would say we're mates. He's my boyfriend, but… yes," Kara Wells said, looking down and feeling uncomfortable with the word. "On one world, you're with Mon-El though."

"That's not surprising," Kara Da-Ver said, deciding not to comment on Barry. "Mon-El tried to court me before I met Da-Ver. He was nice but the age difference was too much. Besides I preferred Da-Ver." Da-Ver kissed his wife at that, still glad on this decision.

"His son is cute," the girl said, a smile on her face. "He keeps messaging me."

"Astra has a crush," the boy, her brother, practically sang, and Astra stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Oh, yes Kara Wells this is my son, Tye-Ver and daughter Astra Da-Ver," Kara Da-Ver said, much to Kara Wells' amusement. It was nice to have a daughter named after her aunt. "Kids, this is your Aunt Kara." Kara Wells was surprised as she was introduced to the kids as their aunt, but it was the easiest option, given she was technically Kara herself.

"Hello," Tye introduced himself, as Astra came up and hugged Kara Wells now.

"I want to hear all about Earth," Astra said, seeming excited by it.

"You can talk over dinner," Alura said patting her granddaughter head. "I'm making Pon'row."

"My favourite," Kara Da-Ver said with a smile.

"And hopefully this one;s favourite as well," Alura put an arm around Kara Wells and kissed her cheek before moving to the kitchen area.

"We have to have you here more often," Kara Da-Ver said with a smirk now, leading Kara Wells to the dining area of the home.

"So, Earth?' Astra asked as Tye went off on his own. Kara Wells didn't question this manoeuvre of the kids.

"I'd like to hear about the multiverse," Jor-El added. "We've done some research into it but nothing compared to your planet it seems."

"Well, I'm not much on the science side," Kara Wells admitted. "But I can tell you what I know." The group smiled as they sat at the table. Kara Wells started to explain about Earth, the basic customs in her country, as well as how the yellow sun worked in powering her cells. She was just talking about her job when Astra spoke up, unable to remain silent any more.

"I would love to see Earth someday," Astra sighed, tuning to her mother just after Kara Wells mimicked Cat Grant calling her 'Karen'.

"I'd love to have you all come to Earth," Kara Wells voiced. "You can meet my father and sister – the humans who took me in after I was created." Alura smiled at that as she the food on the table and started serving.

Kara Wells took a bite and smiled. She did like it. She had to smile at seeing the family around the table but she missed her father and sister on Earth. Earth was her home, her true home, but Krypton was nice. And this was family too. She was very happy to be here.

-PowerFlash-

Together with Jesse, Firestorm had rescued the people from the office block and had now found Black Siren – and she wasn't proving an easy takedown. Jesse was using arm tornadoes to hold back her sonic scream, but it wasn't proving effective. Neither had the earplugs Cisco had made from previous encounters, so trying to get to Siren was proving difficult. Even Firestorm's jets of fire were easily able to be to be reverberated away from the Evil Laurel.

"How did Barry stop this bitch before?" Jesse asked as she attempted to run around Black Siren, but she was able to duck and cover from the speedster's attack.

"Cisco helped," Firestorm muttered, just as a blue rip opened out before them – Cisco himself stepping from it, in full Vibe get up.

He said nothing as he turned on Siren, letting out a vibration in her direction; she screamed at him, but his vibes were somehow able to outdo her own vibrations, turning them against her and sending her flying. Jesse wasted no time though as she ran after the Evil Laurel, grabbing her before she could recuperate and vanished and a yellow blur.

"Thanks," Firestorm grinned at Cisco.

"Would have been helpful if you had Steel today, but it's all good," Cisco smirked, opening a portal and indicating to Firestorm to step through first.

The pair turned up, back in the temporary Cortex in the warehouse, Helena Bertinelli still tied up to the chair as she watched with silent interest. Jesse appeared before Cisco and Caitlin looked up from the computer she was by – Ray was at her side. "Siren's in a cell."

"Thanks for the help," Cisco nodded as he took off his goggles.

"Any time. Quiet in National right now. Livewire was the highlight of Silver and my week. Too quiet at the moment…" Jesse shrugged.

"Where's Quick Pup?" Caitlin asked, "and Power Pup?"

"With dad, of course, back at the apartment," Jesse stated. Since Powie had left with Kara, Polly – i.e., Power Pup – was with Jesse and Harry at the Wells apartment. Quick Pup hadn't been seen in National since the Livewire incident the other day.

"Fair enough," Caitlin nodded, standing now as she moved over to Helena, who recoiled, but didn't resist when she realized the doctor was tending to her injured shoulder.

"I better get back. See you later!" Jesse waved at the group before vanishing in a streak of yellow once more. Cisco sighed to himself.

"Huntress and Siren in one night. That can't be good for our odds," he ran a hand through his hair.

"Want me to come with to question Siren?" Ray asked.

"Sure, why not. The last I knew, she went off with Merlyn. I wonder what happened to him… Come on," he moved out of the room, Ray following him as they headed into a corridor, past ARGUS guards and to an elevator – the warehouse was big enough to house three levels, with the top mainly containing cells. The temporary Cortex was on the ground floor, for easy access, so it was best to take the elevator to the top. Once out, they passed through more security and a guarded electronic door before entering the containment area.

Cells lined both sides of the walls, with a corridor between them. It reminded Cisco very much of the holding cells on Federation star ships in Star Trek – even more so with his state of the art technology keeping a few inmates in a special force field-like containment.

There were a few of the older cells from STAR though, taking up space and one of these contained the Laurel doppelganger from Earth 2. She wasn't fighting through the containment this time, like last, and there was a guard already posted outside of her cell – no chance of Merlyn coming back to recruit her to some sort of Rogue's Gallery again.

"Come to put a collar on the disobedient dog again?" Siren muttered, glaring at Cisco.

"Not yet. What was your plan?" Cisco asked, not wanting to play games with Siren this time around.

"Why should you care?" Siren groaned.

"Because we tried to help you and at the first opportunity you turned your back on us. What happened to Merlyn's little plans?" Cisco leaned forward, toward the glass.

"Merlyn's dead. I'm on my own," Siren shrugged.

"Oh. I didn't see that one coming," Ray was the one to speak now. He knew Merlyn and knew it seemed that Merlyn had nine lives. He guessed Merlyn had run out of them by now.

"Pretty boy," Siren pouted at Ray, blowing him a mock kiss as Ray rolled his eyes at her.

"I ask again. What's your plan?" Cisco asked.

"Do I need one?" Siren raised her arms. "Bad to the bone, me."

"I don't think so," Cisco shook his head. "Because you're Laurel Lance. I know Laurel Lance and she's as good as it comes. If there's anything of her in there, you have to have a reason for your actions."

"My name is Donna Nance, not Laurel," Siren snapped.

"I don't think so. New Earth, new opportunities," Cisco smirked, knowing he'd got her there. Yes, she had called herself Donna Nance the last time they met, but since then the communications system had gotten better – Harry had managed to hook the system on Earth-2 to the name database of everyone in America and there were no Donna Nance's – or at least, none that matched Siren's description and age.

There had been a Laurel Lance though. And a Sara. So, it stood to reason this was Laurel. Donna was the fake name.

"What's your point?" Siren muttered.

"You're lost," Cisco stated. "Causing destruction for the sake of it. You need a goal in life, friends, and with no one to help, you'd gone loose."

"I've always been loose. Fast and loose, you could say," Siren smirked.

"Save your breath," Ray spoke up. "Because we can help you." He realised what Cisco meant by her needing a goal and friends. He didn't trust Siren, but then again, he hadn't trusted Snart or Mick at the start of their adventures.

-PowerFlash-

"Barry?" The voice woke him up. He didn't even know when he'd gone to sleep or how, but as he blearily sat up in the extraordinarily comfortable bed, he could see Alura Zor-El looking him over. "Ahh, there you are." She smiled at him. Alura handed Barry a plate. "Kara told us how much you need to eat. Figured it was about time I woke you to see if you were hungry."

Barry was about to say he wasn't but his stomach growled in betrayal, alerting even him to his hunger. Barry took the fork Alura had on the plate and started eating the strange Kryptonian food. The taste was odd, the food was different, but it was okay. It hit the spot and right now he was hungry enough to eat anything.

"How long was I out?" Barry asked between bites. "I don't even remember going to sleep."

"Just overnight," Alura stated smoothly. "Kara Wells said it was something akin to 'jet lag', whatever that is."

"But I shouldn't get that…" Barry frowned as he finished eating the food with speed and rubbed his eyes. "Speed force counteracts that."

"Think of it as interstellar jet lag," Kal-El appeared at the doorway, smirking at Barry now as he raised his eyebrow at Kara's cousin. "I doubt the speed force equates to teleportation or different planetary environments just yet. Or a wholescale alien attack."

"I've never been on a battlefield like that before," Barry nodded. He was beginning to feel wide awake already. "What happened? The Harvesters… the two Karas were going to negotiate with them…?"

"Yeah, they're going to leave this sector of the universe alone for the moment. They're not use to other species fighting back as effectively as we did," Alura summarized. "Speaking of which, we have a few of those solar bomb things…?"

"Keep them," Barry muttered. "They might come in handy should the Harvesters return," Barry realized at that moment that he was out of his suit. He was wearing a white robe of some sort, with plain white pants and had to smirk at the absurdity of it all. The Flash suit was neatly folded on the bedside table, with the Harvester gun he's claimed resting on top of it.

"Thank you," Alura nodded at Barry.

"Where's Kara?" Barry now asked. "My Kara, I mean?"

"In the other room. What you would call a living room," Kal said, and at that, Barry sped into his outfit and out into the room. The two Kryptonian following in amusement.

Barry paused. Kara was sitting on the floor with a teenage girl playing some type of board game. Along with them was the man who was Kal's younger brother called Gal-El. Kara Da-Ver was sitting on the couch with her husband and a teenage boy was in the corner playing some electronic device. Jor-El and Lara were watching the game Kara Wells and the girl were playing, Jor-El shouting out tips to Kara Wells.

"Barry?" Kara said with a smile as he stopped. "Look at this. It's a game Kara Danvers used to play as a kid with her friends here on Krypton. Somehow, I have not inherited her skill, but I'm getting better. Kara Da-Ver and Astra has agreed to let me take this game home. It's kind of like Kryptonian chess. I can teach everyone when we get back."

Barry sighed, but had to smile at Kara's joy. He could tell she was having fun. He had to remember this planet had some fond borrowed memories for Kara and this was also Kara's family as well. "Are you ready to get home?" Barry asked cautiously, not wanting to rush Kara, but also wanting to get back to Earth now.

"One minute," Kara Wells said making a move and a light went off on the game board. "I win this time."

The girl who Barry assumed was Astra – and most likely Kara Da-Ver's daughter – smiled. "Nice," Astra said, helping Kara pack up the game and then handing it to her. "Practice some more and we will have a rematch sometime, Aunt Kara."

"Definitely." Kara said, hugging the teen with a smile.

"You know, I have been fascinated by your planet since I learned of you," Alura said, looking at Kara Wells as Kara came to hug them.

"We all have," Jor-El added in with a sly smirk. "How do you think we're all speaking English?" Barry had not given that one thought, assuming there was some type of translation device, but it seemed the El family had learned their language since discovering about Earth. He was astonished.

"Maybe I will discuss with Kal and come visit sometime." Alura continued, giving her nephew a look as she said this.

"I'd love that," Kara Wells said with a smile. She would love to have her mother come to Earth for a bit. It would be nice to show them her planet, family and life.

"Can I go with Grandma?" Astra asked, looking at her own mother and father.

"We'll see," Da-Ver was the one to say this, giving Barry a nod and hand shake now.

"And you must come back to Krypton when things are more cleaned up," Lara said, coming to hug her niece. "You can bring Barry or anyone you want with you as well. Let us show you the planet when it's not just bene invaded." Kara smiled at that as she hugged her Aunt and then her uncle.

"Little cousin, you better come back," Gal said giving Kara another bearhug. Kara smiled into the hug, loving this cousin as well. He reminded her so much of Kal, who held a special place in her heart, that it was amazing having two.

Finally, Kara was only left to say good bye to herself. "Well… Um…" Kara was not sure how to say goodbye to an older version of her. "It was really nice seeing you. Seeing what life on Krypton would be like for you. It's something a lot of Karas would be curious about."

"And it is nice to meet you finally, my little sister," Kara Da-Ver said with a smile, giving Kara a hug again. "And thank you. It was your devices that saved Krypton. If we can ever return the favour to Earth, we will."

"If these Harvesters ever show up on Earth, we might need you," Kara Wells, said having never thought of that, but these aliens were not destroyed completely. Weakened, but they could try to make their way to Earth.

"I will work it out with the council; see if I can make Earth a protected ally of Krypton, this way if the Harvesters should attack, it would be out duty to protect you," Kara Da-Ver said with a nod. "Now I think it's time for you to go."

Kal and Barry were waiting for Powie, who was now receiving hugs from Astra and a headbutt from her mother, and Kara Wells to finish their goodbyes. Kara gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and then went over to them, picking up Powie. Then, in a flash of green, they were gone.

-PowerFlash-

Cisco sat in the warehouse Cortex, chewing on a pen as he faced Caitlin and Ray. He was contemplating what they were saying to him but was distracted when an email arrived.

"Felicity," he stated, turning to look at the email. "Team Arrow have sorted out that hit list thing. Oliver was on that list, as well as other high authority figures. ARGUS are dealing with the guys responsible. Huntress is our business though as our Starling friends have their hands full," he turned back to the pair.

"That works," Ray smiled. "Like I was saying, Martin, Jax, Nate and I are all in agreement that Helena could join. We're kind of missing that female touch with Sara now in Platinum Flats."

"Yeah, but can you trust her?" Cisco insisted. Helena was now in a holding cell until they decided what to do with her. "She doesn't have a good track record when it comes to friends. She threw Oliver under the bus before."

"She wasn't dealing with Firestorm, Steel and Atom," Ray stated simply. "Nate can easily handle her."

"It's your funeral," Cisco shrugged. "Which brings me to Siren."

"No," Caitlin said right away. Ray had been thinking it over but had not come to a decision yet. He could see Cisco point, but he also was not sure about it.

"We can't trust her," Caitlin added. "She ran off with Merlyn at the first opportunity last time; who knows what else could happen when faced the opportunity."

"She wasn't locked up in an official ARGUS holding cell," Cisco pointed out.

"True," Caitlin muttered thoughtfully. "What are you thinking of?"

"Rehabilitation. What ARGUS now offers. She may be Black Siren, but she's also Laurel Lance." Cisco said. "She just had a different life that brought her to a different path, but she can be Laurel. We can help make her what our now departed Laurel was."

"We have a Laurel Lance," Caitlin pointed out. "She's with Sara in Platinum."

"Yeah, but this one is a meta human; she could be handy on Team Power-Flash or Team Legends. Hell, ship her off to Platinum and Sara can have two Laurels," Cisco suggested wondering how this Laurel would respond to her sister. "The point is, I think we can help her. With ARGUS, we can now keep vigilance over the cells, she won't get out and we can help her. I know we can."

"Do you have crush on Laurel Lance?" Ray mused suddenly.

"What? No!" Cisco stated. "I just don't like to see a friend in trouble. You know I hero-worshipped Laurel's Black Canary."

"First that bat in Gotham and now Canaries," Caitlin mumbled. "What's with you and birds?" Cisco mumbled something Caitlin could not hear as she thought aloud. "I suppose," Caitlin now mused, smirking at Ray.

"She could be useful," Ray added. "Okay, I'll tell Martin and the guys we're going to take her in as a temporary member. If she changes her ways she can become permanent."

"Guys…" Cisco groaned, but at that moment there was a bright green glow and three people and one dog appeared in the room. "Barry!" Cisco grinned as Barry, in his Flash outfit, took in the room.

"It's good to be back," Barry grinned as he moved over and hugged Cisco. Caitlin gave Kara a brief hug too while Powie yapped, happy to be back herself

"Did it work?" Cisco now asked, looking between the three new arrivals.

"Better than I could hope," Kara now spoke, taking off her bracelet and sighing, glad to let the power flow throughout her body now she was back on Earth. She crouched down to take off Powie's yellow sun collar too.

"All in a night's work," Barry now stated, tossing his large gun at Cisco, who caught it, looking stunned. "Although it felt longer…" Barry frowned at the look Cisco was giving him. He even put the gun on the table, not wanting to look at it just yet. "What?"

"You've been gone two nights, man. Well this is the third night," Cisco stated.

"But Alura said…" Barry turned to look to Kal who had a guilty look on his face now.

"Krypton… it's spin is slower than Earth's," Kal stated simply.

"Oh," Cisco's face lit up. "Now that is cool! Earth's rotation on its axis is just under 24 hours, so a whole day – one cycle around the sun is a year. So, while we span around for almost three turns, you guys only did one. Maybe that explains why Superman looks so young when he should be older: His body is biologically attuned to Krypton's spin, rather than Earth's."

"You guys don't have a Superman," Kal-El pointed out.

"Yeah, but other worlds," Cisco waved him off. "Oh, this is a whole new form of astrophysics!"

"That's going to have to wait," an alert on the computer had distracted Caitlin and she turned now to face Kara and Barry. "We have another meta attack. The Legends can do this if you want…? I need to check you guys over too…"

"Oh, hell no," Kara smirked, putting her mask on and put the game Astra had given her down on a chair. She had left the mask off since leaving Earth originally – there was no need to hide her face on a planet that didn't know her. "Power Girl's job is never done."

Barry chuckled. "Looks like there's no rest for The Flash either. Power Dog?" Powie was already in her outfit – a similar white and blue mask over her snout and eyes, with a small blue cape attached to a collar, the house of El symbol on the back.

Kara smirked at her dog as she turned to Kal. "Until next time cousin. And pick up the damn call next time, okay?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry about that," Kal blushed at this, but allowed his little cousin to kiss him on the cheek. With that, Power Girl and The Flash had gone, with Power Dog at their heels.

"They're back," Cisco smirked as Ray hugged onto Caitlin from behind now.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to her as a superhero," Kal muttered, more to himself.

Coming Soon on Karry Prime…

The reopening of STAR Labs officially puts Barry in the limelight, but also forces an unknown relative of an old acquaintance to come crawling out of the woodwork. Can Barry hold on to STAR Labs so soon after reopening it? Meanwhile, Team Power-Flash make a new ally when they are forced to take a backseat in helping an ordinary human against a meta-human attack.

Post Chapter Note (PLEASE READ):-

I love and appreciate the passion you guys have for this story, and I appreciate every one of you for pushing me on, however demanding me to write isn't going to get the chapter done any faster. Yes, it's been a month since I posted my September chapter, and of course you all deserve the next chapter, but here's the thing: My free time to write is severely limited. Not only do I juggle a full-time work, but I also have a family to care for and other commitments and health problems I do not need to publically go in to, which restrains my time. Hell, before I worked my time was limited, as those who followed Power Girl and The Flash should know.

Yes, CharmedMillie churns out chapter after chapter of New Justice, Finding Astra and Karry Universe and it kills me that I can't do the same for you guys, but there's a big difference between Millie and myself, and that is the simple fact that she doesn't have nearly as many commitments or challenges in her life compared to myself. She's easily able to write up a chapter in two days flat, but I simply can't. On top of that, I'm trying my hardest to beta her chapters to make them perfect which stalls my own work in a horrible catch-22 situation.

Really, before you guys all want to judge me at my lack of speed for producing a chapter, consider this – my story isn't like TV where there's a whole writer's room to produce an episode on the clock. It's just me (and Millie). I do this for my passion of the story and characters involved, and that passion can realistically only come at weekends, if that sometimes. So please, just be patient.

Anyway, please, please, please REVIEW.

Captain Sigma out!


	3. Barry Allen, Business Man

Karry Prime.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page.

Note: I apologise for the previous rant at guests. I stand by what I said, and urge you all to try and understand how diferent Millie and I are when it comes to writing. She has free time currently, and I do not. This chapter took about 5 Sundays – and only Sundays – to write. The rest of the time I was working, family duties, catching up with shows, and keeping Karry Universe beta'ed so you guys have at least one thing a week. Behind all that is Prime.

Barry Allen, Business Man

aka When Harold Met Harrison.

September 2017.

Barry stood outside of STAR Labs to a crowd of gathered media, feeling very nervous. He'd only done this once before, but Ray had led the talk then, and Barry had Kara by his side. Now he stood alone, with Ray behind him and Harry a little behind Ray with no sight of Kara – trust Cat Grant to have her on something else today. Still, he found Iris in the crowd of media, and felt a little comfort at seeing his sister; no doubt she was going to ask him about STAR's effect on the meta-humans, a question she technically already knew the answer to, but she had to make pretences, as much as he did.

He glanced back at Harry behind him, who urged him on as he leaned into the microphone.

"Hello." Barry started, momentarily blinded at the suddenly flash of three dozen cameras. "Last week, Raymond Palmer, of Palmer Tech, officially announced the grand reopening of STAR Labs, with myself, Barry Allen at the helm. Together, we announced a lot of exciting new technologies, and products soon to be released from STAR Labs – and promised to keep away from particle accelerators…" He was pleased to hear a slight chuckle at what he considered a joke.

"So, without any more hassle, I'd like to introduce you all to MAVIS…" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. There was a murmur of confusion from the crowd, but Barry knew what he had to do. "Mavis, who is Barry Allen?" He spoke into the phone.

"Barry Allen is the new owner of STAR Labs," a female, soothing voice spoke back, amplified by the speakers plugged into the cell. "He is also the creator of myself. Mavis."

"And who are you Mavis?" Barry asked, smirking to himself at the discussion with his phone.

"Mavis is STAR Lab's latest release. An artificial intelligence available across all, and any, mobile platforms, including computers and tablets. Mavis can run in conjunction with, or instead of, existing A.I.'s such as Apple's Siri or Amazon's Alexa."

Barry put down the phone, looking up to the crowd again. "MAVIS," he started, feeling a little more confident "stands for Multiple Advance Visionary Intelligence System, and will be available to any network, any device, at midnight tonight. It is revolutionary, but also in its early stages. We at STAR Labs hope to have MAVIS in every home, every phone, by the end of the year. We're open to suggestions on how to change her, on how to update and what uses she can be to the average joe. MAVIS is adaptable and most importantly, MAVIS is your friend."

Barry stopped for a moment, letting the media take in the product. "Any questions?" Barry asked. This was the part of the conference he was dreading. Every hand went up and Barry was tempted to call on Iris, but he didn't want to seem to be playing favourites with CatCo, so instead he went to CatCo's biggest competitor, and another friendly face in the crowd. Lois Lane, the Daily Planet reporter who Kal liked to bring around.

"What makes MAVIS different from Siri or Alexa?" Lois asked, and Barry had to smile.

"The biggest difference is MAVIS is an actual intelligence. Unlike Siri and Alexa, MAVIS actually learns and grows. The more MAVIS is used, the more MAVIS grows and learns and does indeed become your best friend. For example, if you're writing a story and you need someone to bounce ideas off. MAVIS can not only listen to your ideas, but follow your plot and come up with new directions as well as check to make sure your ideas are plausible, and then save the ideas into a word document for you, and all you have to do is talk."

He paused as the media waiting on more. He had them hooked. "MAVIS is not limited to a phone, iPad, or any other device, either. MAVIS can to connected to all devices. Turn on your TV, oven, anything you want. Add to that, MAVIS is completely kid proof. She won't be ordering cookies and a dollhouse off of amazon if your kids starts chatting to her." Barry heard the laugh at the new joke, featuring a real-life event that hit the news about Amazon's Alexa recently.

It was then that Barry felt safe enough to call upon Iris, who indeed asked the question he had expected: "What about the Particle Accelerator? That changed a lot of lives, created many meta-humans. Central City hasn't been the same since. What can you comment on the future of the pipeline?"

Even Barry had to admit he was impressed with that question as he remembered parts of the answer Harry had told him to say, adding his own spin on it: "Even though STAR was not under my ownership when the accelerator exploded, we recognized the debt we still owe to the meta humans and the city. Our meta human department will be headed by Cisco Ramon and Doctor Caitlin Snow. They both have a lot of experience with meta humans and will continue researching to help meta humans and also protect the city from meta humans who decide to use their powers for evil means. As for the pipeline… that's shut off, for good now."

Barry then called on another reporter, one he didn't know. "Harrison Wells killed your mom," the reporter stated.

"Is there a question in there?" Barry asked, a forced smile on his face. He had expected his past with the man to come up eventually, although not this quickly.

"Why did he give you the labs?" the reporter asked.

"I cannot begin to tell you what went through that man's head," Barry said, shaking his head. "He chose not just to give me the lab, but he helped me recover from a coma and mentored me. You cannot image the betrayal I felt when I realized he was the reason my mom was dead and my dad in prison. I literally cannot comment on that, even though I would love to." The answer seemed pleasing to the crowd as Barry moved the interview along.

It wasn't soon before he was moving back from the podium; the announcement and interview over.

-Karry Prime-

That night, Barry sat in his new office in the revamped part of STAR Labs. He had a lot on his hands, never realized owning STAR Labs and running it would be so… complicated, even for a speedster. He wondered how Karry's Barry did it – although had to remind himself that Karry's Barry had run STAR Co. for a few years now, and had Kara by his side through it all. He though, he had Harry and Ray; Kara would help, but she hadn't even been Cat's assistant for a year yet – switching careers to help Barry wasn't an option for her, even with Iris helping at CatCo.

Besides, Ray and Harry knew what they were doing – both had done this before, after all – so they were useful helping Barry through this stage.

It was getting late and Barry hadn't been out on the field in a few days. Kara was doing well as Power Girl, with Power Dog by her side, and it seemed that they had any problems dealt with, without the need for The Flash – even if he craved putting on the suit and joining her regardless.

He was considering just that when there was a knock at the open office door.

"Mr. Allen?"

Barry looked up, frowning at the young man in the doorway. He looked familiar.

"Yeah?" Barry asked.

"I thought I'd show myself in. It's getting late and I really need to talk to you," the young man stated. He really did look familiar with his messy black hair, piercing blue eyes and quirky grin, but Barry couldn't quite place it.

"Who are you?" Barry asked.

"Call me Morgan," the man stated.

"Morgan. Okay. How can I help you?" Barry tried to keep patient. He was a business owner now. It still felt weird not being a CSI.

"Yeah, well, you stole my company," the man folded his arm, an instant hardening glare on his face.

"What…? Sorry?" Barry was a little taken aback at this accusation. "The company was left to me by its previous owner, it's rightfully mine."

"Well, I'm that owner's son. It should be mine," the man stated.

"S-Son? You're…?"

"Harrison Wells' biological and only child," that was why he looked familiar – he was the younger doppelganger of his father, or Harry. Oh, this was going to be interesting. "STAR Labs was the invention of my mother and father, it should be mine," Morgan stated, folding his arms.

"Yeah, it's not," Barry shook his head. "Harrison left it to me, like I said. And your mother died long before the labs were created. It was never in her name. If anyone should have a 'right' to it, it's his twin br–"

"That's another thing. My dad never had any siblings… Whoever that man is calling himself 'Harold Wells', he's not related to my dad. He has no right being in this place," Morgan pointed at the wall, emphasising this, as if Harry was standing in front or behind the wall, listening in.

"Regardless of who he is," Barry stood now, "I trust that man. The company is mine, my friends and associates are mine, and this place doesn't belong to you at all. It was Harrison's wish to give me STAR Labs, and he never made any mention of you, so there's no ground on your accusations," True, the Harrison Barry knew was technically Eobard Thawne in Harrison's guise, but no-one but he and those who knew him at the time had information to this.

"We'll see. You better lawyer up, Mr. Allen, because I'm going to get this company back," Morgan turned on his heel at this; Barry overly tempted to shout an insult back at the man, but couldn't think of anything.

Morgan passed Caitlin as he stormed out of the office, surprising the woman who looked into the room at Barry, still staring at where Morgan had been, leaning forward on the desk.

"Everything okay, Barry?" Caitlin asked, "he looked…?"

"Familiar?" Barry sighed, moving around the desk now as Caitlin moved into the room. "You just met the original Harrison Wells' only child."

"That was Harrison's kid?!" Caitlin looked back to the door, as if expecting the man to turn up again, with a final word or something to the situation.

"Yup. Wants to claim STAR back because it was his parents' idea… I knew reopening this place was a bad idea. I mean Karry did it, but well, their Jesse didn't want a dime from STAR… did we think on looking into Harrison's kids? No, because we thought he was childless," Barry moaned. Why had they not thought of it? It was their Jesse who mentioned it to Karry after all that she could exist there. They had never considered it here, with Jesse a constant in their lives already.

"That was because he never told us he had any," Caitlin pointed out.

"Only because he was Eobard the entire time," Barry pointed out, to a frown from Caitlin.

"You know… it won't work," Caitlin stated now. "Oh, he can try and fight you legally, but in the end, everything was done above board and you have Ray backing you. It's Eobard's fault he didn't look into Harrison's past when he took his life. This… Harrison Junior will bankrupt himself trying to get even a penny from you."

"Yeah, but it's stress I didn't need," Barry sighed again, perching on the desk.

"What is his name?" Caitlin asked, moving around Barry to access the computer on his desk.

"Called himself Morgan…" Barry stated.

"Probably his preferred name. Theresa's maiden name was Morgan, so he probably used that instead of Wells… ah, here we are," Caitlin had already accessed the civilian database; Barry was behind her in seconds, looking over her shoulder.

"Harrison Jesse Morgan," Barry mumbled. "I'm surprised he never went by Jess."

"Probably does. Morgan is more… well, it's less… you know," Caitlin tried, and Barry chuckled at her trying to find the words.

"Lived with his grandparents after his mother's death. Granddad died a few months back. No mention of his actual dad beyond the birth certificate," Barry went over the extra information. "It's not much to go on for trying to take a company just because his biological dad owned it."

"Looks like Eobard disowned him when he took over. My reason for him going to bankrupt himself. He has no legal claim. You don't need to worry really. You could just call to Ray and let him handle any lawsuit that might happen," Caitlin stated, a little proud of herself as she came up with the solution for Barry's worries. "Still, think we should get Harry involved?"

"Harry? Why?" Barry looked at her, confused.

"Well, multiverse or not, Harrison Junior is his son, perhaps he can convince the kid otherwise, before he ruins himself…?" Caitlin voiced. "I don't want him to ruin his life over this. He needs closure."

"He just threatened me…" Barry pointed, out seeming annoyed at the suggestion.

"He doesn't know you," Caitlin reasoned. Barry sighed.

"Okay. But tomorrow." Barry gave a nod. "Do what you want."

-Karry Prime –

Kara flew over the city.

Cisco had been alerted to a meta-human attack near the prison, and with Barry busy with STAR Labs, it was up to Power Girl and Power Dog to sort the ruckus out. It was easier than calling out Joe and his meta-human department, as Kara and Powie could get their faster.

"Fill me in," Kara stated into her intercom as she flew across the city.

"Not much to say. Satellites have picked up a meta-human near Iron Heights, it seems they're attacking a regular human," Cisco informed her.

"Okay," Kara stated, using her x-ray vision to see through the structures nearby, easily able to locate the source of the commotion – outside a local shop. Only it wasn't quite what Kara was expecting.

"Let me see you do that again!" A woman was shouting. "I'll go all Iron Heights on your ass!"

"I didn't…" a male voice tried to reply, but the woman had leaped at the man, hitting him at every inch of bare flesh she could find.

"I've dealt with metas much worse than you!" The woman continued as the man whimpered.

Kara realized she had to stop this, if only to help the meta-human than the woman as she landed before the fighting pair – although the woman didn't seem to notice her.

"Hey!" Kara shouted, using heat vision to strike the woman's hand, singeing her skin and causing her to stop and look at Kara.

"Power Girl? Great…!" she muttered, not seeming excited by the hero's arrival.

"What's… what's going on here?" Kara asked, moving forward and dragging the man away from the woman.

"I had this handled, alright," the woman replied. She had tanned skin, a thin frame, dark hair and could obviously hold her own; her eyes kept flickering to the battered man Kara now held to protect.

"No, you were about to beat this man to an inch of his life. What did he do wrong?" Kara asked firmly as Powie growled at her feet.

"Okay," the woman breathed, "the little runt here thought he was entitled to several products from my dad's shop. No money, just some voodoo meta-human skills to distract my dad, but he didn't expect me there. Last time he'd be trying that!" she spat at the man's feet.

"You were stealing?" Kara looked to the man, dropping him now, but noticing his shabby appearance, his smell.

"Trying to live," the man groaned. "Think a meta-human like me can get a regular job and a place to live? Forget about it!" The man's mutation, whatever his power was, had changed his looks to the point anyone looking at him knew he would be a meta.

"I'm sorry," Kara sighed, not sure who she was actually talking to.

"You don't need to apologise, just this lowlife does," the girl nodded to the meta-human who Powie was now keeping an eye on.

"I have contacts," Kara now told the man, "People who can help. You don't need to be criminalized, or to steal, just because of what you are. Just give this… lady her products back and I can help you."

The man nodded solemnly, taking some now-dented cans of produce from his pockets, along with a beaten baton of bread which the woman took with a groan. "I think the damage is your doing," Kara stated to the woman now, "you were the one punching every inch of him, after all."

"Yeah… thanks," the woman rolled her eyes at Kara now, who had to smirk at the attitude – it was a rare thing that people took Power Girl as a regular person, and not someone to be respected, even in the direst situations.

"Come on," Kara held her hand to the meta-human. "I'll get you cleaned up." The man took Kara's hand greatly as the woman turned her back on the three, moving back into the shop. Picking up the man now, Kara nodded to Powie, who jumped into the air, following Kara to ARGUS's new HQ.

"That was something," Cisco stated in Kara's ear.

"Unusual," Kara replied as she landed at the warehouse. "Reminds me of Hydroman – he meant no harm, either." One of the ARGUS staff exited the warehouse as Kara handed over the meta-human, now explaining his situation to a nod from the agent. Kara took to the sky again, Powie right beside her. "Any clue on who that woman was?"

"Already run facial recognition software on her," Cisco told her. "She's Jessica Cruz, daughter of single dad and shop owner Mahnke Cruz. Spent some time in Iron Heights a few years ago herself for, get this, theft! Seems she learned her lesson judging from tonight."

"Yeah," Kara muttered, thinking now. "Keep an eye on her, though. She might be hiding something…"

"Can do." Cisco replied as Kara flew through the sky.

-Karry Prime-

It had taken Caitlin and Harry all of five minutes to locate 'Morgan' to a bar downtown, and it had become Caitlin's personal mission since his appearance in hers and Barry's life yesterday to set the man straight – besides, she wasn't going to let the man interrupt the new STAR Labs so soon after helping set it up.

'Morgan' was sat at the bar, downing a drink as the bartender gave him a curious look, but Morgan ignored this, too deep into his thoughts as he contemplated his next move.

"Is this seat taken?" He looked around to see a pretty girl indicating the empty stool to his right. He waved at it dismissively before turning back to face the front. "I'm Caitlin. Caitlin Snow," the girl continued, and the man rolled his eyes. He wasn't interested. "We met briefly last night. In STAR Labs." That caught his attention as he turned to look at her again.

"Allen decided to send his lackey rather than face me himself?" Morgan stated. "I told him I was going to sue, and I plan to."

"Do you really think you're going to win?" Caitlin asked smoothly. "We looked you up. Harrison Wells didn't know you. Didn't take care of you. Your claim is slim and you're going against Palmer Tech, not just Barry. Ray can have a group of lawyers on you in a moment."

"Why should you care? You're Allen's friend. You probably work in the Labs too. You'd benefit more from my losing this case than winning it. Can't guarantee I'll keep you if it goes my way," Morgan muttered, still determined despite Caitlin's words.

"Tell me about yourself," Caitlin pulled a one-eighty as she leaned on the bar to look at the man who looked so much like Harry. She dismissed the barman offering her drink.

"Why?" Morgan asked.

"Well… if you're going to go through with suing Palmer Tech, we need to know all we can," it was a bold move, but she hoped it would work.

"Oh. There's not much to tell," he downed another sip of his drink at this point, indicating for the barman to refill him. "Dad was obviously out the picture when I was young; once mom died, he didn't want anything to do with me. Left me with my grandparents – mom's parents – and that was it. I never truly knew him, and my granddad was strict with information regarding him. Mom was obviously a saint, being his daughter, but he passed away a few months ago. It was my grandma who told me all about my dad. About Harrison Wells," he took another drink at this as Caitlin raised her eyebrows. "Once I found out about STAR Labs and Central City, I had to come here, I had to see what I could do for my father." He was obviously intoxicated enough to reveal information he otherwise wouldn't have.

"Harrison Wells wasn't so great…" Caitlin muttered at this though. She knew the truth behind the story that not even Morgan knew – Harrison had died with Tess that fateful evening, with Eobard Thawne claiming his face and identity. It seemed though Thawne must have had a soft spot, to leave the kid with relatives rather than kill him too and leave no trace. It was almost like he wanted this to happen. Then again, he was from the future – or probably a potential future now – so he had knowledge of what Harrison Morgan's fate would be. Maybe he was too important, even to Eobard, to wipe from the timeline?

"I did my research," Morgan continued, "I found out all about dad. He didn't have a twin. It's a thin veil that the public and media seem to fall behind but one I just couldn't let go. As for the Labs, well it was my father's dream, it was his legacy – _I'm_ his legacy! It makes sense only I should continue it in his absence; not his weird protégé Allen or the imposter Harold…" he slammed his current drink on the bar at that, spilling it a little.

"His legacy is blowing up this city and creating meta humans," Caitlin stated, making Morgan turn around. "If you try to get STAR Labs, you'll just reveal who you are to the world. Where would angry meta humans go if they want revenge? It has happened before. And the only reason why STAR has a shot is because Barry is the face. No one trusts Wells or the labs, but the child of the woman Harrison Wells murdered? They will give him a shot. You, no. You're just putting yourself in danger."

"It sounds like your trying to threaten me," Morgan muttered.

"No, it's a warning because I want you to be safe. I have no ill feelings towards you, but others will. There's also a lot you don't know," Caitlin stated calmly, taking this in. "If only you'd come to see Harold or Barry before dropping this bombshell, things could be different."

"How so?" Morgan looked back at her, his eyes slightly unfocused.

"For one, you'd have a clearer picture. You'd know Barry took a long time to come to the decision to reopen STAR Labs and you'd know Harold… well, you're right there. He's not Harrison's twin," at that Morgan spat out a bit of his drink, a small smile on his face as he looked to Caitlin. "But it's not exactly what you think… what anyone would really think."

"Secrets," Morgan stated. "It's all secrets with you lot. Well, I'm not leaving until every secret is told. I see it in your eyes. You have one too. A deep and troubling one… but I don't think this is to do with STAR Labs though."

"My secret is my own," Caitlin stated sharply, her eyes narrowing now. "We're here to talk about you."

"I shared my secret, Ms. Snow… what's yours?" Morgan was persistent.

"You really don't want to know," Caitlin muttered. "We're straying from the point though."

"You're a meta-human, aren't you?" Morgan practically hissed this, Caitlin pausing at this analysis. "You've been in this city for a long time. Since the dark matter explosion… have you been hiding it for three years? What's that like…?"

"I haven't!" Caitlin hissed, hitting her palm on the bar – but as she did this, a thin mist erupted from her hand, covering a small portion of the counter and freezing the spilt drink instantly. She withdrew her hand quickly, the mist dissipating as it left behind a thin layer of ice on the bar, which instantly started to melt due to the temperature of the room. The frozen alcohol though, remained ice.

Morgan raised his eyebrow at this. "Okay. Convince me," he stated.

"Convince…?" Caitlin took a breath, trying to calm herself. It was hard, keeping her abilities at bay, but she knew she didn't want them. She had tried dampening bracelets Cisco had once made, but they made her feel weak and nauseous so was now looking into other options. One thing she did know though was that she didn't want her friends to find out. They had been scarred by Killer Frost on Earth-2 – hell, she had been scarred by her frosty doppelganger when Zoom had kidnapped her – and she couldn't risk having them turn on her just because she might have the same power. The same personality. Even Karry Universe had a Killer Frost, with the same icy temperament and the same face – even if she was technically a twin of their Caitlin.

"You came here to convince me not to sue Allen, or Ray Palmer, now I think of it. What's your argument? How are you going to stop me?" Morgan seemed oddly focused now, considering how much he had had to drink, but Caitlin realised she needed to move on.

"Well, besides everything I already told you there's something else. Because I don't think you really want the lab. Come with me," Caitlin slipped off her stool, shaking her hand as she did so, trying to warm it up as Morgan handed over some money to the barman and then followed her. She moved to a different part of the bar, knowing he would be here and paused when she saw them both sitting at a table, talking.

"Harold?" Morgan whispered angrily behind Caitlin now. "Who's the girl?"

"His daughter," Caitlin stated, not expecting Jesse to turn up with her dad, given her superhero duties in National and the fact Caitlin and Harry had arrived together without her, but Caitlin guessed this was one of those moments where they had to roll with it.

A thought crossed her mind though as she stared at the pair, and she turned on her heel to face Morgan again. "Tell them anything about my abilities…" she whispered low enough so the two would not hear, unsure how or what to threaten the man with.

"Not my secret to tell," Morgan smirked. Caitlin nodded as she turned on the spot once more and moved over to the table, Morgan behind her.

"Harry? Jesse?" They looked up at this. "This is Harrison Morgan. Harrison Wells' son."

-Karry Prime-

Cisco was by the computer when he felt the familiar build-up of air pressure and turned in time to see a blue portal open before him. He smirked as an identical Cisco stepped through the portal – complete with full Vibe getup.

"Mutant?" Cisco asked with a smirk as his doppelgänger nodded. "What brings you here?"

"What else?" Vibe Junior responded, taking a seat. "Nice new lab. Anyway, I figured we could plan when we can go and visit SnowAllen."

"What are you avoiding?" Vibe counted, knowing himself too well. It took more than curiosity to get Vibe Junior to physically jump earths.

"Barry proposed to Kara," Vibe Junior sighed. "And Kara revealed she's pregnant. Wally woke up with super strength instead of speed and he's being a bit… well, an ass about it – destroying my new warehouse lab, which is uncalled for. Plus, a ship crashed landed and Caitlin is now taking care of the new alien within who also unconscious. Way too much for me. So, figured I would come see you."

Prime Cisco tried not to laugh at this as he turned back in his chair to the computer screen, biting his pencil as he did so. "Well I can't go to SnowAllen now," he said. "STAR Labs is reopening, and I'm needed here. This weekend?"

"Got to be at the farm for a wedding," Vibe Junior sighed. "Maybe next month? I got to tell you though, he's not a pretty sight."

"Been spying?" Vibe asked with a smirk.

"Not just on SnowAllen, but you know the unknown worlds Karry Gideon mapped?" Vibe Junior said to a nod from Prime Vibe. "Been spying on them. And naming them." Vibe Junior brought up the map on a free computer as he spoke.

"Woah, it's been updated. 25 worlds now?" Vibe moaned, seeing the map. It had been a long time since he looked at the multiverse map, his life being too busy to continue mapping the multiverse, even if it had started as his pet project.

"My favourite to spy on is 20. Been calling it Different Power." Vibe raised an eyebrow at that. "Everyone has a different power to what we're normally used to – Barry can fly, we seem to have some sort electricity blast. And, get this: the sun is blue, not yellow! Meaning Kryptonians… well, they are extra powerful. Oh, and Kara is a Luthor. Lex Luthor's foster daughter." Vibe didn't comment on this as Junior continued. "24 is completely back to basics. Besides minor switches, it similar to us, while all other worlds around it are so different. 13 is Twin Earth."

"Twin?" Vibe asked, trying to catch up.

"Everyone seems to have a twin. Kara, Barry, Caitlin is triplets, us," Vibe Junior said with a shake of his head. "And Kara's mom had a twin named Astra."

"Astra is everywhere," Vibe dismissed, cutting off Junior. Alura and Astra being twins was nothing special, or new, after all.

"Not on our Earth. It was only Alura. But Twin Astra is… she's had a hard time with an ARGUS. Her nieces had to rescue her. She's in a wheelchair."

"That's sad," Vibe commented, giving the world on the map a look.

"But then, then 14 is Reverse – Kal raised Kara after she landed on Earth," Vibe Junior said.

"How is that Reverse?" Vibe asked, unsure of the reasoning behind the name.

"Because Kara was supposed to raise Kal and on every other world where Kal came on time and Kara didn't, Kal gave Kara to someone else," Vibe Junior stated, and Vibe shook his head. Of course, leave it to the one world where Kara got to raise Kal to name a world like that Reverse.

"We need to find you something else to do," Vibe said in disbelief with a shake of his head. His counterpart had too much time on his hands.

-Karry Prime-

"So, who are you, really?" Morgan asked as he took a seat tentatively. He had expected Caitlin to join him at the table, but she had instead turned and left. Now he felt oddly nervous.

"You know who I am, I'm Harold Wells," Harry stated, leaning forward in his seat. "And this is my daughter, Jesse. Mr. Allen told me all about you – or at least, everything he knows."

"Yeah, I told the girl, Caitlin, my life story. I'm not going to repeat it. Who are you?" Morgan tried again, barely registering Jesse.

"Okay. New game," Harry sighed. "Have you heard of the multiverse?"

"In the media, like comic books and movies, yeah," Morgan frowned at this.

"It's real," Harry didn't hold back. "I'm from a parallel world, dubbed Earth-2 or Wells Earth, where I raised my child after my wife's death. Only my kid is a girl, not a guy," he nodded to Jesse, who was silently taking in Morgan, who actually scoffed at this.

"A parallel world? Like for real? So, you're insane as well as an imposter." He leaned back in his chair.

"You don't need to believe us," Jesse now spoke up. "But the evidence is right in front of you. He's identical to the Harrison Wells of this Earth, only he's not this Earth's Harrison Wells, because he's from another Earth. I'm from there too. Do you remember Zoom?"

"That insane speedster who held Central hostage over a year ago? Yeah, I remember him," Morgan stated.

"He was from Earth-2 also. The metas he had on his team during the metapocalypse… they were from Earth-2. It happened when that portal opened over this city back in 2015. The two worlds collided; it allowed Zoom to get here, it allowed my dad to follow him… well, it's more complicated than that, but my point is, the evidence is there. You're just choosing not to look at it," Jesse glanced to her dad, who was smirking at that. It was a good explanation.

"Okay. So, say I believe you. What's this got to do with my suing Allen over STAR Labs?" Morgan asked.

"Because you don't want STAR Labs. You just want a piece of your father, of you," Harry spoke now. "Well guess what? I'm here. I may not be the same Harrison Wells as the one from this Earth, but I am him, I know what it's like to raise a kid, I know the troubles of running a business. You don't want that to be near your father. I'm here for you, Morgan," Harry leaned forward, putting a hand on Morgan's shoulder. He didn't shake it off. "And that lab is just a thing. It will not bring you close to your dad, but we can become something."

"All I wanted was to learn who my dad was… I knew everything about mom, but when I found out dad was dead, that he left his greatest project to a nobody…" Morgan muttered. "I don't even care that he abandoned me after mom died. I made my peace with that long ago. I just want…" he didn't quite know what he wanted, but he found himself moving his own hands up to clasp the one on his shoulder.

"I'm here for you now, son," Harry tried, glancing to Jesse, who smirked. "And STAR is not my greatest project. My greatest project, my greatest joy, has always been my kids. First Jesse, then my adopted daughter, Kara. There's room for you too, Morgan. I've never had a son before." Morgan looked up at Harry silently before giving the man a hug.

"Call me Harrison," Morgan replied, not sure why he was letting down his walls.

"This family keeps getting bigger…" Jesse muttered with a smirk.

-Karry Prime-

Cisco leaned back in his chair in the new Cortex as the air whipped up. He didn't have time to contemplate a move as he looked around to see Kara walking into the room, in full Power Girl outfit, a grin on her face. Powie landed beside her, wasting no time in moving over to her dog bed. Phlox was out with Jesse or Wally, while Barry had Polly in his office.

"I approve," she stated to him. "I mean, I know I told you that before and we've been operating from here for a few weeks now, but I still love this new Cortex. The computers, the backdoor entrance, the double-sized medical lab… it's so cool! Even the smell of the paint makes this place rock!"

Cisco laughed at that. "It does indeed rock. Harry and I put a lot of effort into the redesign, including something special for you…"

"Special for me?" Kara frowned at this, cocking her head.

"Yeah. Well, we know on other Earths you have Clark's Fortress of Solitude to go to, and by the looks of Paranormal that Sanctuary with the birds…?" Kara pulled a face at this, but nodded to continue. "Well, we weren't going to use the former Gideon room, especially now we've launched MAVIS, but Barry wanted to keep it for someone special. For you."

"I have the Gideon room?" Kara asked, unsure what this meant or why Barry was giving it to her.

"Yeah, come on I'll show –" before he could finish, the was a bright green glow and both turned to face the newcomer in the room, both expecting it to be Kal-El, but both paused at the older, handsome man with greying hair and pallid complexion.

"Ha-Pri?" Kara asked, having met him last month back on Krypton and not expecting to see him so soon after Krypton.

"Hello, Little One," he grinned at her, surprising Kara he used Astra's pet name for her.

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked, going to hug the man. The man who had saved her – or at least a version of her – from death when she was a kid. She had met officially him on Krypton last month, but the two had not gotten to spend that much time together.

"I actually came to speak to you, and maybe your friend here," he nodded to Cisco at this, who was still paused, midway over to the wall that separated the new Cortex from the rest of the working lab. "I was speaking to your mother, to Alura, and to Kal-El about… well, about Astra." He looked solemn at this as Kara indicated to Cisco to pull up some chairs, which he did swiftly, both Kara and Ha taking a seat at this.

"Aunt Astra died, years ago, yes?" Kara asked, a little humbly now.

"Indeed. We were married. I couldn't save her. I miss her every day. But Alura mentioned of the multiverse, of her other Karas across the parallel plains, and Kal-El told me about Vibe here, how he can access those other worlds," Ha was having a hard time explaining it, and Kara was barely following.

"What is it you want to ask… Uncle Hal? Is this about other Karas? Does mom want to meet them already?" Kara asked.

"That's not what he's asking," Cisco moved over now as Ha looked to him. "He wants a do-over. He wants an Astra in the multiverse who doesn't have him."

"Oh," Kara frowned at this. "That's… unexpected."

"I thought I'd made my peace with her death," Ha-Pri muttered, "it was many years ago, but your arrival last month, your mother's newfound fascination with the multiverse… I just had to try again. Have to see her. I need to make things right with Astra for not saving her, and if that's not mine then one of these others from the multiverse…"

"Karry is out," Cisco spoke up suddenly, both turning to look at him. "I mean, Astra there is single, but she has Karen to raise and I suspect her time with Non may have scarred her for relationships."

"Alien Astra is dead," Kara continued as she looked back to Ha now, "she was killed only a few years ago."

"Same for Kryptonite Astra – same story," Cisco added in. "And I suspect the same for SuperFlash. Mutant never had an Astra. Alura was an only child from what Junior said."

"This is all very… morbid," Ha-Pri spoke up. "But is there an Astra out there I could…?"

"Yes," Cisco moved over to Ha and Kara now, suddenly remembering something Vibe Junior said before. "But it's not on our system. Not yet. It's one of the worlds Karry's Gideon mapped. Vibe Junior was talking about it. There's an Astra… she's been through hell though. From what Junior said and my own spying after he left she's…. well I think she could use a Ha-Pri pick-me-up."

"What does pick-me-up, mean?" Ha looked to Kara at this who shrugged. It was best to just send Ha on his way now.

"Come, Mr. Pri," Cisco grabbed his Vibe goggles from the side, "this will take me a few seconds. What did Jnr call it…? Oh yeah, Twin Earth…"

"Twin Earth?" Kara asked.

"Everyone seems to have a twin. I'll explain later. Here…" a blue ripple escaped from his outstretched finger, expanding rapidly into one of Cisco's portals. "A doorway to Astra In-Ze," Cisco nodded to Ha-Pri.

"Wait," Kara grabbed Ha-Pri's arm now, a sudden thought coming across her mind as the man looked to her. "What about the Corps? Don't you have duties?"

"Not as many as I used to, Little One," Ha smiled minutely. "I'm retiring, although I get to keep the ring for a while."

"Oh. Nice," Kara smiled, surprised at this although pleased for her uncle now. She let go of his arm as he turned to look at Cisco again.

"How will I… we… get back?" Ha now had hope that this Astra would come with him.

"The laws of the multiverse indicate that I'm usually a Vibe wherever I am, well besides Karry, so I believe you can trust on that Cisco. We haven't set up any communication systems there yet though, but give me an hour, I'll make something to connect this world and toss it in after you. Easy to set up. Plug in and play as they say. Their world should know what to do with it. Now go, Ha-Pri. Meet your new Astra."

"Thank you, Vibe," Ha bowed slightly to Cisco who smirked at this. Ha turned to Kara now. "Your mother sends her love." He turned from Kara at this and stepped through the portal; it closed the second he'd gone through.

"Well, that was unexpected," Cisco voiced. "I hope Astra there is okay. Jnr and I never got the chance to really explore that world through our Vibing; we're distracted helping another Vibe, but that's not the point."

"Yeah. Urm, right, so, the new Gideon room," Cisco moved back to his position by the only blank wall in the Cortex now, the one where the rest of the lab stood behind. Kara was tempted to x-ray vision the wall, but decided against it as Cisco pulled back a small portion of the wall to reveal a hand scanner. "Go on, put your hand to the scanner," Cisco indicated.

Kara did as she was instructed; the scanner taking her palm print before the wall slid up and open, much like the Gideon room of old.

"Kara Zor-El," Cisco started, "I introduce you to your Room of Solace…" he let Kara enter the threshold first, and was pleased by her reaction as she let in a gasp.

The room was much larger than the Gideon room had been, maybe three times the size – there was a sofa against the wall next to her, and in front were a few costumes, two embedded in the wall, encased in glass, two on pedestals on either side of a what looked like a small table, and two smaller costumes she had to smirk at.

The costumes on the wall were familiar; on the left facing her was the Superman outfit she was so familiar with, taken by the design from Karry Universe; on the other side of it was a Green Lantern one, identical to what Kal-El wore. Standing in the room, in front of the Superman outfit, was a familiar Supergirl costume, one much like the one she'd worn when she'd visited Karry for advice and ended up pretending to be Supergirl while Kara Allen was pregnant with her twins; she might have not taken the name or the costume, but she had good memories of being in that costume. By its heel was Krypto's familiar Superdog costume, on a dog mannequin. She smiled at this.

In front of the Green Lantern costume, however, was the most familiar outfit – white pants, a white top, blue cape, blue shoes and a white and blue mask. The only thing different with this outfit, compared to the Power Girl one she wore at present, was the crest house of El. While it was still blue instead of red, it was bigger, taking up almost the same space on the chest as Supergirl's.

"You requested a few days after you came back from Krypton you wanted to display your house symbol with pride. It took a few designs, but in the end, Supergirl's outfit was the best inspiration." Cisco stated.

"It's perfect," Kara breathed, turning to give Cisco a hug. "The whole room is… I never imagined…"

"There's more," Cisco moved into the room with Kara as she took note of the Power Dog outfit in front of her Power Girl one, but Cisco indicated to the table between the Supergirl and Power Girl outfits. He touched a button to the side and the holographic image of Alura Zor-El appeared, slightly smaller than life size, standing on the table. "We needed to put Alien Earth's Alura hologram somewhere…" Cisco turned to Kara, to find her eyes slightly red as she wiped some tears away quickly.

"I love it Cisco," she stated, a little groggily now.

"There's more than this, but I'll let you discover that on your own," Cisco smiled at Power Girl. "This place is all yours." With that he moved over to the door, looking back momentarily to see Kara sitting on the sofa, staring at the silent hologram of her mother. He smiled as he moved back into the Cortex, the wall closing behind him.

Now he had to work on a temporary communication system set up. He really should make some more as back up, just in case new worlds needed to be added last minute.

-Karry Prime-

Barry walked into the CatCo offices, his stomach feeling like it had butterflies as Iris met him with a smile.

"You okay, Bare?" Iris asked as she took her brother by the shoulder.

"I'm not good with interviews…" Barry muttered.

"You gave me some pretty good ones back in the early days, you know, for my blog," Iris pointed out, leading him towards Cat Grant's office. "Just channel that guy, and Barry Allen will be fine."

"But that was you!" Barry muttered. "I was fine doing an interview with you. This is Cat Grant – someone completely different and somewhat intimidating."

"Oh, she thinks she's all that," Kara spoke up, grinning at seeing Barry in her workplace as she moved over to he and Iris. "But she's no different to the other Cat you met. They could be the same these days…" she indicated to Cat's office, which was identical to the one on Alien Earth, with televisions aligning the back wall, a balcony just off, two softas facing each other amid a coffee table. Cat herself sat behind her desk, on her computer, not looking up.

"That's not helpful," Barry said, thinking about the Cat he had first met, the one insisting on calling his superhero self 'The Blur' instead of The Flash. He remembered the comment on 'The Flash' being a back-alley exposer instead of a superhero. That one kinda stung, even now

Kara had to laugh, remembering the time where Barry had met Cat before from her memories of that Kara.

"Come on," Kara now dragged Barry to the office, Iris following behind as she took her desk opposite Kara's, but kept a listen in.

"Ms. Grant?" Kara knocked on the door.

"Karen, yes?" Cat looked up and paused. "Oh, Mr. Allen…" she glanced at the clock on the wall above the door and nodded. "Just in time. Come, take a seat. We have plenty to discuss."

Barry moved over to the couch as Kara stayed by the door. Cat moved around her desk, swiftly taking the sofa opposite Barry as she looked over to Kara. "Thank you, Karen, that will be all." Kara gave Cat a nod and Barry a smile before she withdrew to her desk; although Barry knew better that she was going to listen in to every word. The glass walls helped him keep an eye on her too.

"No cameras?" Barry asked, looking about the office, expecting this interview to be filmed.

"CatCo may thrive on his mainstream media, but people like to get their news directly to their phones and tablets. Written format, although no longer as popular in print, is just as effective when it's through an app," Cat explained. "Which of course, leads me to STAR Labs first invention in over four years. Would you like to explain MAVIS to me?" Cat had her pen and paper ready, Barry raising an eyebrow at the woman herself doing the interview, but sighed.

"Virtual assistants are all the rage these days, like was said last week, Siri and Alexa are the biggest selling products in the market right now, and if STAR Labs ever had a chance to jump on the bandwagon and come in on top, it was with that type of product," he had gone over various interviews techniques and answers with both Kara, Iris and Harry over the past few days. He felt confident now he was here.

"How long has STAR Labs been working on this? Didn't you get ownership of the labs back in 2015?" Cat followed up.

"I did get ownership back then. After Harrison Wells died, he passed the labs on to myself, although I didn't have plans to reopen the place until a few months ago. I'm good friends with Ray Palmer of Palmer Tech, and with him I was able to get the ball rolling in reopening the labs, and to put down the first product for the new STAR Labs." Barry explained. "MAVIS came about almost by accident. We wanted something new and original, and after some discussion, the A.I. was started."

"It's not an easy feat though, creating an A.I. Did you have help?" Cat questioned, still on the ball.

Barry had to pause on this one. His thoughts went instantly to Eobard and his Gideon, then to Karry and theirs, but neither of these answers were what the public needed, or what he wanted to reveal. "It was a collaborative role. Between myself, Ray Palmer, one Cisco Ramon and the late Harrison Wells' twin, Harold." Barry kept the answer short.

"Ah yes, the infamous Harold Wells. How was he brought into the project? He and his brother were long-since separated." Cat was writing everything down almost as quick and she and Barry spoke. He was impressed he almost forgot to answer.

"Harold and Harrison fell out in their teen years, long before Harrison came up with STAR Labs. They're both geniuses in their own right, but Harold had no direction. When he learned of his brother's death, he came to me to discuss the Labs; we entered an agreement where he would work for me and be help brainstorm for the everyone who works at the lab. He's proved helpful so far and such a nice guy," this was all a fabrication, but one he and Harry had spent much of last night discussing and debating, especially given Harrison Morgan's recent reveal. He was sure the kid wasn't going to sue anymore, but Harry was keeping in contact with the boy, just in case.

"Interesting. One more question. The Flash and Power Girl; they've been known to work out or STAR Labs. Do you have any comment on this?" Cat leaned in, and Barry could sense through their bond Kara's attention focusing to this question more than the previous ones.

"I can't say much," Barry stated slowly, "but I can say that since the particle accelerator explosion, The Flash has been working closely with my colleagues at STAR Labs. After all, the meta-humans we have in the world were mostly created from that incident. Power Girl is an ally of The Flash, and came into the game last year, again, still working with STAR Labs. Be reassured, Central City's heroes are always here to help. The fact that they are working with STAR Labs is only beneficial to the public."

"Very nicely put," Cat smirked as she put the note pad away.

"I was expecting more?" Barry stated, glancing at the abandoned pen and paper now.

"Streamlining interviews allows me to get to the nitty gritty and keeps our readers invested," Cat explained. "These questions are everything the public need to know, and if there's more, well… I know where to contact you."

"That you do," Barry nodded.

Cat stood. "It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Allen. And yes," she leaned in as she shook his hand, "I know you and Karen are an item." She released his hand as he took a step back and almost fell over the sofa.

"I… we…" Barry started.

"Come now, you don't need to worry about it, Mr. Allen. We're all professionals here. But should you need any advice in the future… well, you know where to find me," Cat led Barry back to the door of her office at this, where Kara was waiting for him. "Karen," she nodded to her assistant as she turned on her heel and moved back into the office.

"That…" Barry started, but Kara cut him off.

"We need to get back to STAR. Cisco says we have visitors." Kara stated.

"We do?" Barry was confused. They had not been expecting anyone.

Kara was grinning though.

-Karry Prime-

Kara hadn't told Barry anything, but he could feel her excitement. As she stopped in the Cortex he had to smile as well, because standing before them was another Barry, and a Kara with long hair. In their arms were two babies, and by Powie was the familiar white dog, Krypto. The two dogs seemed to be very happy together, and Phlox and Polly were trying, and failing, to get their father's attention as they ran around their parents.

"Karry Universe, Barry-Blue and Kara Allen," Barry said with a big smile, instantly using the multiverse nickname Karry's Barry had chosen. Barry-Blue, for the background of his Flash suit's symbol. "What brings you here?"

"We heard you reopened the labs," Barry-Blue said with smile as Kara Wells came up to the babies, grinning and cooing. Kara Allen handed over the one she was holding to her doppelganger, making Kara Wells very happy as the girl laughed.

"Can I?" Caitlin asked, holding out her hands to Barry-Blue, and Barry-Blue handed the second girl to Caitlin, who had been researching metas on her computer.

"Well, anyway we wanted to see," Kara Allen continued for her husband. "Especially considering how against this you were when you first showed up on our world." Prime Barry smirked coyly, remembering that himself. "So far we can see where you took inspiration from us… separating the cave. Although you expanded it."

"It's still the Cortex. But why didn't you?" Cisco asked. "It makes sense to give more room."

"We have Watchtower now anyway," Barry-Blue added, dismissing the question no one had obviously thought of at the time. "Next time you're on our Earth, remind me to show you the speed lab," The sentence was directed at Prime Barry, who raised an eyebrow. "You can see if you can beat my fastest record."

"Oh, I will beat it. How about I give you a tour?" Prime Barry said, making a mental note on the speed lab thing. He had to see what they were talking about and find a way to get one himself.

"You two good with the babies?" Kara Allen asked. Caitlin and Kara Wells were already playing with Nora and Alura.

"We're good," Caitlin said with a nod as Nora blew out cold wind on her. Caitlin barely noticed this, making the two raise an eyebrow but not question it.

The Karry couple followed Prime Barry and Cisco out of the Cortex and around the labs, being careful not to let any employees see the two version of Barry, however. Kara and Barry of Karry didn't talk as Prime Barry and Cisco showed them around, though, explaining the experiments. The two had a feeling that they were talking to each other through their mental bond – something Prime Barry and Kara couldn't do, even if they had the bond.

After a complete tour of what they had done with the labs and what they were working on, they returned to the Cortex. Caitlin and Kara Wells were still playing with the girls; Krypto and Powie were snuggled together, Phlox and Polly having given up getting their dad's attention.

"So?" Prime Barry asked; the Karry couple had successfully relaunched STAR Labs without Ray to help, or a Harrison Wells. He was wondering what they had thought on what they had done.

"You're on your way," Kara Allen finally said. "You can be successfully owning a STAR Co, in a few years' time."

"But," Barry-Blue said, making the couple look at each other. "You have a long way to go. And it's not always going to be easy. So, if you need our advice on anything, well… we're here. We know what we're doing. Besides, some of these inventions you have planned we have already made." Barry-Blue gave them a smirk at that.

"Actually," Prime Barry said, "yeah, there is something you can help me with. The media. So far, I have been good, but I get so nervous in front of the cameras. How do you do it all the time?"

"That's Kara," Barry-Blue said, pointing at his wife who smiled.

"I can give you some tips," Kara Allen said.

"How about over dinner?" Kara Wells asked. "I called Joe. He's making more than enough for all of us."

Prime Barry raised an eyebrow at this. "Coming?" he asked the Karry couple.

"Yeah, sure, why not," Barry-Blue said, taking back his daughter form Caitlin as Kara Allen took Alura from Kara Wells. "We know the way." The two Kryptonians and speedsters ran out, with the babies and Kryptonian dogs quick to follow their mistresses', leaving Cisco and Caitlin grinning.

CharmedMilliE, Beta Note: Hey guys. Just as a reminder here, that since this is September 2017, this is before Zor came back in Karry, so Prime is quite far behind here. I just figured I would remind you where Karry was at this point.

Coming soon on Karry Prime…

It's November and the arrival of Cat Grant's eldest son, not to mention Barry's new position heading STAR Labs, puts our core couple's relationship in jeopardy as the memories of another Kara betray Kara Wells' knowledge. Meanwhile, Caitlin must face her secret, seeking help from an unlikely source.


	4. A Grant Mistake

Karry Prime.

Disclaimer: As usual, the characters aren't mine, but the idea is. The Millma Verse is unofficial property of myself and CharmedMilliE also.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page.

Note 1: So again, apologies for the lateness of this. Christmas was just madness! I want to let you all know that from now on, I'm going to try something different with Karry Prime: Little chapters! Smaller events, many taking place across the same month, but on a whole leading to a fuller story. This part is just the Barry/Kara aspect of my next time, with Caitlin's being seen to in the next part, and a conclusion for this part next also. Like a 2- or 3-part chapter. It should mean it's easier for me to do on a weekend, so there could be more updates, but only trial and error will tell for sure.

Note 2: I'm also skipping ahead to November to catch us up. No change on events though.

A Grant Mistake.

Late-November 2017.

Another day, another cup of coffee.

Kara was running late as CC Jitters had been packed, and Cat had ordered two coffees this time – The Flash Americano and The Power Girl Iced Latte – without any reason for the second drink. Kara was half tempted to just speed the coffees to the office by the time she arrived at the CatCo building, but decided against it as she waited in the lift.

Walking into the office, finding that packed too, Kara dropped her stuff at her desk, nodded to Iris and then proceeded to Cat Grant's office; a usual routine. It was almost like the memories she had from Kara on Alien Earth, or Earth 3, the routine she went though, if only this was National City, not Central City, and there was no Winn about this time – instead she had Iris.

"I'm sorry for the delay, Ms. Grant, Jitters was…" but she never finished her sentence as her eyes fell upon the handsome man sitting with Cat Grant in her office and instantly Kara's brain was flooded by foreign memories, and yet also familiar.

"That's quite alright, Karen. May I introduce you to my oldest son, Adam?" Cat stood as she took the coffees out of Kara's hands, and handed The Power Girl drink to the man.

"Adam," Kara breathed, feeling herself blush as the man grinned goofily at her. She remembered him, of course, as if from another life. Technically it was another life, but that wasn't the point – Kara Danvers had gone through a lot to get mother and son back together again, and in the process, she had fallen for Adam. Kara Wells had wondered if it could have worked out for Danvers, if it wasn't for James Olsen and Bizarro. The anti-Supergirl had kidnapped Kara while she was on a date with Adam, and with her human identity being targeted, Kara Danvers had decided relationships weren't for her and broke if off with Adam.

Yet she'd still burned a little candle James at that time too, messing it up. That still baffled Kara Wells – even in the memories of James, she couldn't find attractive qualities. In fact, she was sure he had seemed overbearing to Kara Danvers. It made Kara happy to know her Alien counterpart had dropped him easily and was now with Mon-El.

"Karen?" Cat snapped her fingers in front of Kara's face, Kara realizing she had been in a trance, thinking over old memories and hadn't heard a word Cat had said.

"Sorry, Ms. Grant," Kara jumped back into action, moving quickly before Cat snapped her fingers again, for attention.

"I was saying," Cat started a little forcefully, "would you be able to take Adam to lunch? He's only here for a few days and I would, but Eileen and I have a deadline to work to."

"Lunch?" Kara muttered, staring at Cat as if it was a new word she'd never heard of.

"Yes, you know the kind of thing – set between breakfast and dinner, a good fill of food. Maybe a Big Belly Burger? I have been promising him one since he arrived last night," Cat stated.

"Big Belly Burger? Oh, erm, no sorry. Barry and I…" Kara started, remembering that she and Barry had arranged for a lunch date today of all days. That is if STAR Labs wasn't going to keep him as it had the past few weeks. Since the announcement of the app, Mavis the other month, not to mention Palmer Tech shifting some of their research to the Labs, work was picking up for Barry and Harry – the latter was really enjoying it, it reminded him of life on his home Earth; but for the former, for Barry, it was a learning curve.

Still, it was apparently better than being a CSI.

"Shame," Cat spoke up, "but I suppose for the better. I'm sorry Adam, but you'll be on your own. I could order something in, you can eat in the office?"

"No mom, it's fine. I want to go out regardless, have a look at Central City, see what all the fuss is about. Maybe get an eye on Power Girl," Adam pulled a little goofy grin at that as Cat chuckled.

"He's got a thing for Power Girl, you know," Cat turned back to Kara, surprising her. "Finds her very attractive." There was a look on Cat's face that Kara couldn't quite place. Almost a knowing look, but Kara wasn't sure why or what for, her mind was still on Adam and his apparent obsession with her alter ego.

"I gotta go…" Kara breathed. "I mean, I have to do some… stuff… to do. Nice meeting you Adam," Kara nodded at the man and his mother before leaving the room, almost tripping over the waste paper basket as she did so.

"Woah there," Iris called as she grabbed on to Kara to stop her from falling and making a scene. "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks," Kara muttered distractedly as she found her footing again.

"You sure? You look like you've seen a ghost," Iris stated as she moved with Kara to her desk.

"Close to. An Ex. Well, a sort of ex. Adam," Kara stated turning towards the office again eyeing the man.

"You dated Adam?" Iris hissed, wondering when that could have happened as she turned to look back into Cat's office to see her having her coffee with Adam, laughing and smiling. Kara looked back too, surprised at how entirely different this Cat and Adam relationship was compared to the relationship Kara remembered – although Cat's history with her son was very different here.

"Well the Kara on Alien Earth dated him, I mean. I have her memories and… it's confusing," Kara admitted, taking a seat now.

"What about Barry?" Iris asked.

"What about him?" Kara questioned, raising her eyebrows. She couldn't see how Barry fit into her memories of Alien. "Kara Danvers dated Adam long before she ever met Barry."

"No, that's not what I mean." Iris said with a chuckle at the innocence Kara was displaying, she not understanding what to do when you bumped into an ex-partner. "Are you going to tell him?"

"What's there to tell?" Kara shrugged, turning on her computer now.

"The whole other relationship!" Iris persisted.

"There's no other relationship. Not here. That's Alien Kara thing. It's all very one-sided," Kara muttered. "This Adam isn't the same. He doesn't know. He may be obsessed with Power Girl, but we've never dated. Nor will we. I'm with Barry, that's all there is to it."

"Wait, Adam's obsessed with Power Girl?" Iris looked back through the glass pane into Cat's office, a frown on her face.

-Power Girl-

Kara sat back in her chair, annoyed as she got off the phone. She had to control herself not to break the chair as she sat back, or the phone as she slammed it down back on the receiver. She looked up; Iris and Cat had already left, and half the office was empty now with people gone to lunch – she'd hoped she'd be one of them, sitting across a table from the handsome features of Barry Allen as he grinned goofily at her in between bites of whatever food they'd decided to have this day.

"Bad new?" Kara looked up to see Adam leaning against the doorway to his mom's office, an equally goofy grin on his face now.

"It's nothing," Kara said not wanting to get into it with Adam.

"Doesn't seem like nothing," Adam persisted.

"It is. Lunch date fell through. He's busy at work," she muttered briskly, looking away from the man to focus on her computer. She didn't want to go into details. She didn't want to explain that her boyfriend ran a business now and that was what was taking him away from her. Again.

"Come on, we'll go out," Adam stated cheerily.

"What?" Kara asked, aghast.

"You, me, we go out. I have nothing planned, you have no more plans. We can make a date of it," he moved over to Kara's desk now, leaning on it so much like his mother did.

"No," Kara moved back in her chair, remembering Adam from the other Earth again. He was just as charming.

"Oh come on, just because one person bailed on you doesn't mean you can't go out with someone else, there's no law against it. Unless you're worried the boyfriend will be jealous?" Adam stated.

"Barry's not the jealous type," Kara stated, Adam now moving to perch on her desk.

"Go on. One meal, then we come back here, all innocent. Barry need not know," Adam stated, leaning closer to her. She forgot how perfect his strong jaw was, how blue his eyes were…

"Fine. Big Belly Burger," Kara sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get away from him so easily.

"Good," Adam said with a smile, standing back now, a curious look on his face. "By the way, I have been meaning to ask: Is it Karen or Kara?" Adam had heard other people in the office call her Kara, yet his mom called her Karen. He suspected one was the correct name, but had to make sure.

Kara paused as the memory of the other Adam asking almost the exact same thing came to her mind. She even replied the same way Kara Danvers did almost on instinct, smirking, "It's Kara to everyone but Ms. Grant."

"Ah," Adam said, nodding. "She's still doing the wrong-name thing." He shook his head, knowing his mother too well by now. "You know, she always hired a personal chef to cook for me and Carter and for events she hosted, but with calling out the wrong name and constantly changing her mind on what to make the, chefs always quit. I swear you'd have to be The Flash to keep up with mom demands."

Kara chuckled. "I don't know if The Flash cooks," She said as they exited. Seemed if STAR didn't work out, Barry could always take up catering for Cat.

-Karry Prime-

"Kara?" Barry exited the lift to the office of CatCo, not able to speed in in case it gave away his identity, but he had been able to get off work for a little while; he hoped it would allow him some time with Kara as she hadn't sounded impressed with him when he'd had to cancel on her.

"She's out," one of her colleague replied, as Barry moved across the office. He paused as he looked at the colleague.

"Oh. Did she say when she'd be back?" Barry asked, glancing to Cat's office and Iris's desk, finding both empty.

"No, but she went out with Adam Grant," the woman stated simply.

"Who's Adam Grant? Relation to Cat?" Barry asked, unaware of the man himself.

"Ms. Grant's son," the woman stated simply, moving off now as Barry stood alone on the office floor.

"Cat's son…?" Barry muttered. "Kara went off with Cat's son?" His mind was racing over the facts; he knew about Carter, of course, and had heard that Cat had an older son, but nothing else. How much older than Carter was he? Should he be worried?

As he moved back to the elevator, a little faster than humanly possible, the doors opened, and he paused at the sight of the four people within: Cat Grant, Iris, Kara and an unfamiliar man. That must be Adam. He frowned.

"Barry?" Iris asked, a cocked smile on her face.

"Mr. Allen, I thought you weren't available for a date with Karen," Cat now spoke up as Barry tried to figure the words to say. His eyes remained on the only man in the elevator as the four occupants left.

"Why are you here?" Kara now spoke, splitting from the group as she dragged him aside to a side room. He was still looking at the taller, handsome man moving into Cat's office with the boss, visible through the glass panes. Cat liked her glass dividers.

"I managed to get some time away…" Barry muttered, forcing himself to look away from the office and at Kara. "You went out with him?"

"He insisted," Kara stated, waving it off. "We went to Big Belly Burger, met up with Iris and Cat on the way back. Nothing important."

"Nothing important? You went out with another guy!" Barry stated, flummoxed by this.

"He's Cat's son. I've gone out with Carter before," Kara pointed out, annoyed Barry was getting upset over this. She was glad he didn't know her memories of Adam though.

"He's twelve," Barry pointed out.

"Fifteen, nearly sixteen, actually," Kara corrected.

"Whatever. The point is, you went out with another guy, on a date, when we're meant to be an item," Barry's waved his arms about manically at this, as if to prove a point, and Iris was moving over to see what was up.

"Barry, calm down," Kara insisted, she could feel his annoyance but didn't understand it – it wasn't a date, and he couldn't see that. "You cancelled on me, he offered to take me out. I said no at first anyway, but then…"

"Then…?" Barry interrupted, expectantly.

"Well, a girl has got to eat," Kara said simply. "And it wasn't a date. Just two friends going out. What's your problem? Why are you overreacting?" Kara persisted as Barry took breath.

Maybe he had overreacted? STAR was keeping him busy – he had barely gotten any sleep recently, and the meetings were driving him crazy. He had barely been able to be The Flash or just run lately. If it wasn't thanks to the Speed Lab Cisco had added below the Cortex, he'd have no chances on taking a quick run. Honestly, he had no idea how his Karry counterpart did this, while being The Flash, and having two kids. Maybe he had just taken a little stress out on Kara just now?

Before he could apologize, before he could say he was overstressed, Iris came in, concerned for the couple. "Barry, Kara, everything okay…?" Iris asked. Kara looked to her friend, a little helpless. Maybe she could explain to her why Barry was getting so upset about this?

"Barry's getting upset because I had lunch with Adam," Kara stated levelly. "It was just lunch," she added.

"Barry," Iris grabbed Barry's arms now, forcing him to look at her, believing she could get the situation under control. "Adam is her boss's son. It's not like she could say no. Besides, it's not like he's her actual ex here."

"What does that mean?" Barry asked, suddenly confused by the expression. "Her actual ex?" He turned back to Kara, who now felt her heart plummet, and she began to realize exactly why Barry might get upset. She'd never had any exes, at least no real ones, being a clone made over a year ago – hell, Barry was essentially her 'first' – but she knew how tricky things could be in relationships when an ex-partner reared their face. Was this such a situation?

"He didn't know…?" Iris said, pointing at Barry and seeming worried she had spilled information to him.

"I… um…" Kara spoke up, glaring at Iris now. "The me I got my memories from… Before you turned up on that Earth… I, that is to say, she… she had a date or two with Adam. It didn't work out because she was kidnapped and was sort of obsessed with James at that point, but Adam Grant is sort of… well, he could be considered an ex, but he doesn't know." Kara bit her lip at this as Barry's eyes widened. "But this wasn't a date," Kara insisted. "You're my boyfriend. He's nothing but my boss's son."

"No… no, I get it," Barry muttered, taking a step back. "I should have seen this coming. It's your memories, your reason for living."

"You helped me get those memories!" Kara said suddenly defensive over it. "And you knew Kara Danvers wasn't living like a monk. Didn't you convince her to go for James anyway? I still don't understand why, since he was a jealous ass when you were there for no reason." Kara realized now might not be the best time to argue, but she couldn't stop herself. "You can't get upset over a boyfriend that was not mine. Are you going to get upset if I bump into Kara Danvers's friend Kenny, who she had a crush on in high school?" Kara remembered the boy who died on Alien Earth; one of Kara Danvers' first loves.

"Kenny?" Barry muttered, confused.

"Or what about Winn?" Kara continued. "Did you know Winn had a thing for Kara Danvers? Should I stay away from him too?"

"No. It's just…." Barry seemed to have no answer for this. "I got out of a meeting to take you out Kara," Barry mumbled a little lamely. He couldn't look at her. "It was an important meeting too…"

"I'm Power Girl, not psychic!" Kara hissed, careful to keep her voice low at this point though. "How could I tell you were going to get out of that meeting? You called and said our date was cancelled. Look Barry, Adam means nothing to me. You're my boyfriend. I love you. Can you just get over this?" Kara asked, going to put a hand on Barry's shoulder but he flinched away.

"I need to run." Barry said monotonously, knowing he needed to clear his head. He needed to think this over. Kara had some good points, but he couldn't help but feel betrayed.

"Run?" Kara asked, worried now. "But you just got here."

"Running clears my head," Barry stated. "I need to think."

"What's there to think about?" Kara asked, her voice a little hollow, she unable to think herself.

"I just need to think, okay Kara? See you later," Barry turned and left the room at that, but Kara didn't want it to stop there.

"Wait, Barry…!" She tried as Iris watched on, but Barry didn't turn back as he reached the staircase – she knew he was going to speed down it then take to the streets. "Barry," Kara tried again, but felt a hand around her arm. She looked back to see Iris had ahold of her.

"Leave it," Iris muttered. "When he gets like this… just give him time. He'll come around."

"But what if he doesn't?" Kara turned back to Iris now. "What if I just screwed this up because I went to lunch with another guy? It's not like I wanted to go." She felt so lost now. "Should I talk to another Kara about this?" She lowered her voice as she said this, being back in the main floor. "Maybe Karry's Kara did something stupid in college, or that Twin Earth Kayla who's going out with Barry…?"

"This isn't a multiverse issue," Iris muttered back, shaking her head. "This is a you-and-Barry-only issue. Like I said, give him time, he'll come around. I'm sorry I brought up your other past." Iris put an arm around Kara's shoulder. "You made some good points though. Maybe you should have shot him a text, saying you were going out with Adam, but I mean it's not like you get jealous every time me and Barry hang out."

"Why should I?" Kara asked finding that sentence odd. Barry and Iris were siblings. Shouldn't she get more jealous over Caitlin than Iris, since they were not family?

"Because… He had… We… You know, what never mind," Iris stumbled, seeing Kara didn't know about the long time Barry was in love with her and how Iris had confessed her love back to him at one point, just before Kara had showed back up. The two had moved on from it though, and now it all just felt weird she could have almost ended up with her brother.

Kara ignored the comment now, feeling helpless. Barry was already gone, and she didn't know where to catch him. Should she take to the air, see if she could see that streak of red that was Barry and stop him, force him to talk?

"Karen?" Kara looked around. Cat was by her office door. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Kara stated a little quietly. Iris was already moving to her desk.

"Good. Adam was wondering if the three of us should go out for drinks tonight? I think it's a fantastic idea, but with Mr. Allen…?" Cat queried.

"So long as you're there," Kara stated, a little forcefully as she glanced to Iris by her desk now. It wasn't like her boss was giving her any option.

"Excellent. Now, this afternoon I'll need to look at the draft of the December issue. Can you call the editorial department to make sure they're all setup for that?" Cat was instantly back in business mode.

"Sure," Kara sighed, moving back to her own desk now. She tried to think on for what Barry was thinking, trying to focus her emotion on him, but their bond wasn't anywhere near as strong as that of Karry. All she felt was confusion and she couldn't tell if it was Barry's or her own.

Had she really messed this up already?

Next Time: After a run in with Jessica Cruz, Caitlin's meta human powers start to properly manifest, but Caitlin doesn't want to be Killer Frost. Can Team Flash figure a way to stop the transformation before it's too late? And what about Kara and Barry's relationship? A night out with Cat and Adam may not be the best answer.


	5. Killer Decisions

Karry Prime.

Disclaimer: As before.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page.

Note: For those who've read the latest Millma Verse Tales update, you may see this coming for Caitlin, but for the rest; enjoy! Don't expect an update every week from me though. This is just a lucky coincidence.

Killer Decisions.

Late-November 2017.

Ray and Caitlin were in their apartment. Ray had moved in with Caitlin months ago, although regularly commuting to Starling to help run Palmer Tech when necessary. But with STAR Labs now being part of the Palmer brand, it made things easier for him to stay in Central City, which is why he lived with Caitlin on a more permanent basis.

Some people had questioned their relationship, the age differences, and their respective histories, but bonding over lost loved ones, not to mention their secret lives as part superhero teams… well really, they were perfect for one another.

While Ray slept, however, Caitlin lay awake, worried. It was the middle of the night and as Ray slept peacefully by her side, she couldn't sleep. The power dampening cuffs Cisco had developed, which she had replicated were still around her wrists, but they were obviously not working – her breath was steaming up, despite the warmth of the apartment. She stared at the breath that was coming out of her mouth, worry making her heart beat faster.

She remembered Killer Frost on Earth-2. She remembered what such a sorry soul that woman had been and yet… she was her. She was Caitlin Snow. How had she ended up so cold and emotionless? Was it linked to the power or something else? Caitlin had been trying her best to keep these powers at bay for nearly a year now, ever since she and Ray…

She looked over at Ray, wondering why someone so lovely could start such a chain reaction in a person.

Maybe it was linked to her past? The way everyone she had loved had either died or been evil. Maybe those negative emotions connected to the emotion of love had somehow forced the mutation. Ronnie died to save the city, after all. She still remembered the sorrow and desperation she had gone through, especially so soon after getting him back. Still felt it sometimes, even now when she remembered him even if that wound had healed.

Then there was Fake Jay Garrick, or Hunter Zolomon, turning out to be Zoom's duplicate; Zoom himself kidnapping Caitlin. She could remember the anger and the betrayal she had felt. Like she had been used. Her feelings played with. She could still remember his taunt, knowing her potential as Killer Frost. Was it those very negative emotions connected to her former loves that made it so when she fell in love again she started becoming what Zoom said she could become? But she hadn't given in then, she wouldn't give in now. Destiny will not make a fool of her.

Swinging her legs out of bed, Caitlin quickly moved to the wardrobe, grabbing a quick change in clothes as she headed to the door. She needed to clear her head, to think things through.

Her meta human research had only taken her so far, but she had yet to find someone like her, someone's who's powers had manifested out of emotion and desire. Unable to study how the powers linked to the emotion, Caitlin had only herself for research, but that was difficult when she didn't want to let others know about her powers.

 _When I'm ready…_ that was Caitlin's excuse, only now she wondered if she'd ever be ready. What exactly was she waiting for? It wasn't like the team didn't know and accept meta humans – three of them were speedsters, one a vibe, and one an alien clone after all. But Killer Frost. She didn't want to become like her. She couldn't become here. These powers were different. Made her different from her team.

"Hey, watch it!" A girl called, Caitlin barely even registering hitting into her as her thoughts were so far away from where she was walking.

"Sorry…" Caitlin started as the girl moved up to her.

"Look, lady, it may be late but that doesn't give you an excuse to ignore other people," the girl insisted, confusing Caitlin.

"I said I was sorry," Caitlin stated, a little more defiantly.

"Well, you better be," the girl scowled at Cait.

"What's you're problem?" Caitlin asked, feeling anger rise at the girl. It was not like she bumped into this girl on purpose. "People hit into others all the time when distracted. Just because it's late night and you're out by yourself…"

"I just don't like contact, alright woman? Hey, what's going on with your hair?" The girl pulled a 180 on the conversation, but Caitlin could feel it already – as her anger rose, her body temperature dropped. She could feel the change, like part of her brain was shutting off.

"You'd better run, pretty girl," Caitlin muttered, not sure what was happening to her as the girl backed off. Her emotions were changing. Her very thoughts were changing.

"Meta human!" The girl muttered, but Caitlin acted, lifting her fist and blasting the girl with a jet of ice. But even as she did that, she knew it was wrong, she knew she shouldn't be doing it. She was letting in to the Killer Frost within, and she didn't want that.

She screamed, trying to focus on one thing. The one thing that kept her sane. A memory of Ronnie. Yes, she loved Ray, but Ronnie was when she was most human. It was before the Particle Accelerator exploded, after all. She had been human then, she wanted to be human now.

That was when darkness encased her, as the battle of wills overcame her. She was vaguely aware of the girl calling out, of the whoosh of something arriving before her and picking her up, and then blankness.

-Karry Prime-

Ray came rushing into the Cortex, still in his pajamas as he moved to the medical wing where Caitlin lay on the bed, unconscious. Harry was waiting for him, as well as Barry in his Flash outfit, and Cisco was present.

"What's wrong with her?" Ray asked Harry as Barry watched on. Cisco was by the bed, an unreadable expression on his face. His closest friend unconscious on the bed.

"Jessica Cruz," Barry stated simply.

"Who? What…?" Ray was confused.

"A girl Kara ran into a few months back who's father's shop had been robbed by a meta; Caitlin bumped into her. Seemed she lit a spark in Cait," Barry reiterated.

"More likely froze it over," Harry commented, a printout in his hands as he looked down at Caitlin now. "Our resident doctor here has been keeping secrets." He handed the paper to the confused Ray, who took it.

"Meta human DNA," Ray muttered after a moment, Cisco looking up at that.

"Explains the hair…" Barry muttered. Caitlin's usual brown was littered with bleach-blonde highlights now. Something that hadn't been there before.

"Indeed, and if her hair is any indication, and my readings are accurate – I did make a device to detect meta humans a while back, let us not forget – I think Caitlin here has a case of Killer Frost in her," Harry stated.

"What's Killer Frost?" Ray hadn't been privy to her Earth 2 doppelganger.

"Someone you wouldn't like to meet," Cisco now spoke up. "Caitlin of Earth 2, only she wasn't Caitlin," he stood up now at this, walking straight passed the bed. "I need to figure something out," Cisco added, leaving the medical wing.

"Jessica said Caitlin was attacking her," Barry stated quietly. "I don't understand. Caitlin couldn't harm a fly."

"She wouldn't," Ray agreed.

"As Caitlin," Harry spoke up, the two looking to him now. "Her powers, they're linked to her brain. It seems her body is not completely protected from the gene, as it attacks her brain when it manifests. See here, this is a scan of her brain twenty minutes ago, when you brought her in, Allen. Notice the pattern dissipating in the next scan, taken a few minutes back? I can bet it will be gone in the next scan. Whatever this ice power does to her, it attacks her brain too. Changes her personality. Who she is."

"So she would change as this… Frost persona?" Ray asked, trying to understand it.

"It makes sense. But she's strong. The abilities haven't taken over just yet, because she's still Caitlin for now," Harry looked somber at this.

"So if her powers take hold, if they manifest, we lose Caitlin to whatever this power does to her?" Ray asked, Harry nodding silently at this. "Well, we've got to stop it! Is there a way to remove the meta human DNA? Caitlin's done tons of research."

"Research only she has access to," Harry pointed out. "And had she discovered it, Miss Snow would have implemented it as soon as possible, I reckon."

"What now though? We just let this ability take her over?" Ray insisted, looking at Harry and then at Barry. He felt lost now. His and Caitlin's romance may have seemed odd to some, but he loved her, and he was sure she loved him. To lose her now to a meta human power was just devastating. He had already lost an ex-fiancée to violence and Felicity to Oliver – not that he cared too much about Felicity these days.

"Not if I have anything to do with it," a new, female voice spoke up and all three turned to the doorway to see a young woman in dark clothing; she had brown eyes, brown hair and looked strangely familiar – especially to Barry. As if he had met her in a past life or something. Behind her was Cisco, who was looking equally surprised to her appearance.

"Who are you?" Ray was the one to ask this.

"Amelia Allen," the girl spoke, "I'm your sister, Barry."

"Wait, what?" Barry did a double-take. No wonder the girl looked familiar – she had his dad's facial structure, and hair, while her eyes were Nora's. He saw those same eyes each time he looked into a mirror, at himself, albeit not the same color as his.

"Okay, so not your actual sister from this Earth," Amelia explained. "I'm from another Earth; I thought I'd come and visit and well, I saw the trouble your Caitlin was having so I figured two birds, one stone."

"What exactly…?" Barry was trying to keep up as the girl moved into the medical wing, a little cautiously.

"I think she's a Vibe," Cisco stated. "Arrived by portal only a moment ago."

"I can also give others powers," Amelia stated. "So call me Accord."

"Accord?" Harry tried now.

"An accord is the ability to give or grant someone powers, status or recognition – look it up, I can wait," Accord smirked now. "Seemed a fitting title."

"And you can give powers also? You have two powers?" Harry seemed intrigued by this, but Ray ignored that.

"You can help her? You can help Caitlin?" He implored Accord, who silently moved over to the Caitlin's bedside, placing her hand over Caitlin's chest and frowning.

"You see," Accord said with a smile as she looked over Caitlin, "human DNA can mutate in multiple ways – there's usually five different variations, but on the rare occasion there are more. The most common way is usually the way it goes, so ice for Caitlin here or vibing for Cisco, but there are other deeper mutations too, which I can access. Some humans have no powers though, but let's not talk about them." Accord waved her hand in dismissal, pulling a face – it seemed people without the ability to mutate weren't her favorite.

"Really?" Harry asked interested in the concept of people mutating other ways.

"Really," Accord said. My power lets me see into a human and mutate them, like you Ray." Ray raised an eyebrow. "I can see all your powers and can give you any one, but Cisco and Barry I can't do anything with. Once human DNA mutates, it either removes the other mutations or makes them impossible to grab up; it's very rare for me to be able to give someone with a power another power, and once their body settles into their mutation, it's done."

"So you can't do anything for Caitlin?" Ray asked getting annoyed.

"I didn't say that. Her powers have almost manifested – they are not settled in yet. I can switch the mutation. Normally I can give someone a choice, but sadly this time I can't. There's only one other power I can switch her to. All the others are gone besides this and the ice. This one won't affect her brain though, so hopefully she'll adapt to be better." She looked up at Barry now, who was being unusually quiet throughout, enthralled by his other-world sibling. "I know a paranormal… sorry, meta human, with similar powers on my earth. Louise-something. She was a sweet girl until her powers developed. It's something about the ice… I can't explain it. Very few people in the multiverse have had this power and are able to stay good."

"What other power can you give her then?" Ray now asked, directing Accord's attention from her parallel brother and back onto Caitlin.

"I think it best for her to find out in her own time," Accord moved her hand, gracefully up from Caitlin's chest to rest on her forehead. "Man, she is cold…" Accord muttered as she closed her eyes, concentrating.

Nothing seemed to happen from the other's perspective, but after a few seconds, Accord moaned slightly and removed her hand from Caitlin's forehead, smiling. "It'll take a few minutes for the change to happen, but she'll be fighting fit in no time."

"Thank you," Ray nodded to Accord now. "We are grateful."

"I should go, though," Accord took a step back. "My Earth has rules and if I'm gone for too long…" Before anyone could protest, a portal opened behind her and she had stepped into it, vanishing and leaving only a bewildered Cisco staring at the spot from the door to the medical wing.

"She's better than me at that…" Cisco muttered, a little shocked at how easily she could pass between worlds. He was known as the best vibe in their multiverse system but seemed this girl was able to easily go from one world to the other.

"Hey, I should have asked if her hair would go back to normal," Ray pointed out running his hands through her hair.

"She can always dye it back," Harry commented not finding the hair a big thing.

"She's going to be okay though?" Barry now asked, looking over at Harry who was taking a reading of her bio statistics already.

"It will take a few minutes to tell, Mr. Allen…" but before he could finish, Barry had vanished in a flash of light and rush of air.

"Where did he need to be in such a rush?" Cisco asked, confused now.

-Karry Prime-

Cat could hold her liquor. Kara was impressed. Adam, however…

"How come you're not even the slightly bit tipsy?" Adam slurred to Kara, the three of them at a booth at a posh bar Cat knew. Kara thought the name was Oasis, but she couldn't be too sure; she'd never been here before, after all.

"Ms. Wells can hold her drink," Cat stated firmly. "Unlike you, Adam."

"Relax mum…" Adam muttered, waving his mother off, who raised an eyebrow. Kara didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"I think you're the one doing the relaxing. I just wanted to come out to have a drink or two with my son, not to get him drunk!" Cat stated. "I forgot you had your father's ability to hold your drinks. As in none at all."

"I'm sure dad was a hoot," Adam chuckled at that. "Shame I couldn't meet him."

"You'd get on like a house on fire if he was alive," Cat smiled at this.

"Better get Power Girl to put those flames out then," Adam stated, leaning into Kara at this point.

"Metaphorical flames," Kara sighed, pushing Adam back against the wall he had been leaning on before. Kara wasn't too sure why she was here, but she wondered if Cat needed a babysitter, whether she remembered Adam's ability to get drunk or not.

"Where's Carter?" Kara asked quickly, as Adam hiccupped.

"The nanny is looking after him," Cat stated. "I mean he may be nearly sixteen, but I won't trust him home alone until then," Cat stated firmly. It seemed she had had this conversation with Carter before he left, given her attitude. Kara smiled at this.

"I think you're pretty!" Adam suddenly called out, diverting the two women's attention back to him as he was looking directly at Kara. "You remind me of Power Lady…"

"Power Girl," Cat corrected her son with a smirk. She had named the superhero after all.

"Yeah her! She's pretty. Same hair. No wonder you got snapped up by that Larry," Adam pouted.

"Barry," Kara sighed, wishing she was with him now instead of here. This was a side to Adam the other Kara had never seen.

"Lucky fella…" Adam muttered, now leaning into his arm as he rested it on the table.

"I think it's time we go home," Cat sighed looking at the scene.

…

Five minutes later, the three were waiting outside the bar as Cat's car pulled up. Adam was leaning into his mother, but kept giving Kara looks. She felt uncomfortable, but knew the man was drunk – if he was in his right mind, he would be able to hold himself together, she reasoned. Cat had asked her to stay with them until Adam was safely in the car, and Kara suspected Cat wanted to give Kara a ride too.

"Are you sure we can't offer you a lift?" Cat asked her assistant kindly, confirming Kara's suspicions.

"No, I'm happy walking. I don't live too far from here," Kara stated. A slight lie, as she didn't live anywhere close, but being a Kryptonian she could get anywhere on this planet with ease.

"Come on…" Adam muttered, pushing himself off his mother. Kara rolled her eyes.

"Okay, crazy drunk, let's get you in the car," Cat called sharply as she grabbed Adam by the arm, but Adam slipped her grip and grabbed Kara by the shoulders. Before she could react, he leaned in and kissed her.

Even with her memories of the other Kara, she hadn't had much experience with kissing, but this felt… different. She liked kissing Barry, it felt right and nice but Adam… she didn't stop the kiss, even if she could taste the alcohol in his breath. They both leaned into each other as their kiss deepened and Kara felt odd, wrong. Why was she kissing him? She was not attracted to him at all. Not now, not ever. But it was something of Kara Danvers in her that made her unable to pull away for a moment, a lingering memory of a date cut short…

There was a cough and Cat called out both their names. Kara put her hand on Adam's chest and pushed him away so quickly she suddenly feared she'd broken something of Adam's, but Cat was already pulling him into the car as she looked to Kara.

"I apologize, Keira, he's drunk, and I should have known better than to ask you out with us," Cat stated firmly, her face unreadable.

"Adam… he…" Kara didn't know what to say, she was suddenly so confused, but she also had a feeling of anger in her mind, anger not associated with what had just happened.

"I do hope this doesn't affect yours and Mr. Allen's relationship. See you on Monday, Keira," was all Cat said as she too got into the car, closing the door behind her. Kara thought she caught a worried expression on her boss's face though, but she couldn't be totally sure.

Kara didn't know what to think as she watched the car pull away, but as it turned a corner she noticed him, watching her from down the block, and her heart plummeted. How long had he been standing there? How much had he seen?

Before she could move, to reach him, Barry turned and ran, Kara now knowing where the feeling of anger came from as her connection to their bond seemed to grow stronger, despite the situation.

-Karry Prime-

Thunder rumbled outside of STAR Labs as Caitlin stirred. Ray and Harry were in the Cortex, neither noticing the woman move as she opened her eyes and sat up. Her head had been so heavy, her dreams so conflicted, but now…

"What's changed…?" Caitlin asked as she turned her head, seeing her reflection in the glass window of the pane separating the medical wing from the cortex. "Oh," she muttered, seeing the brunette and blonde locks, remembering vaguely confronting that girl. Attacking her with an ice blast.

Lighting flashed, making her jump and look around. She felt different, refreshed and renewed. She glanced at the computer next to her and moved off the bed, looking at the readings and frowning. "I've changed…" she now muttered, realizing the scans she now saw were different to the ones she had taken of herself before.

"Caity?" She looked up, Ray at the door.

"What happened?" Caitlin asked.

"You got help. A meta human from another world," he grinned. "How are you feeling?"

"Different," Caitlin muttered. She didn't know if it was good or bad, all she knew was that she couldn't feel Killer Frost in her anymore. Thunder rumbled outside once more.

Next time: Cisco and his Mutant Earth double make a visit to SnowAllen Earth, to see what help they can give their psychotic double, while back on Prime, the Canaries get a surprise visit in Platinum Flats, leaving some of them changed for good.


	6. Helping Hands

Karry Prime.

Disclaimer: As usual.

Facebook: FanFiction Millma Verse Page.

Note: Well, I can't believe it's been January since I last updated – where did the time go? Like January you will however have two weeks of me with this chapter today and a special Millma Verse Tale from me on CharmedMillie's story next week! So look out for that. In the meanwhile, enjoy…

Helping Hands.

Early December 2017.

SnowAllen Earth – Central City.

The portal opened in the large warehouse and two men with long hair and odd goggles stepped forward. They took a moment to take in their surroundings, but before either could speak, there was a flash of blue light and both found themselves tied to chairs as a familiar man in red stopped before them.

"World hoppers?" The man in red, The Flash, asked as one Cisco Ramon sighed, but the other remained silent.

"Why did you tie us up?" one Cisco asked.

"Because you're Cisco," Caitlin Snow walked into frame, looking at them both. "We needed to take precautions."

"Wait. Are these… vines?" The other Cisco spoke, feeling his binds and looking up at Caitlin now. "You can control plant life!"

"Yes they are, and yes I can," Caitlin stated, a small smirk on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Barry asked, still in defensive mode. "We rarely get world hoppers. The only ones were that Sara and her wife from… what did they call it?"

"Karry Universe," one Cisco stated with a smirk. Karry's Alex and Sara had made friends here during that Echo mission back in August – they could use the connections here to gain trust. "They are our friends. Karry and my Earth are very close. They told us about you. It's the reason we're here."

"Yeah. We're here to help," the other Cisco continued. "I would raise my hand in surrender, but… you know."

"Help who?" A new voice entered the fray and both Ciscos looked beyond Caitlin and Barry to see Harrison Wells, in a wheelchair, move into the room. They looked at one another in concern, both with similar histories of Wells in wheelchairs being the bad guy. But adding doubt to their shared thought, with him was another speedster dressed in a red outfit that the two recognized as Jesse.

"Urm…" one Cisco replied, not sure if they could trust this team with a possible Eobard in the mix. Karry's Alex and Sara had mentioned something about their Reverse Flash, but he could not remember what it was now.

"What's the problem?" Caitlin now asked, crouching down slightly to get on eye level with the Ciscos, obviously wanting to trust them; both Ciscos knew their Caitlins enough to know that look in her eyes, the tone to her voice.

"Have you guys heard of the Reverse Flash?" a Cisco tried, not looking at Wells at this.

"Yes," all four in the room said.

"She was my ex-wife," Wells stated, to the shock of both.

"She?" both Ciscos said as one.

"Elenore Thawne, took my wife's face and started ELLE Labs," Wells stated begrudgingly. "Before we defeated her she did this to me." He indicated the wheelchair, seeming to have some anger in him about this Reverse Flash.

"I just wish I had been able to do worse to her," Jesse said, crossing her arms, a look on her face.

"Ignore them," Caitlin said, indicating the two bitter Wells. "They thought Tess Morgan was just a bad mother and wife until we discovered the truth. It's hard to find out the person you hated for being a bad mother was actually the person who killed your mother." Caitlin turned to Barry, who had been quiet throughout the whole thing. The Reverse Flash had killed his mom and dad as well on this Earth.

"I thought you were keeping an eye on this world!" One Cisco turned as best he could to the other after Caitlin's explanation.

"I was… I didn't see that though," the other Cisco stated.

"You're here to warn us of Elle Thawne?" Caitlin sighed, obviously thinking this the reason both Ciscos were here. "Because you're a few months too late. Your Karry Universe kind of gave us the heads up when they showed here. Because of them she's dead and ELLE Labs is gone."

"No, no, we're here to see if we can help your Cisco," one of the Ciscos stated.

"Our Cisco?" Barry spoke up at this, subtly taking Caitlin's hand as he moved back into frame for the Ciscos.

"Yeah, he's locked in an insane asylum, with no help from you guys," the other Cisco pointed out, trying to keep the accusation from his tone.

"We can't help him," Caitlin frowned.

"We tried," Wells added. "We're still trying but the asylum was the best place for him – so he can't hurt himself or others. In fact, after he destroyed parts of the city with his power it was either the asylum or jail." The two Ciscos were lost for words at that. Both had been wondering why the group did not try to keep Cisco with them, to help him. They had not known their counterpart had went on a rampage or similar at one point; that it was either placing him somewhere he could possibly be treated, or thrown into a jail cell to rot.

"Meta human powers here are more… intense than on other worlds, from what we've gathered," Barry spoke up. "Trust me, I've done years of research on the topic – I've even breached worlds myself, after that Alex and Sara left, just to see the difference for myself. I got tons of research on it." There was a glint in Barry's eyes. It seemed he loved his research.

"Not at my advice," Caitlin added, defensive of Barry.

"We can make you a device to easily hop places and back. I've become a bit of an expert on it. Although it's usually only works to get to one world or back, but seeing if I can change that," one Cisco stated. "But if you untie us, we can do this a lot easier."

The four in the warehouse exchanged glances, silently deciding on whether to release the Ciscos, but with a flick of Caitlin's hand, the vine binds receded, vanishing to who knows where, and both men jumped up at that.

"Thank you. You can call me Vibe," one Cisco held his hand out to Caitlin, who smirked as she shook it now. "I'm from Prime; this is my Mutant counterpart, Vibe Junior."

"Mutant?" Barry caught that word more than the others.

"Yeah, we stopped calling them meta humans ages ago. Seems weird to call them that now, but the other worlds still use it so…" Vibe Junior shrugged it off.

"Nah, I'm too used to meta humans," Barry shrugged.

"So how do you intend to help our Cisco, Mr. Ramons?" Wells asked, wheeling closer to the pair, Caitlin stepping aside so he could get a look.

"Firstly, tell us more about your Earth," Vibe Junior spoke up. "I've been watching it for months, checking in on Cisco, but it's hard to tell exactly what happened to him and what's different about your Earth to the ones we know."

"It must be the other Thawne though," Vibe spoke over his double before this other Team Flash could speak. "If she set up a more powerful explosion through her Labs –"

"ELLE Labs," Barry spoke, turning to a computer to bring up some research.

"Yeah, that, then she may have eradiated the city with more dark matter than on other Earths. Meaning more powerful meta humans," Vibe finished.

"It stands to reason. Wells, I mean Harry… wait, what do you go by here?" Vibe Junior asked the professor, who was smirking at the exchange, obviously realizing how he missed his own Cisco.

"Just call me Wells, you seem stuck on it anyway," Wells stated simply.

"Our Wells prefer Harry, but okay," Vibe stated dismissively to a look from Wells at this one.

"Anyway, Wells, do you have any readings on the ELLE Labs Particle Accelerator explosion? We can determine what we're dealing with then," Vibe Junior stated, moving next to the man in the wheelchair. "and then after, we need access to the Meta Asylum your Cisco is in."

"How do you guys know so much of our Earth? I mean your friends were not here that long," Barry looked at Vibe for this one, frowning as he finally took off the Flash cowl to reveal the normal face of Barry Allen underneath.

"That one's been spying on you for months. He's bored," Vibe smirked at his alternative friend.

"Spying?" Caitlin spoke up, leaning into Barry at this.

"It's part of our power. We can jump to other worlds, but we can also harmlessly watch the worlds too. It's like tuning into a television network and watching a show… only nothing like that at all," Vibe explained. "It's how we know so much about your world, as well as others. Like, I know you two are a couple here. It's the reason this Earth has been named SnowAllen." Barry and Caitlin looked at each other at that. "And that Kara doesn't exist – Krypton may still be living here, or she didn't get out on time, but that doesn't explain no Clark or Kal-El… or the fact that Cat Grant is not here, or anyone really normally associated with the Supers…."

"You're rambling," Caitlin was smiling. "I miss that."

"Well, that's why we're here – we hope to help your rambler, get him out of that place and back into the superhero business with you guys," Vibe grinned at this.

"We have missed him," Barry nodded. "He understood me."

"You're quirky here," Vibe pointed out, watching his Mutant self and Wells work in the background as he tried to get as much information on this world as possible from Barry and Caitlin.

"Quirky?" Barry raised his eyebrow at this.

"I don't mean it negatively. I mean you're more antisocial than other Barrys, more to the point. Sheldon Cooper." He tried.

"The Big Bang Theory?" Barry frowned. "I know the character, I have been compared to him but…"

"Don't," Caitlin voiced, putting an arm around Barry at that. Simple human things tended to confuse her husband. "Barry is Barry. Don't try and compare him to someone else. He gets confused."

"Got it," both Vibes said as Vibe Junior however appeared beside Barry now. Barry had pulled up information on their Cisco's condition earlier, along with research he had done on other meta humans and Junior had been impressed. Barry had done a lot of research – this was up to the level of him and Caitlin on their Earth. Their Barry was no idiot, even though he preferred the farm life, but he was nothing like this. A Different Barry.

"A lot of helpful information." Junior continued, "I think this will help greatly with our research. Did you know Elenore Thawne was always a woman too here?" He addressed his Prime double at this. "Makes you wonder if she should have been from Gender Earth."

"Gender already had a female Thawne," Vibe pointed out. "Never learned her name. Never suspected she existed outside of that odd universe."

"Stands to reason she should though. Gender has an HP originally from Villain. Twin Earth has a version of the gender bent alternate on their world," Vibe Junior spoke of HP Wells. Harrison Wells' female counterpart from Gender, and of Twin Earth, where a lot of the male or female counterparts from Gender existed as twins to their normal counterpart.

"Yeah, but they are twins, not the real counterpart like here and on Gender and why are we debating this?" It seemed a weird conversation and the SnowAllen gang was giving them looks now, unsure of what they were talking about.

"Not a clue," Vibe Junior laughed.

"You know, I thought I missed him but with two, my god they are annoying," Jesse spoke up, shutting up to the two Vibes who looked at her through squinting eyes.

"I'll wait to slap one," Caitlin added to a smirk from Jesse; Prime Cisco remembering Karry's Caitlin, happy to slap his double if he got out of line. It seemed there was a theme here.

"Want to show us where the Asylum is then…?" Vibe Junior spoke up, a little restrained now due to the mixed insult.

"We can take you there," Barry stated, nodding to Jesse now, and before either Vibes could say yes, there was a flash of blue light and both were standing outside of a large building, not unlike a manor house. They blinked as they looked back to see Barry smirking behind them and a blue streak vanishing back into the distance. Most likely Jesse running back to base.

"That was… so much quicker than my Barry," Vibe stated, shocked.

"Mine's not bothered about his speed these days," Vibe Junior shrugged. "But I think that confirms our Dark Matter theory. Well, that and the information Wells gave me. Come on."

"Urm," Barry spoke up, the pair turning to look at him now. "Cisco doesn't have any other identical brothers… and yes, they've met his elder brother."

"Ah, a disguise is what you want us to wear," Vibe Junior smirked at that. "Have no fear," he held up his hand, a portal opening, and he jumped through it, coming back a moment later with a bag. Vibe and Barry blinked at this.

"For you," Vibe Junior opened the bag and handed a dirty blonde wig and glasses to Vibe, who frowned at that as Junior tied his own hair back and threw on a baseball cap.

"Oh, like this is fair," Vibe sighed as he tucked his own long hair back and pulled on the wig. "You know these things are itchy…" he commented of the wig, as he then grabbed the glasses and put them on.

"We can pass for family members at least," Vibe Junior turned to Barry who had an odd look on his face and sighed but said nothing as he proceeded at normal human pace toward the entrance of the asylum. They'd barely noticed he was now in civilian clothes.

Once inside, it wasn't hard for Barry to explain to the warden who they were visiting and to sign them in. It seemed Barry was a reasonably regular visitor to his Cisco – and that Cisco didn't get many other visitors besides his friends. Even Dante hadn't been in a long while, although it was confirmed he existed on this Earth by the warden and Barry's own knowledge of Cisco's brother.

"Hang on," Vibe stopped outside of a door, glancing in at the inmate as the warden lead the way down to Cisco's own room. "I know him…"

Inside the room was a tall man. He was wearing a straightjacket and had a mask covering his lower face, but even the thinner features and long hair couldn't deter Vibe from Hunter Zoloman. He looked up to the warden, and then to Barry.

"Oh, he er, turned up a while ago," Barry stated.

"Another speedster," the warden explained. "The Flash and Jesse Quick were easily able to stop him. Called himself Zoom, but we were able to get him contained. He should be in a meta human jail, but he's a danger to himself, as well as others, so this is the best place for him for the moment."

Vibe Junior had joined Vibe by this point, looking through the glass window at the man within. The man's head picked up and looked directly at them, squinting angrily in their direction, and the two knew he knew who they were. That they were looking at him.

"He should be dead…" Junior whispered to his Prime double. "I saw our Earth-2 Hunter die with my own eyes. Well before our Earth-2 was destroyed." Junior gave Prime a look at that but Prime ignored it.

"Mine is now Black Flash," Vibe muttered back thoughtfully, remembering his encounters with the man. "It seems there were more than two. Unless…"

"What?" Junior looked at his double.

"SuperEarth. When my Barry breached to that world the first time there was a Zoom trapped there. He wanted The Flash so to get back home or something. We thought it was our Zoom for a long while, but the M.O. and timeline didn't make sense. Then I thought it was your Zoom, but still the M.O. and timeline still didn't match. Maybe this is where he ended up… maybe this is the other Zoom my Barry faced."

"But why isn't he dead?" Junior muttered back, both Ciscos unaware of the warden and Barry waiting impatiently for them.

"Dark Matter," Vibe called out. "There's more of it here, right? It must have charged him up, keeps him alive…"

"So if we took him off this world… he could die?" Junior thought aloud.

"Theoretically, but come on, he's not our concern," Vibe indicated to Barry and the warden.

"Oh yeah. Coming," Junior stated, dragging Vibe with him as the warden moved off own the corridor, Barry right behind him.

They entered the room where their counterpart was sitting on the floor in a straightjacket himself mumbling. Junior had seen this sight many times as he spied on his counterpart, but it still got to him. Vibe had not had the time to look in on this Cisco, so to see him like this was a shock. His hair was longer than Cisco had ever had it, and there was a glazed look on his face. It was creepy.

The warden left the three at this point, along with Cisco, as the two Vibes got closer to their counterpart with bated breath.

As they approached though, SnowAllen's Cisco's head shot up to look at them. His eyes suddenly focused on Vibe. "Prime," he said surprising Vibe as he turned to Junior, "and Mutant."

"It seems I'm not the only one who spies," Vibe Junior stated, but before Vibe could respond the two were shocked as two small blue portals appeared on either side of their unhinged counterpart.

"Not this again..." Barry mumbled as color came into the portals, as if they were TV screens into another world.

Vibe Junior recognized the farmhouse as he saw Barry walking in, shaking snow from himself.

"It's like a blizzard out there," Barry was saying as the older pup, El was by his side, shaking off snow and wagging his tail enthusiastically. Kal came in, not dressed for the weather, but obviously not feeling it, being a Super.

"When it stops can we build a snowman?" Kal asked Barry now.

"Sure thing," A new voice said as Kara Kent walked into the picture, a small baby bump was clearly visible now. "Stalker, are the animals safe?"

"All comfy and cozy," Mutant Barry said, coming up to kiss his wife.

Meanwhile Vibe's attention was not on the Mutant Portal, but the other one. It was clearly his world and it also showed Kara and Barry; but instead of the lovely little scene like Mutant, they were fighting.

"Barry please," Kara Wells was stating. "Listen to me. Talk to me."

"Why?" Prime Barry scoffed. "You're my girlfriend Kara and you kissed another man."

"He kissed me," Kara Wells begged.

"You didn't stop him," Prime Barry stated.

"I didn't have the chance. You know my memories from Alien Earth have Adam in there. How Alien Kara felt about Adam," Kara wasn't helping her case.

"Please, I don't want to hear that name!" Barry snapped back.

"Why is it always me and this girl?" SnowAllen Barry said, being the only Barry in the room and standing back a little, he had been able to watch both scenes. At that though, both couples turned to the portal, both having been looking away from it or not having noticed them until now. The Prime couple seemed embarrassed now at their fight, but Mutant seemed upset.

"Junior!" Kara Kent yelled at the portal. "You're spying on us?"

"What is this?" Mutant Barry said, putting an arm around his wife to calm her.

"Not cool spying on us, Cisco," Prime Barry muttered as his Kara looked away, clearly upset at both the argument and the situation.

"Whoa, this is not me," Junior said, raising his both hands up in the air. "It's… well… shut it off." Junior kneeled down next to his counterpart, knowing Kent was getting angry. "Please."

"I'll explain soon," Vibe stated to his Barry, a little more calmly than his Mutant counterpart as Barry scowled at him.

But whatever was in Junior's voice as he implored to his SnowAllen double seemed to snap in his counterpart, because both portals disappeared at that.

"Oh, thank god." Junior sighed.

"What was that about?" Vibe asked his counterpart, deciding not to address what he'd just seen between his Kara and Barry. They'd been more distant with each other recently but had remained civil when doing their superhero work.

"Kryptonians are nuts pregnant. Kara is a lot quicker to anger right now. Better to let her cool down," Junior stated. "Can you believe they want five kids? Five pregnancies I have to go through..." Junior was clearly complaining but Vibe chuckled at this.

"I'd make a mental note to tell my Barry to use protection, but they are not in that place right now," Vibe commented.

"Yeah what was with that?" Junior asked

"Some other time," Vibe dismissed his double as Barry whistled for attention.

"Hello?" Barry said, pointing at Cisco. "You're here to help him not… talk." This Barry didn't seem to understand bonding while working or gossiping. He was very mission-orientated, it seemed.

"Oh trust me, that actually helped," Vibe said with a smile. "I think our theories on this Earth have been proven true. Yours and Caitlin's powers. Hunter Zolomon not being dead. And just seeing the extent of your Cisco's powers."

"Yes, clearly this Elle did something to the Accelerator. Released a stronger blast," Junior said. "More powerful mutants which means…" Both Vibes held out their goggles, confusing Barry. "See?" Junior said, knowing this Barry was confused. "We have to use these goggles to expand our powers. It's how we see into other worlds – even the future sometimes – and open portals. Your Cisco needs the reverse of this."

"We might be able to reverse the ability of the goggles," Vibe explained for his Mutant counterpart. "Make it to give your Cisco control. Keep him down in this world instead of off in the multiverse all the time."

"The downside is he would never be able to take them off," Junior continued thoughtfully. "Or his powers would once again take control and he would lose himself again."

"I think wearing goggles is a small price to pay for sanity," Barry said, looking at the goggles himself. "May I?" Barry held out his hand and Junior handed over his goggles. Barry looked over them, very closely. "I've never seen a device to enhance powers before. I made a few to help metas control them before, but there's no need to enhance any powers here." Barry continued looking at the device. "Fascinating. I am more than willing to help make a device for Cisco based on this if I can see the designs. I do have more experience making devices to lessen powers than you."

"Well, might want to hold your horses a bit," Junior spoke up.

"Hold my horses?" Barry asked, seeming not to get the expression. The two Vibes weren't sure if it was because this Earth didn't have it, or because of how anti-social this Barry was.

"Slow down," Vibe explained. "We are ninety-nine percent sure our theories are right, but before we give your Cisco anything, we want to have our Caitlin test his blood samples, just to make sure we are right and it's just a higher level of Dark Matter. If we're wrong and we do anything to help him we could end up hurting him instead."

"Reasonable," Barry said with a nod. "I can get the blood samples for you." The two Ciscos smiled as Barry went to get the warden now.

They were on their way to helping SnowAllen's Cisco.

-Karry Prime-

Prime Earth – Platinum Flats.

"I've got eyes on the perp. Nighthawk, where are you?" White Canary spoke, her bo staff in hand as she chased the felon down the street.

"Coming up the rear with Black Canary," Nighthawk replied. "Expect us to block his exit."

"Got you," White Canary replied.

"You know, this teamwork thing is hard to get into," a new voice spoke into the coms as shots were fired, the perp falling to the ground.

"Well, you'll have to get used to it, Grey," Nighthawk spoke, putting down the weapon as the three Canaries gathered in the area, looking down at the man whimpering on the floor.

"I'm still too used to working solo," Dinah Drake sighed, looking between Alex, Sara and Laurel, "but this is fun."

"You've barely come out of seeing red since Vince's murder," Laurel spoke.

"Look where that got me," Dinah sighed, crouching down by the man. "Damn that's a good shot, Danvers; he'll be fine, but his leg will be messed up for a bit."

"Well, we do have a good doctor we can call upon," a male voice spoke in their ears.

"ARGUS have good doctors too. You know we have some on call," Alex now spoke back to Winn.

"But still, Caitlin is the best. When Ax…" Winn tried.

"Just because you have an alien boyfriend doesn't mean you have to go to Caitlin every time he gets a cold," Sara sighed.

"He's Daxamite and he doesn't get colds," Winn muttered.

"Whatever," Alex cut off the argument. "Call a van, have ARGUS take this guy to lock up," Alex turned to look back out to the street. "We'll be back at base once he's collected. Guys, I can wait with him if –"

Before Alex could continue, the wind in the street picked up, and Sara groaned. "Vibe…" she muttered as she stood, turning in time to see a portal opening in the street a few feet away. "Come on Cisco, what…?" but she stopped when a young woman stepped through the portal, it closed behind her as she cocked her head at the four vigilantes and the man on the floor.

"Now this is interesting," the new woman stated, moving closer, but Sara jumped up with her bo staff, blocking the girl's access to her team.

"I recognize you," Sara muttered; it had been a while since her adventures across the multiverse with the Laurel Lance of another world, but it wasn't hard to forget the unknown little sister of Barry Allen. "Amy?" she loosened her staff as Amy Allen smiled at her. "I thought you weren't allowed to hop worlds…?"

"I'm not. Strictly speaking. But since your visit, well, it's hard not to," she winked before looking beyond Sara to the three other women. "So, I took your advice, not getting caught… and you told me I could come and visit," Eyes turned to Sara as she did remember giving Amy this advice.

"That man needs help," Amy added, pointing to the man on the floor. "Who shot him?"

"Nighthawk here," Laurel spoke up, nodding to Alex while both Alex and Dinah remained leaning over the downed perp, who had since lost consciousness.

"Nighthawk? And you're the White Canary… what about you two?" Amy enquired.

"Black and Grey Canaries," Sara stated.

"Seriously? Like Birds of Prey. Huh. So, anyway… who wants powers?" Amy moved passed Sara, but the younger Lance sister kept close as Amy reached the group. "Oh wait, you already do," she nodded at Dinah, who shrugged. "And you said no last time." Amy had a look on her face at that as she nodded at Sara. "Anyway, you changed your mind?"

"No," Sara said, not changing her mind but remembering when Amy had offered her powers back on her Earth.

"Ah oh well. It's not like you need them anyway," Amy turned to Sara as she said that and Sara raised an eyebrow. "I think there's a rule across the multiverse… You're more badass as a normal human than a meta human. I think I've only ever seen one of you who's a meta and she's badass too, but she does seem to prefer normal fighting like you. Her powers only when necessary."

"And us?" Alex asked. "You can't just give away powers, can you?"

"Yes I can. It's my own power. Well, one of them. I did it to Caitlin… and to Cisco on what you guys call Karry…" Amy shrugged.

"You gave Caitlin powers?" Laurel frowned at this. "And Cisco… but he already has a power?"

"On Karry. Different Earth," Amy clarified. "And as for Caitlin… well, she was developing them, I just… improved upon them," Amy smirked at this.

"Look, we're not discussing this. You, Amy or whatever, go back to wherever you came from, the Canaries will go back to base and I'll wait for the truck to pick up this guy. Got it?" Alex got into official mode, glaring at Amy as she said this.

"Oh, if that's the way you're playing it," Amy held up her hand, a portal appearing behind Alex, which suddenly sucked her in, shocked, as Dinah and Laurel followed. It closed, leaving her and Sara alone.

"Hey!" Sara moved, her bo staff ready, but Amy rolled her eyes just as a truck came around the corner.

"I think his ride is here," Amy stated, stepping back.

"You and I are going to have a serious talk," Sara stated, almost growling at Amy as she took her by the arm.

…

"I'm going to kill that girl!" Alex muttered, standing up in headquarters as Winn looked on in shock.

"What happened? The coms went down," Winn moved over, helping Laurel up as Dinah rubbed the back of her head, annoyed at being thrown into the portal too.

"Some… girl Sara knew… Amy, I think, appeared out of nowhere wanting to give us powers," Alex stated, moving over to the computers, aware that Sara wasn't with them and typing quickly to get Sara's location. "Oh, she kept Sara there. The truck's picked up Diaz."

"This isn't what I expected when I agreed to be part of this team," Dinah stated, taking a seat opposite Winn and Alex as Laurel moved around to see the readings Alex had, concerned about her sister.

"Well, expect the unexpected with us," Laurel muttered. "I'm as unexpected as they come."

"Yeah, clone of a dead girl, I know," Dinah muttered, and Laurel smirked, raising her hands a little.

"White Canary, what's your status?" Alex spoke into the coms. "White Canary, respond!"

"I told you, the coms are down. I've been running a program to fix it, but there's some sort of… oh," just like before, a blue portal opened in the room, and Sara jumped through, followed by the dark-haired girl, Amy. Alex immediately pointed her gun at the girl, who raised her hands in shock as Sara rolled her eyes.

"Weapon down, Nighthawk," Sara stated. "She's just a little… uncontrollable."

"I didn't…" Amy stated, arms still raised. "Look, I'm sorry. Didn't actually mean for you to fall through the portal. Things weren't going my way and…"

"One day you're going to get yourself in to more trouble than you can handle," Dinah stated dryly.

"The last thing I wanted to do was piss you guys off," Amy stated apologetically. "Four formidable women, and only one of them a meta human? I would kill to be part of something like that."

"You will be killed for trying to mess with something like that," Alex retorted.

"Guys, give the girl a chance," Laurel sighed, not even getting up from her chair at this, looking at Amy. "She's young, inexperienced, and a little like Cisco by the looks of it."

"Yeah, even I wouldn't give Cisco a chance," Sara smirked at that. "He did forget me once."

"Everyone makes mistakes," Laurel now stood as she moved over to her sister and Amy. "Hey. I'm Laurel…"

"I know," Amy smiled. "We've met. Well, a version of you, I have met. Long story."

"Sara already filled us in on that one," Winn spoke up.

"Then you know what I can do. What I'm offering?" Amy looked to the group, imploringly.

"Who do you want to give powers to?" Laurel now sighed. "Who can you give powers to?"

"Anyone and everyone, should they be willing," Amy stated. "Like you for instance," she grabbed Laurel's arm at this, the Canary shocked but not retaliating. Amy smirked as she looked at Laurel. "Every Earth and you still have the Canary Cry…"

"Canary…? You mean you can really give me that? I can have the power?" Laurel looked curious at that.

"Why not?" Amy frowned at the disbelief at Laurel's words. "That Canary Cry device you wear kind of sucks."

"Cisco made it for the other Laurel," Laurel pointed out, "before… well it's a long story."

"So? Leave it in the past. Be a meta human like Dinah here," Amy nodded to Dinah.

"Well… I'm not exactly an ordinary human…" Laurel muttered, looking awkward.

"Your DNA is a little off, but not by much. Easy to mutate to give you a proper Canary Cry, should you want it," Amy stated, glancing at Sara as if she was a guide to good behavior. Alex smirked. It seemed her girlfriend must have had a little talk with their guest.

"Erm, yeah," Laurel looked at Dinah at this one, who shrugged.

"I'm game if you can," Dinah stated. "Two Criers in the team is better than one. Cisco's device is nothing compared to this power after all. I can train you."

"Okay," Laurel turned back to Amy and was shocked when Amy placed a hand onto her forehead. Laurel was frozen for a moment as she felt paralyzed and then weak as Amy moved back, a small smile on her face.

"All yours," Amy stated simply, just as Sara grabbed Laurel to stop her from collapsing.

"I'm alright," Laurel muttered as she shook herself.

"Like I said, your DNA is a slightly different, Laurel; it's all mutating again to accommodate your powers. It plays less affect on others than it would you. I suggest you sit down a minute while your body adapts. Alex?" She turned to look at Alex now as the leader took a step back.

"No, I don't want powers. I don't need powers. I'm good. I told you to go before…" Alex started.

"Oh, come on Nighthawk, it could be fun. You don't even need to be a Canary like the rest of us," Dinah teased, obviously finding the whole thing funny now. Alex turned to her though.

"No powers," she stated firmly.

"Oh come on," Accord said with a pout. "I have never seen an Alex Danvers with powers before."

"What about me?" Winn spoke up, Amy looking to him. "I want powers."

"Not yet," Amy smiled at him. "I made the mistake of giving someone powers who wasn't ready for them, and I don't think you're ready yet. But, I know of one of two Winn Schott Junior's who have great power. I'd love to find out what other ones are available to you, but all in good time. My offer today is to Laurel and Alex only."

"Oh," Winn looked down at that, but Alex seemed more curious.

"Available powers? You mean people can have more than one?"

"Yes," Amy sighed. "Everyone has a choice based on their own DNA. Dinah and Laurel were a normal Canary spread of powers, but you would be different. I can sort of see them without touching you, but it's better with physical contact. There are usually five different possibilities; some more, some less, few people have none, but mainly five. I can manipulate a person's genes in any way, not harming them, to give them the powers they need."

"Like the Particle Accelerator in Central did?" Alex nodded.

"No," Amy corrected her. "The Accelerator, a metamorphosis, even witchcraft, can only force the genes to go one way – it's random and can lead to different powers across different people. I can select a power, give a person what they want rather than what they're forced in. Can I look into your genome, see what you can have? Maybe then you'll be more willing."

"Asking instead of doing; you're learning," Alex smirked, but nodded. "Okay. But no powers. Just tell me what I can have, okay?"

"Of course," Amy smiled as she moved over to Alex, placing her hand in position with the leader's heart as she closed her eyes. There was silence for a moment as the rest of the team looked on, then Amy released her hand, looking up at Alex as she sighed. "Okay… Your powers are cool."

"What do you mean? What did you see?" Sara asked before Alex could.

"You have less powers available than the normal five, but they're good," Amy stated, directly to Alex. "It seems being a fighter is in your very genetics."

"Oh?" Alex seemed more than curious now.

"Well, there's shielding, I think," Amy started. "This isn't an exact science, but you could form a protective barrier around yourself and extend it to others. Then there's weapon summoning – two variations. You can form weapons from the environment around you, like pick up a pipe and turn it into a gun at will or transform a stick into a knife; or the ability to form weapons out the very fabric of reality around you."

"Say that again?" Alex frowned.

"You can manipulate the matter around you. Turn the very air itself into a blade or turn the fabric of your own gloves into a fireball…" Amy nodded, impressed as she thought of this.

"Sounds like the other power," Alex countered.

"You'd think, but it's not the same one. There needs to be a like-for-like matter transference in the first power, but with this one, matter can be manipulated to be smaller or larger than you require. Trust me, it's different. But there is a fourth too. It's… less impressive, but it's an option: Weapon knowledge."

"I have knowledge of weapons. Guns, staffs, blades…" Alex shook her head at this.

"Not like this. There are so many different weapons across the Earth, across the multiverse; hell, even across the universe… Weapon knowledge would give you the know-how on any weapon you get into contact with, even if you've never seen it in your life. It's pretty cool, when you think about it," Amy stated. "But like you said, I can back off and –"

"No," Alex glanced at Sara now, who a knowing look on her face. "I do want a power."

"Why the one-eighty?" Dinah spoke up now, looking at their leader in confusion.

"I didn't know what I'd get," Alex shrugged.

"Liar," Sara winked at her girlfriend though, who smirked at Sara.

"Okay then. Which power? Four options, I can give you any one of them," Amy stated, backing off slightly to give Alex space.

"You can't give two?" Laurel said, Amy turning to her. She was sitting down, but clearly feeling better. "I mean, the weapon knowledge and the summoning weapon thing would be great together."

"I could try to do two, but it's difficult," Amy said reasonably. "When someone's DNA mutates, it gets rid of all the other possibilities. They can't exist together. The only way people can have two powers, when they are not aliens, is if the powers can co-exist. The mutations do not destroy the other, you see. And I'm not sure if Alex's powers can co-exist. If I try to give two and they can't co-exist, I could kill Alex."

"Woah…" Laurel muttered, shocked at this.

"Don't bother trying for two. I know what I want. The third one. Pull weapons out of thin air," Alex stated, not even thinking about it.

"You sure? The shield thing or the weapon knowledge…" Sara now started.

"Think about it; I wouldn't need to know any weapon I get my hands on if I can make them myself; and I wouldn't have need for a shield when I can, well I could make it myself, I suppose. Or at least a physical shield able to block attacks. Protect you guys. It's the logical one. And making weapons like-for-like with something is handy if I have something nearby, but if I find myself needing a gun in the middle of the desert or something…"

"I get you," Amy was the one to answer this as she nodded to Alex. "And I got you too," without another word, Amy moved forward again, placing a hand on Alex's forehead as Alex suddenly felt weak-kneed, although didn't feel paralyzed like Laurel had. It only lasted a moment as Amy stood back, a small smile on her face. "Two-for-two," Amy stated, moving away from Alex now.

"Honey?" Sara moved forward now, taking Alex's arm as Alex shook herself.

"No, no, I'm good," Alex stated, moving forward to Amy now.

"I'm sorry," Amy stated, before Alex could speak. "I know you're about to give me a telling off. Appearing out of the blue, throwing you guys back to base without warning… I've been told I'm too spontaneous, that it'll get the best of me one day, but I stand to reason that the world I come from… well, you've seen it Sara. And you know, the first person I ever gave a power to was my brother. I had literally just come in to my own powers and we were playing, then he vanished."

"Barry vanished?" Sara asked.

"Her brother's Barry?" Alex countered, looking between Sara and Amy now. She had not known that one.

"Oh yeah, I'm Amelia Allen, Barry's younger sister," Amy stated, apologetically.

"What did you do to him?" Laurel spoke up now, curious from her seat.

"I gave him teleportation. Didn't plan it, didn't even know I could. He mastered it in record timing, but that first time was shocked to find himself at Uncle Jay's house without a clue how he got there. Lucky Jay's a speedster anyway and sped him home, but my god he got our parents nerves, popping up whenever he felt like it, vanishing when getting a telling off. Useful when it came to his boyfriends, I suppose… Anyway, I'm sorry Alex, Team Birds. I didn't mean to do the stuff I did before."

"That's fine," Sara spoke before Alex could. "Just… be more careful in future. Ask people and help. I'm sure your vibing powers could come in handy before your power-giving powers. Remember that."

"I will," Amy smiled.

"Do you have a name?" Dinah now asked.

"Yeah, Amy Allen, I told you…" Amy started, a little curious as to the question.

"No, I mean a hero name. Like Grey Canary or Nighthawk –"

"Or Big Brother, like me," Winn spoke up.

"Oh yeah," Amy smiled. "Accord."

"Nice," Laurel nodded at this one.

"Anyway, see you," Amy stated, a portal opening behind her. "I got to go. Uncle Jay will get suspicious if I don't show up today like I said I would."

"Pop back soon!" Winn spoke up quickly. "I still want a power." Amy smirked at him as she stepped into the blue portal, which snapped shut behind her.

"But not too soon," Dinah muttered, rolling her eyes now as she leaned back.

"Is Diaz in lock up now? The van picked him up, I know," Alex turned to look at Sara, back to business already.

"Yeah. Diaz won't prove a threat now," Winn stated smugly, checking on the computer.

"Good," Alex nodded. "The Dragon won't prove a threat now. You can contact Olly in Starling, let him know we saved his ass."

"He won't like that," Sara laughed, but nodded to Winn, who got back to work as he contacted Felicity in Starling, to tell her.

Next time: Kara and Barry's relationship strain is reaching breaking point. Will time away from Prime Earth help Kara gain some perspective, and will Barry's anger get him into more trouble than expected? It's a New Justice Earth crossover in the next chapter!


	7. New Justice World

Karry Prime.

Disclaimer: As usual. Please excuse any spelling errors too; I'm far from a professional.

Facebook: FanFiction Millma Verse Page.

Note 1: Sorry, but I lied last time. THIS WEEK is a double-Sigma week, with my Gender Earth story already out (go check out the Millma Verse Tale on it on Charmed Millie's account for that) and this chapter today. I hope you enjoy.

Note 2: For those who've read the New Justice Season 1 chapter 'Prime Visit – Speedforce Rescue' (which, let's face it is probably all of you), I apologize for giving you all something you've read before, but this chapter is needed and has been promised for at least half a year now. This is Kara and Cisco's side of the story and yes, is a two-parter, with the speedforce rescue being posted at a later date. But more on that at the end.

New Justice World.

Mid-December 2017.

Kara sat in her Room of Solace, thinking.

She was still in her Power Girl outfit, and had her hologram of her mother on, although she wasn't saying anything – it was remarkable, all the knowledge the holographic drive had, yet it was severely lacking in the romance department and had very little information about how to deal with arguments between two romantically linked couples. Kara was beginning to wonder if she and Barry would ever be okay again. He just couldn't get over Adam kissing her, and it was infuriating – it wasn't like she'd slept with the guy; a thought that had never crossed her mind, not even the Adam of her replicated memories.

Powie whined from the floor and moved over, putting her head on Kara's lap as she stroke the dog's mussel. Even Powie and her pup Polly had noticed the change in behavior between their master and mistress, both snapping at Barry to the point where the Flash had not gone out with Power Dog or Power Pup in weeks. Kara didn't know if she felt bemused about that or not.

"Did I screw up?" Kara finally spoke, Powie looking up at her mistress for a moment before sighing and putting her head back on Kara's lap. "Barry's not going to forgive me, is he?"

Barry had told her his past, had mentioned his lack of romance despite his good looks – he'd be hung up on Iris for so long that other women had passed his gaze. Yes, one or two had passed through the barrier and he'd had something, but one had fallen apart and the other left. Was it simply a fact that Barry didn't know how to handle a hiccup in the relationship? It wasn't like Kara could voice this to Barry – she had tried during their first argument after the kiss had happened, but that hadn't worked well.

Of course, Jesse had also mentioned the fact that Barry and Kara were a thing on multiple worlds. Maybe Barry was simply scared? Scared of falling into the same path as so many other hims. Yes, they got on well with Karry Universe and a few of the other Kara and Barrys across the multiverse, but that wasn't to say it was something Barry was serious about. Had he gotten cold feet and was taking the excuse of the kiss to break up and run away?

He was good at running.

But if this was the case, he'd have actually broken up with Kara, surely, rather than string her along? It wasn't as if Kara wanted to break up with Barry anyway – she was the one trying to fix the damn thing, but she had to wonder what was going on in the man's head. How had they ended up like this when they had been getting on so well before?

The door to her Kryptonian room opened, her mother's hologram shut off and Kara looked over to see Jesse poking her head in.

"Thought you might be in here," Jesse stated, a little subdued so as not to seem hyper around her sister. It was a new learning curve for both women, dealing with sisters in depressive states.

"Am I needed?" Kara asked. She had a few days off from work with Cat Grant out of town and Iris was good covering base.

"Yes and no," Jesse had a small smirk on her face at this. Kara sighed though as she got up, seeing Jesse in her speedster outfit, and assuming she had run straight from National City to be here.

"Come on, what is it?" Kara asked as Powie kept to her side and Jesse retreated back into the Cortex where Cisco sat alone.

"A whole new world," Cisco replied to Kara's question, Kara raising her eyebrow. Cisco had a smile on his face as he said it.

"I'm not in the mood to…" Kara started not really wanting to world hop at that moment but Jesse cut her off. Jesse seemed as excited as Cisco.

"Oh, this one you want to go to," Jesse spoke over her sister. "It's Kryptonian. Well, sort of."

"What?" Kara raised her eyebrow at this statement.

"Okay, quick summary: Barry isn't the Flash there, but it still has one; it's got its own Justice League; and has a wildlife sanctuary dedicated to Kryptonian animals. We know how you like animals and how you need time away from Barry, so this makes perfect sense," Cisco put his hands behind his head.

"So… who's the Flash there?" This was the first thought Kara had to Cisco's statement. Barry was always the Flash and it seemed weird that he was not there as one.

"Rachel Garrick, although according to Karry's Barry she goes by 'Rae'," Cisco stated, intrigue in his voice as Kara couldn't help but frown at this. She knew her Barry's grandmother, on his father's side, went by Garrick, so could this Flash be a relation to Barry, or even another female counterpart to him?

"The point is: Kryptonian Animals!" Jesse stated, a little too excited now as she drew Kara's attention back to her. "Don't you want to see some of your planet's wildlife?"

"Not when they're super powered," Kara stated, thoughtful now at the image of a bunch of super-powerful Kryptonian animals running about America. It wasn't exactly a pretty thought.

"Ah, but they're not. It's all under a dome of red sunlight – replicating Krypton. Even the trees are Kryptonian," Cisco pointed out.

"A slice of Krypton on an Earth?" Kara had to admit that now she was intrigued. This Earth had brought her home planet back to life on Earth. It was something she had never seen before.

"Please say you want to go," Jesse implored.

"What's up with their Kara?" Kara held a hand up to Jesse, wanting to know more before she jumped into something like this.

"She runs the entire Sanctuary," Cisco stated. "And is Supergirl on that Earth."

"Good," Kara nodded. While the Supergirl title seemed more popular, she was glad a Kara was there in some form, at least.

"Yeah, but here's the thing: They had a Justice League before, and they're all dead. Rae is rebuilding the League with new superheroes – a sort of New Justice Earth, if you will… at least, that was Karry Universe call them. I need to set up the communications system there anyway. Karry called about it a while ago but I had forgotten," Kara noticed that Cisco held in his hand a small device she recognized as an ungraded multiverse communicator. "See Karry went there a few months back, but it's not exactly been a priority for us with STAR Labs rebuilding and everything."

"Karry got first dibs on naming it then," Kara smirked, wondering how much this must have pissed off Cisco, he liking to be the namer of things across the multiverse. In fact, every Earth on the system had been named by him and his Mutant counterpart or at least approved by them. Seemed Karry had gotten here first which was strange since Karry did not have a vibe.

"Yeah," Cisco shrugged, not letting on. "They helped their Flash out with the Reverse Flash." Cisco had got the story, although had a feeling he was missing out of the bigger picture from what Karry had told him of New Justice's Reverse Flash. Still, if he was going over there, he could ask New Justice's Flash exactly what happened.

"What do we know of this other Flash?" This time it was Jesse to ask the question. "Another female speedster by the sounds of it." Jesse seemed interested in this. So far she was the only female speedster she knew of besides Barry female alternate on Gender.

"Yup. Rae. She's Barry's cousin. Seems Jay and Henry were twins there. Although she weirdly has a similar story to Barry as she lost both her parents when she was young, like our Barry losing his mom, and dad being locked away, but – and get this – she was raised by Henry and Nora, both of whom are alive on that world," Cisco informed them.

"And the similarity there is what, our Barry was raised by different people who weren't his parents?" Jesse mused. Cisco nodded at this.

"I mean it's a bit of a tragic backstory. Seems all Flashes have some tragic history," Cisco said finding this odd as he thought about it. All Barrys besides Superearth had the Reverse Flash killing Nora so far. Superearth fiancée had been possessed by a witch before Barry became the Flash. Now this Rae. He wondered if it was a multiverse theme.

"Wow. Okay, seems being a speedster is in Barry's bloodline at least," Kara mused, all thoughts of this Rae being a female Barry gone from her head now, making her feel better about visiting this world. If she was going there to take her mind off Barry she didn't even want to see a female version of him. "Okay then," she turned to Jesse. "Why not?"

Jesse smiled at his. "Yes,' Jesse cheered.

At that moment though, Caitlin and Ray entered the room, pausing at seeing the three.

"You off world hopping?" Caitlin asked, noticing the device in Cisco's hand.

"Yeah, we are," Kara spoke up, a sudden thought coming to her head. Powie was by her side but for some reason Kara didn't want to bring the dog with her to a new world. "Can you guys dog-sit while we go?"

"Not bringing Powie with you?" Ray asked, surprised as Powie whined, realizing she was being left behind.

"Yeah, I have a feeling having three of us going, plus a dog, might be too much for this world. You can come see the sanctuary another time Powie," Kara voiced. She didn't know why, especially as they had that Kryptonian Sanctuary there, but having Powie back home was more comforting than with her on an unfamiliar world.

She crouched down to Powie now as the dog looked up at her with wide eyes. "I won't be gone too long. Central City needs Power Dog when they can't have Power Girl. Work with the Legends if you're needed, and yes, even Barry, got it?" Powie quietly dropped her head, understanding as Kara kissed the dog's shout and stood up again. "Okay, Cisco?"

"Good luck," Caitlin smiled pleasantly. She had been in a much better mood recently, since her powers got an upgrade and she was impressive, if unskilled with her new powers.

"We won't be gone too long," Cisco turned to Caitlin at this. "I should have the device sorted in a few minutes. If you need me, just select New Justice on the system."

"Okay," Caitlin nodded at this, knowing well how to work their multiverse system.

Cisco pulled on his Vibe goggles and turned to free space in the large lab, a blue rip momentarily opening before them. As one, the three stepped through the portal and directly into another, larger room – nine people staring at them in shock as the rip closed behind them.

"Great, who needs another one of him…" a female voice said making the group pause. The comment about Cisco but they didn't understand the anger behind it.

They recognized almost everyone gathered but the leader, whom they assumed was Rae, as Cisco had told them; along with Sara and Laurel with another Canary they didn't recognize; Ray Palmer, Cisco with the weirdest short hair and beard, Kara in a white Supergirl outfit, a humanoid female green alien and someone who dressed very similarly to Wonder Woman, the one who had spoken. There were also two Kryptionian dogs they recognize as Krypto himself, and a likely pup of his. Kara was glad she'd asked Powie to stay behind now as another version of the mate she didn't see as often enough could have been too much for her dog.

The three from Prime, were momentarily taken aback though before Cisco spoke up.

"Odd question, but are you guys New Justice World?" Cisco suddenly seemed unsure of himself and Kara couldn't help but realize why. Seeing a version of himself so… different could, and probably did, throw him. "Karry Universe sent us… we're from Prime Earth. We're here to set up the phone system. I'm, erm, Cisco. This is Kara, obviously, and this is Jesse." Cisco introduced himself, getting a little more confident.

"It's been two months!" The lead speedster groaned. She wore a red outfit with a lightning bolt down the middle, the familiar helmet of Jay Garrick, and goggles – although the goggles weren't covering her eyes at the moment. "I thought you had forgotten…" She now muttered and Kara could see there was more to this statement. She had been disappointed they hadn't come.

"Sorry, we were… busy," Cisco said pointedly – they honestly had with the STAR Labs rebuild, not to mention his and Mutant Earth's excursions to SnowAllen Earth to help his double there. However, Cisco turned to his double here, a frown on his face as he pointed. "Okay, hair and mustache… that just looks odd."

"Not as odd as you!" The other Cisco rebutted, much to the confusion of the three from Prime, although those of this world as they didn't seem to take notice.

"Oh… kay." Cisco turned back to the female speedster. "So, where can I…? Woah… wow!" Cisco said finally seeing the window behind Laurel, something Kara had noticed right away with her x-ray vision: "We're in space? This is a space station! Kara, we're in space!" His over-enthusiasm couldn't stop Jesse and Kara from giggling at the reaction as he looked out of the window. "This is amazing! Makes our plans seem… well…" He turned back to grin at the group. Since Karry Universe had a Watchtower, Cisco had plans for his own, but it was much more centralized than Karrys, and much more Earth-bound than this Earth.

"Well actually we came here to see a Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary," Jesse pointed out, turning to this Earth's Kara. "I'm Jesse Wells, and this is my sister Kara… Kara Wells."

"Kara Lane," Kara Lane introduced herself, looking at Wells now. "Nice hair. I prefer it long."

"That's common," Kara Wells shrugged, knowing she was the only Kara so far in the entire known multiverse to support a shorter cut. She liked being different. Although this Kara's outfit was definitely different to the Supergirls she knew, similar to her own in color and current design, aside from the House symbol, being the standard red than Power Girl's all-blue. "I like the shirt. White." Wells had to give a small smile at this Kara wearing white instead of blue. The rest of the outfit was the same as all other Supergirls though.

Kara Lane nodded. "Well, you can come to the Sanctuary, but just cover up your face a bit," Wells nodded at that, remembering Cisco mentioning that Lane owned the place, so it would be weird for two Karas to be walking about as she obviously didn't have a long-lost twin. "Take a hoodie or something. You can find something at my place. You too, Jesse. Those outfits won't work in public," Kara and Jesse Wells nodded as Kara Lane turned to their leader and hugged her, surprising both Jesse and Kara at their closeness.

She whispered something into Rae's ear before moving off, leading Kara Wells and Jesse to what Kara recognized as a Zap Tunnel – a type of instant teleport that Karry was slowly implementing. After a momentary pause, the Prime duo followed Kara Lane through.

"So… phone line thing?" Sara spoke up, curiously to Rae.

"It's to other worlds," Rae explained to her comrade. "We can call and talk to our counterparts."

"Not sure how well it would work in space," Cisco spoke up now, looking around in thought. "You're the Flash of this world? Karry's Cisco called you Rae?" Rae nodded. "Other Cisco, they said you go by Frankie?" He looked to his double now, who scowled. "Suppose it's better than Vibe Junior-Junior…" Cisco laughed at his own joke no one else got as Frankie said nothing, lips pursed.

"Laurel, Sara, Ray." Cisco now addressed the others he recognized in the room. Wondering if it got confusing having a Rae and Ray on the team.

"Adam," the Ray of this world correct. "I was given up for adoption."

"Oh, that's different," Cisco smiled, having just left his Ray and Caitlin back in the Cortex. At least there was no confusion between Rae and Ray now. "And…" he paused, looking at the young Wonder Woman in their group, "you're a mini Diana! Nice outfit."

"You know my sister?" The mini-Diana asked, clearly upset at the reference to her sister.

"Yeah, well… sorry… they did mention the Justice League here dying," Cisco paused at this, not knowing what else to say. "They neglected to mention you had a space station though." He pointed out carelessly, before looking at the other two women in the room. "Sorry, I don't know you two…?"

"Dinah," the third Canary replied, confused at this. Cisco had heard of a Dinah working with the Birds of Prey back home but hadn't seen her face yet. He nodded at her though.

"M'Gann," the green alien girl introduced herself.

"Green Martian, right? I've met J'onn," Cisco now remembered J'onn J'onzz on Alien Earth, but had only briefly seen his Martian form. He noticed the look on the Green Martian face. "And you're a family member? Oh…" he remembered the old League was gone. The old League J'onn was in. He felt embarrassed. "So… do you guys have somewhere on Earth I can set this up?" He indicated the device in his hand. "I figure if I can have a grounded system easily able to connect to the rest, you can sort out a connection between here and there to easily access the system from both here in space, and down there on Earth." He explained.

"What about the Hall of Justice?" Dinah suggested.

"No one is ever there," Rae shook her head. "Don't want to risk that."

"Hall of…?" Cisco started.

"What about the Island?" Adam interrupted Cisco. "It's ready for M'Gann and Donna to move in."

"What" The two girls turned to Adam at this, Cisco having no idea what they were on about but letting them talk.

"And we had not told them yet…" Adam muttered.

"It's Justice League's old headquarters." Rae told the girls now, Cisco listening in. "On a private island. It's still ours and would be a better home and a good place to set up this phone line."

"You guys own an island?" Cisco was taken aback. They couldn't afford an Island back home. "Like an actual island?"

"Don't you?" Rae turned to him, genuinely surprised at this fact.

"Well, we don't have a Justice League…" Cisco stated, the occupants of the Watchtower falling silent at this, but he not finding this fact strange as he elaborated: "We recently resurrected the Justice Society though and I'm working on a home base for them, but nothing like… well, an Island!" He was both annoyed and amazed by this. Just wondering how this group could have both a space station and an island.

Rae obviously couldn't help but smirk at this as she moved over to a computer and typed in something, opening the Zap Tunnel. Cisco turned now to look at the teleportation, not having paid attention when Kara and Jesse left by it.

"Everyone… to the Island," Rae directed them to the zap tunnel

"And now teleportation," Cisco smiled. Karry obviously had their own version of this, but this version seemed a lot more advanced than Karrys. He really had to steal ideas from other worlds soon. "Okay, this is insane. In a cool way though," Cisco smirked

"Do you ever shut up?" Frankie muttered to his double, surprising Cisco as he slouched through the Sap Tunnel, leaving just Rae and Cisco alone momentarily as everyone else had gone before them.

"What's up with him?" Cisco finally asked Rae, indicating Frankie but she said nothing as she directed Cisco to the teleport; they walked through to find themselves in another, almost cathedral-like room with high walls and distant ceilings.

"The headquarters is in a mountain." Rae spoke up to her League and now Cisco. "This is the main room, but to be honest, I have only been here a handful of times. This place was phased out by the time I joined the League."

"Oh, I know." Adam muttered, already by a row of computers. He seemed excited and Cisco smiled. Different name but same person. "Bedrooms and kitchen, living areas up that way." He pointed for everyone. "Garage with exit to underwater and above water down that way. Private beach area exit, down there," Adam continued pointing as he talked. "And I started upgrading this computer system and connecting it to Watchtower. Been calling this place Home Base myself."

"Private beach…?" Cisco muttered with awe as he looked over this room alone. The place was huge.

"I'm choosing my room first!" Diana called, turning and running in the direction Adam pointed out as living area; M'Gann not far behind her. Cisco watched them go with curiosity.

"Oh, Rae, can I borrow your goggles again? I have some good new feature ideas for them," Adam now spoke, holding out his hand to her as Cisco looked on as Rae took her goggles and handed them to Adam.

"You let Adam mess with my goggles?" Frankie rounded on Rae at this as Cisco knew this was a domestic argument he didn't want to be involved in. He had been told Frankie and Rae had been an item by Karry Universe, after all. He took the computer next to Adam as he started working on the communication system – setting it up was the easy part but linking it remotely to Watchtower so they could use it in Watchtower when it wasn't physically there… that was another matter.

"Unless you forgot, you made them, and gave them to me. They're mine now. Besides, it's not like we're in a good place right now." Cisco couldn't help but hear Rae's words – this was different to what Karry had told him. They were apparently a couple when Kara and Barry of Karry had visited.

"I thought you two were dating…?" Cisco voiced the thought when there was a momentary pause, not looking up. "That's what Karry said." Rae was pretty but for him she didn't cut it. It just seemed weird for him to be with a family member of Barry's. Although it seemed that whatever was up with this world's Barry, he wasn't around so there wouldn't be a friendship between the two, leading to Frankie and Rae's connection instead – so it might make being with Rae not as weird for him.

"We broke up," the two replied as one.

"Oh. Why?" Cisco actually looked up at that, curious. Karry had told him the basics of this Earth, about Rae being the Flash and Frankie being an ass, but that was about it. He could easily tell his double had an attitude problem already though.

"He slept with someone else," Sara spoke before Rae could. Cisco was stunned at this. He would never cheat on a girl he was with, even if he was planning on breaking up with her. Of course, he'd need a girl first…

"And she threw a pie in his face. Very funny," Laurel added as Cisco frowned.

"It's not all my fault!" Frankie pointed out. "Besides, Rae's the one now sleeping with Kara!"

This was something Cisco didn't want to know as he focused doubly on his work now, trying to drown out the conversation that was to come. It wasn't his Earth, so not his problem. Although Kara dating another woman… that was a first for the Karas he knew of.

"How do you know that?" Rae however replied in a deathly whisper. Despite the low tone it was impossible for Cisco not to hear it; more than likely the acoustics in the large room, and because the entire room was silent at Frankie's words.

"How do you think I know? Someone had to tell me." Frankie muttered smugly.

"Kara would never tell you," Rae growled. "She hates you. She barely talks to you… The only way for you to know… wait, were you spying on me?" This made Cisco look up as he frowned. He'd never dare spy on his friends with his powers – it was a Vibe no-no as far as he was concerned. He could tell Rae was right from the look on Frankie face and it seemed Rae knew as well. "How dare you?!" Rae cried out. "We broke up! Who I am with is none of your business." Even the pup barked at this, sending a freeze breath right at Frankie. He shivered from it.

"Well, if you like girls then our break up is clearly not my fault," Frankie stated reasonably. Cisco really wasn't liking this version of himself. He was resisting the urge to punch himself now.

"I was committed to you, Frankie." Rae moaned. "I loved you. You were the one who broke my heart Frankie. You don't get to decide where it goes next. Whether that's guys or girls, because I really don't know, and if you spy on me again…"

"I wasn't even spying on you, alright! I was spying on her," Frankie pointed out, and Cisco actually groaned at this. One or two people momentarily looking away from the fighting duo to glance at Cisco, knowing by his reaction that even his version of Frankie didn't do this sort of thing.

"You think that makes it better?" Rae growled, as eyes turned back to her now. "Why would you…? Because you don't like her and wanted to find something that would make me demote her from second-in-command." She realized as she said it. Cisco paused trying to not groan himself as this Frankie was using his power to try and get at Kara. He made a mental note to update Karry on this one.

"Do you know how many people she sleeps with? Both genders, complete strangers. Plus, before you there was Dinah anyway," Frankie said, and eyes turned to Dinah who took a step back, hands raised but clearly angry at this reveal.

Cisco chuckled though at this, trying to diffuse the tension at least. "Reminds me of a Barry I sent to Dark…" he remembered the one from Dino Earth, the one he found who'd lost his world. He'd flirted with everyone in the Mutant Earth Cortex within two minutes – and admitted to sleeping with alternates of every of them. He was ignored though.

"Who she sleeps with doesn't matter and do not spy on her again! Stop being an idiot," Rae stated, slamming her helmet onto her head and picking up her pup. She ran out.

"Guess I picked a heated day," Cisco bit his lip, going back to work.

"Frankie being an ass and Rae yelling at him? Sounds like any normal day to me," Sara pointed out with a shrug as Frankie collapsed onto a spare seat in anger himself.

-Karry Prime-

Kara Wells recognized Smallville the instant they arrived – her shared memories from Alien Earth allowed her to recognize places from her alternative – although it was different to how she envisioned it as the Kryptonian Sanctuary seemed to have taken over the town, it being the soul source of income for the place, taking dominance in the background too, with it's domed roof taking up the skyline just beyond the town. Kara wanted to look in to some of the gift shops, to see what Kryptonian luxuries they were selling but Kara Lane headed straight to the dome, not allowing them time.

Jesse ran ahead, but stopped at the visitor entrance, where a throng of people were waiting – Kara Lane however indicated her to follow their lead and lead them to a side entrance, far away from the luxuries of the expansive entrance for the public. Kara Lane putting a code into the back door for it to open.

Moving through, Kara Wells recognized Kent House just further in, on the edge of the dome but also felt her powers drain under the red light. It was weird and unusual, and she wondered if she should have brought along the bracelet Cisco made for her when on Krypton but given Kara Lane did this all the time it seemed walking back into yellow sun was enough boost to become a superhero – even if the red sun was simulated here.

"This is beautiful," Jesse was the one to speak as she admired the view from their part. Kent House was away from the public, but they could see the people looking around enclosures in the distance and could see just how many hundreds of acres the dome actually covered.

"How big is it?" Kara Wells asked, following Kara Lane who hadn't stopped. It was nice, too, to see the house still standing as her memories of it on Alien were just a crumbling wreck of a former glory while the farm itself wasn't even on her Earth. Technically the farm was thriving on Mutant Earth, but it had been a long time since she'd been there.

"Big enough," Lane stated as she led them into the house.

"How did you afford such a thing?" Wells now asked, as she took to the stairs.

"I didn't. Not originally. It was funded by Queen Consolidates. Oliver and Clark having a deal. Clark then brought me in seeing as I had a history with animals. Now it's only partially funded by Queen Consolidates, the rest comes from the yearly income from visitors. Everything within and outside of the dome has income that goes to us. One way or another. The Queens still own half. We make good money. Here, put this on," she threw a hoodie at Kara, as they reached her room, who glanced at it. "Disguise. Can't have two of me running around."

"Oh no," Jesse spoke up, having been quietly listening in until now. "I'll have the hoodie, Kara will wear this," Jesse sped into the wardrobe, bringing out an ordinary pair of clothes, jeans and a t-shirt, but also a large head scarf and overly-large sunglasses.

"Okay…" Kara Lane shrugged as Jesse herself was in casual trousers and the hoodie in a second, Lane unfazed as Kara Wells changed into the jeans and tee, putting on the glasses as Jesse helped her tie up the head scarf as she stepped back.

"Very Elizabeth Taylor," Jesse joked as Kara pouted, pretending for a second to be a 1960s movie star. Kara Lane didn't seem impressed though as she sighed.

"You have a Powie," Wells turned to Lane who raised an eyebrow. "The golden retriever Krypto ran to," she hadn't let it slip, that the moment they entered the dome, Krypto had run off, joining his mate and at least two pups by the porch.

"Misty," Lane corrected, a little smile on her face now. "Krypto's mate."

"You say tomay-toe, I say tomah-toe," Kara quoted, the dog having been the uncanny duplicate of her Powie back home. She regretted not taking her dog with her but stood by the decision it would have been confusing for the canine. "The pups?"

"Misty had four. One is now Flash Pup with Rae, and the other is with Jason and Ellen, Lois's kids," Kara Lane explained.

"Sweet," Kara Lane smiled, remembering when she had given away Powie's pups. That had been difficult.

"You guys can have exclusive access to all the habitats," Lane spoke, changing the conversation as she produced two lanyards with 'VIP' on them from a draw. "Every habitat has an info-gram – information hologram – but I suspect, and hope, you will know a lot of the animals already," Lane smiled at Wells who smiled back. She may be a clone with copied memories, but those memories of Krypton were still crystal clear. Plus, she had the real Krypton she could visit.

"You not showing us around?" Jesse asked, a little downtrodden. She seemed to want to spend more time with Lane.

"Would love to but been running around as Supergirl a lot lately. It's been crazy. I run the place and am the best vet we got. I have things I always need to do. You'll be fine. Just ask for me if you need me – we have methods of communicating through staff to get ahold of anyone and there's loads of employees here. Just look for the people in the Sanctuary t-shirts," already she was leading them out of the house but stopped just short of the boundary to the property. She pointed slightly downhill to an area where they could see kids hanging out. "This is the non-dangerous section. We have Kryptonian dogs and cats, I think you'll like that. Monkeys also, just be careful of Beppo. Super Monkey likes to cause trouble. See you guys later."

"Okay. See you later," Kara called, feeling down now that her double wasn't going to show them around, and now that she was slightly used to the dome.

Jesse led the way as she directed them to a wooded enclosure, a sign indicating that this part of the Sanctuary housed the monkeys. As they passed a tour guide explaining the differences between Earth monkeys and Kryptonian ones to a family group, one jumped down on Kara's head, and Kara had to stop it from tearing off her disguise, momentarily shocked, not with her powers.

"Beppo!" the tour guide yelled at the monkey as Jesse shooed him away, the call seeming to make the monkey jump off and move back into tree.

"Sorry about him… That monkey always causes trouble, and somehow escapes," the tour guide said, giving Kara a curious look as she readjusted her sunglasses, but Kara and Jesse were laughing at it as the employee continued the tour he was in the middle of.

"Wait. Lane called him Super Monkey," Jesse whispered as they moved off. "Do you think…?"

"That she takes him out as a hero?" Kara finished knowingly, and the pair laughed again as they noticed the other monkeys in the trees. The distraction of Kryptonian animals was working now, especially when they were running free. Kara wanted to see and touch all she could, but even with VIP access, she couldn't get close to all of them.

Soon they found a river, possibly man-made as she had no recollection of running water anywhere near Kent Farm, which lead to a waterfall that seemed to be of the map, with no one near it. As they explored, they found a cave underneath the falling water, where several types of nocturnal animals were sleeping.

Deciding not to wake them, the sisters left and headed towards the dangerous section, to see the animals no one could touch. Sadly, the distraction from her personal life was starting to not work anymore as they walked – it was a big Sanctuary after all, and the walk cleared her mind of the excitement quickly.

Seeing animals from her home world honestly was incredible, but like the dome, the effects wore off quickly as Kara's thoughts went back to her Barry. She couldn't help but think he would love it here too, seeing part of an alien world, her world, on his home turf as it were. But those thoughts only led to darker ones – such as if they'd ever be an item again.

"This place is amazing!" Jesse said, glancing at Kara then at the red dome above for the thousandth time as they continued walking around, hoping to distract Kara once more. "I've been wondering what Krypton would be like…"

"You know, you can go there," Kara said, now kicking a small stone as kids ran passed her, cheering.

"But this is easier," Jesse pointed out.

"It's another Earth…" Kara commented, as if this alone made it harder than travelling across space to visit another world. Kara though, couldn't quite keep the happy up.

"Oh well. But it's crazy Kara Lane has a Powie who is called Misty, right?" Jesse said, trying to change the subject to cheer up her sister. Seeing the animals were wearing off. That she was getting back into her Barry depression.

"It's nice. Krypto and Powie," Kara muttered, distracted.

"Well look at these." They'd reached another habitat with some unusual-looking creatures within. Kara vaguely recalled them from her childhood. "They're called Natu," Jesse said, still taking the effort to cheer her sister up as they came over to the habitat. She called up an info-gram that explained the creatures' backstories back on Krypton, and how they had been one of the first created here from DNA samples. The hologram was of Jor-El, which made Kara momentarily smile at seeing her uncle, looking younger than when she'd last seen him a few months back on Krypton itself.

"Oh, look, there's a red one." Jesse commented before the holo-Jor could bring up any more information.

"His name is Jay," the hologram responded to Jesse now. "He is almost a month old. He was born with a couple of litter-mates. Red is the rarest color for Natus. For more information about his growth please ask any question."

"Kara?" Jesse said now, looking over to Kara who had been staring into the habitat, unseeing. "Kara!"

"I messed up Jesse," Kara Wells moaned, thinking again, voicing her worries aloud. "He's never going to forgive me." Her eyes were glistening with tears now, the first time she'd cried in a while over this. She had lost her anger, her annoyance and now was only left with a hollow feeling. "I've ruined everything! I thought coming here, under the influence of the solar lights I'd feel better, I'd be more… more…"

"Human?" Jesse tried.

"Weaker." Kara corrected, voicing a thought she'd had since Cisco had mentioned the red sun dome. "I don't deserve my powers if I can't keep my life in order. Stupid memories… stupid Adam!" She kicked the fence and then winced at the pain. Shocked at feeling it; not used to the pain.

"Please try not to damage the habitat," holo-Jor spoke pleasantly at this. Kara rolled her eyes at her holographic uncle.

"Kara," Jesse said, ignoring the hologram and Kara's sudden pain. She put an arm around her sister. "Barry just needs some time. You know you two are perfect for each other – other worlds in the system prove that. Everything will be fine."

"I don't think so," Kara Wells said, shaking her head. Another thought she had earlier. "Besides, those other worlds aren't me. Not really…"

"You're the closest thing to the other Kara on Earth," Jesse pointed out forcefully before sighing. "Fine then. If you're not going to take your sister's advice, maybe you will take advice from yourself?" Jesse has noticed the other Kara come near them earlier, and almost moved in when Kara Wells had kicked the fence but remained at a distance. "Kara Lane?" Jesse called to the other Kara, waving her over. "Can you come over here for a second?"

"Hold on," Kara Lane called, holding up a finger in indication, Jesse just hearing her over the noise – the place was packed with tourists after all, looking at the animals, holding drinks and products. It was a popular area, and this was a good day for the Sanctuary to make money. Especially as inside the dome was much warmer than outside. A minute later Kara Lane was by them. "Something wrong?"

"My sister is having a problem in her relationship. She won't take my advice, so I thought you might be able to give some," Jesse said simply.

"I… don't do relationships," Kara Lane shook her head now, making them both look at her. Every Kara they knew had a serious relationship. "They get too messy. Flings, one-night stands, they're better. Anyone I find good looking." Kara Lane smirked as she said this, but Kara Wells was shocked. She couldn't imagine herself jumping from person-to-person; hell, she couldn't imagine herself with another woman. She only saw herself with Barry and that thought made her heart sink even lower.

"I know a Barry I can introduce you to…" Jesse however started for Kara Lane as Wells frowned at her sister now, but Kara Lane pulled a face.

"Ugh, never that man," Lane growled surprising the two. There was real hatred in her doule voice. "He killed my cousin. I don't care if it's another version of him, I will never be with a Barry." Wells was shocked at this remark, thinking of her own Kal-El. He was dead on this Earth and their Barry had done that? She may not be on the best of terms with her Barry presently, but for one to be so evil… no, Barry didn't have a bad bone in his body. At least, her Barry didn't.

"Nice helping…" Jesse muttered to Lane, rolling her eyes as Kara sighed and looked down at the floor, noticing something on the other Kara's wrist she hadn't paid attention to before.

"That bracelet looks familiar…" Kara Wells spoke, a memory from Alien Kara trying to surface but having trouble this time. A woman she knew wore the bracelet, but who? And when? It was the familiar feeling of Kara Danvers's memories, from Alien Earth, that she just couldn't get her mind around.

"If there's not anything else…?" Kara Lane covered the bracelet quickly with her other hand, suddenly distracted as she took a step back, "I've got a job to do." With that, Kara Lane walked off, distracted herself now.

"Weird she doesn't want a relationship," Jesse remarked, not even commenting on the bracelet thing.

Kara Wells shrugged. It was weird, but Kara Lane wasn't her. "It's her life, she can live it how she pleases," Kara Wells sighed, slouching by the Natu habitat again.

"Okay… come on," Jesse said in sudden determination. "Let's go back to that other section and get puppies to lick you!"

"Puppies aren't the answer to everything," Kara muttered, but a small smile was on her face as she followed Jesse back to the non-dangerous section, to where the dogs ran around free.

"Please. Puppies are the answer to everything. Or they are to you," Jesse smirked.

-Karry Prime-

Back at Home Base, Cisco had had to take a break from linking the base to Watchtower for the Multiverse System so Adam could show off the schematics for Home Base. Cisco had to admit he was jealous – all they had was STAR Labs, and maybe Arrow's Bunker and some parts of ARGUS, but not only did these guys have an actual space station and this island, but they also had the Hall of Justice, which Rae had namedropped earlier and seemed to be based in Washington DC _._ Although not as large as the space station, the Hall still seemed mighty impressive. Then of course all the other smaller factions of the League had their own bases, such as the Canaries in Starling City.

If only they could afford to have other bases back home, but honestly, they couldn't. Cisco couldn't even go ahead on his own Watchtower idea for a good few months, and even then, Barry had deemed it unnecessary. Perhaps taking him to this world would change his mind?

"So," Adam said, having left while Cisco looked over the schematics for all three places, "anyone know any reason why Rae does not want to celebrate her birthday? Who doesn't love their birthday!" Cisco moved back to his work, Rae's birthday not a concern for him.

"It's the day her mother died," Frankie, who had been sitting in silence until now, glowering at everyone and everything, spoke. "She was in a car crash. Rae was premature. The way she says it, the only reason why she survived was her connection to the speedforce. It's her constant companion through life. Always there for her, always saving her."

Cisco stopped at that, surprised at the information. Not even Karry Universe knew this about Rae – they had just told him Rae was raised by Henry and Nora and her parents had died young. Given the intake of breath from the rest of the New Justice League however, it seemed Frankie had just said something stupid again and it was Sara who confirmed it as she snapped at his double: "It's surprising how much you can know about her and yet still be a jerk to her."

"You're the jerk," Frankie muttered childishly, turning in his seat again, this time to avoid the stares as Cisco groaned and checked the status of the uplink. It was done. This was a good ice breaker.

"Well, this is set up," he turned to Adam at this, as Rae wasn't in the room and it seemed Adam was the more technical minded of the group. "I set it up on our end earlier, not that there's much to do there with so many worlds on the system now, so let's see if this works…" Cisco selected Prime from a list of Earths on the monitor screen, it dialed out before the face of Caitlin appeared on the monitor. He grinned. "It's working. Nice."

"Where have you been?! It's been hours!" Caitlin replied, Cisco suddenly realizing she looked rattled. He had told her it would only be a few minutes – he hadn't anticipated the space station Watchtower, though. "We have a problem."

"What could have happened in a few hours?" Cisco asked, concerned.

"Another speedster appeared and did something to Barry. He disappeared," Caitlin sounded worried as Ray appeared next to her but said nothing – obviously still in the Cortex with Caitlin.

"Oh," Cisco said, not sure what else to say at that and knowing he needed to vibe for Barry. He looked up. "Can someone get the Karas and Jesse here? I need them. Well, my Kara anyway."

-Karry Prime-

Kara Wells was laughing now as several breeds of puppies ran over her, licking ever part of her they could reach; Jesse had to smile as she stroked a shy puppy nearby; it reminded her of her Phlox back home. "Hey, want to go see the Kryptonian kittens?" Jesse voice, glancing at the kittens nearby.

"Kittens?" Kara asked with a laugh as nearby kids also giggled at the scene. While she was more of a dog person, she wouldn't mind seeing the cats too.

"That's going to have to wait," Kara Lane said, coming up to them as Kara Wells picked up the sunglasses that had fallen off her head during the puppy attack. "Emergency came up." Lane signaled for the two to follow her and whispered to them as they did: "We're wanted at the Island."

"What island?" Jesse asked, turning to Kara Lane as they walked.

"I've got no clue," Kara Lane shrugged, apparently not knowing her Justice League had an Island either. "But there's a zap tunnel code, so come on."

Kara Lane led them back to the house where she changed into her Supergirl outfit and the other two gave her back their civilian clothes. They then headed out the backdoor that they had come in through.

Once outside, both Kryptonians paused for a minute, letting the yellow sun return their powers – Kara Wells smirked at the unusual feeling, not used to being out of power for so long, or receiving such a power boost from having no powers at all. The last time she had been powerless was when she Solar Flared taking out those rogue Red Tornado robots, but then it had taken her time to get her powers back – this was instantaneous, like the memory of getting out of the pod when she crashed on Earth as a teenager. That had been a shocking moment in Kara Danvers's life, and probably a lot of other Karas, too.

Then they flew, Jesse keeping to the ground as they reached the Zap Tunnel on the outskirts of Smallville that they had entered. Once there, Jesse and Kara Wells waited for Kara Lane to input the code into the Zap Tunnel and they then stepped through, again appearing as if stepping through an open door into a large room, but much larger than the main room of Watchtower. And much brighter.

Jesse whistled at the size of the place, but Cisco had rushed to Kara Wells' side, looking desperate himself. "I need you, Kara. It's Barry, some speedster turned up and took him – he's in the speedforce!" Kara blinked at that, confused by the statement, but Cisco didn't stop to breathe, let alone go further into it. "I'm sorry. The two of you are close, obviously. I need you to think of Barry, so I can vibe him."

"We haven't been close lately," Kara pointed out though, fearing she was not good enough for this.

"Trust me, you are," Cisco said, not wasting time as he put on his vibe googles and Kara Wells nodded and sighed. Cisco took her hand and concentrated.

He saw him, like before when Zoom had taken him – in the distance, in a swirling blue void of speedforce; probably not the same view as Barry was having – but as he called to the man, Barry seemed to shrink further away. "I see him…" Cisco muttered in the real world, away from the speedforce. He just couldn't reach him. It was no use though. He dropped his hand, having been hoping to simply vibe his friend out of the speedforce, and let go of Kara, dropping the connection. "He is in the speedforce." He told the group, who looked shocked at what Vibe could do. Even Frankie was looking on in intrigue – a power he didn't know he had. Or didn't want to use. Cisco tried not to smirk at being the most impressive one in the room for once.

"Can you get him out?" Jesse asked, bringing Cisco back.

"No, he's too deep in," Cisco said, looking to her now. "Someone needs to go in and get him."

"I will," Jesse said instantly, determined to get Barry back.

"No, there's a speedster on the loose and Wally is having trouble alone." Caitlin had told him that as the Karas and Jesse had headed back to them. "He needs your help. You're the only one fast enough."

"I'll go then," Kara Wells said as Jesse sighed sadly but nodded. Maybe Kara could prove herself to Barry? To say that she didn't want anyone but him; to get him out of his weird funk.

They noticed the New Justice League seemed to be remaining silent, however; they had no reason to interrupt, after all. This wasn't about their Earth, or their friend. Anyway, it seemed they all must hate Barry with the looks they were giving at the mention of his name, and Kara Wells remembered Lane saying about him killing her cousin, something she still couldn't quite comprehend, and already was putting two-and-two together with the death of the Old Justice League here too.

"I would be really hesitant to send someone not a speedster into the speedforce." Cisco mused worriedly. "We need an extra speedster…" and as if that was a summons, Rae ran into the large room, her Kryptonian pup still in her arms. She still looked stressed from her argument with Frankie though.

"Is this done?" Rae asked, eyes on Jesse and both Karas now.

"You were born with the speed force running through you," Cisco turned to her, his voice calmly even, looking at Rae.

"No," Frankie stated at that, obviously knowing what was going to be suggested.

"You, shut up," Rae said to Frankie before Cisco could. He really didn't like this version of himself. "Yeah, so?" Rae turned back to Cisco.

"How would you like to go into it?" Cisco asked.

"What?" Rae was confused at that.

"Our Barry is stuck inside. Some trouble with a speedster. We need another speedster to go in there, and what better than one born with the speedforce? We need you to go in and get him, if you are willing? If you are more comfortable with Frankie vibing you into the speedforce, I can show him how to send you…" Cisco explained.

"You don't have to do this," Frankie said to Rae instantly, getting up to move over to her. "I won't help."

"I hate to agree with Frankie on anything," Kara Lane spoke as Rae threw a dirty look at Frankie and moved away from him, closer to Kara Lane, "but he's right on this one. You don't have to do it."

"He's been using his powers to spy on you," Dinah commented quickly at that, letting Kara Lane in on the secret, and turning the tables on Kara Lane's opinion.

"What?!" Kara Lane said, turning around to glare at Frankie. "You know what? I'm changing my vote. Go do it Rae."

Rae almost laughed at that "I'll do it," she said, wanting to help an alternate and good version of her cousin it seemed, "but on one condition." Cisco raised an eyebrow at this. "You're the one controlling the premo or… vibe, did you call it? Not him." She glared at Frankie now who folded his arms.

"Vibe, and okay," Cisco said, a little surprised. He had not realized how bad the relationship between Rae and Frankie had gotten, although he could suspect based on their behavior since they got to Home Base.

He turned and opened a portal in free space beyond Rae. "First stop, Prime Earth."

Cisco moved through the portal first, followed by Jesse and Kara Wells. With one last nod to her group, Rae went through too, Flash Pup still in her arms…

TO BE CONTINUED.

Post chapter note: Despite my TBC above, I regret to say that the next chapter will be a while in being updated... not that that's unusual for me. Obviously those who've read the New Justice chapter correlating with this two-parter will know what happens next, at least for Rae, and this time you'll get to find out who the speedster is Barry failed against, what happened to Barry in the speedforce and know the fallout on Prime's side… but I need to concentrate on getting part one of New Justice season 2 edited for Millie, as well as starting on my next SuperEarth standalone(ish) story, so it will be a good few weeks before I get to writing/adapting the second half this arc. But hey, once I do, Prime will finally be in 2018 so yay!


	8. Speed Force Demons

Karry Prime.

Disclaimer: I do not own any anything; although Rachel Garrick is sort of property of the Millma Verse.

Facebook: FanFiction Millma Verse Page.

Note 1: I'm so sorry for the length of time between the previous chapter and this one – however, I have been updating other stories recently which have taken time (go check out Jailbreak, if you haven't), and keeping Millie's stories edited so they can be updated on time. Regardless, I will be updating this story every Tuesday for the next three weeks so whoop!

Note 2: Despite all my other current works being set in the present, please remember that this chapter, and the following two are set last year in 2017, BEFORE Jailbreak or The New Normal. This is set in December 2017, in fact.

Note 3: Also, please read the note at the bottom of this page for information about the future of Karry Prime.

Speed Force Demons.

"Get him. Please," Kara Wells said to Rachel Garrick, concerned for Barry who was trapped in the Speed Force.

Caitlin, Power Pup and Quick Pup had left their battle with the speedster that had dragged Barry into the Speed Force the moment Ray had told her that New Justice Earth was active on the multiverse communication system, and now Caitlin sat back and watched as Kara ran off with Jesse to help in the fight while Cisco dealt with adding a recall button into Rae's helmet. She wondered if she should go and help with Kara, but she was reluctant to use her powers as it was, so decided that Power Girl, Quick and Power Dog had this one, along with Silver, of course.

Caitlin paused at the speedster they were trusting to get Barry. Someone they didn't even know, not even an alternate of someone they trusted, but Caitlin had to remember other worlds, mainly Karry Universe, trusted this girl and they trusted Karry. Caitlin also noticed the looks she was getting from the girl. How this Rae had asked if she was Crystal or Caitlin; she knew on Karry she had a twin who was Crystal Snow and Killer Frost, but something had happened to that twin on this speedster's world to give off such a sad impression, making Caitlin almost want to comfort this speedster.

"Okay, we're ready," Cisco said before Caitlin could ask this speedster about her alternate twin, handing Rae's helmet back to her, the recall button complete. "The last time I held that helmet… well, it wasn't that helmet I suppose, but bad vibes." He muttered, more to himself as he remembered a few years ago with Zoom; Cisco continued though: "That device inside is your lifeline. Push the button, and I will be alerted to open a portal for you – I will be able to drag you out, using it as a beacon."

"Okay. Watch my dog," Rae replied, seeing her pup, Clark, playing happily with the two other puppies as Cisco took her hand. "Not that he needs it..." she muttered with a smile at the pups.

Cisco now grabbed Rae's hand and suddenly they were surrounded in blue, swirling light; Cisco only too familiar with how the Speed Force worked. It was only Cisco and Rae now as Rae moved her head to look at Vibe. "Once I let go, you're on your own," Cisco called, having to shout over the noise of the speed force. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," Rae said.

"Good luck." Cisco nodded. "If you get stuck, I'll grab Karry Barry or someone else to come in after you two," he half-joked as he let go of her.

-Hours Earlier-

Barry lay on his bed in Joe's house, not having an apartment of his own yet, as he watched the video on his phone. It was only a fifteen second clip of him filming Kara eating a Big Belly Burger, to time how quickly she could eat compare to him, but it was nice footage. Ten seconds in, Kara was in fits of hysterics as she'd finished the burger and grabbed the phone off Barry, the clip ending with a blurred but happy Barry laughing with her. He replayed the clip, his heart getting lower each time.

"You know you're an idiot, right?" Barry looked up from his phone to see Wally in the doorway – even though as a speedster he was based in National, his and Jesse's lives were still firmly planted in Central City with him finishing college and working part-time in a garage, and still living at Joes; while Jesse dabbled in a part-time laboratory job in the city, still living at her dad's.

"Go on," Barry stated, not wanting to hear this but knowing it was coming as he shut off his phone.

"You and Kara are made for each other. She's loyal to you, you know. You either need to be just as loyal to her or let it all go – stop stringing her along or do this commitment thing," Wally stated, leaning on the doorframe.

"Commitment thing?" Barry frowned. "You mean, like marry her?" They did still have their weird mild Kryptonian bond thing, even if he couldn't feel her right now. He had been ignoring it lately anyway.

"No, I mean forget this Adam idiot and actually be her boyfriend," Wally stated. "You'd be doing me a favor as that's all Jesse talks about these days."

Barry had to laugh at that. "You know, I really have been an idiot," he admitted it himself. "I've been so hung up on other Kara and Barrys out there that I never considered the us that exists here."

"And thus, you watch some old footage of you and her on your phone?" Wally commented, smirking a little bit.

"Yeah," Barry nodded.

"So, what are you going to do?" Wally wondered.

"Commitment," Barry stated simply as he jumped from his bed. "The serious kind. Do you know where she is?"

"Last I knew she was in STAR Labs," Wally stated. "Where else?"

"Okay. Good. I just need to stop off somewhere first…" and with that, Barry left in a flash of light and Wally couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he headed off to his own room.

…

Barry entered the storage facility, not even bothering to open the roller door as he phased straight through it to stop at the boxes within. All his dad's possessions. He hadn't yet wanted to get rid of anything, and there were some things he didn't want to get rid of, but the one thing that he knew was the item he wanted was here.

Wally's words of commitment were ringing through Barry's ears as he searched through every box at super speed until he found what he was looking for, grinning as he pocketed it and stopping to look at the mess he'd made. He shrugged to himself, figuring he'd clear it up later as he turned and ran out of the locker, heading to STAR Labs.

…

He skidded to a stop in the new Cortex to be met with Caitlin and Ray; one was on the computer while the other was looking over his Atom suit – which was in pieces across several desks. Powie, Polly, and Phlox were curled up in the corner, all three resting.

"Hey," Ray grinned up at Barry as he held something glowing from his suit, but Barry decided not to question this as he turned to Caitlin.

"Where's Kara?" He fingered the thing in his pocket as he asked this.

"Oh," Caitlin bit her lip. "She's off-world, setting up a new multiverse device with Cisco and Jesse."

"Oh," Barry repeating as he sat down at that, a little deflated. "I wasn't aware of that."

"Karry has been asking us for a while to make a system for them," Caitlin added, having heard of it. "New friends of theirs. Kara and Jesse went well… that world brought part of Krypton back to life. I think Kara needed some space." Barry made another face at that comment, that world bringing a part of Krypton back. But he couldn't blame Kara at wanting an escape though – he had been a horrible boyfriend lately.

"You want to finally make things up to her?" Ray asked from the desks, seeming to notice Barry's expression.

"More than that," Barry smirked as Caitlin raised her eyebrow. "But if she's not here… maybe I should speak to Harry first. He is her dad after all."

"Wait, speak to Harry?" Caitlin perked up at that.

"Urm, that may have to wait," Ray moved over behind Caitlin to look at the computer. "There's something going on downtown…"

"When isn't there?" Barry sighed as he looked to the screen too. "Oh wait, is that a speedster?" He looked at the reading, the alert the computer received showing obvious readings of a rogue speedster in the city – it wasn't Wally and with Jesse away too, this was someone new.

There was a flash of light in the labs and Barry was in his outfit, a resolute expression on his cowled face.

"Caitlin, guide me," he said as he left the room.

"Hey, what about me?" Ray asked the space where Barry had been.

"You can help, or still work on your suit upgrades, honey," Caitlin stated as she put in her earpiece to connect with Barry's suit.

…

Barry sped to downtown where the new speedster was, wondering what he'd find and was disappointed to see him causing havoc in a way only replicated by Reverse Flash or Zoom. People were screaming and doing their best to run from him, but to no avail. Barry had to do something.

"Hey!" He called, skidding to a stop before the speedster, who was dressed in a silver and gold metallic-like body outfit. It was slim, not at all bulky, and sparked with yellow-white lightning. Barry had the instant feeling this being wasn't connected to the speed force as Barry knew it. There was the wrong vibe coming from him, but he seemed to be confident as he spoke.

"Flash…" his voice was cold, reminding Barry of Zoom as he shuddered. "Maxwell Lord sends his regards!"

With that, he held his fist out to Barry, who was struck suddenly by a yellow-white energy bolt, like the lightning generated by his suit. Barry was barely able to stand on his own two feet as he was hit.

"Did he say Maxwell Lord?" Caitlin asked in Barry's ears, but Barry had a plan already.

"What do you want?" Barry asked, speeding up to the man, but he was already moving – and moving fast. "What about Maxwell Lord?" Barry called as he pushed himself forward, gaining up to the speedster as he punched him. Hard. The speedster toppled, falling over and crashing into a nearby wall as Barry ran to stand over him. "Who are you?!"

A flash of yellow-white light and Barry stood alone. He did a double take as he turned to find the speedster behind him. He couldn't see the man's face, but he could tell the speedster was sneering at him.

"Power Dog is on her way," Caitlin spoke in Barry's ear, but he ignored this as he focused on the speedster.

"Look, I can help…" Barry started, wondering if he was a failed experiment of Maxwell Lord's – a speedster who didn't quite know his own power, who needed guidance and help.

"I don't need help!" The speedster remarked as he now ran at Barry, who dodged him and threw a punch, easily able to send the new speedster against another wall. "Call me Godspeed!" He jumped up from the wall and moved quicker, throwing punches at Barry and as he did, his yellow-white lighting seemed to get more intense as they fought.

Then he was hit by heat vision and Barry turned to see Power Dog and her two pups going in. Quick Pup instantly bit into the Godspeed's leg as Power Pup hit the speedster with freeze breath and Power Dog continued with heat vision. Godspeed, however, threw Quick Pup off his appendage and used arm tornados against Power Pup before throwing another electrical punch out, this time at Power Dog, who didn't see it coming as Barry leaped to the air to rescue his girlfriend's dog from such an attack.

Godspeed turned though and ran as Power Dog freed herself from Flash's arms and chased after Godspeed, the other two dogs following their mother in attacking as Barry himself chased after them. This wasn't how he envisioned his afternoon, but as the Flash he knew anything could happen. And he wanted to make sure the Kryptonian dogs weren't seriously harmed by this intense speedster – that would be the final nail in his and Kara's relationship coffin, especially as he didn't want that to die now.

"We're going to need a little help here," Barry called into the coms now, chasing after Godspeed as the three dogs attacked up ahead, using freeze breath and heat vision on the man again as now Power Dog managed to bite the new speedster's leg.

An idea came across Barry's mind as he now asked: "Hey, can't we get the Justice Society here?" Although not as common as on other Earths, the Society had grown to include all their superhero and vigilante friends. They didn't break out these big guns too often though, with teams split across various cities in the country and no quick way of getting them altogether. "Ray, what about you and the Legends? Firestorm and Atom…"

"Jax is on the other side of the country with Nate," Ray supplied quickly, "so Steel and Firestorm are out of the picture. Helena and Siren have gone to Starling to help out Oliver, so can't get here to help – and my Atom suit is undergoing repairs, so I'm out."

"Great," Barry muttered as he momentarily caught up to Godspeed and tried to throw lightning at the meta, who took the strike without any affect as the dogs continued their vicious attacks on the meta. "And with no teleport tech we can't get anyone out here on time. Why did Kara, Jesse and Cisco choose to skip worlds now?"

"Hey, you have me," a vision in silver appeared beside Barry as he looked to his newly arrived friend, but an idea was already forming.

"Wally, get back to STAR Labs and grab Caitlin," Barry stated.

"What?" Both Caitlin and Wally asked this at the same time.

"Cait, we're down so many players, and you're powerful now. More powerful than you could have been as Frost. It's time you debuted. It's time for Weather Witch to make herself known to the world," he nodded to Wally who turned and headed back to STAR Labs.

"No, I'm not ready Barry and I told you…" but she was cut off as Wally obviously grabbed her. There was a howl and a whine and Barry watched as both Power Pup and Quick Pup were thrown aside, falling unconscious some feet away. Power Dog, her pups injured, instantly changed priority as she let go of the speedster's arm she had been biting to go to her children's aide. Godspeed was about to turn to the three dogs, but Barry whistled for his attention and there was a rush of air and Wally and Caitlin had appeared beside him.

"…I'm not going by that name," Caitlin finished as Wally put her down and she groaned.

"I was expecting more of a fight. More so-called Heroes," Godspeed spoke, mockingly.

"I'm sorry, but we're down on heroes at the moment, perhaps if you come back another time…?" Wally replied to the man who laughed hollowly at this comment.

"No Power Girl? The animals were barely worth the effort," the man spat, moving closer to the trio. "Finishing you three off will be a piece of cake."

"You'd think so…" Barry stated, and he moved forward, smashing into Godspeed and sending him flying again. Wally moved too, encircling the pair as Godspeed sent a blow at Barry, which sent him colliding backward, but he was on his feet instantly and began running – running in the opposite direction to Wally.

"Cait, now would be a good time to demonstrate those powers of yours," Barry stated, Godspeed unable to leave the circle Barry and Wally were encasing him in.

"I don't…" Caitlin hesitated, watching her friends in danger. For so long she had remained safe in the lab – half of her reason for fearing the change in becoming Killer Frost before had been using her powers. Sure, she loved to study meta humans and was the world leader in meta human studies, but to have powers of her own…? Still, she knew Barry was right, she knew she had to do this.

"You're powerful," Ray spoke in her ear and she smiled at this. "I believe in you Caity."

"I know," Caitlin stated as she spread her arms out, a wind forming around her which lifted her high, but she remained steady in the updraft as she got a look at the scene below – Godspeed was now circling within the speed circle of Wally and Barry too. She watched as he stopped and sent a light blast at the two surrounding him. Wally was suddenly flung out of the circle and Caitlin knew she had to act.

Looking up to the sky, clouds were quickly forming above her; heavy, stormy clouds and as she imagined a thunderstorm in her head, the cloud rumbled loudly, she aimed her arms down at the fight and the lightning struck, hitting directly into Godspeed and sending him flying with the electrical discharge.

"Wow!" Ray whooped in her ear, but Caitlin was in the zone as she used the self-made wind to move herself, following Godspeed from above as Barry wasted no time in chasing the man solo.

Now Caitlin focused the air around her, a tornado coming out of her arms which she directed at Godspeed, sucking him into the vortex, but even with no ground below his feet, he managed to redirect the vortex, dampening its effects like Barry had done to Weather Wizard all those years ago.

But now Barry was ready as he charged at the speedster, grabbing on to him as they ran. Caitlin lost sight of them as she tried to follow them from above but didn't give up as she followed in their direction.

Barry ran, faster and faster with Godspeed in his grip. He didn't know what this would do but he had a feeling that if this man wasn't connected to the speed force, maybe the velocity of his own running would tear the villain apart. Costume and all. But Godspeed was strong.

"Why…?" Barry managed to ask, his grip on the man loosening slightly.

Godspeed hissed something, but Barry didn't hear it – he was beginning to feel odd. He'd never run this fast before – he was no longer in Central City for a start – and suddenly his grip on Godspeed slackened as the foe slipped from his grasp. Barry stumbled and fell as he saw a momentary flash of blue light before everything fell into darkness.

-Karry Prime-

Barry moaned as his mind moved unusually slow, it momentarily numb as he forgot about Kara, forgot about Godspeed and everything. That was until he heard a voice.

"You know, that's the first time anyone's ever tripped into the speed force. Although not the last time either," his eyes snapped open as he found himself on the cold floor of STAR Labs, but the lighting seemed different and there was an odd stillness to the place. He sat upright to see his mother sitting on a desk, looking at him. Then it all came back; he remembered his talk with Wally, his revelation about Kara, finding she'd gone, Godspeed's attack, and him running with the new speedster. Barry moaned to himself, jumping upright but not moving.

"I don't have time for this," he told the figure of his mother. He knew where he was – the only place he'd ever spoken to his mother like this before was inside the speed force that time Cisco had managed to give him his powers back after he gave his speed to Zoom so to rescue Wally. In retrospect, that had been a mistake, apart from obviously saving Wally.

"Actually, you do. There's no time better than the present," Nora Allen jumped off the desk.

"What about Godspeed? How did I end up here?" Barry asked.

"Godspeed will be dealt with," Nora replied simply. "Time is… different in here to out there, so you won't need to worry about him now. As for how you got here… well, you literally ran into me. I've never seen you run so fast you in fact combined speeds with Godspeed and broke the barrier between your world and myself. That could be dangerous. You're lucky you didn't get hurt. Although your friends think Godspeed sent you in here," Nora frowned at that. "Strange as he's not connected to me in any way, but humans… you can't control them."

"Yeah, strange," Barry rolled his eyes at this one.

"Come, I have something to show you," she was suddenly by his side as she grabbed his arm and moved him to the doorway; Barry groaned as he allowed himself to be guided by this version of his mother, wondering exactly what she had to show him.

It was like a dream, where things unconnected were suddenly right next to each other as they left the Cortex only to find themselves in a street. Seagulls cawed above as Barry frowned. In front of them was a 2-storey beach house, located higher up from the street but backed onto the beach. It was both modern-looking and old at the same time, as various other houses of similar bones but varying styles littered either side of the road. A proper family street.

"What is this?" Barry asked his speed force mother. He knew Central City didn't have much in terms of beach-front properties, as the main waterfront was the bay with a lot of commercial properties, but where the beach was, so were the expensive properties. Barry had always envisioned living in this area as a kid when Joe had taken them to the beach for the day, but the prices were ridiculous. He'd never thought he'd be able to afford something here.

"Your future," his mother replied as Barry looked to her, confused. But as he watched, he saw the front door of the house opening and himself leaving, followed by Kara pushing a stroller with Powie and Polly trotting beside their mistress. A child, barely a year old, sat in the stroller as Kara sang something and Barry waited to close the door on the group, a red-headed girl in the doorway waving them off. He watched as this other Barry took his place next to Kara and they walked down the path and through the gate, down in the direction of Central City, the dogs almost protectively taking the lead in front of the child in the stroller.

"I'm confused?" Barry turned to look at the image of his mother, but she was simply smiling as the family scene moved off.

"I wanted to show you that I'm not all benevolent before I throw you to the wolves," Nora stated simply.

"Throw me to the wolves?" Barry bit his lip at this. "All I wanted to do was find Kara and…"

"I know what you wanted to do, what you realized earlier, but you have a lot more demons than you think and they're all waiting for you," Nora indicated in front of her and Barry turned back, only to gape. The beach houses were gone, and they now stood in the street of his childhood home. "The speed force is not all a good place. And unfortunately, you tripped into one of the worst spots inside of it. I held it off as much as I could to explain, but you have no choice now. You must face your demons."

"You want me to go in there…?" Barry asked, the last memory of the place being Nora's own death with the Reverse Flash.

"Yes, because you can't leave until you face up to yourself," Nora stated resolutely. "But, before I forget," Barry turned to her, annoyed again now. "The speed force is more than just a presence, more than what gives you speed. It can make things too, become physical."

"Become physical?" Barry shook his head, lost at this.

"The speed force can become your costume if you allow it, Barry," Nora sighed, obviously not happy the man wasn't getting her clues as Barry blinked at this.

"It can?" Barry paused at that, shocked.

"Of course. It has before – when you gave your speed to Zoom and Cisco and Harry found a way to give it back to you. You came here, without your costume and lost. You left back to the world with a costume. Made by the speed force. I'm surprised Cisco never questioned it to be honest," Nora stated this last bit thoughtfully.

"He can be ignorant of what's right in front of him," Barry agreed, shocked at this revelation. But Nora now grabbed hold of his shoulders and pushed him gently in the direction of the house, Barry continued to walk as he decided not to turn back to look at his mother, suspecting she'd already vanished.

Cautiously, he opened the door.

-Karry Prime-

Kara and Jesse, having returned from New Justice and knowing Rae was going after Barry in the speed force, had left STAR Labs to help Wally in the fight with Godspeed, but Kara's mind wasn't on the fight.

"What if we're not meant to be together? Barry and me," Kara voiced as she ran beside Jesse, the pair reaching the fight just as four Kryptonian animals turned up too – New Justice's Flash Pup having followed Polly and Phlox. Kara was a little concerned about that, having to keep an eye on the pup. She didn't want to repay Rae for getting Barry by having her dog hurt.

"What do you mean? You two were made to be together – probably literally in your case," Jesse commented as Wally took a step back, exhausted as Godspeed now ran circles on the four dogs; Quick Pup keeping close behind the running man while Power Dog sent out heat vision and both Power Pup and Flash Pup let off freeze breath, slowing Godspeed down.

"Oh, ha ha," Kara muttered in reply to Jesse as they took the conversation to coms – Jesse running forward and punched Godspeed before he could react, all the dogs still on his tail. "It's something I've been thinking about," Kara continued as she took to the air, Powie joining her as together they sent more heat vision at Godspeed, stopping him dead as he took the blast. "Kara Allen and Kara Kent work so well with their Barrys, but they're real, they're not clones like me."

"I was joking when I said…" Jesse started as she and Wally now sped around Godspeed, blocking his escape.

"No, I know, but I am a clone. I've always accepted that and cherished the memories I got from Alien Earth's Kara, but what if Barry and I aren't meant to be together because of that fact? The real me of this universe is married on Krypton, and Barry has had other girlfriends," Kara now sped down to punch Godspeed, but he ducked at the last minute. Kara swore.

"Kara, you are real. You're real to me, to dad, to Barry, Cisco, Wally… everyone. It's Barry's fault he's being so stupid over this," Jesse and Wally tried another maneuver against Godspeed as they lead him off while Powie and Polly joined Kara in the air, but Flash Pup stayed on the ground with Quick Pup. "Besides, aren't you two bonded, or something?"

"It's not a strong one, only minor. It's not like Karry's bond. It's not unbreakable. Especially since it's still sort of forming," Kara stated. "I haven't felt Barry in my head like before for a while now." She didn't know how to feel about this as all three flying Kryptonians now used freeze breath against Godspeed at the same time the two human speedsters tried a supersonic punch, slowing Godspeed considerably. Quick Pup and Flash Pup ran at Godspeed the other way.

"Look, just don't give up," Jesse stated as they sent Godspeed flying. "You have to fight for this…"

"And you two better start fighting properly, or you'll be too distracted to stop this guy," Cisco's voice suddenly came over coms, startling both girls.

"Sorry Cisco," both said as one.

"Don't make me come over there, okay?" Cisco joked as Kara landed before Jesse, both smirking at this interruption, but both turning to face Godspeed as Wally and the dogs sped up beside them. They needed all they could muster to stop this guy.

-Karry Prime-

The home was exactly how Barry remembered it, nothing moved or out of place. He half expected to see his father there, waiting for him, if he was to face up to his death or similar but was taken aback to see himself – albeit not as he ever imagined himself.

Barry remembered the first time he breached the speed force, to open a portal and get Reverse Flash out of his timeline – in retrospect, again, that had been a disaster, but he had seen visions as he had ran. He'd never been hung up on them, and all had now been revealed in time – especially with Supergirls in the multiverse and Killer Frosts out there, including plenty of Caitlin's twin, apparently – but he had always been rather curious to see himself in a prison jumpsuit. He'd wondered when, or if, that would ever happen.

Maybe Kara coming into his life, on a world where she wasn't needed, per se, had thrown the time line out of whack so whatever he had been heading toward was no longer valid, but the speed force was a tricky and complicated thing, and Barry was about to get an answer to one of his long-awaited questions, because the Barry sitting on the couch was a prisoner. He looked shabby, in a brown jumpsuit and gaunt in appearance, but it was definitely a Barry Allen.

"Are you my future?" Prime Barry asked; sure, his speed force mother had shown him a possible future with Kara, but that had seemed only too perfect, even for his eyes.

"Why? Do you want to kill everyone who ruined your life?" The other Barry retorted, looking back at Prime Barry smugly. He raised a curious eyebrow.

"Who…? What…?" Barry stuttered.

"I'm everything you ever feared Bartholomew Henry Allen," the other Barry stood up as he turned to face Barry, still in the doorway. "My life was ruined by the speed force, so I took my revenge. I used my greatest threat and turned it to my advantage. I killed everyone who my cousin held dear just to get back at her. I became the Reverse Flash."

Prime Barry may have been a little lost at the other references, but one thing he was sure of was that he never wanted to hear himself being the Reverse Flash. He steeled himself at this reference. "You're better than him," Prime stated simply.

"Am I?" the other Barry moved closer to Prime Barry now, who stood resolute. "Because I'm here to tell you: You're not special, Barry Allen. You're average. Below average at best. You're not even the speed force's favorite. That's title goes to another speedster and she's coming for you. It's a female world out there and you're too man enough to handle it!" He grabbed Prime Barry's arm at this; Barry instantly felt weak at the contact and, as he looked at the hand gripping his arm, it no longer belonged to the man in a prison jumpsuit.

He looked back up to see Hunter Zoloman glaring back at him, and as Barry stared in shock, the man before him morphed again – his features becoming gaunt and skeletal as Barry found himself struggling to breathe and Barry realized: the longer Black Flash held on to him, the weaker he would become. He pulled free of the grip.

"You did this to me!" Black Flash snapped as Barry took a step back, backing into the doorway. "What you did was worse than death!"

"I did nothing to you – you did it to yourself," Barry muttered, still a little taken aback. After finding out what Hunter had become he had felt some guilt. Was this manifesting now?

"You could have killed me before the speed force turned me into Death," Zoom pointed out, taunting.

"In case you forgot, I was a little busy saving the multiverse from your ignorance!" Barry snapped at that. He would not be blamed for what Zoom did, for what the speed force had made him in to. "The speed force had already decided what would happen to you – it sent the wraiths after you, not me."

"Your time remnant took care of the multiverse. You could have killed me instead of letting the wraiths take me." Black Flash snarled. "Little Flash, so against killing yet you don't care if you do something worst. Death is mercy sometimes."

Black Flash laughed at that though; it was hollow and creepy, and Barry just wanted to get away, but so long as Black Flash remained in position, Barry wasn't going to leave. This was the speed force testing him, he knew.

"Besides, I succeeded with the multiverse despite your best attempt!" Black Flash chortled. "The multiverse was destroyed!"

"You're wrong," Barry pointed out. "Because of you we persevered, we connected and make friends like never before. Because of you, the multiverse is stronger than ever."

Black Flash snarled at that as he moved forward, but Barry vibrated himself to phase through the door and turned to run again, but he paused to find the street wasn't there and as he turned back to the door, it was just a wall and no sign of Black Flash following. He turned to face the new room again, recognizing the Cortex, only it was wrong – it wasn't the old one from his world, or the new one in its place. It was Karry's Cortex. Or the SuperFlash cave, as they preferred to call it.

A ratting noise drew his attention as he turned his head to see two babies in a playpen nearby and smiled at Nora Lara Allen and Alura Felicity Allen – his and Kara's children on Karry Universe. But as he looked at them he felt his heart tug a little bit. He wanted kids. He'd never admit it, but the moment he heard one of him was about to be a father he had felt jealous, wanting that life instead of his. He and Kara hadn't been serious enough back then, and the thought of him and Iris was ludicrous now.

"We have what you want," it was yet another Barry's voice and Prime Barry blinked to see his Karry version appear before him, easily tellable by the blue background behind the symbol, before moving back to the playpen and crouching down to look at 'his' kids – of course, this was all in the speed force, Prime Barry had to remember, so nothing here was exactly reality as he knew it. Whatever this version of Karry Barry was about to say he had to make sure not to take out on the real ones' next time he saw them.

"In fact, we have everything you want," Kara Allen appeared at that as she moved past her Barry, who followed him back to Prime Barry.

"We have a family, we have living parents, of sorts, we have love and support. Riches more than anyone can imagine. We are gods on our home world," Karry Barry continued for his wife.

"And what do you have? Shares in Palmer Tech? A girlfriend on the verge of leaving you? A Justice League who doesn't have its leader's back when he needs it…" Karry Kara pointed out.

"You don't even have the advanced tech we have. Hell, you're the only world we know who isn't advanced," Karry Barry continued.

"You're pathetic," Karry Kara spat at Prime Barry.

"Weak," Karry Barry added. "You should just give up now, admit defeat. Maybe give up your powers and fade into obscurity."

"I…" Prime Barry didn't know what to say to that. This was confusing. These two were good friends of his, even if they had everything. Was that why the speed force brought them here? His jealousy of them? Or the fact he always felt he was behind them. Always having to catch up. "I'm getting there," he suddenly pointed out as both Karry Barry and Kara raised eyebrows at that. "I may never be as rich as you, as popular as you and I definitely don't have the super family you guys have but wake up and smell the roses – this isn't a competition! So what if I'm behind you guys in every way? I'll get there in time. I'll never own a company like you do, but so long as I have enough to live off, to support my loved ones, I'm happy; I'll have kids, whether with Kara or not – although preferably with – and my Justice Society… well, I'll figure that one out. I can have everything you guys have and more, if I chose to, but right now I don't choose it, or care."

"Impressive," Karry Kara said after a moment, looking to her Barry at that, a little smirk on her face.

"Knew you had it in you," Karry Barry added, looking back to his Prime self.

"Besides, Cisco's working on a base and the tech thing…" Barry added in afterthought. "I'm surprised he hasn't asked you guy, well the real Karry Universe anyway, how you got advanced so quickly."

"Little secret," Karry Kara stated at that, moving forward and putting a hand on Prime Barry's shoulder, "we have aliens working at STAR. It's their knowledge that advanced our tech. Nothing special. Although you may need to one-up Mavis as our Gideon is lightyears ahead. And that was all Barry."

"Yeah, the A.I. stuff… it's cool and everything, but it makes the tech geeks like Cisco, Winn and Felicity redundant. I don't want to do that to them," Prime Barry pointed out, having a feeling it might happen anyway. Mavis would continue to advance in time but right now he was good with it where it was.

"Too late for us. Then again, Felicity is dead on our world and Cisco… well, he's a work in progress," Karry Barry smirked at that.

"You know, Karry isn't competing with you," the speed force Karry Barry said. "That's all in your head."

"Yeah," Prime Barry nodded, but as he felt like he'd accomplished something, both Karry Kara and Barry, and their kids vanished, and the room changed – it remained the Cortex, but it was his Cortex, the new one Cisco had designed. But why here?

"Barry?" He looked to see a door sliding open and Kara, his Kara, coming out of what was her Room of Solace.

"Kara," Barry smiled, moving over to her, momentarily forgetting he was still in the speed force.

"It's too late," Kara stated, looking sad but Barry frowned. "You can't keep stringing me along. I've got to end it or else it would be unhealthy for us both."

"Wait, what?" Barry paused. "But I want to commit, I don't care about Adam."

"This is not about him. We've had this argument so many times, Barry. I'm done. I'm walking away," with that, Kara literally turned on her heel and moved back to the doorway of her Room of Solace.

"No," Barry moaned, moving after her. "Please. I'm sorry. I was stupid. I want to be with you. I'm over my jealously; I've never cared about the multiverse of us I just want you Kara… please stop," he walked through the door to find Kara wasn't in front of him, but some other girl was. She was dressed similar to the real Jay Garrick and was frowning at him; but Barry didn't recognize her.

"Stop what?" The girl asked, looking confused at him. He didn't recognize where he was now – or knew where his Kara had gone. He didn't even recognize where he was now. "Fran… Er, Cisco sent me," she added.

Cisco sent her? This sentence washed over him as he realized it: "You're real?" Barry asked, remembering Cisco, Kara and Jesse had gone to another world, but he didn't know anything about that world. Did it have a female speedster, and if so, was she the same as him? All thoughts of Kara were gone as he patted the new girl on the shoulders. "You're from the world Cisco went to. To set up the phone line?" He had to ask. He suddenly remembered the him in the prison jumpsuit saying a female speedster was coming for him and she was the speed force's favorite. Was it possible this girl standing in front of him held that title?

"Rachel Joan Garrick, yes, but everyone calls me Rae," the girl smiled as she held up her hand, which Barry took to shake. "We're sort of… cousins." Barry had to pause at that as he did the family tree math in his head – his grandmother on his father's side was Garrick, which meant her father must have been Henry Allen's brother… not that Henry had a brother on this world, but he figured he could on other worlds. After all, Amelia Allens, his parallel sister, existed on other Earths but this one. He grinned though, to realize he had a family in this girl.

"Well then, I guess you know me. Barry Allen, I go by the Flash," introduced himself, liking the distraction of this other worldly cousin.

"Me too," Rae said, pointing at herself as Barry assumed she was a Flash too. It figured if she was in the speed force with him.

"Can you get us out of here?" Barry asked, a little cautiously now.

"I can get you out of here, from what I understand, but there's one catch," Rae said, a little thoughtfully at this. "Whatever you're hiding from. You're going to have to face it."

"My… my mother said the same." Barry muttered, realizing there was no easy escape here. "Well, the speed force representation of her. There's… it's in there," Barry turned back to the door, where the Cortex lay beyond. He figured wherever his Kara had gone, the speed force had kept her, and Rae separate. "I tried but… I can't." He needed to make it up to Kara, but this version of her seemed resolutely against it. Maybe if he convinced her, it would work out?

"You have to, Barry." Rae stated. "Or else you'll be stuck here forever," she sighed at that as Barry raised an eyebrow. Surely not forever? The speed force wasn't that benevolent… was it?

"You don't understand," Barry now muttered. It was relationship drama and if Kara was so against him making it up, then maybe the speed force was making it an impossible task. "I… I can't."

"You can, Barry. I have, and you will. Now go in there and face whatever it is you have to!" Rae snapped this, and Barry took a surprised step back. It had been a while since anyone had been so… forceful against him, against the Flash. People usually gave him pep talks instead; long ones that seem to almost be on repeat like some lame TV show using the same lines. This wasn't a pep talk in that way though, this was an order, and Barry got the impression that whoever his cousin was on her other Earth, she was used to giving orders.

"Kara…" Barry started, still unsure. No one had been as forceful with him since Captain Singh when he had been fired from CCPD.

"Whatever Kara's done to you, I think you can fix it," Rae now pointed out, a little bit friendlier now and Barry nodded. The speed force wasn't making this impossible for him, it was making it impossible BECAUSE of him, because he'd been so stupid. If he could convince this Kara he wanted to be with her, then it would work.

"Okay," Barry nodded. "Right." He turned back to the door and without another word, walked straight through, back into his Cortex.

Kara was waiting for him, as he suspected. Right back in STAR Labs Cortex – it seems the speed force really was keeping her, and Rae separate. The house he had been in before must have been Rae's place. Somewhere that meant something to her. Maybe she was going through some trials too?

"Barry…" Kara started.

"No," Barry stated, stopping her. "Whatever you're about to say it doesn't need saying because I'm not giving up on us. I don't care what it takes, how long I must redeem myself to you, I'm yours Kara Wells. Whatever mistakes we've made in the past, let's leave them in the past, let's push forward and make this couple thing actually work. We're bonded, so let's start acting like it," he was impressed with even himself as he made a mental note to remember that speech for when he got out of here. He was sure his actual Kara would want to hear it too.

"Okay," Kara smiled though.

"Okay?" Barry was, however, a little bit cautious.

"Okay," she nodded. "As long as you're actually committing…" that word again.

"I'm committed," Barry moved forward, smiling – surprised it had actually been that easy. Rachel Garrick outside must have been the boost of confidence he needed.

"There's just one thing," Kara stated, stepping back as Barry frowned.

"The speed force can't let you go without a fight," he recognized that voice as he inclined his head to see Black Flash materialize behind Kara. Barry took a step back. "Flash, dead."

"Oh shit," he muttered as he moved to grab Kara, but she had gone. Barry turned and ran instead, straight the way he had come, barely realizing he'd gone back to Rae before he'd grabbed her hand and was pulling her along with him.

"What happened?" Rae called as they reached outside and stopped, but Barry didn't need to reply as she saw the zombified speedster behind them. "Friend of yours?"

"Old enemy, more like," Barry breathed as Rae ran again, circling the house as Barry followed. He was aware of Black Flash on their tail though.

"Who's it after?" Rae asked, keeping just ahead of Barry.

"Me," Barry knew, turning and throwing lightning at him. "I made a time remnant to defeat an enemy. Well him actually… long story. Don't have time." He wanted to explain Black Flash to this other Flash, but the pair had barely dodged him this time to allow a full explanation. "We can't bring him back to my world." Barry continued. "And don't let him touch you!" Barry added, remembering what had happened before.

"I hate this place," Rae cried, running up the wall of the house now to avoid Black Flash, who's aim was still for Barry. He tackled Barry to the floor and put his hand on his throat. He tried to throw him off but was feeling weaker and weaker that he couldn't act. But then Black Flash retreated as Barry struggled for breath. He just caught Rae shouting to Black Flash as he noticed her helmet on the floor and realized she must have used it to distract the Black Flash, so he could get away.

"Grab my helmet!" Rae now instructed Barry, using arm tornados to knock Black Flash back.

"On it," Barry said, grabbing the helmet and as he ran, placed it on top of his own head before joining her on the arm tornados to enhance the power. Black Flash had been trying to run against the wind they created and was thrown back with the force of the two impacting tornados.

"Run!" The pair said together, turning and running as fast as possible from the building.

"Give me that!" Rae added, taking the helmet off Barry and pushing the device Cisco had put in it earlier. A portal opened in front of them and Barry could just see the black creature coming close as they ran through it.

Both speedsters continued running as they moved through the portal, barely stopping as they ran through the wall and into the next room. Neither wasted time as they phased back into the Cortex in time to see something about to exit the portal they'd just escaped.

"It's Black Flash, close it!" Barry yelled, and Cisco didn't waste a moment before closing the portal on instruction, trapping 'Black Flash' behind. Barry had to take a breath, looking around to see if he really was home as he looked back to Cisco, Caitlin and Ray in the Cortex. Ray's suit was still on the table but there was no sign of Kara or Powie, but three pups were there instead; he recognized Polly and Phlox, but the third didn't look familiar; he looked like he could have been related though, but he wore a smaller hat like Rae's and Barry had to smirk as he realized this pup had to be hers.

"I was almost ready to call Karry and send that Barry after you!" Cisco cried in excitement though.

"Why Karry?" Barry frowned, remembering them very clearly from a few minutes ago in the speed force. The perfect Earth.

"Well, you hate Mutant Barry. SuperEarth Barry is still new to his speed and I dared not ask the new Dark Barry… So that really left Karry Barry or Jay or Malcolm Garrick." Cisco explained.

"Er, Jesse and Wally?" Barry hinted; their Earth had enough speedsters to help, after all.

"Still taking care of that other speedster," Cisco muttered, Barry now remembering Godspeed – he had practically forgotten about that Maxwell Lord creation. "I'm glad you're back Barry. That was… scary." Cisco added, a bit more humbly.

"You're telling me," Barry muttered, glancing to Rae now as only she knew what he had been through in the speed force; or at least the latter half of his trial.

"We're back!" Cisco was cut off from saying more by Jesse, Wally, Kara and Powie entering, still in their outfits. Barry smiled at Kara, but she avoided looking at him; his smile fell.

"That speedster's never getting out." Jesse now added to the sudden awkward silence, indicating they had successfully locked him up, likely at ARGUS as that had the tech to hold meta humans.

"How long have we been gone?" Rae voiced now, Barry watching her take the device off her helmet as her pup jumped at her, joined by the other two other puppies – the three had apparently been having a lot of fun while she was gone, although his helmet was askew, and Barry had to wonder if he had helped with the fight before Rae and Barry had returned.

"It's night," Caitlin was the one to answer as Barry was taken aback by that. It was afternoon when he'd taken on Godspeed first – the speed force had said time was different inside than out.

"And it was day before," Rae voiced this.

"And thank you Rae," Barry decided to distract her from the time difference as he continued, "for coming to me. The helmet…" he had recognized the entire outfit, in fact, "Jay Garrick's kid?"

"Yeah," Rae nodded in response. "Besides, I would say no problem but that was torture – even for me." Rae joked, and Barry had to laugh. She must have faced her own demons in there like he had. They were all still clear and fresh in his head and he had things to address as soon as he could. Namely Kara.

Barry was so deep in thought he didn't even notice the conversation still going on until Cisco spoke up in awe: "Space stations, teleportation and now robots?" Cisco was sighing in admiration. "Why are we so behind on technology?" He looked at Barry at that as he opened his mouth to at least point out they had an A.I. but it seemed Rae wanted to leave as she now changed topic, speaking to her dog.

"Come on Clark. I think it's time to go home. Fran… Cisco, even… do you mind?" She looked to Cisco again at this as Barry noted the expression on Kara's face at the dog's name: Clark. Just like Clark Kent, Kara's cousin on so many worlds. Why would this Rae name her puppy that?

"I'll call sometime," Barry voiced, addressing Rae and deciding not to ask about the name. "Having a cousin, even from an alternate world would be nice. I bet you and my counterpart get on great though! Is he your science guy? I could so see that working for the team." He hoped the prisoner Barry he had faced earlier wasn't her one. This would confirm it or not, he hoped.

Rae paused at that though, a confused expression on her face now "Karry didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Barry asked; he didn't even know what world this Rae Garrick came from, let alone her story.

"Barry… my Barry, that is, isn't a good guy. He's the Reverse Flash." Barry felt suddenly cold at that as she confirmed his worst fear. The words his alternative had said rushing back to him as Rae continued: "He killed the Justice League. I locked… Well, he's locked up. He's in Alcatraz."

"That tourist trap?" Wally spoke up before anyone else could respond to that. It hadn't seen prisoners on this world for over fifty years.

"Tourist trap? How can Alcatraz be a tourist trap? It's one of the most secure meta human prisons there is," Rae said, staring at Wally in confusion, but Barry wasn't listening to this. He didn't even care if he broke this conversation apart as he now spoke directly to Rae.

"I want to see him," he was surprised at how angry he sounded. "Can I see him?" Rae nodded at that.

Barry turned to Kara; he had wanted to patch thing up there and then, but this Reverse Flash Barry was too important for him to ignore or push aside for later. "We need to talk when I get back." He told her, just as Cisco opened a portal for Rae, her puppy, Barry and himself.

Without another word, all four moved through the portal.

Post chapter note: Those who've read the New Justice side of this story know some of what comes next, but there were more additions to that confrontation that it deserved its own chapter, for posting next Tuesday.

Post chapter note 2 – IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ: As you all know from the rough updates of this story, I don't go for weekly posts like Millie, but I also know from the lack of reviews on previous chapters that this story isn't that popular anyway to deserve weekly updates (beyond these three weeks). Now, I know from my teasing it's future in my other stories that has made for an exciting build-up, but I don't know if that's enough. Is this story worth continuing? I have a perfect-ish place to stop it in a few chapters time, so then I can focus on other projects, or I can continue it, but with event series' like this 3-parter (although technically 4-parter with the previous chapter). Think SuperEarth. Let me know in reviews what I should do, please.

Also, please review, too, of course what you thought of this comeback chapter! I'm very please with how it turned out and can't wait to see what you guys think of what comes next.

Karry Beta OUT!


	9. The Inmate

Karry Prime.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, although Millie and I likely own Rae Garrick.

Facebook: FanFiction Millma Verse Page.

Note: Last chapter I asked you guys to give opinions on if this story should be continued once I finish the plot I have currently, and while response was good, it wasn't great. That said, I am going to stop this story soon and re-evaluate my focus to being Millie's Beta, rather than an actual story writer. That's not to say you won't see me or Prime again, as I have a few ideas what to do here, and I will still be posting up for SuperEarth and even Extranormal (I have plots there too) for limited stories, both of which I'm excited about. So, including this chapter, there are now four chapters of Prime to go before I stop. Sorry if this disappoints some of you, but that's just what it is. I have some great stuff coming in the next few chapter though. And of course, this chapter too, which I hope you guys enjoy.

The Inmate.

Barry, Rae, the puppy Clark and Cisco stepped out on the grassy verge of a familiar island. Only it seemed unfamiliar to the two from Prime as they gaped at the fortified prison, even seeing San Francisco behind it, seemingly unchanged from their own earth.

"Before we go in… a little background?" Barry asked, stopping Rae.

"On my Barry?" Rae frowned at that as Barry nodded. "Erm. Okay. Well, when my dad died, Henry and Nora took me in. Because of my speed, it stopped Barry from doing the stuff kids want to do at his age, especially as my speed had to be kept a secret from others. He resented me as he grew up and… well, he became the Reverse Flash because of it." She looked down at that, puppy Clark rubbed against her leg now, comforting her. "Like I said, he killed my Justice League." Rae put a hand on Clark as she said it and the reason behind the puppy name became clear. She had named him after her dead friend.

"Henry and Nora… they're still alive?" Barry asked, a little cautiously now deciding to move off the Justice League. He needed to know.

"Yeah, of course," Rae nodded. She must have known that Nora on Karry had died though, so she could connect the dots from Barry's question to his own life.

"So, he had loving parents and still became…?" Barry asked as he sense Cisco's agitation behind. Cisco wanted to get this over and done with, he assumed.

"Yeah. And a loving cousin," Rae sighed at this. "You know, despite everything I still love him. I still care for him. Is that… is that bad?" She looked up at Barry now.

"Of course not," Barry shook his head, instantly coming to this conclusion. "You don't choose love – it chooses you," he was thinking of Kara as he said this, but it covered family love too, he knew it.

"Okay. Come on," Rae stated, her voice resolute as she led the way to the entrance of the prison.

Once inside and passed security, who seemed to just let the Flash through with smiles and no questions, they paused before they reached the cell that had to contain this world's Barry. Rae turned to Prime Barry though as she said, seriously: "I'll go first. Keep an eye on Clark." Her dog was by her feet, but as she said this he lifted his head up and moved over to Barry, as if he knew exactly what Rae had said. But Barry knew enough about Kryptonian dogs, suspecting this puppy was one, to know how intuitive they were to their mistresses or masters.

"Flash…" Barry heard his own voice come from the cell as Barry clenched his fist, "you have nothing better to do than come see me? I guess since I killed your League you have no one else of power to cry to."

"Shut up. I'm the one who wanted to see you," Prime Barry moved forward as he saw the familiar prisoner he had talked to so recently in the speed force. Shabby, in a brown jumpsuit and pale.

"You're back?" The prisoner Barry stated and Prime glanced to Rae at this before remembering she had encountered Karry Universe first. It figured they were the ones that this other Barry was referring to.

"Wrong Barry," Prime Barry confirmed. "I'm not from Karry."

"Come here to see the caged animal?" Reverse Flash Barry mocked.

"No." Prime stated, unsure exactly what he wanted to say or find out now he was here, but the speed force version of this Barry had been very vague on how he became the prisoner before him and Rae had only revealed so much. "I came here to see how a version of me could become everything I hate," Prime Barry muttered, glaring at his counterpart. "How could you become the Reverse Flash?"

"The 'how' is right next to you," Reverse Flash Barry said, indicating Rae, he right by the glass pane now and giving Rae a look. "She came into my life and ruined everything… I did all this in her name. She now feels the pain she caused me. All the friends I couldn't have. Every time her mishaps with her powers caused me pain. All of it!" Prime Barry remembered what his speed force counterpart had said _– 'my life was ruined by the speed force, so I took my revenge. I used my greatest threat and turned it to my advantage. I killed everyone who my cousin held dear just to get back at her'_ – and knew this Reverse Flash wasn't bothering to lie, to manipulate his Prime counterpart. "You could have easily been me… brother"

"Don't call me brother." Prime Barry snapped at his this as he felt Cisco put a reassuring hand on his shoulder momentarily – Cisco knew what he had been through; what the Reverse Flash of Prime had done to him, how he had changed his life. It disgusted Barry that he, any version of himself, could become something like that.

"So, your parents took in your little cousin? Oh, boo-hoo," Prime Barry now spat, explaining himself through the anger he now felt. "My mom was murdered while my dad arrested for it. I was saved from the foster system by a friend, but everyone thought I was insane – the boy who saw a man in the lightning. That doesn't get you friends. I lost everything in one night; I had more reason to turn bad than anyone, but I didn't." He realized that as he said it. "I stood above that and became a hero."

Reverse Flash Barry rolled his eyes at this, but Prime wasn't quite done; thoughts spiraled as he continued to talk, "You know, Reverse Flash, I got my dad free from jail only for him to be killed by my next enemy. Life was not easy, but I stand above it with my friends at my side. You… you on the other hand, from what I understand you had loving parents who are still alive! You had a little cousin who could do the impossible, who was a little sister I never got to have. You know how much I would have loved that? How you should have loved that? You're pathetic. You couldn't accept having a little sister in your life and became a shadow of her in the end. Don't compare us."

"Oh blah-blah-blah!" Reverse Flash Barry moaned, making a mouth action with one of his hands, obviously not having listened to a word Prime Barry had said as Prime rolled his eyes. "Pretty boy Flash got to be everything I'm not. So, what?"

"Shut it!" Rae snapped, Barry about to have a retort to this too, but was glad Rae stopped the conversation before he broke his double out of the cell to beat him up. "Guess what Barry?" She now spoke to her cousin. "You killing the League was not my fault. You becoming this was your choice not mine." Clark barked from his spot now beside her again. "Besides, in case you didn't know, I have a new League. Friends who are helping me take down scum like you. You only made us stronger in the end." Clark barked again his approval at this as Prime Barry smiled at the pup while Reverse Flash Barry now glared at the dog instead. "And guess what?" Rae continued, a smile on her face now. "I'm happy. You lose."

"I took everything from you! You can't be happy!" Reverse Flash Barry yelled, Prime frowning at this.

"I thought that once, and I held onto sadness, but in the end, you can't make someone miserable forever unless they choose to be." These were wise words and Prime Barry was impressed by them. He made a mental note to remember those words. "A lot has happened to me since you ended up here. I found out Premo was a jerk – that hurt a lot. No offense, Vibe."

"None taken – he is a jerk," Cisco muttered, Prime Barry lost at this reference.

"But you didn't take everything. You took my old League, you took my mentor, my friends, and my family. Their loss will always be with me, but so will they. Everything they taught me. Everything we shared, it's in here." Rae pointed at her heart. "They are a part of me now, and they would not want me to be sad. I have a life to live and I refuse to let you win, so I am going to be happy. I'm choosing to be happy." Clark barked a third time at this as Prime Barry wondered exactly what Rae had gone through in the speed force – it sounded like it was more than feelings of guilt and inadequacy that he had to face. He almost wanted to ask but felt it was too personal to ask. "I've got great friends. Building a new League – and I've got an awesome dog."

"And she got a new cousin," Prime Barry spoke up, putting a hand on Rae's shoulder now. "Multiple of them, across the multiverse." He had to keep remembering that Karry Universe had been here before. "Anytime you need me…"

Reverse Flash hit the glass-like wall at this, but Rae turned now, not wanting to see him as Barry glared at his double.

"One thing," Rae turned back to her real cousin, a stray thought obviously coming to her. "Why did you stay?"

"What?" Reverse Flash Barry spat back at this as Prime decided to keep out of it. He did keep an ear on this though, wondering where Rae was going with this.

"I made your life hell, I get that, but why did you stay when you could have left? You could have seen the world and made new friends in new places. Built a life for yourself…" Prime had to consider this himself. If he had someone in his life who made it hell, pushing him away from everyone, the option to run away and start again seemed like a good one. If he had the finances to do so he would – being a CSI would have worked anywhere across the country.

"Why should I have had to?" Reverse Flash Barry snarled at this. "You were the one who stepped into my life – you should have left."

"But that's not… I had no choice. Your parents adopted me, I was never going to leave home like that. Besides, I had no reason to go. I was happy. You were the one not happy with your life. Not me." Rae spluttered back.

"Took the words out of my mouth," Reverse Flash Barry stepped back away from the glass now. "Well, most of them."

"Too stubborn," Rae sighed in conclusion as Prime Barry kept silent on this.

"Hey, it's Hydroman," Cisco distracted Barry as he turned to see the water meta in the cell opposite Reverse Flash. It seemed weird to see Cole Denier as a bad guy on other Earths. He worked for ARGUS on Prime now. Agent Denier. It was funny, but his water abilities were useful to ARGUS.

"Could be H2-No," Barry had to point out, as he ignored the shouts from his counterpart.

"What?" Rae asked, moving away from her cousin's cell but looking at them. "CatCo and Daily Planet call him Water Jet."

"Damn… H2-No is better than that," Cisco said, as Barry chortled, remembering Cisco's severe dislike of the name 'H2-No', "and don't ever tell Karry Cisco I said that." Cisco added, as Prime Barry smirked on that comment.

"We done?" Barry asked Rae, glancing at his angered double as Rae simple nodded. They headed to the exit, led by the guard who had been waiting just down the row from them.

…

"Hey Rae," Cisco spoke as they left Alcatraz. "Your teleport technology –"

"Zap Tunnels?" Rae corrected.

"Yeah them. Well, I'm looking into similar technology back home – I wonder if you know the specs as to what makes yours work?" Cisco had to at least try.

"Not a clue," Rae shrugged. "They were up and running by the time I was inducted into the original Justice League. How they're maintained, and work is beyond me. If Red Tornado was here I would suggest asking him," at this point, Karry Universe was still repairing her Red Tornado, "although you could ask Adam or Frankie."

"Frankie?" Barry spoke up.

"Our Cisco," Rae responded, and Barry nodded – he could see how the name Francisco could be either Frankie or Cisco.

"And Adam?" Barry momentarily wondered if Adam Grant was working for Rae in her League.

"Their Ray Palmer," Cisco stated. "He was adopted or something?" He turned to Rae who shrugged. "Okay then, I'll ask Adam," Cisco was resolute at this.

"Why not ask Frankie? He is you, after all," Barry pointed out but did a doubletake at the glares from both Cisco and Rae. It was obvious that Frankie was a sore spot here and the comment about Premo earlier suddenly made sense.

Cisco though, used that opportunity to open a portal which Barry waste no time in stepping through.

-Karry Prime-

Barry expected Cisco to send them back to Prime but had been shocked to find himself in a different base altogether. He should have expected it was not home though, since Rae and her puppy were still with them, having stepped through the portal after him.

"Welcome to New Justice's Watchtower," Cisco stated, "in space…"

"I thought…" Barry started. "Space, huh?"

"We'll head back home shortly, but I want the Zap Tunnel tech," Cisco pointed out as Rae moved off, with Clark still beside her. A moment a later, Ray Palmer appeared – both Cisco and Barry grinned at his appearance.

"Adam," Cisco spoke up and Barry paused. It seemed strange to call this man Adam.

Rae and Clark reappeared behind Adam at that point, and then there was another Cisco with her – only this one had short hair and a mustache.

"You can't give it to them!" the other Cisco said, and Barry remembered he was called Frankie. Cisco glared at his double.

"What are you even doing here?" Cisco asked.

"Trying to stop Rae from making a mistake. I have tried to get her to stop this multiverse stuff. She should have never…" Frankie started.

"I don't answer to you," Rae cut off her Frankie before Barry could. Barry could see why both Cisco and Rae did not like this version of his friend. "I am the leader of the Justice League." Barry remembered thinking Rae was used to giving orders, and now he knew why. She was a leader, like he should be. "You're a member, so here's an order for you: Get used to the multiverse."

Frankie had an indignant look on his face, looked like he was about to reply, but instead opened a portal for himself.

"Hey," Cisco called making his double turn around. "Get a better attitude. You're giving me a bad name…" Frankie rolled his eyes at this, before he left. Rae smirked at Cisco's remark though.

"Sorry about him. He wasn't always like this. You should have seen him when we started Team Flash. I think he could be that man again if he wanted to," Rae said a little sadly. "Adam will take care of you. I told him what you need. I'm going to go to the Island…"

"Home Base," Adam interrupted.

"Home Base," Rae said with a smile, "and call Karry. I need an update, then I need to go talk to my aunt and uncle."

"Don't worry," Adam spoke up at this, "I'm the resident nerd here. I can get the information you require…" Adam turned back to a computer as Rae went to push something into another computer.

"Nerd… I like that," Rae said with a smirk before she and Clark left through the zap chortled at Rae's comment as she left and started typing.

"Hey, can we have a space station?" Cisco asked Barry as Adam found out the specs for their Zap Tunnel tech.

"Do you happen to have several billion dollars in your back pocket?" Barry mused – as much as he was impressed by this Watchtower, it was a bit too grand, a bit too over the top for his liking. Besides, now he'd faced his evil self, he just wanted to get back home and talk to Kara.

"But… space…" Cisco pouted, pointing to the window.

"What happened to your ideas for our Watchtower?" Barry had to ask; ever since Karry Universe had their wasteland-based Watchtower, Cisco had wanted his own. The last Barry knew though, Cisco wanted to dig below STAR Labs – a sort of underground base for their heroes.

"Not feasible," Cisco sat down at that. "Too expensive and we'd need permission from the City government and without revealing it's for superheroes it would never get the go-ahead. You know, I'm at a loss of what to do now. I don't want to copy Karry, but it makes sense to throw up a tower somewhere…"

"What about a boat?" Adam was the one who voiced this and both Barry and Cisco turned to look at him now. He had already printed out the specs and was listening in to their conversation. "I have an uncle who works down the docks and they retire and strip down old cargo ships for only a few thousand here. Don't see why it wouldn't be the same on your Earth, and with the right maintenance and care those things can last many more years – you could set up base on one of those." He suggested.

"A boat?" Cisco mused as he moved back up to Adam, looking at the information he had printed out for Cisco and raising an eyebrow at this. "Hey, this is actually pretty easy tech. If we did get a boat and set up one or two Zap Tunnel things there, we'd have easy access for the vigilantes in our team; Kara and the dogs can easily fly there and –"

"Speedsters can run on water and up walls," Barry added with a smirk, liking seeing Cisco excited by something new. "You know, owning shares in Palmer Tech and running STAR Labs… I can easily contribute to, and help maintain, a cargo ship," thinking of somewhere other than STAR Labs for his team and the Justice Society felt like progress – he felt so far behind other Earths, especially this onel Rae had went to something called Home Base which she had at first called an Island, meaning they had a space station and an island. It was pretty impressive. Even more impressive than Karry, and Barry had to wonder how long the Justice League had been a round to have all this.

"Awesome," Cisco grinned, turning back to Adam. "And thanks. Any time you guys need me – well a better me," he didn't mention Frankie by name, "just call. There are instructions on the system technology but it's surprisingly straightforward. If our Ray can handle it, you can too Adam."

"Cool," Adam nodded.

"Come on Barry, I think it's time we head home," Cisco pocketed the paperwork as he turned to Barry. "Lucky I can vibe from space or else we'd be screwed," he added as he pulled on his vibe goggles and stretched out his hand, a portal opening in front of him as Barry sped around, gave Adam a nod and stepped through the breach. Cisco followed as their portal closed, leaving New Justice World behind.

Post chapter note: I hope you like the introduction of Prime's advancements. Next time, something no one might expect will happen for Kara and Barry back on Prime.

Please REVIEW.

Karry Beta OUT!


	10. Christmas Engagement

Karry Prime.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, but I do own the idea for their use.

Facebook: FanFiction Millma Verse Page.

Note: Last chapter and this are quite short, but they didn't work together so I figured they could shine brighter apart; especially given how this chapter works. I hope you enjoy.

Christmas Engagement.

When Barry returned to his home world, it was to find Kara and Jesse already gone. He wanted to follow her, to find out where she had gone to, but Caitlin had persuaded him otherwise. Kara needed space and he respected that, even if it didn't stop him from finding out where she had gone.

By the next day however, Barry had had a restless night. The events from the speed force were still fresh in his mind, and, although he had reached some conclusion in there, the image of Karry Universe, their perfect Earth with their super family kept flashing past his mind. Not even distracting himself by his Reverse Flash doppelganger could entertain him as he watched the hours tick by.

That was why, at 8am on the dot, Barry rushed into STAR Labs, hoping for a distraction – or to at least talk to Kara.

He was surprised to see Caitlin and Cisco there already, who had been talking about something together but stopped the moment Barry turned up. Barry paused as he looked at the two, but Caitlin smiled at him.

"You're in luck," Caitlin stated as Barry leaned on the nearby table.

"Kara?" Barry asked, hopeful.

"Yup," she nodded.

"In the training room," Cisco added. "But she's in a bit of a mood."

"Didn't she see a film with Jesse last night though?" Barry pointed out.

"How did you know?" Caitlin paused before she frowned at the look on Barry's face. "Are you spying on her now?"

"I just wanted to give her some space. Besides, the film was pretty good," Barry muttered.

"You stayed?!" Cisco and Caitlin both spoke at that as Barry raised his hands to the air in surrender.

"Next showing. Not even I could escape Kara's super-hearing over the sounds of IMAX," Barry muttered.

"Even so…" Caitlin shook her head at that as Barry moved off, heading to the training area.

"Does he ever stay to the end of a conversation?" Caitlin turned to Cisco at that.

"That was a conversation?" Cisco teased as Caitlin slapped him on the arm.

…

The Training Room was a large room, with high ceilings for Kara to train in flight, along with a special speed tunnel around the walls, to make up for the lack of pipeline now in STAR Labs for Barry, and other segments for the Legends. It was the only other room in STAR, besides the Cortex and Kara's Room of Solace, that Barry's employees in the Labs didn't have access to.

"Kara?" Barry called, finding her using her freeze breath against one of Cisco's own little training robots.

"No," Kara said, surprising even herself.

"What?" Barry paused, confused at this reaction.

"Barry… I can't," Kara turned to look at Barry and he could see she looked defeated. It broke him.

"But I wanted to… I came here to say…" Barry started.

"No, Barry. You put me through hell– for months! You can't just walk in here and expect things to be like they were – it's not the way the world works. It's not the way _my_ world works," she turned on her heel, moving off into the training room toward a gym area – the place being zoned for various training levels and powers.

"Kara…" Barry called, not sure whether to follow her or not. It looked like she was about to take some anger out at a specially adapted punching bag. "I'm sorry," he called to her. It was the first thing he could think of.

"What? No Barry," Kara sighed, turning from the bag to look at Barry, who moved cautiously closer. "You've been stringing me along for months. Ever since Adam kissed me, we've had the same argument, the same thoughts. I've been scared, okay? I thought after Adam you were going to dump me – and I like you, I really do, and you know, a part of me hoped you would split from me, relieve me of the baggage…" Barry opened his mouth at this, but she didn't let him talk, "but I kept holding on. I kept thinking of the other worlds out there, Karry Universe and Mutant Earth, that somehow, they made it and yet we… we were behind. We are behind. Perhaps we're not meant to be. I'm not really Kara after all – she's out there," she pointed above her, referencing the Kara alive on Krypton, leader of the High Council, "in the stars, married with kids already. I'm just a copy. A stupid copy who thought she could have a real life." She was beyond tears now as she turned and punched the bag, it swung wildly, but Cisco's modifications held.

"Kara, I…" Barry tried, he seemed lost for words as he looked at her back and saw her punch the bag again.

"Go away," Kara hissed, angry tears in her eyes now.

But a thought had come to Barry, remembering the film both he and Kara had seen earlier, albeit separately, and he couldn't help but smirk as he sang: "You know I want you. It's not a secret I try to hide." Kara paused. She knew this song. "I know you want me," Barry moved closer to her as she remained in position, "so don't keep saying our hands are tied. You claim it's not in the cards, but fate is pulling you miles away and out of reach from me. But you're here in my heart," she could see him with his hands over his heart now out of the corner of her eye, she smirked as he continued: "So who can stop me if I decide that you're my destiny?"

She turned around at that, smiling at him now despite her feelings as he continued singing. "What if we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine. Nothing could keep us apart. You'd be the one I was meant to find. It's up to you, and it's up to me, no one can say what we get to be. So why don't we rewrite the stars? Maybe the world could be ours… tonight."

Without thinking Kara shot up into the air, Barry losing sight of her for a moment before she circled in front of him, hovering above as he looked up, now singing her part. She'd always wondered what they'd sound like together, not just their multiverse doppelgangers. "You think it's easy?" she started, above Barry. "You think I don't want to run to you? But there are mountains, and there are doors that we can't walk though," she swooped down past him at this as he spun on the spot to keep an eye on her. "I know you're wondering why, because we're able to be just you and me within these walls, but when we go outside, you're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all."

She landed beside him now, her thoughts of when Barry had seen the film this song was from gone as she was lost in the moment. They circled each other on foot as she continued: "No one can rewrite the stars. How can you say you'll be mine? Everything keeps us apart, and I'm not the one you were meant to find." She jumped into the air again. "It's not up to you, it's not up to me, when everyone tells us what we can be. How can we rewrite the stars? Say that the world can be ours… tonight."

"All I want is to fly with you," Barry grabbed hold of her at that, just as she was swooping past him again and they tumbled, but neither felt pain as they continued to sing together. "All I want is to fall with you. So just give me all of you."

"It feels impossible," Kara continued, jumping back into the air, as Barry used her to get to his feet.

"It's not impossible," Barry sped after her as she reached the other end of the room.

"Is it impossible?" Kara paused as Barry now changed tact, heading into the speed tunnel, as it had openings across the room, one that Kara was in front of as they sang together: "Say that it's possible."

With that, Barry jumped, Kara laughed as he grabbed hold of her and she flew higher in the room, the pair continuing to sing together as they flew, "How do we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine. Nothing can keep us apart, 'cos you are the one I was meant to find. It's up to you, and it's up to me. No one can say what we get to be. Why don't we rewrite the stars? Changing to world to be ours."

They landed as they reached the end, Kara suddenly backing away from Barry. She knew how sadly the song ended as she nevertheless continued, "You know I want you. It's not a secret I try to hide…" before she could finish the song, Barry had sped back up to her and put a finger on her lips, stopping her from finishing the song as she frowned.

Kara didn't have time to question this move, or revel in the magic they had just created, as Barry looked away, taking a breath as his mind suddenly raced.

"Barry?" Kara started, speaking normally, wanting back on track. "What you did…? How you reacted," she started.

"It was stupid," Barry concluded. "I was stupid. I should never have put you through that. I was scared too. I thought with the multiverse… but I was wrong – so wrong. You're the one for me," Barry looked back to her. "I hope I'm the one for you."

"There's never been anyone else," Kara stated. "Never."

"I want you," Barry stated at that, smiling. "We work together. I don't care anymore if the multiverse is pushing us together and I certainly don't care if you're just a copy of another Kara. I've loved you since I first saw you, since I first saved you…" he dropped to the floor in front of her, but it wasn't a collapse as he leaned on one knee, pulling his hand from his pocket to present the box he had taken from his father's storage locker yesterday. "I keep hearing of the word 'commitment' and I knew it was a sign; I knew it was what I wanted, what we needed."

"Barry…?" Kara muttered, knowing what this was – she had seen it in plenty of movies, especially lately with Jesse. For some reason her sister thought a soppy love story would get her out of her own Barry-funk. It hadn't been the best of psychological strategies.

"Kara," Barry was determined still as he opened the box, revealing a silver band with three small blue gems. His parents' engagement ring. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she didn't even think on it as her mind raced to catch up with her mouth, but even as she said it she knew it to be true. "Yes Barry, I will," she grinned at the peculiar turn of events, Barry smiling too as he put the ring on her engagement finger; it was slightly too big, but he figured they could alter it later.

Barry stood, about to kiss her, but Kara moved back suddenly, and he paused. "But Barry, this isn't the way to apologize… I mean, it's a start – by Rao it's a start! – but not something you can do again. Or should have done at all, come to think of it."

"Oh, I know," Barry grinned as he leaned into her and she kissed him. It felt good, like she was suddenly whole again after being broken for so long. It felt right. "I love you Kara Wells," Barry muttered as they finally broke apart.

"I love you too, Barry Allen," Kara smiled as he now held her, her head spinning.

"Dude, that was seriously cool," Cisco's voice suddenly came over speakers in the room as both suddenly froze.

"You can see and hear us?" Barry called out.

"Yeah. Had to make sure you didn't do something stupid, Bar," Cisco's voice replied as Kara laughed.

"Depends on your definition of stupid," Caitlin's voice now spoke over. "Engagement party tonight. No questions," Caitlin sounded pleased as Kara and Barry shared another look and kissed.

-Prime Earth-

Kara walked into CatCo, smiling. It wasn't hectic in the office, being a few days before Christmas, but that didn't stop the company wheels from turning as Kara saw Iris working on an article at her desk and Cat in her office, as usual. Kara was wearing the ring as she moved into Cat's office, holding Ms. Grant's regular – the Power-Flash Cappuccino from CC Jitters.

"Karen," Cat started, not looking up as she worked on her laptop. "I'm going to have to arrange a tutor for Carter come January. His audition was successful."

"Audition?" Kara paused, the smile still on her face as she frowned. She was surprised Cat didn't ask about her time off – although not that surprised, come to think of it.

"Yes, Karen. Third film in three years. I'm of course very pleased," Cat looked up at Kara, staring at her through her thick-rimmed spectacles. "Did you not know? I thought you arranged the tutor last year? Maybe that was Eileen. Yes, Carter's getting into the film industry. He was in a that Peter Pan film a while back and his latest Disney film will be released early next year. It has my good friend Oprah Winfrey in it too…" Cat smiled to herself at that as she looked into the distance, thoughtful.

"Well, that's… pretty awesome," Kara stated, moving into the room and placing the Cappuccino flask on her boss's desk. "I'll ask Iris who she contacted last time and get the ball rolling for him…"

"Wait," Cat called as Kara turned back to look at her boss, who was looking at her assistance's hand. "I take it you and Mr. Allen are okay now?"

"Yeah," Kara smiled, looking to the ring on her finger now. It still needed resizing, but it would be fine until after Christmas, which was only a few days away now.

"Congratulations," Cat nodded, looking at the ring.

"Thank you," Kara kept smiling, but Cat wasn't as her serious expression fell.

"I do apologize for Adam. We shouldn't have invited you for drinks – we shouldn't have done that at all – like I said, he's like his father and can't hold his liquor…" she pouted sadly at this. Adam's father's passing had put her career on hold, but she must have loved the man too.

"It's fine, honestly," Kara waved it off as Cat nodded, leaning back.

"Tell me, what did you think of the latest meta human attack yesterday?" the question seemed airy, but there was deeper meaning behind it, which gave Kara a moment's pause.

"Intense," Kara finally stated after a moment's silence. "The Flash is okay though, from what I hear, but the joint efforts of Power Girl, Quick and Silver, not to mention the animals, were able to get the rogue speedster in lock up."

"Indeed," Cat nodded. "Tell me, Quick and Silver… Those names…" there was doubt in her voice as Kara raised her eyebrow. Wally and Jesse had chosen their names and told Cat in their first interview, was Ms. Grant wanting to change that?

"Having doubts?" Kara asked, a little put off now.

"I've been thinking of late, and Lady Quick and Silver Lightning seem like better names. More dramatic," Cat thought aloud.

"I don't know. Quick and Silver are direct and to the point, like 'The Flash'," Kara stated, wondering where this was coming from. Then again, Cat had never got to name those two heroes and Kara suspected it had always been a sore spot – especially since Siobhan Smyth and National's CatCo wrote more for them these days.

"Yes, well, we'll see," Cat looked back at her computer, her attention drawn suddenly away. "Incidentally," she spoke more airily now, "please help Eileen with her article on yesterday's attack. She's having trouble on the names – we have accounts of anything from Speed Demon to Godspeed for the rogue speedster, and I want to make sure we have the correct name. Good journalism, and all that."

"On it," Kara nodded, turning on her heel to head to Iris' desk.

Iris looked up when Kara got near, but her eyes instantly went to her friend's finger as she grinned.

"When did he…?" Iris took Kara's hand to look at it closely. "This is Nora's… I found this when we were clearing out Henry's place after he was killed."

"It's his mom's?" Kara claimed back her hand to look at the ring more closely now. Barry treasured his mother, so for her to have something that belonged to the other woman in his life… she knew just how special it must be to Barry. She knew it was different from the one Karry's Kara wore the moment she saw it, and now wondered why. Why had Karry Barry not given his mother's ring to the love of his life? It was something she would have to ask Karry's Kara or Barry someday.

"Technically his grandmother's, but it's last owner was Nora Allen," Iris smiled up at Kara. "So, you guys are definitely okay now?"

"Yeah, he just had a lot of personal issues to face, what with Adam and the multiverse," Kara said this last under her breath, so their colleagues didn't overhear. "And he proposed this morning," Kara added. "His way of apologizing."

"That boy doesn't always think with his head…" Iris sighed. "But you both must be sure for this."

"I am," Kara heard the solidarity in her own voice at that and found that she wasn't surprised by it. All the hell Barry had put her through the past month or so was gone. Just like that.

"Well, erm," Iris looked away that and Kara frowned.

"You don't still like Barry? You know like-like him," Kara asked, suddenly on edge on that. It was weird. Barry had had feelings for Iris, and it wasn't until Barry was taken that Iris had admitted to Kara that it was a mutual feeling from her too. It probably hadn't been a good idea to tell the girlfriend of the man she liked, but Iris' social circle was very limited when it came to all things Barry Allen.

"No," Iris looked back to Kara. "It's Adam. I know he's the boss's son and works downstairs now, but we're kind of… well… I'm seeing him now."

"Oh," Kara didn't know how to react to that but it didn't bother her. "Okay. Good."

"Well, he took me to that new park out on the outskirts of the city. Samsins. They had a Christmas fare going on and it was… good," Iris smiled to herself.

"Oh yeah, Jesse and I went there the other week. It's not bad," Kara nodded, seeming to skim over the Adam issue entirely.

"So, you're not… concerned?" Iris started. "About Adam and me?"

"I don't care. Honestly, whoever you date is up to you," Kara shrugged, but smiled. "But Cat mentioned about yesterday's attack?"

"Oh yeah," Iris looked annoyed that Kara didn't seem interested in her relationship but didn't press the issue as they moved on. "Caitlin and Barry both confirmed the guy's name was Godspeed. But how did he come about, do you know?"

"Yeah," Kara nodded. "He was a creation of Maxwell Lord and Xander Luthor's – like Power Man and Bizzaro last year."

"Really?" Iris seemed intrigued by this. "Why?"

"Personal grudge? It never was clear on their motives," Kara shrugged.

"Okay," Iris nodded, thoughtful. "Well with information I have from Barry and Caitlin, not to mention a segment dedicated to Climate –"

"Climate?" Kara frowned.

"Caitlin's meta name," Iris smirked. "I suggested it and Caitlin approved. Better than Barry's suggestion of Weather Witch."

"One point to Iris West," Kara chuckled. "Hey, there's a party in the Cortex tonight. Not sure what time, I suggest be there by 6pm." She didn't know if Iris had been asked already or not, but it would be a shame not to have her future sister-in-law at her engagement party.

"Already invited," Iris smirked, "and just before Christmas. Sounds good." Iris now grinned. "Oh, and I won't bring Adam. At least, not this time…"

"Are you two going to stand there and gossip all day or are you going to actually do some work?" Cat suddenly called from the office, making both girls jump.

"Sorry, boss," both called, moving back to their desks.

-Prime Earth-

That evening, the party in the Cortex was in full swing. Cisco and Caitlin had spent most of the day trying to figure out where Godspeed had been made, to find out where Maxwell Lord or Xander Luthor were, but had come back blank. The party was a good distraction now though, but Barry was getting an earful from the Wells'.

Ray was also at the party, as was Kal-El, who Barry had contacted to turn up, along with Ha-Pri and Twin Earth's Astra in a wheelchair. Cisco had vibed to both Starling and Platinum Flats to pick up extra guests in the form of Felicity and Oliver from Team Arrow, and Sara, Alex and Winn from the Birds of Prey. The room was nicely full, and it was a good atmosphere of celebration.

Harry and Jesse had corned Barry though as Kara showed off her ring to Felicity.

"You know, on Earth 2 the groom-to-be asks the bride-to-be's mother for her hand," Harry stated monotonously.

"I… didn't know that," Barry felt embarrassed. "On Earth 1 we ask the father and I was going to ask you but… I didn't," he had no excuse. He had wanted to ask Harry before he got trapped in the speed force, but after that he didn't even know if he was going to ask, so when he had it was too late.

"Doesn't matter, you should have asked me," Jesse's face was stoic as she spoke, and Harry looked to his daughter with a small smirk. "With no living mother, the next best thing is an aunt or sister," Jesse confirmed.

"Oh," Barry didn't know what to say. "Is it too late…?"

"You better treat her right Allen," Harry spoke over Barry. "Put aside all your stupidity of late."

"I'm over that," Barry stated, still confused and embarrassed.

"And if you dare hurt her…" Jesse stated. "Emotionally, I mean," she added; all three knowing she couldn't be physically hurt.

"I…" Barry started.

"We're just pulling your leg, Allen," Harry suddenly burst into laughter as he punched Barry's arm.

"Before this Adam stuff you were good; you will be again," Jesse added, patting Barry on the shoulder.

"Everything okay here?" Kara spoke, moving off from her aunt and Kal to come over to Barry. "This is a good party," she added.

"I'm going to have to arrange your bachelorette party," Jesse stated to her sister as Barry now smiled at Kara. Powie and the pups were having fun chasing each other around the room.

"Cisco's already started planning a bachelor party to blow your brains out," Harry spoke up; Barry looked to him. "The guy likes to plan things…"

"That he does," Barry smiled as he looked to the full room, seeing a bit of everyone here – from Team Arrow, to the Birds of Prey, to his own team. Even Iris, Wally, Joe and Joe's girlfriend Cecile was here.

The speed force may have had a point, that they would never get to Karry Universe's level of a super family or friends, but they had it pretty good here. Next year was bound to be better.

Note: I hope you like. The next chapter isn't written yet, but there won't be too much of gap for that as it's all in my head already.

Please REVIEW.

Karry Beta out!


	11. Secret Sanctuary & the Karry Universe

Karry Prime.

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Facebook: FanFiction Millma Verse Page.

Please Remember: Karry Prime is now officially in 2018, but it's still set before the events of Jailbreak and Sliders 2. Also, for the Karry Universe segment, this is before the Darksied battle and before Romana and Star were adopted. It's also the day after Nora and Alura's birthday…

Note: For those here for the Karry Universe segment, please scroll down to halfway through this story. And please leave a review regardless. Thank you.

The Secret Sanctuary and the Karry Universe.

STAR Labs was looking packed once more. Representatives from all the known teams were gathered.

Obviously, all of Team Power-Flash were here, with Caitlin, Harry, Cisco, Barry and Kara, along with the Kryptonian dogs, Polly and Phlox, who were chasing one another – their mother was currently away; they were also, joined by Wally and Jesse of Team Quick-Silver. Both still lived in Central currently, but their hero antics were now firmly planted in National City.

Then there was Olly, Thea and Felicity of Team Arrow, whom had been collected out of the blue by the three speedsters, to much complaint from Olly and Thea; Ray, Professor Stein and Jax represented the Legends who were also based in Central but only acted as backup at the moment to Team Power-Flash; while finally, Alex, Sara and Winn of the Birds of Prey, whom Cisco had collected via a portal, were in the room, the former two waiting in silence while Winn seemed to naturally move over to Cisco while everyone got settled. Curiously, Lyla Diggle was also present, and while not a member of the Justice Society, as head of ARGUS she did have some say in what they did when it came to government liaising – that, and she needed to relay what was about to happen to Diana Prince, who couldn't make it at such short notice.

"You know I hate travelling by speedster," Olly was complaining, glaring at Barry who had to smirk.

"I feel sick," Thea stated as Wally rolled his eyes – he had taken Thea, while Jesse had grabbed Felicity, who was remaining silent, alone liking travelling by speed, having got used to it back when Barry had first got his powers.

"What are we doing here anyway?" This was Sara who spoke up, ignoring Team Arrow's complaints as she looked, not at Barry, but at Lyla. It was Barry who answered though.

"JSA Meeting," Barry stated simply as people fell silent to this.

"We've never had a meeting before," Sara pointed out. While Barry and Kara had reformed the Justice Society of America to take on Power Man and Bizzaro last year, the team up had never really lead to anything and the teams gather had only begrudgingly agreed to become part of the new JSA provided they had a reason to. It seemed today that reason was going to be given.

"Never had a reason to meet before," Cisco spoke up as eyes of the room turned to him. "But now we're about ready."

"Ready?" Jesse asked, a curious eyebrow in the air at this.

"What about Mari?" Felicity asked this. Mari McCabe was Vixen in Detroit, and although part of the JSA, wasn't present in the room.

"She has other matters right now," Barry stated. "As does Diana; Lyla's here to represent her, but we'll update both as soon as they're available."

Some of the group nodded at this as Cisco now grabbed his tablet computer and pressed a button. Some people in the room stood back, as in the centre of the Cortex a holographic image of a cargo ship slowly span slowly before them. "Say hello to the Secret Sanctuary," Cisco smirked.

"Secret…?" Many of in the room muttered.

"It's a boat," Oliver observed.

"Indeed. And the JSA's official headquarters," Barry added.

"Hold up. How are we all going to get to a boat at moment's notice?" Wally spoke up. "I mean, Barry, Jesse and myself can run there, I suppose, and Kara and Ray can fly, and Cisco, you have your vibing thing, but everyone else… And where exactly is this Sanctuary place going to anchored?"

"All in good time, Silver Lightning," Cisco stated, this causing Wally to fall silent. Cat Grant had got her wish. Ever since the turn of the year, CatCo had been inconspicuously posting about 'Silver Lightning' and 'Lady Quick' instead of just 'Silver' and 'Quick' and it had caught on with the public just as quickly as the couple ran. Quick Pup had managed to escape a rebranding though, remaining Quick Pup.

"How did you afford a shipping container to house us?" This was Oliver who spoke, curious more than anything on this situation.

"It's a retired ship," Cisco turned to the Green Arrow.

"Palmer Tech helped with that," Barry added, "but it was savings and earnings from Team Power-Flash that afforded the upkeep and redesign. Unlike some people, none of us are millionaires though, which is why it's taken us a few months to get here," as he said this, eyes turned to Ray who frowned at this.

"Hey, Palmer Tech does alright, especially with STAR Labs now under it's banner, but I'm no millionaire. I helped out where I could," he shrugged, getting at what the looks were for.

"Anyway," Cisco drew attention back on himself, "before we explain the hows and whys, I just want to let you guys know the specs. Vis, bring up the floor plans."

"Vis?" Barry paused, voicing this before the A.I. could respond.

"Oh, Mavis," Cisco actually blushed at this. "I've been calling her Vis for short."

"But her name is Mavis," Kara spoke up at this, getting Barry's annoyance and confusion at the apparent rebranding of his tech.

"Mavis, do you mind me calling you Vis?" Cisco spoke up, sighing slightly.

"Of course, not Cisco Ramon," Mavis, or Vis, responded. "I am programmed to respond to other names should my brand conflict with known household names. Amazon's Alexa had this problem when people in the same room were also called Alexa, so I can be called other names should the name Mavis be taken," Vis had become much more intelligent since her creation, a little more self-aware but not Terminator-like. Cisco smirked at Barry, who rolled his eyes. "Pulling up the specs for the Justice Society of America's Secret Sanctuary," Vis stated after a moment of awkward silence.

"Okay," Cisco turned his attention back to the hologram as the room remained silent. "The ship is huge – more than enough space to hold everything we need – and then some. On the outside, however, it needs to look inconspicuous, so hollowed out shells of shipping crates will remain so as not to gain attention," the hologram changed to show this, "but on the top floors we have a weapons area and transport shed, holding anything from motorcycles to airborne vehicles, once we can afford the latter. I also plan on some subversive vehicles, but they'll be based on bottom deck."

"Middle deck," Barry now added, having invested his time in this as much as Cisco, the hologram changing again, now to show what the pair were talking about, "houses a training area, a medical area, several meeting rooms and a lab – a hell of a lot bigger than this. All rooms should comfortably house at least 100 members."

"100 members? You expect us to get that big?" Thea asked, amused.

"Well, we have nearly 30 now when you consider all the teams involved," Winn was the one to speak up at this as Thea did the mental math and pouted, realizing he was right.

"Bottom deck," Cisco continued now after a moment, "is living areas, and our aforementioned subversive vehicles area. There will be rooms for at least the 100 members, of good size, along with a good recreational area, several bathrooms, and of course a kitchen." He grinned as the hologram changed to show all this, Vis keeping up with his speech. Cisco put the tablet aside now.

"This is all… awesome," Alex spoke, "but I can't help but bring us back to what Wally was saying. How the hell are we all to get there, especially at a moment's notice if we're to start having team meetings and such there?"

"Winn, the box," Cisco turned to Winn, who pulled a small wooden crate from his backpack, Alex and Sara looked at one another, obviously having wondered why he had the box back at base. Winn put it down on the desk before Cisco, who opened the box and took out what seemed to be a simple looking silver-plated ring.

"Vis, Zap Ring specs, if you please," Cisco now instructed the A.I., which replaced the holographic image of the JSA's Secret Sanctuary with a larger image of the small band Cisco was holding between his thumb and finger. It looked simple enough, except for the small 'JSA' on the outer edge.

"This took Winn, Barry and I a lot of figuring out, but once New Justice provided us with the specs for the Zap technology, it was easy to implement," Cisco looked to Winn at this who smirked.

"Zap rings…?" Kara stated thoughtfully. "Where have I heard that before?"

"You haven't," Cisco stated. "You're thinking of Zap Tunnels. New Justice and Karry Universe." Cisco stated as Kara groaned in realization, remembering the teleport tech on New Justice World that had brought her to, and from, their space station Watch Tower. "Besides, we had Adam from New Justice look it over after we were done to give some ideas on how to improve our initial plan."

"Zap Tunnel?" Oliver asked though, obviously getting annoyed people were speaking in riddles to him.

"In short, teleportation technology. On other worlds, namely New Justice and Karry Universe, they use the technology to get to and from various specific locations within America, but they both have theirs based on doorways in various locations – I didn't think it would be convenient to have to go to a specific location in a city to teleport to our bases or even the Secret Sanctuary, so like said with some help we managed to make an on the go version." Cisco took a breath at this.

"Zap rings," Winn smirked.

"Oh, so that is this why you've been getting Wally, Barry and me placing transponder things across the country the past month?" Jesse spoke up.

"Transponders? Those are usually on satellites," Felicity stated.

"But yes," Barry interrupted Felicity on this one.

"In our case though, they help triangulate a geographical area," Winn explained, "then we can correspond it to known and updated map locations and helpfully place a person in an area where live feed such as web and security cameras dictate there isn't too much activity – so you don't accidentally end up landing on some poor old woman doing her shopping, or stuck in a wall."

"…in English?" Alex turned to her tech guy at this, who sighed.

"Flash, Silver Lightning and Lady Quick have been placing approximately five to six transponders in and around heavily populated city areas, mainly Central City, Platinum Flats, Starling City, Metropolis, and National City; some even in the known bases of our heroes. See?" Winn pointed to a small rod sticking out from the computers near Cisco. It was barely an inch high and had an inconspicuous slowly flashing blue light on the top.

"Oh, I wondered what that was for," Felicity mumbled as Olly turned to her, exasperated. It seemed she alone hadn't been let in on this, despite being just as smart as the guys.

"The transponders work in correlation to satellites to triangulate a specific location to transport to," Cisco stated. "Like how GPS tracks you when you're driving. But the Zap Rings are the key to teleporting there."

"So… these Zap Rings?" Alex eyed the box now on the desk. "They act as portable teleporters?"

"Basically, yes," Cisco nodded.

"Like Star Trek," Kara moaned as Cisco looked to her. "The Zap Rings act as a person's com badge. The system is the teleport – it locks on to your ring, and the person attached, then teleports you to a new location. Except this version we don't need a teleport room for it."

"Yeah," Barry grinned at his fiancée, liking that she was comparing it to one of their favourite sci-fi franchises.

"Crude but correct," Winn nodded his approval of this theory. "But unlike Star Trek you can't go just anywhere; the only cities hooked up for this are the ones we listed before. Our normal cities. And we can't just put you inside any building. So, if a bank robbery going on you still have to find a way in. We can only put you out onto the street and into your respective headquarters. Like we said before, anywhere else and we might end up integrating you into a wall."

"Which one of us speedsters could free you from, not that it would happen," Barry pointed out. This was mainly untested technology. Winn, Cisco and Barry had been playing around with it and perfecting it over the past month or two, but this was the first time it was about to go to everyone in the JSA.

"Look, I can demonstrate…" Cisco now took a ring out of the box but paused. "There's a lot more to these rings than teleport too." Cisco stated. "The JSA logo acts as an interface; hold it down for 5 seconds and it opens an interactive screen," Cisco did as he stated and indeed, after 5 seconds a small holographic screen, no bigger than that of cell phone screen appeared above the ring. "Hold it down for 10 seconds and it alerts all other rings, and thus, all members of the JSA once you're registered as a member through them. Oh, and the rings also resize to your own finger – a bit of Kryptonian Nano tech there; helped with the programming within such a small band, Nano tech."

"It's how I resized your engagement ring," Barry added to Kara. He was good at the A.I. stuff but had been getting better with Nano technology – Alura had come over from Prime a few months ago to meet with someone in the government and had mentioned the tech to Barry and Cisco at that point; she had returned some hours later with specs and a few trial Nano probes for Barry to study. Within a few days Barry had figured how to use the tech to resize Kara's ring, and more for the Zap rings.

"Nice," Kara nodded. "I had a thought it was something Kryptonian," she kissed Barry at this.

"Vis," Cisco called up, "start a live link to the Arrow Bunker."

"Of course, Cisco Ramon," Vis replied as Oliver suddenly steeled at that. A large screen on the walls suddenly showed the Arrow Bunker as Cisco had requested. Meanwhile, Cisco pressed a button on the interactive screen from the ring; it showed a map of the USA. "Zap to the Bunker, Starling City," Cisco told the ring, which zoned in on Staring on the screen.

A second later and Cisco had vanished in a flash of purple light – slightly different to Star Trek teleportation. All but Barry and Winn took a step back at that.

"And here I am," Cisco's voice spoke as eyes now turned to the live feed of the Bunker. Cisco stood in there, looking pleased as he directed his attention to the camera. "Like I said, there's links to everyone's cities, and Metropolis, and all of our teams' H. Q's." Cisco then held the ring up to his mouth, "Zap, to STAR Labs." Again, Cisco vanished in a flash of purple and reappeared in the spot he had vanished in.

"There's also a code for each area, and the Zap Rings will be voice locked, so you can only use your ring, and should they be stolen, they won't respond to whoever has them," Winn added.

"In fact, the Nano tech will destroy a ring should it fall into the hands of any enemy," Barry added, smirking at how adept he was at this new form of technology.

"What about the boat?" Wally asked. "Does that have a transponder, so we won't end up in the sea?"

"No," Cisco stated now. "It actually has traditional Zap Tunnel tech in it. Three doorways – all your need to do is request the Secret Sanctuary and make sure you move forward the moment the teleport activates, because on the other end you'll be forced forward."

"It's a fun feeling," Barry added, having done that earlier, in fact. Winn gave him a frown at this. "So, is New Justice upgrading to this?" Barry knew New Justice's Adam had helped them with this, and while he had been involved with the Zap side of the ring technology, this was more Winn and Cisco's design; it helped that Cisco liked New Justice's version of Ray Palmer.

"No, Adam said it was pointless," Cisco said making Barry frown. "They have been using Zap Tunnel tech so long they don't think changing it is necessary. Besides, this tech would not work to get them to their space station." Barry gave a shrug at this. It had been an afterthought.

"Well, that is impressive," a new voice spoke, and the JSA members turned to the doorway to see an older woman with a young girl. They must have been standing there for a while waiting for an opening. It was Kara and Barry though who reacted to them though.

"Mom!" Kara grinned as she moved forward. Barry moved with her as Kara hugged her mother and Barry nodded to Alura Zor-El of Krypton. "What are you doing here?" Kara asked as she moved back and looked at the girl with her. "Astra Da-Ver," she added, smiling at her alternative daughter from Krypton, who gave Kara a small smile.

"You're Kara's mother?" Harry was the one who spoke up at that, having remained silent during the meeting – not an official JSA member, after all – as Kara, Alura and Astra turned to the man. Alura frowned at him, obviously not knowing his face.

"Oh, this is Harrison Wells. My… er, my Earth dad," Kara stated, realizing what an introduction this was. They hadn't met in previous visits. Alura smiled, though.

"Thank you," she suddenly stated, moving over to Harry who had moved closer to the Kryptonians. "You took in my daughter when she had no where else to go. I owe you gratitude."

"What's it like having two Karas?" Jesse spoke up at this as Alura suddenly frowned at this.

"Oh, mom, this is Jesse Wells, Jesse – mom." Kara introduced quickly.

"Your sister?" Alura looked to Kara at this before looking back to Jesse, smiling. "It's nice. More than I could have expected, Miss. Wells." Jesse gave a smirk at this.

"Are we done?" Oliver spoke up as eyes turned back to him. During Alura's interruption, Cisco and Winn had handed out the Zap rings to everyone, including the speedsters but obviously not Lyla, Barry or Kara.

"I guess so," Barry looked to Cisco and Winn now, who shrugged.

"Okay then," Oliver looked to Thea and Felicity. "How does this work again?"

"Hold down the JSA symbol, activate the screen then request to head back to the Arrow bunker, there's a code for it too, but verbal requests for now," Cisco explained, as Oliver nodded, doing as instructed along with Thea.

"I bet I can figure this out in a few hours," Felicity added as she too requested the Arrow bunker into her ring. In a flash of purple light, the three from Team Arrow vanished.

There was another flash of purple light and Sara and Alex had vanished; Winn stayed back to help with Cisco as they turned their attention to the Secret Sanctuary. The room was slowly emptying with Wally running off, along with Jax and Martin Stein moving out.

"So, what brings you here? Both of you?" Barry now asked, readdressing Alura who didn't seem phased by the teleportation, or the fact that she and her granddaughter had cleared the room upon their appearance.

"Well, remember I came over a while back?" Alura asked, Barry nodded at this. It was when he got the Nano tech, after all.

"We're setting up roots in this part of the galaxy," Astra spoke up excitedly, confusing plenty.

"The Kryptonian colony?" Lyla asked as Alura looked at her. "ARGUS are part of the government, and as we deal with aliens and meta humans alike we have access to any information regarding them. You were meeting with officials regarding how to proceed colonizing… was it Ganymede?" Lyla asked.

"Mars, actually," Alura stated, to surprise from Lyla. "The moon of Jupiter would have been good, but it's essentially a ball of ice that's incompatible with our own means of terraforming; it would have been very difficult to colonize. Mars though is a lot simpler – we can set up an atmospheric shell to warm up the planet and make it breathable and liveable, use the stored water on the planet already to make it habitable, then it's just a matter of bringing over seeds, livestock and shelter from home to make the planet ours… but of course, we're very aware of Earth's personal interest in Mars, so we need to continue setting up some diplomatic roots and figure a way to kindly tell the populace that Mars is closed for further business."

"Indeed," Harry spoke up at this. "There are several big-time companies looking to colonize the planets themselves. A new type of space race – this would put a dampener on all their plans."

"We know," Alura said with a nod. "And we understand; this planet is very overcrowded. This is the reason for my ongoing talks – we are talking to your governments, and in exchange for agreeing to Mars being ours we will help Earth expand their various space programs and help to colonize other places in this system. Including your moon, if you wish."

"Wow… I didn't…" Kara seemed lost for words as she looked between her mom and her alternative daughter.

"What about the White and Green Martians?" Barry spoke up. He knew a bit about J'onn J'onnz and M'Gann M'orzz from Karry Universe, so figured they had to exist in this universe too.

"There are no locals on Mars," Alura stated. "We believe they must have wiped each other out. We've found a few sites full of mass graves we don't intend to disturb, but beyond that there's no other life on the planet."

"I didn't even know Krypton did colonies," Kara pointed out.

"You didn't? We've been colonising planets for millennia; our first colony was Daxam. Of course, there was life already on there, but we helped speed things along. Their royal family was kept pure though, so there was no Kryptonian influence in their government – which is their royal family, before you ask. That was an interesting experience on a whole, according to records," Alura explained.

Kara didn't know what to say to this. At least it explained how Mon-El from this universe was still the Mon she knew, albeit older – his line was kept pure from her own.

"But that's not the only reason we're here," Astra spoke up now, grinning. "We wanted to visit other universes!"

"What?" Cisco spoke up at this, blinking at the pair.

"Yeah, I want to get to know other moms," Astra pointed out.

"Krypton may be able to colonise planets, but when it comes to the multiverse, we're extremely uneducated. Very few have interest in exploring alternative realities, but we knew you had and I have an interest in meeting other Karas – ever since I found out the history where Krypton died, I've been wanting to… well, apologise to other Karas for what other Aluras did to them," Alura explained.

"You don't… other Karas understand," Kara Wells pointed out.

"Yeah, and if any other Kara understands that, it's Karry's Kara," Cisco pointed out, bemused as Alura looked to him.

"Karry's Kara?" Alura asked.

"What's a Karry?" Astra added. Cisco chuckled.

"It's a world name. Kara plus Barry. Karry. That Kara is married to Barry, has kids," Cisco started.

"In fact, it was her daughters' birthday yesterday," Kara added thoughtfully. "I sent Powie over with a present, so she will need a ride back."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Cisco bushed as Kara glared at him for forgetting her dog.

"Actually, maybe we should go over with you," Kara continued, nudging Barry as she said it.

"What?" Barry frowned.

"Well, the sudden shock appearance of mom… plus the fact I don't think we've told them about Krypton surviving over here…" Kara continued as Astra grinned at this.

"Okay," Barry nodded simply, looking to Cisco now.

"So, a background stating Karry Universe's differences is unnecessary?" Cisco looked put off by that as Kara opened her mouth.

"By all means…" Alura indicated to Cisco to continue. "The more we know, the more we can adapt," she stated, hand still on Astra's shoulder.

"Okay…" Cisco looked to Barry and Kara for a moment before looking back to Alura. "So then, that Kara is rich, leads a Justice League, has kids as mentioned – it's basically the perfect world. Well was until recently, I suppose." Cisco didn't want to go into detail on what he had found out but was mildly concerned about the world keeping big secrets from them. "And you know, that Kara has her Aunt Astra with her along with such a big Super Family. I doubt she'd want her life any other way."

"Very well, I'd like to go to this other Kara and Barry's world," Alura stated.

"Karry world," Astra muttered, smirking a little at the name.

"Universe," Cisco interrupted, making Astra blink. "We call it Karry Universe."

"I can open a portal." Cisco added.

"We'll come over for introductions, but won't hang around," Kara now decided.

"Yeah, they can call us when you want to come back," Cisco stated. "And if you really are interested in multiverse exploration I can give you some pointers. It is basically my power, after all."

"Yes, I'd like that," Alura stated, looking to Astra now.

"What about your meeting with government officials?" Lyla spoke up, realizing this was going to fast already.

"That's later," Alura stated, reassuringly. "We had hoped to visit at least one other Kara before I went on that diplomatic mission. Plus, this one wanted to see a younger form of her mother again," Alura patted Astra on the shoulder.

"Okay," Lyla nodded, not sure what else to say to this.

"If we're all ready, one portal to Karry Universe coming up," Cisco put his Vibe goggles on and rubbed his hands together with a grin. "I'll take you to their penthouse. Makes the most sense…" he directed his hands outward as a portal expanded from them. "Just go through and…" but Astra had already jumped through it; Cisco had to laugh at her enthusiasm.

"Thank you," Alura smiled at Cisco as she moved forward.

"Keep an eye on us," Barry added now. "We'll only be there for a few minutes." Cisco nodded at that as Kara and Barry now moved through. He closed the portal.

-Karry Universe-

The living area was quiet, and the Penthouse seemed nearly empty, as Kara and Barry stepped through the portal. Powie has been lounging near the balcony with Krypto and raised her head as her true mistress appeared. She barked happily and wagged her tail as she moved over, pausing as she recognised the familiar scent of Alura too, who grinned at the dog she hadn't seen in a while as Kara and Barry moved off to probably look for their doubles.

Astra immediately moved off though, curious of the new world, but the moment she had vanished into a room, a toddler appeared, running at speed toward the newcomers – Alura reacted as she picked up the girl and Kara had to smile. If one of the twins was here, their mother or father couldn't be too far behind.

"Aunt Astra…?" Kara Allen appeared, coming out of another door as she held the other twin girl in her arm. She frowned at Alura who was suddenly lost for words. "What are you doing here? Wait, did you do something with your hair?"

"Oh, um…" Alura stammered now, looking beyond Kara Allen to her Kara, who had gone to look out of the balcony with Barry.

"I don't think anyone's…" Astra came back out of the other room she had gone to but stopped at seeing the other Kara and the twin toddlers.

"Who are you?" Kara Allen lit up her eyes at Astra's appearance; Astra suddenly looked scared.

"Whoa, they are not who you think they are!" Kara Wells had realized a little too late that her double had come out of the office and jumped to her side as Kara Allen paused, looking at Kara Wells now as she powered down her eyes. "Oh, and sorry we missed the girl's birthday – we've been a little busy. I hope Powie was a good girl, though," at her name being said, Powie moved over to her mistress, who stroked the fur on her dog's head.

"This is not Aunt Astra…?" was all Kara Allen could say, pointing at her alternative mother.

"No…" Kara Wells started, biting her lip now. "Um… did we ever mention Krypton never blew up in our universe?" Kara Allen raised her eyebrow at Kara Wells for this comment, turning back to her mother as realization spread across her face. "Well… it's still about," Kara Wells continued, "we've still been in contact with my – our – family there and well… this is… this is mom."

"Mom. As in Alura?" Kara Allen looked between Wells and her mother; Astra kept quiet and Barry watched on, slightly bemused.

"Hello… my baby girl," Alura finally spoke up. "You have beautiful daughters." She still held one of the toddlers in her arms. She was met with silence though.

"I know this is a bit of a shock…" Kara Wells stated to Allen, who seemed frozen on the spot. "I should have told you about Krypton but…"

"Your world, your decision," Kara Allen stated simply, blinking as a flash announced the sudden arrival of Karry's Barry; it obvious to the Prime couple Barry's link to his Kara had allowed him in on this surprise visit so he had come back to help.

"Da-da!" The girl in Alura's arms called out; Alura passed the girl to her father who was looking at Kara now.

"You share the Kryptonian Bond," Alura stated into the sudden silence. "I recognise the look shared between two by a mental connection. I had one with my sister."

"Is that a ring?" Kara Allen interrupted, noticing Kara Wells; hand. Kara Wells smiled as she showed off the ring.

"That's my mom's ring," the Barry of this world said. "She wasn't buried with it there?"

"No," Prime Barry stated simply. "My dad made a request to keep it."

"Well, that mystery is solved," Kara Wells nodded, having wondered why Kara Allen ring was not Nora's ring on this Earth, their Nora being buried with hers.

"I think we better head off," Prime Barry spoke up now as eyes turned to him. "We only came to make sure… well, introductions."

"Now you know about Krypton…" Kara Wells added, a portal suddenly appearing before them – Cisco, indeed, having kept an eye on the couple. Powie whined though and Kara Wells chuckled. "Urm, mind if you look after Powie and bring her back with you mom?"

"Sure," Alura nodded.

"She has a mate here, I don't think she wants to leave yet," Kara Wells added, nodding to Krypto, and Alura had to chuckle at that as Powie wagged her tail. Krypto used this excuse to bark at the newcomers and the familiar doubles.

With that, Kara and Barry of Prime stepped through the portal and back to their world; Powie moved over to Krypto who calmed, as Kara and Barry Allen looked to Alura again.

"Who's… who's this?" Kara Allen finally voiced, indicating Astra Da-Ver.

"Oh, this is my granddaughter. Astra. She's your daughter on Krypton," Alura stated, knowing this Kara wouldn't instantly be friendly with her; that was why she was here. To apologise for the mistakes of other Aluras.

"You can call me Az if you like," Astra stated. "My dad and brother call me it. It avoids confusion with your Astra, who I would like to meet as I've heard a lot about her but never met her."

"Oh… of course," Kara Allen nodded to her Barry, who took out a cell to make a call.

"What are their names?" Az asked, not seeming to care about Barrys call as she looked at the babies. It was weird for her to think these were her half-siblings.

"Nora and Alura," Kara stated. "Named after our moms." Alura had to smile at that. "We can call her Lore while you're here." Barry had hung up the phone and gave Kara a smirk. Alura understanding that he told her something. "No offense, and seeing an alternate of my mom is nice, but I'm kind of confused on why you came here."

"Oh," Alura moaned. It was the time. "I need to apologize to you and to all Karas." Kara raised an eyebrow. "For what my alternates did to you. Sending you away like that…"

"You saved my life," Kara pointed out. "I would have died on Krypton if not put into that pod."

"But giving you the responsibility to raise Kal…" Alura knew from Kara Wells what other Karas were tasked to do once away from Krypton.

"A responsibility I took willingly," Kara said. "And one I am sorry I was never able to do. You have some guilt here for something you should not." Kara seemed to be understanding it. "You never did it for one, but even if you had your Kara would not be sorry. All Karas we know love their lives. Earth is home now. And all willingly took the responsibility of Kal – one even got to do it, and if you tried to apologize to her for it… well. Kara Kent is a mother bear." Kara kissed her daughters head at that who laughed. "Kal is her cub."

"And Griffin," Barry said with a laugh. "Remember she and Barry-White just had a baby boy. They want 5 kids, not including Kal. Kal would make it six. That Kara has a mother thing."

"I want to meet that Kara next," Az said and Alura had to agree with her granddaughter. Sounds like this Kara would be interesting to meet.

"Bring a gift," Kara Allen stated to this, confusing Alura. "Something to calm her own Kryptonian dog down – well, Kal's dog, but same thing."

"Interesting," Alura nodded, thinking of the animals on their world; a friend for a Kryptonian dog.

"I think you need to understand our lives," Kara now said. "See what Alura's choices, what you could have chosen could, have led to."

"Maybe you're right. I mean, I hear you're the perfect world," Alura stated, figuring Cisco's statement was the way to go about getting to know this Kara.

"Perfect?" Kara asked her mother though, confused and then looked at Barry.

"We're hardly that," Barry stated.

"Lucky, you could say," Kara then added, a little thoughtfully as Alura smirked at how in sync the pair were due to their bond.

"How would you describe yourselves as lucky?" Alura asked, genuinely curious for the answer.

"Well it was luck that made me Iris's roommate in college," Kara pointed out.

"Iris…?" Alura asked. Kara Wells had not told her mother about her co-worker at CatCo.

"My foster sister," Barry pointed out, nodding with Kara. "It was through her that we met."

"Then maybe the next bit of luck was when Barry-White came to our world," Kara continued.

"The one we were just talking about," Barry stated. "Mutant Earth."

"If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have found out about the Reverse Flash until much later. We were able to take him down early – earlier than other Earths in our situation," Kara continued. "And then our Harrison Wells left us everything and we started STAR Co."

"And because of that we've just been ahead of the game," Barry stated. "Hardly perfect. Plus, it allowed us to make the Justice League, although that was more our thing than something other worlds have faced."

"Oh yes, my Barry and Kara were mentioning something about a Justice Society," Alura muttered, not missing the odd smirk on both this Kara and Barry's face as she said the words.

"We had heroes scattered across the country," Kara stated simply. "Bringing them together allowed us to stop the Reverse Flash, and keeping a bigger team up also helped neutralize other threats before they happened."

"Luck and maybe common sense then," Barry added to a nod from Alura.

"Well you are doing very good," Alura stated with a smile, not sure what else to say. Baby Alura cried out at that.

"I've got them," Kara said, taking the babies away before Barry could say it.

"Should I have called ahead?" Alura asked now as Kara took the kids to another room – maybe for a diaper change or food. While Kara had seemed okay with her presence, she knew her daughter and knew she was a little uncomfortable.

"This is a bit weird for her," Barry said, remembering when he went to New Justice and saw his own mother alive. That had been different though; he had known ahead of time and went on purpose. "You're her mother, but you're not at the same time. We know the multiverse well and seen dead alternates before, but there's always a little pain. She'll get used to it."

"I understand. Her mother is in Rao's light, but I am the closest to the one she never thought she would see," Alura said, just as there was a bing from the elevator.

"I think that's your surprise," Kara called, coming back into the room and putting both kids into a play pen where a grey cat was sleeping. The two grabbed at the cat, who just rolled over and continued to sleep. The feline gave Alura an idea, having not noticed her before.

"Yeah," Barry muttered. He moved over to the elevator, letting whoever was below up as he turned back to Alura.

Alura frowned at that now, but didn't get time to question as the door opened to the elevator and a woman she never thought she'd see again appeared; alongside a young girl who looked very familiar, and their own Kryptonian dog – the last of which barked at seeing his own mom and dad, and moved into the room to receive sniffs and licks from Powie, who had been playing with Az and Krypto.

"Astra?" Alura asked as Az looked up at the other woman.

"Alura?" Astra replied in shock. "I thought… how is this…?"

"Prime Earth," Barry stated as Kara came over to him, smiling at her aunt. "Krypton survived there."

"Wow," Karen called. "Hey, I'm Karen. I'm Astra's daughter… well Kara's clone, but mom raised me." Astra put a hand on her daughter's back pushing her towards Alura who could almost be considered her real mother.

"Oh Rao," Alura said smiling at the teen. "I knew I would see younger Karas but never expected a teenager. I remember when Kara was your age." Alura hugged Karen as Az stepped over to Astra.

"Hi," Az though spoke up, looking to Astra who looked to her namesake. "I'm… I'm Astra. Daughter of Kara Da-Ver of Krypton," she used a formal greeting as both Astra and Karen Starr gaped at her. "You can call me Az."

"Of course. Kara names after her loved ones. Very her thing to do," Astra said with a head shake as she brought the girl in a hug.

Then Karen and Az turned to each other. Az seeming shocked at this version of her mom who was slightly younger than her. That was when Alura and Astra finally got to hug it out. And even though it was not the same person they'd lost, the two had felt they were reunited with their twin regardless. Kara managed to take a photo of this, smiling at the embrace of sisters.

"The multiverse has given us many things, but to know Krypton is alive somewhere as well as yourself is something extraordinary," Astra said turning to Alura. "You were right about Myriad though."

"Myriad?" Alura asked, the name not meaning anything to her.

"Different history, Aunt Astra," Kara said as they offered a quick explanation of Myriad for her mother and the outcome of Astra being arrested, leading to her survival on Earth and switching sides. Alura gave a nod, hugging Astra again for her ordeal.

"I think you should show Alura your work," Astra said to Kara with a smile. "I need to get Karen to school and get to the DEO."

"Oh mom, one day," Karen pleaded, and Astra gave her a look. They had taken all the kids out of school the day before for the twins' birthday. Technically they shouldn't have, but it had been a good excuse. "Two days. I am never absent and I'm already late as it is. I can show Az some cool things."

"Okay, go before I can my mind," Astra said, and Karen took Az's hand, leading her to the balcony.

"Erm, I've never used my powers before," Az stated as Karen chuckled. A minute later though and the two were flying out of the balcony, Karen holding Az tight as she taught her how to fly. Krypto Junior followed after them.

"Hm. I need to get to the DEO." Astra gave a lingering look at where Karen had been, likely already regretting her decision, but moved to the elevator.

"To STAR Labs," Barry and Kara said together and Alura had to smirk as they put the kids into a stroller.

"Follow me," Kara said as they went out; Krypto and Powie following them as Hex seemed to stay behind.

It wasn't long before they were in the SuperFlash Cave. Caitlin was there but Cisco was at STAR Gaming today. Jesse was also by a computer, but both were shocked when they were introduced to Alura.

"Who's this little one?" Alura asked, seeing the green Garfield.

"My son," Caitlin said as baby Alura and Nora were put with their friends.

"Seems they are a trio," Alura commented as the three children started playing with each other. "So, will you explain to me what you do here?"

With that, Kara and Barry explained about how Eobard left them everything. How they reopened it under their STAR Co. banner with Kara taking care of the media. Then they showed Alura some of the best inventions they had made, such as Gideon and how she was changing lives on their Earth. Their holographic tech was next, then the search and find scanners and hover tech. The advantages STAR Gotham was making in robotic technology impressed Astra while Little STAR's advance shielding, that was being used for NASA space ships and other NASA projects, left Alura in awe. Palmer Tech's medical break throughs were of great interest too. They did it all fast too, knowing Alura had a schedule.

"I see you use Nano bots for medical use," Alura commented when she could. She had been the one to give her Barry the Nano tech they were using. "Ever consider using it for other uses? Medical is one of the hardest things to program for Nano bots."

"Right now, we are focused on improving our medical treatments, but have considered their other uses," Kara said with a nod.

"Hey," a familiar voice called and the two turned to see Clark.

"I didn't call you," Kara said instantly embraced that she hadn't. Clark had as much right to meet an alternate of Alura as she did.

"No, I went to the Penthouse but you weren't there. I think a toy dog Ella won yesterday at the amusement park got put with the presents, but I cannot find anything in that pile," Clark stated. "Hey Astra did you do something to your hair?"

"Kal-El," Alura said, looking over the man.

"Wow, no one calls me that," Clark said with a laugh. "Except Kara when we're play-fighting."

"Clark, this isn't Astra," Kara said, making Clark raise an eyebrow. "It's… Alura from Prime. Krypton did not blow up there."

"Oh," Clark said looking over Alura. "Aunt Alura? I mean… can I?"

"Of course," Alura said, moving over to him. "You look different from my Kal. Similar, still just like Jor, but different. You were just a baby when Krypton was destroyed here." Alura put a hand on Clark's face as if she was taking in every detail of this new version of the nephew she knew well.

"Yeah," Clark said with a nod. "But I had a good life here on Earth. Great parents. The Kents," Clark reassured Alura by giving her a little about his adoptive parents. "And I got my baby cousin back eventually and so much more."

"Older than you," Kara pointed out, with a laugh.

"But you don't have Gal," Alura said, and Clark raised an eyebrow at the comment. "Your little brother."

"Oh, cool, but no. I do have Connor and Morgan though," Clark pointed out. "They are sort-of clones of me…. guess I am more their father though. And I have a mate and two wonderful kids who are not clones." Alura had to smile. "Truthfully, I'm happy. Although glad I get to meet the mom Kara so adores." Kara blushed as Clark brought Alura into a hug. "Met your mom and your dad now… never met my own though."

"Well my Jor and Lara would love… Wait how did you meet Zor? Even my Zor is dead," Alura pointed out, not knowing about Zor on this Earth.

"Oh," Kara muttered, unsure if this was the secret being out or the fact that Zor on Prime was dead.

"You didn't tell her?" Clark asked.

"No, you're right. We've got to bring you to meta home," Kara stated, knowing that was where her dad would be.

"Um, Kara? Ella's toy?" Clark commented.

Kara grabbed some money out of a draw and tossed it into Clark's hand. "I am pretty sure Alura and Nora destroyed it yesterday. Get a new one," Kara stated to her cousin. "Caitlin, watch the girls." Caitlin gave a nod as Kara and Alura left. Clark and Barry laughed, the latter staying behind to do some work, knowing this part of the tour was more personal for Kara.

…

Kara had explained a bit about what meta home was on the way as they entered, explaining how her foster mother and the DEO had started the place to home orphaned meta human and alien children. Alura was confused on why they were heading to this place, however.

Richie and Ryan, the flying meta human young boys, zoomed across the entrance hall the moment the door opened, but it was the call of two young girls that caught Alura's attention.

"Kara!" The two girls, one a redhead, ran up to tackle Kara into a hug.

"Are you taking us somewhere?" the brunette asked.

"Are we spending the night with you?" The redhead countered.

"Um, no," Kara said. "Star, Romana meet Alura, my mom. She's from another Earth. Alura, this is Romana, she's Daxamite. Actually, from the royal family originally, but now she's here. And Star here is from Tamaran. They are both residents of meta home now."

"Hi," The two said, waving at Alura but staying close to Kara.

Alura smiled at how clear it was the two were attached to Kara, interested to know Daxam existed here too in some form. "Seems they like you," Alura said.

"Kara saved me," the two said as one, and Alura smiled to herself, wondering if she should give this alternate daughter a push to actually take the two girls.

"Kara?" Eliza said, walking in a dish and a towel in her hands wiping the dish dry. "And… Astra?"

"No, it's my mom. From Prime Earth," Kara said, that being all she needed to say. "Mom, this is Eliza, my foster mother. She took me in on this Earth and many others."

"Oh wow, this is an honour," Eliza said putting both the towel and plate into her left hand to hold out her right.

"No, it is my honour. Thank you," Alura stated simply to Eliza, taking the hand, being familiar with this human greeting by now. "It couldn't have been easy bringing up a girl who had lost everything."

"My daughter, Alex, helped," Eliza admitted. She had long-since come to terms with her neglectful mothering of both her own daughter and Kara after the death of Jeremiah. Having the meta home was a way of making up for her past mistakes.

"I will have to meet her," Alura nodded. "But this home, it's extraordinary." Alura looked around at the kids using their powers. Some aliens she was familiar with.

"Indeed," Eliza stated as Alura noticed a girl with purple hair lounging in the front room, and young girl with unusual facial features playing in the kitchen _._ "I want to do everything I can to help these children. Most are meta humans, a few are orphaned aliens, all looking for a home and a loving family. I try my best to give them both, especially for those who may not find their forever-home."

"I completely understand," Alura nodded, patting Eliza on the shoulder at that. "I understand why Kara brought me here. This is honestly extraordinary."

"That's not all though, mom. It's not the real reason I brought you here," Kara stated, a little excitedly as she came back into the room with a blonde man.

"I'm pretty sure I am the reason," Zor said, it had been explained to him who was there and how.

"Sweet light of Rao!" Alura cried, not believing her eyes as Zor-El smiled at her. "Could it be…?"

"Hello, Alura," Zor stated, moving over as Eliza stepped back, giving Kara a look, but these were technically her parents reuniting. She could not blame the smile on her face. "You look older."

"You still look as handsome as the day we met," Alura grinned, the age comment not fazing her.

"I never thought I would see you again," Zor said truthfully. "I thought that day by Kara's pod was it, even with this multiverse."

Alura went to embrace Zor and Zor took the hug willingly. "Alura," Zor said after the hug. He knew this was not his wife, that his real wife was dead, but he needed to say this to her. Now that she was here. "I will always love you. I am sure if you had not already been bonded to Astra we would have, but I am living here on this Earth now. I started moving on."

"I understand," Alura said sadly. "My Zor has been gone for a very long time. Astra, my granddaughter, doesn't even have a memory of him. I can't say I found anyone permanently but there have been others. Who are you courting?"

"Eliza Danvers and I," Zor turned to Eliza, who was blushing now.

"Oh," Alura said with a nod. "I did not come here expecting to get my Zor back. My Zor is in Rao light as is your Alura. May I ask, how you survived?"

"When Krypton was about to explode I had to go to Kandor. We had an experiment to save it, and it worked… sort of," Zor explained. "Kara saved me. She gave me a second chance on Earth. I told you to stay by Kara's pod, to watch her go off. If you had come with me as you wanted, we would both be here now."

"It was not meant to be," Alura said. "I had my time with my Zor. You had your time with your Alura. We both made wonderful women in Kara. And Eliza, from what I know is wonderful. You have my blessing. As I know you have your Alura's blessing as well. Be happy."

"And you have mine to be happy as well. To find someone," Zor said. "As I know your Zor would want the same." Zor moved a piece of hair out of Alura face. "I will always cherish my memories of you."

"As I do of you," Alura said.

"Oh, just kiss her!" Eliza said excitedly, making both look at her. Even Kara turned. "One last time. Call it a goodbye kiss. My permission, Zor." Eliza remembered when she had gone to the clone of Jeremiah asking how to be happy. The clone had not been as vocal as Alura, but she had needed it. It made her realize how to live her life. It got her here. She knew Zor had been having a hard time moving on, even with their relationship starting. Eliza felt he needed one more kiss. And maybe Alura needed it too.

Zor didn't ask questions as he brought Alura close to him and kissed her. Alura returned the kiss and Kara had to smile as she took out her cell phone, taking a picture of this. Eliza gave her a look and Kara merely laughed and shrugged.

"I think we better get back to the penthouse," Kara said one the pair parted, and Alura nodded her agreement but had a small smile on her face as the pair left.

…

After meeting back up with Barry, who had both girls with him, along with Az who had parted from Karen, the group had headed back to the Penthouse. When they arrived though, it was to find Kara and Barry's home not so empty. Amelia Allen, Barry's little sister, was curled up on the couch, eating a small tub of ice cream while watching the television.

"Hey Barry, Kara," she called, not looking back to the foursome who had come in.

"What are you doing here?" Barry asked, speeding to the couch.

"I live here, duh," Amelia stated playfully; Az chuckled at that as Amelia looked over, frowning at the girl.

"No, I mean, I thought you had work…?" Barry added.

"Oh. That. There was a bit of an accident," she rolled up her sleeve to show it bandaged up. Barry noticed the tub of ice cream had previously been on top of the injury, probably icing it as she ate.

"What happened? Do I need to talk to Lena?" Barry asked, not happy his little sister was injured like his.

"You know testing new inventions is not necessarily a safe job," Amelia pointed out, seeming unphased by it all. "Especially when that invention comes from this one scientist who's just…But the doctors at L-Corp were able to fix me up. Lena sent me home early – even let me use her helicopter. Good timing too." Amelia pointed at the clock that showed it was nearly 3pm. "Who's the girl, Astra?" Amelia directed her attention to Az and Alura, believing too that Alura was Kara's aunt.

"Erm. This isn't my aunt," Kara pointed out for the second time today, just as Amelia put the spoon in her mouth.

"Oh," Amelia stated through the spoonful of ice cream. She noticed the older look of the woman and frowned. "Oh!" She realized. Alura smiled politely at her. "Hi, I'm Amelia. Barry's little sister."

"She's actually from another Earth but her Earth was destroyed so we took her in," Kara explained to her mom.

"And now she lives with us. And steals all my ice cream," Barry teased, putting an arm around Amelia who stuck out tongue at him before taking another spoonful. Az had to laugh at the interaction, reminding her of herself and her brother a bit.

"There is so much more I could show you. Clark's clones, Conor and Morgan – Connor is actually being raised by dad, while Morgan is a clone of Clark and Mon-El of Daxam. He's… special," Kara said with a smile. "Then of course, Alex and Sara."

"I'd love to meet them all but I am running a bit late for my meeting," Alura commented. "I need to get home."

"Okay… I'll call Prime," Barry said taking out his cell phone and telling Gideon to call Prime. When he hung up he turned to the two guests. "Cisco should be opening a portal right… now," as he said it, a portal indeed opened in the room; the exact place they had come through earlier. Powie moaned, but a figure jumped through, surprising them.

"Barry White Two," Kara chuckled as Barry's double took in the room. "Twice in one day."

"Woah, I didn't expect everyone to be back here," his eyes lingered on Amelia, however.

"We would have been fine crossing the portal with no help," Alura pointed out.

"Was about to come and get you anyway. Lyla called to tell me to tell you that they've had to push back the meeting for an hour. You're welcome to stay a bit longer, or…?" He looked between Alura and Kara now.

"I'll come back now," Alura decided. "I don't want to outstay my welcome."

"Anytime you want you're welcome here," Kara added instantly to this.

"Thank you," Alura turned to Kara, smiling.

"Okay then," Barry smiled. "Powie?" He gave the dog a look as she whined.

"Come along, little one," Alura stated to the dog, who looked back at Alura then at Barry.

"You have a mistress to get back to – she misses you very much." Barry added softly to the dog. Powie barked at that as she gave Krypto a lick and another sniff.

"I was always fond of Pow-E," Alura explained to Kara Allen now as the dog looked up to Prime Barry. Powie then moved over to him.

"Not going to say hi to your sister?" Amelia suddenly asked Prime's Barry, who paused at that.

"Hey Accord," Prime Barry stated non-committedly, only really knowing of the power-giving version of his sister; she had helped his Caitlin turn from Killer Frost to Climate, after all.

"Not Accord," Amelia pulled a face at the name.

"Yeah, not that one," Karry's Barry had also had an encounter with that version of his sister a while back. "This one just goes by Amelia," he pointed out. Prime's Barry chuckled at that.

"You're lucky," Prime Barry stated to his counterpart. "I would have loved a little sister. Anyway, Cisco's probably getting bored of holding this portal open, so when you two are ready, Alura, Astra," he nodded to the two Kryptonians – Az not having given Prime Barry her shorter nickname yet.

"Bye Barry," Amelia waved her spoon at Prime's Barry as he and Powie moved through the portal.

"Well, this has been great," Kara stated, turning to Alura now. "Thank you for coming over."

"This won't be the last time," Alura stated, hugging Kara as Az now moved through the portal.

"But call next time," Barry added. "So we have some warning."

"I will, Mr. Allen," Alura stated, smiling a little at this.

"Oh, it's just Barry or Barry-Blue if you want to not get confused between me and your Barry," Barry stated. "You are kind of my mother-in-law after all."

"Very well," Alura didn't question the odd color scheme associated with the Barrys, but instead simply said, "Goodbye."

She turned and moved through the portal, back to Prime, and on to negotiations with the government.

-Karry Prime-

Kara Wells was at work. She was wondering what her mother and Kara Allen were up to on Karry Universe. She had wished she could stay there, but it was a working week and she couldn't take more leave that she was allowed.

Her day had been somewhat boring. Cat had a few appointments she had to show delegates up for but beyond that she had been researching ways to colonise Mars for human use – trying to figure out how exactly Krypton officials could colonise the place.

She had to wonder about the sun too. Yes, Mars was further away from the sun, but surely, it's superhuman effects on Kryptonians would remain the same? Her mother had mentioned an atmospheric shell though, so maybe that had a way to filter out the radiation that effected Kara and any other Kryptonians that set foot on this world, in this solar system.

A thought crossed her mind though. If this worlds' Krypton was colonizing other worlds, how many other Kryptons across the multiverse had been doing that? Were there worlds out there where parts of the solar system were New Kryptons, or were there Kara and Kals who had surrogate homes on other colonies instead of the home world…? It was something to contemplate as a noise made her look up.

Her computer had binged as the company messenger system alerted her to an incoming phone call. She put her headset on and answered.

"Miss Wells?" It was the familiar voice of the receptionist downstairs.

"Hey, what can I do to help?" Kara asked politely.

"A Miss Sommers is here to see Ms. Grant. Says it her 3pm appointment…?" The receptionist didn't sound so sure.

Kara accessed Cat's online diary at that, finding half an hour from 3pm shaded off and smiled. "It's fine. I'll come down and collect her," Kara hung up on that, standing and moving off to the lift.

Once downstairs, it wasn't hard to find the newcomer, a visitor badge on her jumper. She was of medium height, had red hair, looked quite friendly if slightly smug and seemed somewhat familiar. Kara shrugged of this familiarity as she introduced herself, leading Miss Sommers over to the lift and heading back up to the top floor.

In the short ride up, Kara was informed that Miss Sommers was doing an exposé on Cat Grant for her local paper, and Kara had to frown at how she had managed to get access to the woman herself, instead of a representative – but it wasn't her place to question her boss's motives as she showed the girl into Cat's office and took back to her desk and research; even keeping an ear out to make sure Cat was okay.

…

"So, Miss Sommers…?" Cat asked, leaning against her desk as she looked the girl up and down.

"Ivy, please. Ivy Sommers," the girl corrected, trying to keep some authority in her own voice as she crossed her legs on one of the couches in Cat's office.

"Hmm," Cat muttered, holding a tablet and reading what she knew of this meeting. "You're here to write a piece on me?"

"Indeed," Ivy nodded at that.

"Why not go to those who know me? Siobhan Smythe in my National branch was my assistant for nearly ten years – no one knows me better than her," Cat stated, not looking up from her tablet device.

"But I wanted to get to know the woman behind the media, from the woman herself," Ivy stated.

"The Woman Behind the Media? Not a bad title. So, you work for The Spike News?" Cat asked.

"No. Just Spike News – no 'the' in the title," Ivy stated, her voice quivering slightly at this.

"Indeed," Cat stated. "Except… that can't be right."

"Ms. Grant?" Ivy asked, squirming slightly in her seat.

"Spike News was disbanded over two years ago. And there was no one called Ivy Sommers on their former staff list – not even a general Sommers there." She looked up at Ivy. "I did my research too, Mis Sommers. You can't possibly be writing a piece on me. Who are you?"

"Oh." Ivy looked down at that and then sighed. "Fine. My name isn't Ivy. Well it is, but that's not my first name. I'm Amelia. Amelia Sommers and I think I'm your daughter."

"Oh," Cat looked taken aback at that.

Note: I hope you enjoyed. This was another crossover long-awaited, and a nice little cliff-hanger for you guys. Hopefully I won't leave you waiting too long. Please review.

Karry Beta out!


	12. Familial Ties

Karry Prime.

Disclaimer: Does this ever change?

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Note: It's a double week of Sigma with my Karry Universe chapter posted on Sunday and this today! Yay! Anyway, I started this chapter way back in October last year, but due to getting a heavy Christmas job, and making sure edits for New Justice and Karry Universe were up to date, this story got left on the backburner. I apologise for that and hope you enjoy. This chapter sort of covers two months; June and July.

Familial Ties.

-June 2018-

Cat Grant stood before the redheaded girl who so strongly believed herself to be Cat's own daughter.

Cat though was leaning on her desk, looking sternly at the girl, unfazed by the surprising reveal. The girl didn't back down though as she stared unblinkingly at Cat, who couldn't deny the similarities despite knowing better.

"It's funny," Cat finally spoke, her tone contrary to her speech, "but you'd think I'd remember giving birth a third time."

"I'm sorry…?" Amelia Ivy began, but Cat held out her hand to stop her.

"I have two boys from two different fathers. I've only ever been pregnant twice – you remember that kind of thing. Why do you claim to be my daughter? What could you possibly get out of this lie?" Cat knew all too well what someone could get from being her actual child, but the fact she knew the girl was lying meant any claim would be invalid.

"My parents," Ivy, as she preferred to be called, stated, "my adopted parents, I suppose," she was obviously reasonably new to knowing this hard truth, "they had the paperwork. A Ms. Grant of National City gave birth to a daughter she decided not to name, some eighteen years ago," Ivy indeed pulled out the documents from her bag and handed them to Cat, who frowned.

"That handwriting…" Cat muttered to herself, an unreadable expression on her face as she noticed the text style surrounding some of the wording – it had been filled in by the female Grant to the best of their abilities at the time – keeping their first name out of it. Cat looked up to the girl. "I wasn't the only Grant in National City over eighteen years ago. I had a sister."

"A sister?" Ivy breathed, almost like an echo of Cat. Cat couldn't blame this Ivy for not knowing of her sister though – very few knew she had a sister.

"Indeed. She worked for NASA, we could sometimes go years without seeing each other and while we were close, we didn't tell each other… everything," she looked Ivy over at this last word. "She died though – five years ago. Cancer."

"I'm sorry," was all Ivy could say as Cat put the documentation back on the table.

"There's only one way to solidly prove this – a DNA test. Ivy, are you staying long? Do you have income?" Cat now asked, all formality gone now as she seemed a little more human to the girl.

"Urm, I'm staying at a local hotel thanks to my parents. I can stay longer but yeah, I don't really have the money…" Ivy looked away at this as Cat smirked slightly. This proved Ivy wasn't here for fame and glory, even if she thought she was Cat's daughter, if money seemed to be an embarrassing topic. She had just wanted to find her biological family.

"How are you in an office?" Cat asked as Ivy looked up at her, confused. "My Personal Assistant, Karen, takes a lot of personal time – she could do with an intern, even if for a few weeks."

"Really?" Ivy blinked at this, daring not question why Cat didn't just fire this PA who wasn't quite doing her job.

"Yes, it would be paid. Enough to continue at your hotel and enough to live off. Of course, I expect some money back – DNA tests aren't cheap," Cat had moved over to her office door now.

"Of-of course," Ivy stammered, this going a little too quickly for her as Cat called for her assistant. The blonde girl with similar hair to Cat who had showed her up earlier appeared, as if out of nowhere.

"Karen, you remember Ivy?" She indicated Ivy to Kara, who was surprised by this statement. It had only been five minutes and Cat seemed to act as if she'd been gone several months.

"Of course," Kara stated, knowing what Cat was going to say – her super-hearing had allowed her in on every detail to her boss's conversation.

"She's going to be working under you for a few weeks. Make her feel at home," Cat gently pushed Ivy in Kara's direction. "I have a few calls to make, please do not disturb me for thirty minutes."

"Yes, Ms. Grant," Kara stated as she indicated Ivy toward her desk. There was something about Ivy that was still so familiar to her, and with her first name was Amelia… well, the pieces of the puzzle were falling into place, even if she couldn't yet see the full picture.

-Karry Prime-

Kara walked into Barry's office at STAR Labs; she had been able to sense he was happy about something for the past hour, and with only a 'talk at lunch' text reply, she was excited and anxious to find out exactly what had made him overjoyed.

"Well?" She asked, standing at his door as he looked up to her. He was wearing his dorky glasses she was sure he didn't need with his Flash powers, but it made him look both very professional and downright handsome at the same time.

"Did you bring lunch?" Barry countered, a wry smile on his face as she cocked her head at this.

"I got some sandwiches," Kara shrugged, moving into the office, closing the door behind her and pulling out some shop-brought sandwiches, which Barry looked over.

"I'll have the chicken ones," he stated, grabbing them and leaving Kara with the ham, which she didn't mind. She didn't have the taste for it at the moment as she took a seat, folded her arms, and leaned back in the chair.

"You're excited," she stated simply. She wanted in on the secret. It was odd, the bond – with Barry so happy, she herself was happy, but she was happy for a reason she did not know; finding herself whistling while she worked, causing Ivy to ask her why she was so happy. Of course, she had no logical response. It made her wonder if it was better or worst with a full Kryptonian Mental Bond like other worlds had.

"And you're acting like it's something wrong," Barry's brow furrowed at Kara's statement.

"I'm your soon-to-be-wife and partner in crime," Kara pointed out. "Well, anti-crime, being a superhero," she added in afterthought. "Not to mention we're bonded. It's annoying you not telling me."

"Okay," Barry took a bite out of the sandwich as he produced a piece of paper and handed it over to her. She frowned.

"A house?" She stated, recognising the highly-acclaimed beach-front property that was for sale.

"Ours," Barry countered, making Kara to look up at him at this.

"We're getting a house?" Kara blinked.

"I'm not living with Joe after we get married," Barry pointed out, "and I highly doubt we can make a living in Harry's two-bedroom apartment." This caused Kara to chuckle.

"We could always get an apartment," Kara stated, thoughtfully as she handed the paper back to Barry.

"Maybe… there's a chain on this property so could be a few months before we get it," Barry stated.

"Chain?" Kara frowned, unaware of realtor mumbo-jumbo.

"Yeah, the people selling can't buy their next property until they get the money from us, but if the house they want falls though, they can't leave their current home until they find somewhere else," Barry explained, which Kara nodded to, sort of understanding it.

"Okay, right… so you're happy because we're getting a house?" Kara summed up, deciding not to question this chain of command thing. "Can we even afford it?" She had noticed the large amount in the selling price. "You recently brought a boat for the JSA."

"Ray, Cisco and I brought the boat," Barry pointed out. "Palmer Tech is folding it into their budget, secretly of course, for the renovation. So…" Barry sat back as Kara raised her eyebrow, waiting. She shrugged as she grabbed one of her sandwiches and took a bite. "As you know, STAR Labs is part of the Palmer Tech bundle, including Palmer Tech in Starling City, Quickstart in Keystone and Sivana Industries in Fawcett City. The latter two are soon to be rebranded to just Palmer Tech and their city, but Ray's allowed STAR to remain STAR – too important."

"Right…" Kara wasn't sure where this was going.

"Well, only STAR-made-products previously released will remain STAR Labs; all those investments, their royalties, will go right in my pocket," Barry explained. "And that's not all. Remember the nano tech your mom gave us to resize your ring?"

"Yeah, basic Kryptonian technology," Kara pointed out.

"It's going public. Not all the properties; only the ones we know the nano tech can do – such as ring resizing, computer reprograming and clothing repairs. Add that, along with our A.I Mavis and let's just say the pocket of Barry Allen is looking rather full," he had a smug smile on his face.

"Congratulations," Kara took another bite of her sandwich, not sure what else to say.

"Of course, it will all be half-yours when we get married," Barry rushed this as Kara chuckled. "And the house… well, there's an open house showing for it at the end of the week." He hadn't told Kara what he'd seen in the speed force back in December, but this was the same house he'd seen the future with his and Kara's child. It was the only one on sale down by the beachfront, so it had to be theirs. "So, you can tell me what you think," Barry explained.

"I don't care where I live," Kara pointed out, "as long as it's with you," she smiled at that.

"So, how's your day been?" Barry decided not to stay on topic as he finished one of his sandwiches to move onto the other – as a speedster and a Super, he and Kara had big appetites which always required at least double what normal human ate for lunch. If either got hungry later though, there was always Big Belly Burger.

"Interesting, to say the least," Kara had a small smile on her face at this. "A girl claiming to be Cat's daughter turned up."

"Whoa!" Barry swallowed his bite of sandwich whole at this.

"A red head… called Amelia," Kara added, a little slowly now as Barry quickly joined the dots.

"Is it coincidence we recently met an Amelia on Karry Earth, and now one turns up to seek Cat Grant here?" Barry asked, curious now at this. Amelia wasn't the most uncommon name on Earth and the one on Karry was his little sister in no way related to Cat Grant, but it was odd just the same.

"I don't know," Kara admitted, "but I'm leaving the ball in Cat's court. She's made Amelia my PA too."

"A PA to a PA," Barry chuckled.

"She's better than I anticipated," Kara stated.

"Only been there half a day and you're worried she'll be taking your job?" Barry asked.

"Well…" Kara sighed at this as Barry stopped his eating, sensing her hesitation.

"You don't like working for Cat?" Barry asked.

"It's fine, but it's all very… Alien Earth to me," Kara stated, referencing the world she had got her memories of her past life from. "I feel like I'm going through the motions – with added Iris. It was good at first, when I was finding myself, but now I think I need something else."

"Well… look for another job?" Barry suggested. "I'm sure Cat will give you a great reference. I would offer STAR but there's no roles you'll be suited to. Ray deals with the public a lot more these days and no one here needs personal assistants."

"I don't want to be a PA again though," Kara stated. "But I have been thinking."

"Oh?" Barry asked, leaning forward curiously now.

"Animals. Well, dogs," Kara stated as Powie gave a small bark from the corner. Not allowed in the office, Powie spent her days with Barry, while Polly hung out with Harry in his office.

"Dogs?" Barry asked.

"You know I love my dogs, and well, last month CatCo did an article on an animal shelter in Central – Noah's Bark, I know, it's a silly name – but they mentioned in passing that they're looking for a Deputy Manager and I thought… well, I figured I'd apply." Kara bit her lip as she said this, wondering how Barry would respond. She had been really into dogs since their first to trip to Karry when she met Krypto and then when Powie had her puppies, she had been studying all she could on dogs.

"And have you?" Barry asked, surprised she was telling him this now. They tried not to keep secrets from one another these days.

"Not yet – the position is still open – I just need help with my resume. Last time dad and Cisco mocked one up for me, but this time I'd need a real one," Kara mused.

"Get it professionally done," Barry suggested. "There's plenty of people out there. There's a fee of course, but it wouldn't be too much. Mention the job you want, what you've been doing for CatCo, give them our fake one, and they can make one up that's ideally positioned for you."

"You think I should go for it?" Kara asked, her eyes bright now.

"I wouldn't be pushing you if you didn't," Barry chuckled. "I can see you managing Noah's Bark," he smiled as Kara laughed now.

-Karry Prime-

Kara left STAR labs, her mind elsewhere as she didn't notice the hooded figure that seemed to appear out of nowhere. They grabbed her arm, but her Kryptonian reflexes kicked in as she tried to pull out of the figure's grasp but found she couldn't. They had unusual strength.

"Miss Wells," the figure spoke, female as Kara used her x-ray vision to see through the hood, noticing the attractive woman underneath. Except she wasn't quite human.

"Let me go," Kara stated firmly.

"I need your help," the woman stated.

"I said, let me go," Kara repeated firmly, not wanting to make a scene now that STAR Labs was an active office space and laboratory.

"I know you're Power Girl and you in fact need my help," the woman stated as Kara froze.

"Let me go and we'll talk," Kara stated as the woman did obey this time, letting go of Kara's arm and taking a step back.

"Who the hell are you?" Kara asked, momentarily examining the spot the woman had grabbed on her arm, thinking she could be bruised by now. Of course, she wasn't.

"I am Victoria Stone, but Maxwell Lord made me into something not quite human," the woman stated, pulling back her hood a little so Kara could see her face without x-ray vision. She could see cybernetic implants across her features.

"Come with me," Kara stated simply leading Victoria, who pulled the hood back up, back into STAR Labs. As she did so she touched her Zap Ring, a holographic screen coming up as she wasted no time in requesting Vibe's presence. If anyone knew how to deal with cybernetic things, it was him.

They had barely closed the door on an empty meeting room just beyond the reception of the busy labs when a portal opened, and Cisco appeared before them, pausing as he took in Victoria, who removed the hood totally now they had privacy.

"Whoa, okay," Cisco stated. "This is new."

"Hello, Mr. Ramon," Victoria said as both he and Kara paused – Kara hadn't mentioned him by name, for one.

"This is… Victoria Stone," Kara addressed Cisco after a moment's pause. "Are you a messenger from Maxwell Lord or what?" Victoria had mentioned Lord outside, after all.

"I was hoping to speak to more members of the Justice Society," Victoria sighed at this.

"How do you know about the JSA?" Cisco now asked. While they had recently sorted out their Secret Sanctuary and got Zap Rings figured out, they hadn't gone public yet. It made sense to wait for some sort of Big Bad to show up to stop before announcing their formation – after all, the only other time any type of JSA had turned up was to defeat Power Man and Bizzaro over a year ago, and that was a minimalistic team up. Godspeed could have counted, but that was more Team Power-Flash than the JSA.

"It's a long story," Victoria stated, her eyes staying more on Kara than Cisco as she continued. "I used to work for Maxwell Lord in his Cybernetic Research Department; when he and Xander Luthor vanished from the company last year I didn't expect change until Lord turned up at my place. He needed my brain for a project – I didn't know how literally he meant."

"He forced you to turn into… that?" Cisco was the one to speak, indicating her facial features.

"Not at first. He wanted me to build him a suit, a robotic suit. It wasn't quite my speciality, so he brought my brother on board, who's more the robotics expert. We didn't know what it was for until he and Luthor turned our technologies on us. One day we were both like this," she indicated her face, pulling back her left-hand sleeve too, to reveal a completely robotic hand. "My brother is worse, but something convinced him to keep working for those monsters. I managed to get away, disconnect my mind from their operation but my knowledge… I have the entire internet in my head, and more…" despite the distress in her words, her voice and expression remained clear and level.

"So, you came to me?" Kara asked, a little confused by this.

"Power Girl and the Flash have been the ones to outwit Lord and Luthor before, but with my knowledge of what they've done since, what project they have lined up… I honestly believe we can stop them for good." Victoria stressed.

"We?" Cisco and Kara said together.

"What project?" Kara now added, suspicious.

"There's another clone," Victoria stated simply. "Bizzaro, Power Man and even Godspeed were just test subjects, a trial. Now there's something better, something perfected. A combination of cybernetics and Kryptonian," Kara's heart sank at this.

"What?" Cisco however asked, glancing to Kara at this.

"Lord calls him Cyborg Ultraman," Victoria stated simply.

"Ultra…man?" Kara frowned.

"He stole blood from here while it was undergoing reconstruction, part of a sample kept under lock and key – he thought it came from you, but he was surprised when it wasn't. It was still Kryptonian and still powerful," Victoria informed them.

"Blood…?" Kara however groaned, glaring at Cisco now, remembering when she had gone to Alien Earth, to copy the memories of their Kara Danvers. While there she had been given more than just her own memories, but a copy of their Clark's memories – and his blood.

"I thought I had the full sample transferred when we moved to the warehouse for a time," Cisco defended.

"Obviously not all of it," Victoria brought their attention back to her. "There are three clones – two aren't quite right, but the third, Ultraman, he's perfection. The point of this whole conversation has been to speed you along though. If you sit and wait for their attack, it may be too late."

"What's he planning?" Kara asked, concerned.

"It doesn't matter what he was planning, he would already know I've come to you," Victoria said.

"You're a spy!" Cisco pointed out.

"Don't be so stupid. I work on my own free will, but my brother and I are connected – free will or not, he'll know I've come to see you and will be telling our bosses now. You need to act fast," Victoria stressed this.

Kara sighed at this, pinching her nose as she groaned.

"Right, okay. We need a JSA meeting," she turned to Cisco at this. "I need to call work, tell them I won't be in this afternoon. Cat won't like that – lucky I have Ivy now…"

-Karry Prime-

Victoria had repeated herself.

They were in STAR Labs as Teams Arrow, PowerFlash, Legends and the Birds of Prey were gathered – Vixen couldn't be reached, and Diana was busy on some government-related project. Despite the upgrade to the Cortex, it was a tight fit, but there wasn't time to relocate to the Secret Sanctuary this time around.

"Who's your brother?" Felicity now asked, intrigued.

"Victor Stone," Victoria supplied as eyes went to Felicity on this one.

"Not heard of him," Felicity shrugged. She knew a lot of people in the tech industry, as she worked at Palmer Tech, but obviously hadn't heard of Victor Stone.

"Your name is Victoria, and his name is Victor? Are you twins or something?" Alex asked now.

"No. We're both adopted, and we're also named after grandparents. Why does it matter?" Victoria asked, genuinely confused by this one as she pulled up an image of her brother on the screens – without even touching anything.

"How did you…? Hang on, his face looks vaguely familiar. Did we come across him when we set up the multiverse?" Barry glanced to Kara at this, who shrugged. Now was not the time to think of it – in fact, her mind was still solely on her cybernetic clone cousin that was now out there. Victoria had said there were three, but only one was perfect. She wondered what that meant.

"Multiverse?" Victoria's eyes sparkled at this, excited by the concept.

"Another time. We need to act," Barry continued, sensing Kara's distraction. "Do they have a location we can go to? Stop them before they try and take us on?"

"The JSA is pretty big," Ray pointed out happily. "I think we can take on a guy in a robotic suit and two cyborgs."

"Four cyborgs – and three of those cyborgs is Kryptonian," Kara pointed out darkly, shutting Ray up.

"It's only Cyborg Ultraman that you need to worry about," Victoria added.

"Can we trust you won't turn on us?" Siren was the one to ask this. She was working with the Legends and had had a long-winded redemption since she had joined. She was still the darker version of Laurel Lance, but it balanced them all out a little bit. It was still odd when in the same room as Laurel, like now.

"I'm disconnected from my bosses and the other cyborgs – even my connection to Victor won't change me. Only I can tune back into them to betray you, and I won't do that. I know what good each of your teams have done, what the JSA can do. I know you can stop them and after that… well, I was hoping you could help me." Victoria stated, looking to Ray at this.

"Me? How?" Ray asked.

"Palmer Tech is the leader of various technological advances – you could help me become less of this," she indicated her face and hand, the cybernetic implications of this speech alone daunting Ray.

"One thing at a time," Olly was the one to speak up at this. "We need to make plans."

-Karry Prime-

"You sure it's here?" Kara asked as she and Powie stood on the rooftop of a building some quarter mile away from Lord and Luthor's base of operations, which today was a small park near the river – apparently the base was underneath it, and part of Xander Luthor's, Lu-Co's, company – they wanted to sneak in, stop the operation before it got out of hand.

"Well, it's not a warehouse for once," Barry replied on coms; he, Jesse, Wally and Quick Pup had Victoria with them.

"You know, maybe Palmer Tech can look into buying out all the warehouses in our respective cities?" Felicity commented on coms, still at STAR Labs.

"Overwatch…" Olly sighed, some building away with the rest of Team Arrow – Speedy, Arsenal, Ragman and Artemis were by his side, waiting.

"We'll consider it," Ray stated, surprisingly, small as Atom while the rest of the Legends – Huntress, Firestorm and Black Siren – stayed in an alley nearby. They had Power Pup with them too, as Kara didn't want the pup harmed when facing off Cyborg Ultraman.

"So, plan of action, we let Victoria walk back in there, scope the area out and then the Flashes – Jesse, Wally and I along with Quick Pup – get in there after her. We're fast enough that regardless of what cyborgs they have, we'll get a lay of the land," Barry stated. "Then we can open the place for the rest of you."

"Powie and I have Cyborg Ultraman," Kara stated, wincing as she said this, "the rest of Team Power-Flash have Victor, or Cyborg if you like. As well as the failed Cyborg Ultraman experiments."

"Team Arrow will scope out the perimeter," Oliver continued, nodded to his team to set out, taking their positions. "In case anyone escapes. We've got this."

"Birds of Prey will focus on Lord and Luthor," Alex stated, glancing to Sara, Laurel and Dinah. They may be few in numbers, but they all had powers now thanks to Accord: Alex could manipulate matter into making any number of weapons, Laurel and Dinah had their Canary cries, while Sara was obviously an expert martial artist anyway.

"The Legends are back up," this was Huntress speaking. Since being recruited to the Legends, she and Siren had proved invaluable to the team – Siren was just glad not to have Team Power-Flash constantly on her case.

"We're go then," Barry stated as he sped to join Kara on the roof, Kara feeling his nerves – this was the first time the JSA had ever done such an arranged mission; they were used to directing a smaller team of Climate, Vibe, Power Girl and the Flash, but such a bigger mission was new to them.

"We've got this," Kara smiled at Barry, who smirked nervously back. Both looked over to the warehouse, but Kara was the only one to see clearly as Victoria Stone appeared in vision, walking into the park.

"Let's hope it doesn't explode in our faces…" Barry muttered back, still worried despite Kara's words. "Okay everyone, go."

-Karry Prime-

Victoria went in first – although she knew the base, she had also betrayed her brother, Maxell Lord and Xander Luthor. She was to get the lay of the land for the Justice Society, to see what could have changed and what was awaiting the heroes.

"Victoria!" she heard the voice of her brother as Victor landed before her. He was taller than her, African American – they both being adopted, and now half-robot thanks to Lord and Luthor. "You betrayed us," he continued; she had known they would know, but the way Victor came at her was surprising – she did not expect that of her brother, even with his allegiance to their bosses. "You need to be reprogramed."

Before she could react, two small, almost snake-like tubes shot out of his hand, attaching themselves to the cybernetic part of her face. She winced. He was attempting to reprogram her mind, change her to before she broke from their bosses programming.

"Things aren't going well," Barry said, running in fast now, vibrating through the wall and going to push Victor away from Victoria, breaking their connection. "What's it Snart used to say? Make the plan, execute the plan, the plan falls off the rails, throw away the plan? I think we're on throw away the plan."

"I really don't like that saying," Oliver's voice was heard as Jesse, Wally and Phlox came running in now.

At the same time, behind Victor, came three different forms: All part-cybernetic, and all looked like young Kal-El. One of them was flying above the others, his eyes lit up with heat vision. This must be the Cyborg Ultraman. He appeared more powerful, more complete. The other two looked sickly but seemed to be able to handle themselves.

"Cyborg Ultraman is mine!" Kara called, flying by them fast and grabbing hold of her cybernetic cousin, flying him away.

"Three Cyborgs and three Flashes? I think we got this," Wally said, confidently as he, Jesse and Power Pup took on the sicker Ultraman clones, while Barry faced off Victor. Victoria was recovering on the floor from her brother's attack.

"Oh crap," a voice over the coms was heard. Barry looked up to see what looked like an army of flying monkeys shooting through the roof, surprising him. He didn't have time to take it in though.

"Birds are heading after Lord and Luthor," Alex's voice was now heard.

"Don't kill unless necessary," Barry demanded of Alex, who made a confirmative noise.

The Kryptonian cyborg Jesse and Phlox were fighting fled with super speed after the robotic monkeys; Jesse and Phlox chased after him, informing the group. Meanwhile, Wally's Kryptonian cyborg, the one who could use heat breath, followed as well, but Wally gave it one good hard punch at super-speed before it could escape, not holding back. It seemed this Kryptonian's skin wasn't as tough as the usual ones, as Wally's fist went right through, sparks flying as the cyborg crashed into the nearby wall, dead.

"Go!" Barry told Wally, who had turned back to him. Barry was still fighting Victor – trying not to hurt the man at the same time, but Victor was not being as cautious. Wally gave a nod though and ran out to follow Jesse and Quick Pup.

"Victor… stop!" Victoria groaned. His attack on his sister had done a number on her as she was having a tough time recovering, but was on her feet now, some distance from her brother. Victor turned to her. "Please. Just stop. We don't have to work for them. What they are doing is wrong and you know it."

"Our bosses are our future. They are the villains holding us back!" Victor cried, pointing back at Barry now as he said it. But as his sister distracted him, Barry went to grab hold of Victor, but Victor tossed him back.

At the same time, another Barry appeared out of nowhere; Prime Barry was confused but didn't have time to react as the second Barry managed to grab Victor. Prime Barry didn't waste a moment, jumping up and holding onto Victor as well with his double. Victoria held up her hand as the same type of wires he had used against her came out of her palm and attached to the robotic side of his head.

"Oh Victor… what have they done to your mind?" Victoria sighed after a moment. Victor was struggling, the two Flashes having trouble holding him. "I need time. No, actually… I'm sorry my brother," Victoria said as Victor stopped fighting. His body slumping to the floor.

"Is… is he dead?" Prime Barry asked.

"No," Victoria said. "He's more Cyborg than human now. I shut down his cybernetic parts, but his human parts are still active. I sent him to sleep. He'll live."

Barry gave a nod at this, then turned to his double. He was wearing the familiar red outfit with the white background to his Flash symbol. Classic Barry.

"What world are you from?" Prime Barry asked. The only Barry he knew with this outfit was Mutant Earth, but it couldn't be that Barry – he wasn't really in the hero game anymore, being on the farm, and a father, with Kara Kent.

"You don't know me, but I needed off my world for a bit. Iris is… ugh… don't ask," Classic Barry stated with a groan. "But holding down a cyborg while another one turned him off? That was pretty awesome. I guess we are the Flash." Classic Barry playfully punched Barry's arm with this comment. "Makes more sense referring to the two of us with that than when Iris uses it."

"I…" Prime Barry was completely lost at this.

"Sorry, you're busy. I suppose I better go," Classic Barry stated, and with that, Classic Barry ran off, Prime Barry watching in shock as a portal opened further off which he vanished into.

"Well… that was weird," Barry said, extremely confused now.

"Indeed, but there is still a battle going on," Victoria informed him. "I'd join, but I'm still weak and have to take care of Victor. He has to remain shut down until we can undo what Luthor and Lord did to his brain. I'll get him into STAR Labs. You have a Justice Society to lead, Flash."

Barry gave a nod, running out of the underground facility to join the fight.

Alex, Sara, Laurel, and Dinah had been waiting for their cue when the flying monkeys had burst from the underground facility – and they weren't alone

"Oh crap," Sara moaned, seeing the monkeys flying close, and they seemed to be carrying someone, while accompanied by a man in a robotic suit. The Birds looked to one another before Alex summoned a sword into her hand and ran, her team joining her as they chase the flying monkeys and the man in the suit. They didn't need to go far as the pair landed in the field above their facility anyway.

"Did we land in Oz?" Laurel joked as they got closer, the monkeys now leaving their masters and going to attack the approaching Birds.

"I was expecting the Flash and Power Girl. Will they come once we kill you?" they recognised the voice as Xander Luthor, speaking from the fully robotic suit as he let out a shot from his suit at the group, but Alex summoned a shield which blocked the blast. The monkeys seemed to be led by Maxwell Lord though, who directed them to attack now; Dinah and Laurel used their canary cries on them, while Sara kicked a few out of the air. Alex had already summoned her own guns, shooting at Luthor in his suit and distracting him, while Lord hid behind his monkeys.

"Need backup?" Ray's voice spoke on coms, the rest of the Society waiting in the wings, but they could see the Birds surrounded by the monkeys. The three Flashes and Victoria were still under in the facility, and Power Girl and Power Dog had since taken Ultraman.

"A distraction would help!" Alex called as she continued to fire at Luthor, knowing even Dinah and Laurel's canary cries weren't going to hold back the army of monkeys.

"On it," Ray called, and a moment later there were added blasts to Alex's as Firestorm and Atom joined in, distracting the monkeys and helping the Birds in their defence.

"We have a whole army!" Lord called, referencing his monkeys. The distraction had worked though as, while Ray and Alex now took on Luthor in his robotic suit, Sara had managed to get past the monkeys to the man controlling them.

"So do we!" Sara remarked, hitting Lord around the head with force, he collapsed unconscious at the attack.

"No!" Luthor called from his suit, seeing his comrade struck down. He sent a more powerful blast now; which Alex didn't have time to protect herself against as it hit her and sent her flying – Ray only just managed to catch her.

Without Lord to control them, the group hoped that the monkeys would power down, but that didn't happen as Luthor must have taken control from his comrade as he sent the army of monkeys flying high. He was about to join them when Laurel stepped in, screaming at the man with her canary cry.

"The robotic monkeys are escaping into the city!" Dinah called into the coms. She was leaning over Lord's unconscious form now as Alex re-joined them.

"Dinah, I got this – go!" Alex ordered now, and Dinah nodded at her leader, heading after the flying monkeys, followed by Ray and Firestorm, who had helped take down some of them just now.

Sara went to follow but stopped – Laurel still screaming at Luthor, his suits was being torn apart, piece by piece, his helmet already gone as he was on his knees, unable to fight back, but Laurel couldn't stop.

This Laurel had never killed anyone before, let alone like this, and Sara had a feeling she had lost control completely. She was a clone of the original Laurel and when Accord had given her this power, she had said the DNA had been odd. Dinah had been training Laurel away from the rest of the team back in Platinum Flats, so Sara had never really known how successful the training sessions had been, or if Laurel had lost control before.

"Laurel!" Sara called to her sister, trying to stop her. "Please, stop this!" she could see fear in her sister's eyes now and knew she didn't have an option as she raised her bo staff and stuck Laurel around the head, cutting off the cry as she fell to the ground. Laurel wasn't unconscious though.

"I'm sorry!" Sara stated instantly, dropping to her knees to join her sister on the floor.

"No, I'm sorry… I just… I couldn't stop" Laurel groaned. "It was… more powerful than normal."

"Bitch!" Sara turned to see Luthor, his robotic suit's hand still on, freed from the cry, aiming a shot at them – Alex was distracted with the unconscious form of Lord some feet away and Dinah, Ray and Firestorm had since chased after the monkeys. Before either girl could react though there was a shrill whistle as a lone arrow appeared out of their vision, hitting directly into Luthor's unprotected chest, sending him backward and down.

Both women turned to see Olly just a little way back from them. "No one hurts the Lance sisters!" he growled as he moved forward.

"You saved us?" Laurel was uncertain, they hadn't exactly been speaking since Laurel had told Olly that she had feeling for him a while ago. Since then it had been strictly professional.

"Of course," Olly smiled as Sara and Laurel got to their feet. Sara was smirking now. "I care for you, Laurel."

"So much for no killing," Alex muttered as Olly joined Laurel and Sara moved over to her other half.

"Come on, we have robotic monkeys to destroy," Sara didn't address Olly's kill but turned to Alex still. "Coming sweetie?"

"No," Alex said. "I'm going to get Lord to a jail cell… and get ARGUS to deal with Luthor's body now. You go." Alex gave Sara nod; she might be a member of this Justice Society, but she was an ARGUS agent too. The Birds were funded by ARGUS too, doing all their work above-board. Sara was a hero first, though. She gave Alex nod as she ran out into the city.

As the robotic monkeys descended upon the city, free from control, so too did the Justice Society. The monkeys wanted to destroy as much as possible – this possibly their default programming.

Team Arrow was first, Speedy and Arsenal leading the team, the vigilantes using their supply of exploding arrows, not to mention Ragman's magical rags-ropes, to take down a good few, while normal arrows helped.

Then came the Legends; Firestorm and Atom back with Huntress and Black Siren, who used her own scream to disable the robots, with Ray shooting energy blasts from above, Firestorm burning all the monkeys he could – Jax being strategically led by Stein, of course.

The monkeys though were joined by one of the failed Kryptonian cyborgs, Jesse on its tail, joined by Quick Pup, as speed seemed to the Kryptonian cyborg's main power; Dinah and Sara came up the rear, and the last to arrive was Barry, who was joined by Power Pup now.

"Okay everyone, this is a mess," Barry stated, wondering how many robots Lord and Luthor had made. "Team Arrow get some distance – use that as cover. Lady Quick, Silver Lightning, Quick Pup you're on-harm patrol; use your speed to protect the citizens of this city from harm. Firestorm, Atom get the Cyborg. Everyone else – destroy those monkeys!"

Everyone followed Barry's orders and for the first time Barry felt like a leader. He didn't feel embarrassed to see them follow either – he actually felt proud. He had taken time to get the JSA out of the ground, and now the major players where here and they were out in public, it was working. It was really working.

As Barry now moved to destroy the monkeys as well, anyone he had not assigned to something took on the monkeys. He made note of those not in the fight – Laurel and Oliver had gone AWOL, while Alex was dealing with Lord and Luthor; Kara and Power Dog had taken on Ultraman.

Teams were working together when they needed to though; fighting effortlessly together. Arrows flew by, their team more as cover to protect than as a destruction method. Barry then saw Firestorm slowing the Kryptonian cyborg show with his heat and as he joined, his speed of help against the cyborg, he saw Ray shrink down and go into the cyborg. Without thinking Barry distracted the failed experiment, giving Ray time to disconnect what needed to be as sparks flew and the being fell to the floor, lifeless.

Meanwhile, Jesse, Wally and Phlox used their speed, and in Phlox's case Kryptonian powers, to make sure damage from the battle was as limited as possible, speeding around from each fight to get citizens out of harm's way.

Before long there was a pile of robotic mess at their feet as each monkey had been taken out, and the battle was finally over.

"Justice Society, I think we're done," Barry called, but then noticed the flash of cameras he'd been too busy to notice before.

There was a large group of citizens close by, many in a safe spot Team Quick-Silver had collected them too, with cell phones out and taking pictures. It was obvious that the many superhero teams across the country had joined forces for this, and Barry knew this had made them public.

Barry sighed as he remembered one of his alternates, or maybe it was a Kara, commenting that not everyone put their phones down and run when they should. They were living in the technological age now, one he had helped progress – and now it was official because of this. The Justice Society was out.

While the battle had been going on below, Kara had tackled Cyborg Ultraman and taken him high, flying him to the top of a building to be joined in full force by Power Dog.

Cyborg Ultraman was giving a good fight though as Kara dodged heat vision, freeze breath and even shock blasts from his hands as Powie growled, letting out a heat vision to help her mistress.

"No…" Kara stated as she fought back. "You're like me – we're family. I want to help you, give you a life. Free you of your programming."

She was hoping that this clone of her cousin would respond to her words, but instead she was hit with a fist, and it was more than just a hit – there was power around his hand, similar to his robotic shock blast as he used his cybernetics with the solar energy focused into the hit. Kara went flying to the edge of the building, injured.

Powie ran at Cyborg Ultraman at this, but he sent out another fist-blast, which hit into the dog, sending her flying out of Kara's sight.

"Powie!" Kara yelled, terrified for her dog, but Cyborg Ultraman had turned back to her. Kara figured he must have used most of his solar energy by now, but then saw the solar panels across part of his body, to draw in the light faster. She groaned at this.

Cyborg Ultraman was still in power as Kara ran at him and started to fight once more. Now she was injured though, she was slower dodging and her punches and freeze breath didn't seem to do much to this Ultraman as it should and soon, she was on the floor – and being pounded! She knew Barry was busy, that the JSA were busy and she feared she was going to die.

Then green energy surrounded Ultraman. Kara was confused, injured and disorientated as the Cyborg tried to break free, but could not. Kara looked up to see her dog, injured but not dead, being held by the one man she knew she could trust: Kal-El, dressed in his Green Lantern outfit.

Kal landed on the roof, putting Powie down next to Kara as he used his ring to hold Cyborg Ultraman in place.

"You know… it's the strangest thing, but minus the cybernetic parts, this thing looks exactly like me when I was his age," Kal said. Whatever powered the Green Lantern ring seemed as powerful as Cyborg Ultraman, as he could not break free of the Green Lantern's hold. Kara remembered a similar battle over a year ago when she had taken the ring, she and Kal's places reversed. "I guess someone is messing around with cloning again," Kal smiled at his cousin as he held out his free hand to help her up.

"Kal," Kara whispered a smile as he helped her up. "But… how? I thought you were on Krypton?"

"I was, but Ha and his Twin Earth version of Astra – I still can't get used to the multiverse – wanted to return; and I wanted to see Lois. We were in heading here when Powie came flying into me. It wasn't hard to find out where you were," Kal said giving the dog a look. Powie wagged her tail, glad she had got to Kal. "I can't let my baby cousin get beat up."

Kara decided not to make a comment on this remark, instead she hugged her cousin; Kal putting one arm around her.

"Thanks for always being there," Kara said to him as Powie came up, one eye on Cyborg Ultraman, still being held by the ring, as Kara pet her dog momentarily.

"What are we doing with this?" Kal asked nodding his head at the clone, now trapped in a green energy cage from the ring.

"STAR Labs," Kara said without thinking, and the three took to the air, dragging Cyborg Ultraman with them.

Once at STAR Lab they were lucky Victoria had arrived back with Victor – Victor Stone had been put on a bed in the medical wing and was already connected to machines as Caitlin looked over him. She and Cisco hadn't joined in the fight, staying back with Winn and Felicity to oversee the battle and deal with any fallout – luckily, the outcome had been minimal with only one death, although Vibe was currently collecting pieces of the monkeys in bulk.

Twin Astra, who was in her wheelchair, and Ha were there, Astra looking over Victor herself, obviously fascinated by the cybernetics. The others were still taking care of the city as Victoria, after a nod from Kara, attached her own wires to Cyborg Ultraman, still in his green cage.

Immediately he stopped struggling and Kal was able use his powers to lift him onto a bed.

"He's alive," Victoria confirmed after a minute. "I've turned him off, sort of, and wiped his mind of Luthor and Lord's programming – the same way I did to myself. It was much easier than Victor though as there's no actual mind to corrupt. All he has is the programming, but he has a brain… it's just empty."

"So I was never going to be able to talk him down?" Kara realized as Kal pet Powie – he was always fond of his cousin's dog.

"No," Victoria confirmed. "All he knew was to attack you. He had no ability to understand you – and without programming all he has is instinct. I can program him but…. he might be robotic. He needs human emotion, human morals, human ethics. It gets complicated."

"Well, we're also going to need to remove some of this," Caitlin said, indicating the robotics on him. "To make him more human…well Kryptonian. Less robot, basically," Victoria nodded her agreement.

"We have Clark Kent's memories from Alien Earth," Cisco pointed out, Kal looking up at his.

"No," Kara said instantly, making eyes turn to her. "I mean… well I know I accepted my Alien Earth's memories… but…" Kara paused at this, conflicted.

"Do you regret getting your memories?" it was Astra who asked this. Out of everyone, she knew her niece, any version of her niece, the best.

"Yes and no," Kara said to her aunt now. "I needed them. When I was created, I was a girl in the body of a woman. I needed them to become who I am. But they have also caused me problems. They are the reason Barry and I got into that fight, and I think… I don't want him to be confused on who he is, like I can sometimes get. I mean look at Karen, Connor, and Morgan on Karry Earth. They never got memories – and it worked for them because they were young, like he is. He's a teenager. He can grow without them."

"But they had something," Caitlin pointed out at this. "The other world clones – they knew how to talk. They knew human emotions. They had a start in their worlds' Duplicate and Cadmus. Ultraman knows nothing. He has nothing."

"Chris didn't," Cisco said, making people look to him.

"Chris?" Kara was the one to ask this.

"New Justice," Cisco sighed. "My point though, Chis Kent was a clone of Clark, made by Duplicate, but he was completely wild – no mind at all. Their Kara did not want to make him Clark, he too being so young, so instead they used Clark's memories to give him a start. If we use Alien Clark's memories, Clark's knowledge, we can do the same. Give him a sense of self."

"I could add it with a computer program for his cybernetic half," Victoria supplied. "To help him with his cyber parts."

"I can help," Astra said. "I know Kryptonian tech better than anyone. And those memories are stored on Kryptonian tech." Kal-X in the Fortress of Solitude had provided the memories, after all.

Everyone turned to Kara at this, who bit her lip.

"Kara…?" Kal asked this now. "I don't know much about clones but… he's me. He deserves a chance. I don't see the harm. Plus, he could be of use on the side of good, the powers he was using when I arrived – they were impressive."

"Okay…" Kara sighed, then looked back to her friends. "Do it."

"He's going to need a name. Something we can program into him," Caitlin said, jumping into action.

"We don't have a Clark here," Cisco pointed out, staring at Kal as he said this.

"It feels wrong for Clark not to be Kal, the real Kal, I mean," Kara gave her cousin a smile at that. Kal put an arm around her. "Connor, Chris…" she listed off the teenage Clark clones she knew – they all seem to start with a 'C' though. "How about… Colin?" she pulled this out of nowhere. It had no meaning to her, but she liked it as she said it.

"I like it," Kal said, approving.

"Colin… what?" Cisco now asked. "I'll contact ARGUS, so we can make him an identity once we have a last name."

"Um… I…." Kara paused, unsure. She wanted to suggest Kent, as any other last name seemed weird to her for a version of Clark Kent.

"Colin Wells," a familiar voice supplied, and Kara smiled some more as her father had walked in. "You're a Wells, Kara – it seems only right for him to be one too."

"Thank you," Kara moved to hug her dad now.

-Karry Prime-

It was the next day now; the Justice Society's battle was given to Iris, who had to write about the new superhero team. Luckily, she had been planning this for a while and only needed to add in the details on the battle and the involvement of Maxwell Lord and Xander Luthor. She was also writing an article about Ultraman when Colin was ready to take that step – Kara had left her aunt from Twin Earth and Victoria to helping Colin. Caitlin was also seeing what cybernetics were able to be removed to give him more of a normal appearance and life.

"Busy day," Cat commented as Kara took to her desk, it was getting late.

"I know," Kara stated simply. "I've been here."

"Amelia Ivy did a good job," Cat stood by the doorway looking at Kara now, a thought in her eyes.

"Is she really your niece?" Kara couldn't help but ask this now.

"Well the DNA test will prove it without doubt, but it was my sister's handwriting was in her paperwork; I remember it well," Cat mused. "Which means she hid a pregnancy from me… so much missed time. If she had told me…. I would have taken that girl for my own." That surprised Kara. "I always wanted a daughter of my own; I love my sons but I always pictured raising a strong confidence woman."

"You'd have been good at it. Do you think…?" Kara didn't quite know how to word this, so Cat raised an eyebrow at the silence as Kara sighed now. "Will she stay?"

"I haven't delved too much into her personal life. She's only been here since yesterday," Cat surmised, pausing as she looked at Kara. "Is there something you need to ask?" Cat could sense the thought in Kara's mind, the discussion Kara had had with Barry at lunch the previous day. The position at Noah's Bark.

"No, Ms. Grant," Kara didn't meet her eyes at this. Despite being a superhero, when it came to a matter of confidence in the office, Kara sometimes lacked.

"You disappoint me, Karen," Cat stated, using her fake name for Kara, but shocking the woman at such a statement. "I know you do a lot for this city, but you also have a job to do."

"I… wait, what?" Kara paused; the way that sentence was phrased seemed odd. Where doubt was a moment ago, alarm bells were ringing in her head instead.

"Oh, Kara…" Cat sighed, the alarm bells deafening Kara's inner ear as Cat finally used her actual name, "I know." She stated simply.

"You know… what?" Kara asked – if this wasn't what she thought it was, she could be in trouble.

"Are you going to make me say it?" Cat asked as she tapped a button on her phone now. "Come," she indicated Kara to follow her into her office, which she did.

"Mavis, the Power Girl file if you please," she indicated to the A.I. through her phone, and Kara didn't know whether to scream at the Power Girl reference or laugh at Mavis being used by her boss. She remained silent however as two images appeared on the screens behind her boss now – one was herself with long flowing hair in a black outfit, the day she was created by Duplicate to do bad; the other was her debut as Power Girl, in her original suit with the mask. "It's you. Both of them," Cat stated.

"Ms. Grant…" Kara couldn't tear her eyes away from herself, memories of her first day of life clear as day as she remembered Duplicate in her head, telling her what to do, to attack The Flash. She had forgotten it all the moment her connection to the clone maker had been severed, but over the months it had all come back. It seemed so long ago, and yet like it could have been an hour ago too.

"You don't need to worry," Cat put her phone down as she moved closer to Kara now. "Your secret is safe with me. Why do you think I hired Ivy? You need to stop carrying the weight of the city on you – after all, Mr. Allen shares it equally," Kara's eyes snapped from the images of herself to look at Cat now. "Oh, it was easy to figure out who the Flash really was. I worked it out before you even came into the picture. Why else do you think I hired his adopted sister to write my articles on him and the other meta humans? I'm just regretful Adam got between you two."

"You're unbelievable," Kara sighed, not unkindly as Cat gave a smile.

"I'm just very clever. Now, come on," and in a surprising move, Cat wrapped her arms around Kara, hugging her. Kara couldn't help but smile into the hug as she felt relieved – relieved she didn't need to lead a double life around Cat anymore, and assured she had a safe secret. Although the butterflies in her stomach hadn't been relieved so easily.

"Ms Grant, I need to say something, and I don't want you to interrupt me," Kara stated, a little quickly as she pulled out of the hug now.

"Okay," Cat frowned now, pulling back a little.

"I'm… I'm thinking of leaving. Here I mean, CatCo," Kara bit her lip as Cat's mouth opened slightly. "Do you remember that animal shelter we did the feature on last month? Noah's Bark? Well, they mentioned they were looking for a deputy manager position and well… I love my dogs, I'm a quick learner and I want to go for it," Kara fell into silence at this point.

"May I speak?" Cat asked, her voice deadly calm as Kara nodded. "That position is in the early stages. They're not looking for anyone for at least six-to-eight months. Why are you telling me this so early?"

"I'm not sure. I've not really done this sort of thing before," Kara sighed now. "My resume was a fake, but my skills were true. I kind of…. It's a long story." Kara didn't want to tell her boss the reasons she knew Cat so well when she came in as Kara Danvers's memories gave her an edge.

"I know the story of Power Girl," Cat smirked. "Took me time to piece together her creation as a clone, it was surprising given how mature and educated you actually are. I cannot help you with a real resume though, if that's what you're asking."

"I was hoping for a good reference," Kara decided upon. She really didn't know where she was going with this.

"Well, it's your life and your career," Cat stated simply. "I will of course be sad to see you go but I at least will have several months left with you – it gives us time to train up your replacement. Shame Eve Tessmacher is Siobhan's assistant in National City; she's very good," Cat now mused.

"If she stays… Ivy could be good," Kara suggested.

"Yes…" Cat mused. "Kara, forgive me if I'm being blunt here, but being the adopted daughter of Harold Wells, who is single and a widower, you do have a mother figure in your life?"

"Um, yes, I have… a… a mother," Kara stated now, surprised at the change in topic but deciding not to correct Cat on the true identity of 'Harold' Wells; she was thinking of Alura though – her living mother didn't visit near enough though for familial bonds to really form, coming mainly on political business with Earth's governments to deal with the Martian colony – and giving Barry some Kryptonian tech to redevelop for STAR Labs, too.

"You seem unsure there," Cat said. catching the tone.

"I have a mom, but she doesn't… well live on this planet," Kara said and Cat nodded. "But if I needed her she would be here in a heartbeat." Kara knew her mother would always be there for her – like Kal had when he saved her. Ever since she'd gone to Krypton, her Kryptonian family had bonded with, and loved her.

"Well then, I want you to know that wherever you go in life, whatever you do… you have one in me. If you ever need a mother closer to this planet my door is always open," Cat stated softly now, to Kara's surprise. "Things may have failed dramatically with Adam – and you're obviously destined for Mr. Allen – but I like to think of you as a daughter. I'm always in your corner, as Kara Wells or Power Girl."

"Thank you," Kara smiled, "for everything."

-Karry Prime-

-July 2018-

Barry waited with anticipation in the new apartment they were renting – while waiting for the house sale, they had agreed to move out and into a little 2-bedroom apartment. It wasn't special, but a nice half-way place between living with their parents and living in their own house. They had put an offer on the house and it had been accepted. It was only a legal matter now and waiting for the current owners to move out.

Colin was currently living with them as well. The mix of programming and part of Alien Clark's instincts had made him teenage boy – and Caitlin had managed to take off some of the cybernetic on his face, the only left being on part of his torso and arm. Now Colin wasn't as powerful as when he faced Kara, but also was a bit more human to help him live a normal life. Kara was teaching the young Kryptonian a lot, but he was currently out with Jesse, Wally and Phlox as Kara had her interview at Noah's Barks today while Barry was spending the day in the apartment, working from home.

"Well?" Barry asked, turning in his seat as Kara entered the apartment, looking preoccupied.

"Good," Kara stated, a little distractedly as she closed the entrance door behind her. Barry was sitting at his desk in the corner of the living area – a makeshift office for his STAR Labs paperwork, and sometimes-desk for Kara if she brought work home from CatCo.

"Just… good?" Barry asked, frowning at Kara now. Even through their bond he couldn't quite sense what was going on in her head. "Have you got it then?"

"Well, it wasn't officially advertised, and they were looking at hiring internally, but my resume and references were good," Kara sat down on the sofa now, a slightly distant look on her face now.

"Well, you have the CEO of CatCo and the CEO of Palmer Tech on there, so they're bound to look good…" Barry started, but stopped when he noticed Kara's eyes were glistening with tears. "Kara…?" in a second, he had joined her on the couch, an arm around her and thoroughly confused.

"I messed up!" Kara suddenly wailed, sobbing openly into his shoulder now as Barry seemed lost. "I'm not going to get it."

"I didn't realize you really wanted it that much," Barry questioned as both Powie and Polly moved over, moaning at their mistress's emotions – Powie managing to put her head on Kara's lap while Polly jumped onto the Barry-free side of her mistress, licking away her tears in a hope to cheer Kara up.

"I didn't either," Kara sniffed, wiping her eyes now as she tried to pull herself together, gently nudging Polly back too.

"CatCo's not that bad, and there's bound to be –" Barry started, trying to think of logical things to say in this situation, but cut off by Kara.

"Barry, I'm pregnant," Kara stated, almost monotonously as Powie barked at this.

"What…?" Barry froze at that, turning to actually look at Kara now, who contrary to her previous tears was now smiling at him.

"I'm pregnant," Kara confirmed.

"How…?" Barry instantly felt foolish as he asked that.

"Barry, I went to Karry Universe for sex tips, do I need to send you over for the same?" Kara couldn't help but chuckle as Barry smiled at this too.

"And… you're… you're sure? Not just, you know, late," Barry had to ask.

"Barry, I've been sick every morning for the past week and my powers have been acting up." Kara reminded her fiancée. "You know that was why I didn't go to Karry Universe for the battle with Darkseid. I had to check, and Karry Caitlin confirmed it – I'm pregnant Barry."

"Oh. So, you don't think you're going to get the job because you're pregnant!" Barry realized, knowing full-well some companies policies toward the topic. Kara nodded at this. "When will the position be available?" He suddenly had his business-head on.

"Six months, but Kryptonian pregnancies – well, other Kara's we know of – have had eight-month pregnancies," Kara said.

"How far along are you?" Barry asked.

"Caitlin – our Caitlin – thinks just over a month, it's hard to judge given my powers though," Kara stated.

"You could have told me," Barry said feeling upset two Caitlins knew before him.

"Well, Karry Caitlin has the experience and well our Caitlin is pregnant too…" Kara stated coyly, much to Barry's shock – Caitlin hadn't told anyone yet.

"Wait, if Ray doesn't yet know…? You know what, not the time." Barry dismissed his surprise at Caitlin being the first to know everything. "Okay, so if you're a month in, you have seven more months. If they want you, they have the option of waiting maybe three extra months," Barry explained.

"I'm not going to deliver the baby then go off straight to work. We need childcare," Kara pointed out.

"And we will," Barry nodded. "We have more than enough money. Although we might have to find someone closer to us – the kid will be super-baby, after all. Karry uses Caitlin as a nanny, but if ours will have a kid too we might need someone else." Barry was going quickly in his head of all their friends, wondering who was best. "Of course, some days I can work from home so that helps."

"Yeah," Kara nodded, a little taken aback on Barry's business-head. "So… Noah's Bark – what should I do?"

"Nothing," Barry stated, to Kara's surprise. "Wait and see if they want you; if they do then you tell them, give them options, then we go from there. If they don't want you – well, it's their loss," Barry kissed Kara at this, who smiled.

"We're going to have to move the wedding up," Kara added suddenly. "I don't want to look like a balloon in my dress."

"You have a dress picked out already?" Barry asked, unfazed by the change of conversation himself.

"Iris is a devil when it comes to weddings," Kara chuckled. "When found out she had all her wedding magazines out and about five different dress stores on speed dial."

"Wow," Barry leaned back at this, glad he had avoided that. "How about next month?"

"What for?" Kara asked, confused now.

"Our wedding, silly – don't tell me you're going to get forgetful now you're pregnant," Barry teased.

"Oh. August. Make it late August and you're on, I better call Caitlin and Iris then – they're helping plan it all," Kara pulled out her cell as she spoke, scrolling to a name on her contacts.

Barry leaned back on the couch now as Kara dialled out, his mind spinning. "I'm going to be a dad!" He grinned to himself, thrilled.

-Karry Prime-

Platinum Flats.

Alex, Dinah, Sara and Laurel entered their headquarters after a vigilant evening.

The Birds of Prey had stopped a resident drug gang in supplying cocaine to a local high school and they had dropped the corrupt headmaster off at the local police station too – they meant business when they wanted to keep this city clean.

"Urm, Alex?" It was Winn who spoke as he remained in his chair; all four girls having been laughing and talking at another job well done. Alex looked over to Winn as he called her name and froze at seeing he wasn't alone. They all fell silent, apart from Sara.

"John?" Sara spoke as the blonde man in the trench coat dragged heavily on a cigarette.

"Hello Sara, love," he spoke with a British accent as he smirked at the blonde Canary.

"Who's this?" Alex spoke, looking between 'John' and Sara. "Winn, how did he get in here?"

"I don't know," Winn spoke up. "He just… appeared."

"Magic, dear. Never underestimate it," John put out his cigarette now as he cracked his knuckles and moved forward, stretching a hand out to Alex. "You must be Nighthawk? Pleasure to meet you." Alex however didn't take the hand.

"Alex, honey…" Sara spoke, a little put off now, surprised at John's appearance. "This is John Constantine. He saved my soul when Laurel resurrected me."

"Oh yeah," this was Laurel who spoke. Although a clone of the real Laurel, she now had sort-of memories of their Laurel, including this event of soul-saving. "Oliver and I helped."

"Strictly speaking, not you. Shame your sister didn't call me back to bring you your Laurel's soul too," Constantine reference Laurel as he nodded to Sara at this. "Save you an identity crisis or two."

"Well… we didn't think of it," Sara was the one to speak as Laurel's mouth fell open at the suggestion. "Plus, dad brought her back months before anyone else was even aware."

"Why are you here?" It was Dinah who spoke now, like Alex, she was defensive of anyone in their base.

"I came to drop someone off," Constantine took a step back now as someone else appeared out of the shadows behind him.

She was older than any of the team, had sharp features and long dark hair. She wore a dark outfit with a baggy purple hoodie that contrasted the paleness of her skin. She was smirking and instantly gave the Birds a chill on her appearance.

"We didn't know you were scheduled to drop off anyone," Winn tried, avoiding the new woman.

"Who is she?" Alex asked though, ignoring Winn.

"My name is Rachel Roth," the woman stated quietly.

"Show them what you can do, Rachel," Constantine stated, a smirk on his face as Rachel too, smiled.

Before anyone could ask what was happening, Rachel's eyes went totally black and she seemed to duplicate herself – another version of Rachel shot out of her body, darting between each of the women before tackling Alex to the floor. Sara jumped to attention, but Dinah acted quicker, using her Canary cry to knock the spectre of Rachel off Alex, who jumped to her feet, a sword appearing in her own hand – her meta powers calling for it.

But the spectre of Rachel vanished as the real Rachel's eyes went back to normal, she shaking as she now cracked her neck.

"Are you insane?!" Alex moved forward though, about to attack the real Rachel, but Constantine got between them.

"I wouldn't actually attack you," Rachel spoke calmly as Alex glared.

"She was demonstrating her powers," Laurel spoke up. She had been quiet for a few moments and alone hadn't acted when Rachel had attacked.

"By attacking me?" Alex turned to look at Laurel now.

"Only one way to the top," Rachel breathed.

"What exactly is that power?" Laurel asked Rachel now, surprisingly kind despite her recent attack.

"A bit of this, a bit of that…" Rachel was remaining deliberately vague.

"You got a bird-inspired name?" Dinah now asked.

"Yeah, I was going to ask…" Rachel indicated between the four women.

"Black Canary, White Canary, Grey Canary and Nighthawk," Dinah supplied simply, pointing at each of them.

"They call me Eagle these days," Winn spoke up – his previous nickname being Big Brother, it had since been subsisted to Eagle, for his eagle-eyed view on their assignments as vigilantes.

"Appropriate," Constantine winked at Winn at this. "You got a boyfriend, Eagle?"

"Not the time to flirt," Sara snapped at this, but chuckled at John's inappropriate seduction.

"When isn't it?" John sighed as Winn blushed.

"It's Raven, by the way," Rachel spoke up. "And I promise not to attack you again," she nodded to Alex whose blade had since vanished. Alex sighed though.

"Okay then… we weren't looking for any more Birds but that power, whatever it is, could be a worthy distraction," Alex decided.

"Excellent," John clapped his hands together. "Now, if you excuse me…" he handed a card to a surprised Winn, mouthing 'call me' as he winked at the man, before suddenly fading back into the shadows.

"That was weird," Dinah was staring at where Constantine had been.

"It's about to get weirder, partner," Rachel stated, smirking now.

Post-chapter note: Phew! That was a long one. I hope you all enjoyed – the next, and last, chapter will be Kara and Barry's wedding, and there will be a few surprises there too. A big shout out to my Beta, Millie, for being a big help in writing the battle portion of this chapter also.

Please REVIEW.

Karry Beta out!


End file.
